


Волк и ястреб (часть 1).

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 97,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Фили и Кили были слишком неосторожны, и их заметили. Наказание оказалось необычным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Все хорошо?

Фили приподнялся на локте и пристально уставился в лицо брату, который лежал, подложив руки под голову и смотрел в потолок так пристально, словно на каменном своде было написано что-то интересное. Кили вообще весь вечер был подозрительно тихим. Фили помнил его таким только раз, перед Битвой. Тогда Кили молча и печально улыбался, и отзывался на ласки так, словно был уверен, что это их последний раз, завтра они умрут. В тот раз Фили его хорошо понимал, смерть была совсем рядом.

«Прошла рядом», - напомнил он себе, поглаживая ладонью длинный шрам на боку Кили. – «Но теперь-то что?»

\- Что теперь? – требовательно повторил он вслух, начиная все сильнее беспокоиться.  
\- Мне кажется, что-то вот-вот должно произойти, - помолчав еще несколько мгновений, ответил Кили. Фили, наморщив лоб, задумался.  
\- Посольство приезжает, - сказал он, наконец. – Завтра большая охота.  
\- Не то, - качнул головой Кили.  
\- Торин устраивает прием, - снова предположил Фили, зная, что Кили очень не любит эти пышные церемонии.  
\- Нет, - передернул плечами брат, вздохнул и повернулся на бок, лицом к Фили.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, - сдался тот. – Скажи уже.  
\- Я не знаю, - Кили улегся на согнутую руку и слабо улыбнулся. – Просто чувствую, что что-то должно произойти. Что-то ужасное.

Фили помолчал, поглаживая его темные, густые волосы, а потом сказал твердо и уверенно:

\- Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, брат.

Кили снова улыбнулся, но Фили не собирался отступать.

\- Слышишь? Не позволю. Разве я когда-нибудь тебя обманывал?

Кили помотал головой.

\- Ну вот.

Фили придвинулся ближе, обнял Кили и крепко прижал его к себе.

\- Все будет хорошо.  
\- А если не будет?  
\- Главное, чтобы мы были вместе. Все остальное неважно. Сам ведь знаешь.

Кили запрокинул голову, заглядывая в лицо брата, потом улыбнулся, и потянулся к его губам. Выглядел он куда более спокойным, чем за секунду до этого. Фили, усмехнувшись, ответил на поцелуй. Он был рад, что Кили удалось успокоить так быстро, и с удовольствием целовал подставленные губы, ласкал языком ловкий язык, а потом перевернул Кили на спину и навалился сверху, чуть прикусил нежную кожу на шее, услышал довольный смешок, и спустился поцелуями ниже. Кили подставлялся под его руки, отзывался на каждое прикосновение губ и стонал так, что Фили вскоре обо всем позабыл. Осталось только сильное, крепкое тело под руками, и желание доставить Кили как можно больше наслаждения, чтобы и думать позабыл о всяких глупостях. Фили очень старался и совсем скоро Кили начал встречать каждое движение брата одобрительными стонами.

Они так увлеклись друг другом, что совершенно не обратили внимания на небольшой сквозняк и тихий стук прикрывшейся двери. 

Утро всегда начиналось для Фили с быстрых сборов и короткой пробежки по коридору до своей комнаты. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то догадался, по какой именно причине он ночует в комнате брата, но насмешек и подшучивания над тем, как он в детстве побаивался темноты, точно было бы не избежать. А лишнего внимания не хотелось. Так что Фили предпочитал проснуться пораньше, одеться и уйти к себе. Кили чаще всего еще спокойно спал и Фили, натягивая штаны и рубаху, позволял себе полюбоваться красивым изгибом плеча, высовывающегося из-под одеяла, приоткрытыми пухлыми губами, тенью от ресниц на щеке. Днем у них не получится часто видеться, у каждого принца свои обязанности и единственное, что им удастся – краткое пожатие руки, улыбка, может быть, поцелуй, если вдруг Фили решится утащить брата в укромный уголок.

Фили присел на краешек кровати, погладил Кили по волосам, осторожно отводя от лица темные, пушистые пряди, добился невнятного ворчания и, улыбаясь, провел пальцами по обнаженной шее. Кили смешно поморщился, что-то невнятно пробормотал и чуть приоткрыл глаза.

\- Просыпайся, - негромко сказал Фили. – Я уходу.  
\- М, угу, - буркнул Кили, делая попытку глубже зарыться под одеяло.  
\- Кили, - Фили снова пощекотал его шею, - просыпайся. Я ведь знаю, что ты уснешь, как только я уйду. 

Фили наклонился, быстро поцеловал Кили в щеку и встал, поправляя пояс. Улыбаясь, он смотрел на сонного брата, хотел было что-то сказать, но его перебил раздавшийся громкий стук. Фили едва успел отступить на шаг от кровати, как дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился Двалин.

\- Быстро в покои Торина, - приказал он, мрачно оглядывая парней. – Кили, вставай.  
\- Ты с утра уже не в духе?

Кили зевая, завозился на постели, но подчинился хмурому взгляду Двалина. Фили бросил ему одежду, а сам повернулся.

\- Что-то случилось? – чуть хмурясь, спросил он Двалина. – Раньше Торин никогда так рано не звал нас к себе.  
\- Раньше не было таких обстоятельств, - ответил тот.  
\- Каких? – подал голос Кили.  
\- Сами узнаете. Давайте-ка быстрее.

Фили оглянулся на брата, поймал его удивленный и встревоженный взгляд и пожал плечами.

\- Мы разгневали Торина? – снова повернулся он к Двалину.  
\- Он сам вам все расскажет, - покачал головой тот.  
\- Двалин.  
\- Фили, я не собираюсь вам ничего объяснять, - сурово сказал воин. – Все скажет Торин.  
\- Значит, мы разгневали дядю, - кивнул сам себе Фили и почесал в затылке. – Вот только чем?  
\- А что, нечем?

Двалин пристально взглянул на него, подошел вплотную, отвел в сторону воротник Фили и надавил пальцами на синяк на его шее.

\- И что? – спокойно отстранился Фили. – Ударился.  
\- Не лги, мальчик, - покачал головой Двалин. – Знаю я, как ты ударился. Точнее, о кого.

Кили за их спинами судорожно вздохнул.

\- Эти обвинения…- начал было Фили, но Двалин остановил его взмахом руки.  
\- Оправдываться будешь не передо мной. Кили, побыстрее.

По коридору до покоев Торина все трое шли в молчании. Фили крепко сжимал ладонь брата и судорожно пытался понять, каким образом Торину стало о них известно. Впрочем, наверное, это было не так и важно. Важнее, что теперь решит с ними сделать дядя, как накажет. Фили прислушался к себе и понял, что ни капли не боится. В какой-то мере он был даже рад, что их тайна наконец раскрылась. Но что дальше? Изгнание? Казнь? Законы Дарина гласили четко – родственникам ложиться друг с другом, как мужу с женой, нельзя. Фили никогда и думал оспаривать древние законы. Он просто точно знал, что жить без Кили не сможет. Так было всегда - брат значил для него больше, чем кто-либо, больше, чем традиции, больше, чем честь. Если понадобится, Фили не колеблясь умрет за него.

«Но вам могут приказать расстаться», - шепнул какой-то голосок внутри.  
«Никогда», - уверенно осадил его Фили и посмотрел на Кили. Тот скованно улыбнулся ему, потом, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Двалина, поднес к губам руку Фили и коротко поцеловал.

\- Мы всегда будем вместе, - слабо улыбнувшись, прошептал ему Фили и с облегчением увидел, что страха в глазах брата стало меньше. 

Двалин бросил на них нечитаемый взгляд, хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал и только покачал головой. Признаться, Фили был ему за это благодарен. Он еще крепче сжал пальцы Кили и мысленно поклялся, что никогда его не бросит. Оставалось надеяться, что ему удастся сдержать клятву.

Торин стоял спиной к дверям, глядя в окно, и не сразу повернулся, когда они вошли. Фили быстро оглядел комнату и застыл, кусая губы. В кресле у камина сидела Дис. Рядом с ней, что-то шепча женщине на ухо, стоял незнакомый гном. Он взглянул на молодых гномов, презрительно скривил губы, и снова что-то зашептал было Дис, но та остановила его взмахом руки, и незнакомец послушно умолк и отошел в угол, слился с темнотой. Фили проводил его взглядом, посмотрел на брата, на огонь в камине, на узор на кованой решетке, на тяжелые подсвечники. В лицо матери он смотреть не мог, видел только ее побелевшие пальцы, стиснувшие подлокотники кресла. Кили, изучающий носки своих сапог, на мать тоже не смотрел. Фили дорого бы дал, чтобы иметь возможность сейчас его обнять, поддержать, сказать, что все будет хорошо, но не мог даже взять брата за руку. 

В комнате повисла тяжелая, душная тишина. Фили старался ровно дышать и не паниковать, хотя страх становился все сильнее. Торин все также смотрел в окно, думая о чем-то своем и, кажется, совсем позабыл о том, что кроме него в комнате есть еще кто-то. Покашливание, донесшееся из угла, где прятался незнакомый гном, сказало, что не один Фили так подумал. Торин вздрогнул, резко обернулся и уставился на племянников. Губы у него кривились, словно он едва сдерживался, чтобы не заорать.

«Или не заплакать», - тихонько прошептал голосок в голове Фили, но он тут же отбросил эту нелепую мысль.

\- Итак, - начал Торин негромко, но Фили невольно выпрямился и застыл, стараясь не дышать. Краем глаза он заметил, что тоже самое произошло с Кили и чуть не рассмеялся. Все прямо как в детстве, когда дядя отчитывал их за то, что они без спросу влезли в кладовую или… Фили усилием воли выбросил из головы лишние мысли.   
\- Я думаю, вы понимаете, зачем я вас позвал, - негромко проговорил Торин.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Фили, глядя ему в глаза. – Двалин ничего не сказал.  
\- Наглец, - проговорил Торин безрадостно. – И в кого только.

Фили промолчал.

\- Дядя, мы… - начал было Кили, но Торин вскинул ладонь, приказывая ему замолчать.  
\- Как давно это длится? – спросил он, пристально глядя на Фили. Тот, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойным, выдержал его взгляд. – Отвечай!

Голос узбада ударил Фили как хлыстом и гном невольно вздрогнул, открыл было рот, сам не зная, что хочет сказать, но Кили опередил его. Он шагнул вперед, загораживая собой брата.

\- Это я виноват, дядя. Хочешь, накажи меня, но Фили тут ни при чем.

Фили только вздохнул про себя, встал рядом с Кили и, никого не стесняясь, положил руку ему на талию.

\- Это длится много лет, - проговорил он. – И Кили не виноват, я сам все решил.  
\- То есть, ты взял его силой? – нахмурившись, уточнил Торин. Кили возмущенно вскинулся.   
\- Никогда бы Фили так не поступил, - негодуя, сказал он. – Я же сказал, я сам.  
\- Молчал бы ты, - прошептал Фили, качая головой.   
\- Это уж точно, - прогудел сзади Двалин. – Можно подумать, есть чем гордиться.  
\- Брат не должен ложиться с братом, таков закон Дарина, - донесся из угла негромкий голос.  
\- А ты еще кто? – повернулся к незнакомцу Кили. – Почему тебе разрешено присутствовать?  
\- Это не твое дело, - оборвал его Торин, и в комнате снова стало тихо.

Фили стоял, обнимая брата, и отчаянно пытался сообразить, что же теперь будет. То, что трона ни ему, ни Кили не видать, это понятно. Ну да это ерунда, не так уж он и хотел стать узбадом. Изгонят? Да, скорее всего. Хотя, могут и запереть навечно, разлучив с Кили. При мысли об этом Фили почувствовал, как внутри поднимается удушливый страх. Хуже нет, чем остаться одному. Нет, только не это, этого он точно не выдержит. Пальцы стали влажными и он сильнее вцепился в ремень Кили. Молчание становилось невыносимым.

\- Торин, - Дис не выдержала первой и Фили невольно вздрогнул, услышав боль в ее голосе. – Это мои дети.  
\- Я знаю, сестра, - помолчав, тяжело ответил тот и отвернулся к окну. – Я могу вас казнить, закон позволяет, - Фили услышал, как негромко всхлипнул Кили, и придвинулся ближе к брату. – Я могу оскопить вас и изгнать из Эребора навечно. 

Фили прикусил губу, крепче прижимая к себе Кили.

\- Вот только я думаю, что все это недостаточное для вас наказание.

Торин повернулся к ним и Фили не сумел выдержать его взгляд.

\- Вы нарушили все законы – и Махала, и Эребора. Вы отдавались друг другу, будучи одного пола, будучи родичами. Это…  
\- Мы любим друг друга, - перебил его Фили.

Торин шагнул вперед так быстро, что он не успел увидеть движения, только ощутил резкую боль от удара и повалился на колени, держась за лицо. Кили, вскрикнув, упал рядом, притянул его к себе, обнимая, закрывая от новых ударов.

\- Хочешь нас наказать, накажи, - со слезами в голосе выкрикнул он. – Но не смей его бить. Фили ни в чем перед тобой не виноват!  
\- Он не виноват? – рыкнул Торин и полуослепший от боли Фили ощутил, как Торин оторвал от него Кили. – Он, вы оба, предали свой род, опозорили его! И вы не виноваты?  
\- Я люблю Фили, а он любит меня, - сдавленно, но очень спокойно ответил Кили. – И чтобы ты не сделал, этого ничто не изменит. Ты можешь изуродовать нас, прогнать, убить, но мы всегда будем вместе.

Ответом на его слова было совсем уже безумное рычание.

\- Торин!  
\- Кили, - Фили с усилием поднялся на ноги. 

В голове звенело, но он бросился вперед, пытаясь разжать пальцы дяди, стиснувшие горло брата. Двалин его опередил, схватил Торина в охапку и оттащил назад. Фили едва успел поймать падающего Кили, осторожно опустил на пол и принялся растирать ему горло.

\- Все будет хорошо, - негромко бормотал он, всхлипнул и крепко поцеловал Кили, никого больше не стесняясь. Позади него охнула мать, Торин, удерживаемый Двалином, взревел совсем уже безумно, но Фили было уже наплевать. Кажется, сегодня они умрут. Жаль, но раз уж так вышло, надо утешаться хотя бы тем, что они умрут вместе.   
\- Я полагаю, всем нам стоит успокоиться, - вдруг послышался негромкий голос и из угла выступил давешний незнакомый гном. Фили крепче прижал к себе Кили, чувствуя, как по спине побежали мурашки.   
\- Успокоиться? – прорычал Торин, дергаясь в объятиях Двалина. – Да их убить мало!  
\- Вы в своем праве, узбад, - низко поклонился гном. – Однако есть наказание страшнее смерти.

Фили почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки и крепче прижал к себе Кили. Торин тоже замолчал и в наступившей тишине стали слышны сдавленные всхлипы Дис. Сердце Фили готово было разорваться от боли, от страха посмотреть на мать и увидеть в ее глазах боль и ненависть. Поэтому, он просто сильнее обнял Кили и уткнулся лицом в его волосы. Они теперь только вдвоем.

\- Прикажи увести мальчишек, - проговорил, тем временем, гном. – И я расскажу тебе, как их можно наказать так, чтоб другим неповадно было, а сами они остаток дней промучились в неизвестности и горе.  
\- Торин! – вскрикнула Дис и сильнее залилась слезами.  
\- Двалин, отпусти меня, - холодно и спокойно приказал узбад, и Фили невольно вскинул на него глаза.

Не испытывать восхищения перед Торином было невозможно. Казалось, это вовсе не он только что изрыгал проклятия и пытался убить племянников. Нет, перед ними стоял полный достоинства и спокойствия узбад. Фили все бы отдал, чтобы служить ему. Все, кроме брата.

\- Вы будете оставаться под стражей, пока я не приму решение о вашей дальнейшей судьбе, - негромко проговорил Торин и Фили покорно опустил глаза. – Двалин, убери их с глаз долой.

Фили встал, помог подняться на ноги Кили, и, придерживая брата за талию, повернулся к двери. 

\- Мама, - прошептал брат ему на ухо.  
\- Не сейчас, - покачал головой Фили.  
\- Да идите вы уже, - тоскливо приказал им Двалин.

Фили только кивнул и повел брата к выходу. В голове у него еще шумело и плыло, но шел он, будто бы, ровно. Кили, сипло дыша, держался за горло, но тоже шагал уверенно. Фили еще успел увидеть, как перед Торином в низком поклоне склонился неизвестный, а потом дверь за ними захлопнулась.

\- Идем в мои покои, - сказал Фили, медленно идя по коридору. Кили согласно кивнул.   
\- Не думаю, что Торин имел ввиду это, - отозвался из-за их спин Двалин.  
\- Но и иного он не приказал, - возразил Фили, остановился и повернулся к другу. – Двалин, прошу, дай нам еще немного побыть вместе.

Он был готов умолять, если надо, встал бы на колени, и потому слегка удивился, что Двалин не стал возражать, а только кивнул. Фили решил, что старому другу и учителю просто противно на них смотреть и разговаривать с ними, но в данном случае это было скорее облегчением.

\- Пожалуйста, присмотри за мамой, - попросил он, перешагнув порог комнаты. – Ей сейчас трудно придется.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я могу? – угрюмо спросил Двалин.  
\- С того, что она тебе нравится, - вместо Фили ответил Кили, все еще держась за горло, проковылял к креслу и почти упал в него. – И ты уже мог бы давным-давно…  
\- Она принцесса, - перебил его Двалин.  
\- Правда? – невесело удивился Кили. – А еще она женщина. И поверь, ты ей тоже нравишься.  
\- Ох ты, молотилка, - покачал головой Двалин. – О себе бы лучше подумал.  
\- Успеется, - сказал Кили.  
\- А за мамой пригляди, - повторил Фили и Двалин, помедлив, кивнул.  
\- Как же вы так, - пристально глядя на Фили, сказал он.  
\- Что? – немедленно прищурился тот.   
\- Да ничего, - вздохнул Двалин. – Теперь уже ничего.

Фили едва дождался, пока за ним закроется дверь, и без сил осел на пол. Это перед всеми там, в покоях Торина надо было храбриться, держаться, поддерживать Кили, но сейчас он чувствовал, что больше не может. Единственное, что он смог – сжаться в комок. Его трясло мелкой, противной дрожью и он никак не мог понять отчего – от вдруг нахлынувшего страха или от холода каменного пола.

\- Фили.

Кили как-то очень быстро оказался рядом и гладил его по волосам, по судорожно напрягшимся плечам, пытался заглянуть в лицо, а потом просто крепко обнял, согревая своим теплом.

\- Мы всегда будем вместе, - прошептал он тихонько. – Фили, я обещаю.

В ответ Фили только всхлипнул.

\- Кто тот гном, как думаешь? – вдруг спросил Кили.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, новый советник Торина.

Фили отстранился, смущенно вытер глаза. Нельзя так расклеиваться, сейчас он нужен брату.

\- Прости.  
\- Мне он почему-то не нравится, - не обратив никакого внимания на его слова, задумчиво продолжал Кили. – И тебе не кажется странным, что нас вычислили?  
\- Ну, рано или поздно это должно было произойти.

Окончательно успокоившись, Фили поднялся на ноги, мягко потянул вверх Кили, и увлек его за собой на кровать, быстро разул, стянул рубаху и укутал одеялом, а сам уселся рядом.

\- Мы с тобой когда-то даже обсуждали, что станем делать, если это случится, - сказал он. – Помнится, ты даже в библиотеке рылся, пытался найти прецеденты.  
\- Не нашел, - вздохнул Кили, покусывая губу.  
\- Ты сказал, что вообще ничего не отыскал, - припомнил Фили и вгляделся в виноватое лицо брата. – Или все же отыскал?  
\- Только способы наказания, - помолчав, глухо пробормотал Кили. – Поверь, тебе не понравится.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Фили и улегся рядом с ним. – В любом случае, это не будет что-то публичное. Мне кажется. Торин не станет выносить такой скандал на всеобщее обозрение. Как минимум потому, что ему потом будет сложно найти себе невесту.  
\- Думаешь? – скептически приподнял бровь Кили.  
\- Да, - Фили перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза. – Наш род знатен и богат, дядя снова правит в Эреборе, но хватит ли этого для тех, кто по-настоящему горд и не терпит пятен на родовом гербе?   
\- Ты сейчас o ком? O Даине, что ли? Я думаю, он с радостью отдаст за Торина любую из своих родственниц, пусть дядя только попросит.  
\- Да нет, не o нем, - покачал головой Фили. – Но это неважно.   
\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Кили. – Расскажешь потом.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Фили. – Значит, тебе подозрителен этот незнакомец?  
\- Да. Ты видел его раньше? Откуда он вообще взялся?  
\- Не знаю, - нахмурился Фили. – Думаешь, это он нас выдал? Но как он узнал?  
\- Наверное, мы были неосторожны, - вздохнул Кили. – Потеряли бдительность.  
\- Брат…

Фили открыл глаза и рывком сел, притягивая к себе Кили. Тот не плакал, но дрожал как в лихорадке.

\- Я ведь не смогу без тебя, – пожаловался он. – Фили, что если нас…  
\- Я не позволю ничему такому случиться, - перебил его Фили, стараясь говорить уверенно. Он быстро поцеловал Кили, отстранился и внимательно взглянул в темные глаза. – Веришь мне?

Кили тут же кивнул.

\- Вот и молодец.

Фили снова поцеловал брата, на этот раз медленнее. Он вдумчиво изучил языком каждую впадинку его рта, приласкал нежное небо, ловкий, но такой податливый язык, мягкие губы. Когда он отстранился, Кили уже плыл. Тяжело дыша, он подался вперед, запрокидывая голову, подставляя беззащитное горло, и Фили глухо застонал. Кили, его Кили. Такой горячий, отзывчивый, родной. Фили мягко поцеловал его под подбородком, лизнул челюсть, укололся o короткую щетину и. рассмеявшись, опрокинул брата на спину. 

Кили лежал под ним, тяжело дыша, блестя глазами, и то и дело облизывался. Специально, Фили не сомневался. За эти годы они оба успели хорошо изучить, что и как действует на другого. Сейчас – Фили знал, видел это по глазам – брату нужно было почувствовать себя в безопасности, защищенным. И Фили собирался это ему дать.

Целуя Кили, он быстро избавился от одежды, стащил с брата просторные штаны и жадно огладил узкие бедра. 

\- Красивый, – прошептал он, мягко целуя его живот. – Мой.

В ответ Кили застонал, выгнулся, раздвигая колени и, ухватив Фили за руку, потянул ее вниз, к горячему, пульсирующему входу. Фили только губу закусил, чтобы не застонать в голос, коснулся тугих мышц и, осторожно протиснул внутрь один, а потом и второй. С их последнего раза прошло не так много времени, и Кили все еще был растянут, а внутри – и это действовало на Фили еще сильнее – чувствовалось влажное семя, оставшееся там с ночи.

Фили снова застонал и отдернул руку, изо всех сил сжимая собственный член, чтобы не кончить тут же. Сдерживаться было почти невозможно и лукавая улыбка Кили, его взгляд из-под темных, полуопущенных ресниц, не способствовали спокойствию. Кили снова улыбнулся, приподнялся чуть выше, хватаясь руками за столбики изголовья, и прогнул спину.

\- Пусть будет, как будет, брат, - прошептал он. – Но сегодня я хочу быть твоим.

Они долго не могли оторваться друг от друга, а когда, наконец, обессиленные, упали на кровать, то почти сразу уснули, тесно обнявшись, и проснулись только под вечер от негромкого стука в дверь.

\- Сейчас, - крикнул Фили, ткнул сонного Кили в бок и, слетев с кровати, принялся быстро одеваться. Он еще успел пригладиться волосы, когда дверь отворилась.  
\- Мама, - выдохнул Фили и застыл. Кили за его спиной издал невнятный писк и, кажется, тоже замер.

Дис вошла, прикрыла за собой дверь и, оглядев взъерошенных сыновей, покачала головой.

\- Я никогда не думала… - начала было она, но тут же умолкла.  
\- Мама, - прошептал Фили, сделал маленький шажок к ней, но остановился в нерешительности. А вот Кили сдерживаться не стал. Он вихрем пролетел мимо, бросился к матери и крепко обнял ее.  
\- Мальчики мои, - выдохнула Дис, обнимая одной рукой Кили, и протянула вторую к старшему сыну. Фили всхлипнул, в два шага оказался рядом с ней и тоже обнял, прижался как раньше, в детстве, вдохнул знакомый, успокаивающий запах духов и зажмурился.

Чуть позже, когда они, наконец, нашли в себе силы разорвать объятия, Дис села в кресло, а сыновья устроились напротив нее, на кровати. Все трое молчали. Дис, сама, кажется, не замечая, теребила длинный поясок и то и дело вздыхала.

\- Торин выбрал вам наказание, - прошептала она, наконец.  
\- И когда казнь? – как можно легче спросил Фили, увидел, как глаза матери наполнились слезами и опустил голову. – Прости.  
\- За что? – Дис встала и прошлась по комнате. – За то, что вы опозорили наш род? За то, что разбили сердце и мне, и Торину? Или за то, что так глупо попались?  
\- Мама…  
\- Так за что? 

Дис остановилась напротив сыновей, и в глазах ее уже не было слез.

\- Это все только моя вина, - проговорил Фили, опуская голову.  
\- Не стоит брать на себя все, брат, - ткнул его в бок Кили. – В конце концов, это я тебя соблазнил, устав ждать.  
\- Ты уверен, что мне нужно знать такие подробности? – холодно перебила его Дис и Кили покраснел.   
\- Кто о нас рассказал? – негромко спросил Фили, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.  
\- Не знаю.

Дис снова прошлась по комнате, и стук ее каблуков по каменным плитам был для Фили как похоронный набат.

\- Так когда…

Горло у него перехватило и он так и не сумел закончить фразу.

\- Вас не казнят, - ответила Дис. – Но то, что выбрал Торин… то, что ему посоветовали…  
\- Что же это будет? - негромко спросил Фили, сжимая пальцы Кили.  
\- Своего рода изгнание.  
\- Своего рода?

Братья непонимающе переглянулись. Дис стояла к ним спиной, сильно выпрямившись, и только черные волосы, оплетенные тонкой золотой сеткой, чуть вздрагивали в такт дыханию. Она молчала так долго, что Фили уже почти решился повторить вопрос.

\- Торин любит вас несмотря ни на что, - негромко сказала она, в конце концов. – К тому же он знает, что вашей смерти я ему не прощу.

Дис снова умолкла, но теперь сыновья молча ждали продолжения.

\- Рауд предложил другой вариант.  
\- Рауд это тот незнакомый гном? – спросил Кили.  
\- Это для вас он незнакомый, - проговорила Дис. – А мы с ним выросли. Я выросла. Он эреборец. Он помогал и поддерживал меня долгие годы скитаний, и нужды. Я была рада увидеть его вновь. Рауд много странствовал и многому научился. Это он предложил ваше наказание.  
\- Ты расскажешь нам? Или это сделает Торин?

Дис резко обернулась и взглянула на сыновей.

\- Рауд владеет волшебством. Не знаю как, не знаю, где он научился этому, но он доказал это нам с Торином. Он предложил вариант и я приняла его. Поверьте, это лучше, чем смерть.  
\- Мы останемся вместе? – быстро спросил Кили.  
\- Да, - кивнула Дис и горько усмехнулась, увидев, как радостно переглянулись братья. - Рауд наложит на вас заклятье. Вы… вы станете… животными.  
\- Что? Какими еще животными?  
\- Рауд сказал, что душа сама выберет облик, - покачала головой Дис. – Один из вас будет становиться зверем на рассвете, а другой на закате.  
Она с печальной улыбкой смотрела на непонимающе переглядывающихся сыновей.  
\- Подожди, - медленно начал Фили. – Но это значит, что мы…  
\- Не будем видеть друг друга, - закончил Кили.  
\- Но вы будете вместе.  
\- Вместе? Да неужели, - фыркнул Кили.   
\- Предпочтешь смерть? – осадила его Дис, помолчала и добавила мягче. – По крайней мере, вы сможете уйти, а там, как знать, найдете кого-нибудь, кто снимет заклятье.  
\- А разве его не должен снять тот, кто наложил? – спросил Фили.  
\- Я не знаю, милый, - вздохнула Дис. 

Фили медленно кивнул.

\- Значит… значит это все? – шепотом спросил он, все сильнее сжимая пальцы Кили. – Это…  
\- Фили, мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем.

Кили выдернул руку из хватки брата, развернул его к себе и уверенно повторил:

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. В нашем мире полно магии. Да неужели мы не найдем кого-то, кто сумел бы нам помочь?  
\- Кили прав, - сказала Дис. - И, думаю, и искать долго не придется. Как только все… Отправляйтесь к эльфам. Как бы мы к ним не относились, но они могущественный и мудрый народ. Если кто-то и сможет помочь, то только они.  
\- Эльфы? – скривился Кили.  
\- Что же, это хоть какой-то план, - успокаиваясь, проговорил Фили и взглянул на мать. – И когда все случится?  
\- Этой ночью.  
\- Так быстро?   
\- Торин не хочет тянуть.  
\- Боится нас убить?  
\- Не уверена.

Дис снова подошла к окну, погладила серый камень подоконника, всхлипнула, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

\- Вам дадут с собой пони, одежду, оружие и денег. Распоряжайтесь всем этим благоразумно. Держитесь лесов, старайтесь не слишком привлекать к себе внимание. Ваше отсутствие скоро станет заметно. Мы, конечно, постараемся, но сами понимаете, даже сказать, что вы отправились куда-то с посольством, мы не сможем.  
\- Скажите, что мы решили попутешествовать, - пожал плечами Фили.   
\- Мы не люди, - покачала головой Дис. – Путешествующий просто так, не по делам, гном, вызовет много вопросов. А если разойдутся сплетни, что наследники Дарина под заклятьем, то…  
\- А ты о нас заботишься или о чести рода? – перебил мать Фили, недобро ухмыляясь. – Если столько проблем, то казните нас и все.

Он ожидал, что мать взорвется, накричит, может быть, даже ударит, но Дис даже не повернулась.

\- Ты так хочешь умереть? –только и спросила она. – Я бы в любом случае выбрала жизнь.  
\- Даже такую?  
\- У вас есть надежда. И если…если вам удастся снять заклятье, не возвращайтесь в Эребор. Мир большой, найдите себе место подальше отсюда.  
\- В Минас-Тирите, - неожиданно промолвил Кили и, поймав удивленный взгляд Фили, слегка покраснел. – Что? Я всегда мечтал там побывать. Вот, кстати, и отговорка. Мам, скажите, что мы отправились посмотреть город людей – тихо, без пышностей. Мол, хотим приглядеться, стоит ли затевать с ними торговлю. А там, через несколько месяцев, объявите нас… пропавшими или… Или как сами решите.  
\- Через год, - Дис повернулась к ним. – Мы сделаем это через год. 

Сыновья послушно кивнули. Дис сделала несколько шагов, покачнулась и опустилась на колени, словно потеряв все силы. Фили и Кили бросились к ней, обняли, поддерживая. Они наперебой целовали ее холодные руки, бледные щеки, сдавленно клялись в чем-то, просили прощения, а потом замолчали и просто сидели, обнявшись, несколько долгих мгновений.   
Дис отстранилась первой. Тяжело поднялась на ноги, расправила плечи.

\- Через несколько часов за вами придут.  
\- Ты будешь там? – жалобно спросил ее Кили.  
\- Нет, мои хорошие, приказ Торина, - Дис ласково погладила сыновей по волосам. – Сложите свои вещи, но не берите много всего. Я прикажу оседлать самого сильного пони.  
\- Одного? – удивился было Кили, но тут же, спохватившись, кивнул. – Я забыл. Второй нам не понадобится.

Дис печально улыбнулась своим детям и покинула комнату. Некоторое время до них еще доносился стук ее каблуков, но потом все стало тихо.

\- Так мы больше не увидим друг друга? – опустив голову, спросил Кили.  
\- Надо сделать все, чтобы этого не случилось, - вздохнул Фили.  
\- Сбежим?  
\- Нас не учили бегать.   
\- Ты прав.

Они немного помолчали, а потом Кили вдруг прижался к брату и попросил:

\- Ты только не превращайся ни во что страшное, хорошо?  
\- А что это сразу я? – обиделся Фили. –Это ты в детстве любил всех пугать.  
\- И кем же я, по-твоему, стану?   
\- Драконом?  
\- О нет, нового Смауга Эребор не переживет.

Фили вздохнул, встал и протянул Кили руку, помогая подняться.

\- Ты только не бросай меня, - умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза тот.  
\- Никогда, - помотал головой Фили и поцеловал брата. – Если только сам уйдешь.

Кили коротко рассмеялся, прижался к нему и тут же отстранился.

\- Никогда.

Обратно в покои Торина их снова привел Двалин. Фили пытался поймать его взгляд, спросить, что их ждет, но тот на них не смотрел и ни на один вопрос не ответил. И Фили перестал спрашивать, решив, что все дело в том, что Двалину противно с ними разговаривать. Что же, пусть так и будет.

В комнате Торина было светло и жарко. Ярко горел камин и на лбу Фили сразу же выступил пот. Он утер его, досадуя, и понадеялся, что никто не решит, что это от страха. Хотя, сказать, что совсем не боится, он не мог. Тем важнее было сохранить лицо. Хмурый Кили, изо всех сил старающийся не вздрагивать, кажется, считал также.

\- Все готово, Ваше Величество.

Вышедший откуда-то из-за их спин Рауд не обратил на принцев никакого внимания, обошел и низко поклонился сидящему в кресле Торину. Тот слегка кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

\- Неси, - приказал он, и гном снова поклонился.  
\- Дис все вам рассказала? – спросил Торин, не глядя на племянников.  
\- Да, - отозвался Фили.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Торин. – Вам дадут все необходимое. Куда вы отправитесь?  
\- В Минас-Тирит, - опередил брата Кили. – Давно мечтал там побывать.  
\- Правда? – в первые с момента их появления, удивленный Торин прямо взглянул на племянников.  
\- Да, - уверенно кивнул Кили, - всегда слышал, что это красивый город.  
\- Это так, - помолчав, согласился Торин. - Что же, возможно это не самый плохой вариант для вас. Маршрут прикинули?  
\- Прикинули, - отозвался Фили.  
\- Спрашивать не стану, - усмехнулся Торин. – Меня ваша судьба больше не волнует.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Фили.

Торин несколько мгновений мерил его взглядом, а потом отвел глаза. Фили незаметно перевел дух, стараясь сохранить на лице невозмутимое выражение. Это было сложно. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что когда-то дядя будет так на него – на них – смотреть. Словно большего разочарования в его жизни не было.

«Ну и пусть», - обиженно сказал он сам себе. – «Вот снимем заклятье, вернемся и…»

Он не успел додумать мысль, потому что в этот момент вернулся Рауд. В руках он держал поднос, на котором стояли два изящных серебряных кубка.

\- Ваше Величество? – вопросительно взглянул он на узбада. Торин кивнул. Рауд повернулся к принцам. – Пейте.  
\- Что там у тебя, отрава? – спросил Кили и Фили увидел, как сузились от злобы глаза гнома. Это показалось ему странным. Он ненавидит их, но за что? Они ведь видятся второй раз в жизни. Фили точно знал, что не встречал Рауда раньше.  
\- Пейте, - повторил Рауд холодно.  
\- Нет смысла оттягивать, - кивнул Торин.

Фили и Кили переглянулись, одновременно потянулись за кубками и, не медля ни мгновения, выпили. Фили еще успел ощутить мерзкий привкус болота на языке, разглядел змей, свившихся в серебряный клубок на боку кубка, а потом его живот скрутило от дикой боли. Он застонал, упал на колени, краем глаза еще успел увидеть, что тоже самое произошло с Кили, а потом потерял сознание.

Как ему показалось, всего на мгновение. Через миг он открыл глаза и сел, поморщился от смеси ударивших в нос запахов – табак, крепкое вино, пот. Фили фыркнул, помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения, но ничего не вышло, к запахам добавился еще и чей-то страх, а еще, кажется, горе и вина. Фили чувствовал слабость, в голове плыло, и, наверное, именно поэтому он сумел подняться только на четвереньки, чуть не упал и пошире расставил лапы, чтобы… Лапы? Фили мгновение тупо смотрел на собственные конечности, покрытые короткой светлой шерстью, а потом испуганно завертелся на месте, чуть не цапнул себя зубами за пушистый хвост и все понял.

«Собака?», - он заставил себя остановиться, повертел головой, увидел валяющийся на полу кубок и глянул в отполированную светлую поверхность. Кубок был мал, но Фили хватило. Отражение не было человеческим. Причудливо растянутый, сверкая голубыми глазами, на него смотрел волк, странного, непривычного для этих животных, очень светлого, почти белого окраса. 

«Прекрасно, теперь еще и в темноте буду заметен», - подумал Фили, отбросил кубок носом и глубоко вздохнул. 

Запахи опьяняли и пугали, и он решил попробовать сосредоточиться на чем-то знакомом. Поднял голову и наткнулся на взгляд Торина – холодный, уверенный, но немного печальный. От дяди пахло виной, Фили это не нравилось. Рядом с узбадом стоял Рауд и при виде его шерсть на загривке волка начала подниматься. Фили захотелось броситься на него, схватить за глотку и держать, пока гном не испустит дух. Наверное, что-то отразилось в его глазах, потому что Рауд испуганно заморгал и, шагнув назад, спрятался за плечо Торина. Фили презрительно чихнул, повернул голову и замер. На коленях, недалеко от него, стоял Кили. Он держался за горло, прерывисто дышал, а затем, заметив, что на него пристально смотрит волк, застыл, попытался улыбнуться и не сумел.

\- Фили, - голос у него сорвался, а сам Фили нервно дернул ушами. – Ты меня не узнаешь?

«Ты совсем идиот?» - хотел поинтересоваться Фили, но тут же понял, что превращение лишило его дара речи. Поэтому он просто подошел к брату и ткнулся лбом ему в руку, почувствовал, как Кили погладил его по загривку, и довольно прикрыл глаза.

\- Помнишь, - счастливо выдохнул Кили и встал. Фили глянул на него снизу вверх и вздохнул про себя. Он и так всегда был ниже ростом, а превратившись, едва доставал брату до талии.  
\- Крупный зверь, - проговорил Торин. Кили, положив ладонь на загривок Фили, кивнул. – А ты…  
\- Как видишь, не превратился, - пожал плечами Кили.  
\- Твое время придет на рассвете, - вмешался Рауд и Фили невольно приподнял верхнюю губу, показывая внушительные клыки. Рауд немедленно спрятался за плечом узбада.  
\- Что же, думаю, нам пора, - проговорил Кили и повернулся к двери. Ладонь его все также лежала на загривке Фили.  
\- Кили… - Фили ощутил, как брат едва заметно вздрогнул, услышав оклик Торина. – Будьте осторожны. Фили…  
\- Ты сказал, что наша судьба тебя больше не волнует, - перебил его Кили, не оборачиваясь. – Не отступай от своих слов.

И, не задержавшись больше ни на мгновение, он покинул покои Торина. Фили шел с ним рядом. Двалин, ожидавший их за дверью, только выругался, увидев его.

\- Дис все подготовила, - проговорил он, чуть успокоившись. – Идем.  
\- Не главным путем, - покачал головой Кили, сворачивая в боковой проход. – Не думаю, что гулять по Эребору с огромным волком – хорошая мысль. Да, братец, - он присел перед Фили, и быстро чмокнул его в морду, - кто бы мог подумать.

Фили фыркнул, постаравшись, чтобы это выглядело как можно насмешливее, и ткнул его лбом. От этого движения Кили чуть не повалился на спину, лишь в последний момент успев ухватиться за шею зверя. Рассмеявшись, он снова поцеловал его в нос и встал.

\- Нам надо поторопиться.

С этим Фили был совершенно согласен. Кто знает, что станет утром с Кили, как подействует на него зелье Рауда и что будет с ним самим. А если он не превратится обратно? Что тогда? Фили передернул ушами и постарался об этом не думать.

Дис сдержала обещание и когда Фили, Кили и Двалин добрались до конюшен, там их ждал оседланный, крепкий пони.

\- Сухари, вяленое мясо, ваше оружие…

Дис принялась было перечислять содержимое тюков, но тут же, охнув, умолкла, когда в ногу ей ткнулся мокрый нос.

\- Фили? – дрожащим голосом спросила она, опустилась на колени и прижала к груди голову зверя. – Фили.

Фили вздрогнул, отстранился и быстро лизнул мать в щеку.

\- Зубы почисти, - тут же сказала она и всхлипнула.   
\- Мам, - Кили осторожно коснулся ее плеча, - мы должны идти.  
\- Уже? - Дис растерянно заморгала, глядя на сына снизу вверх. – Но еще ведь есть время.  
\- Я думаю, лучше не тянуть и до рассвета уехать от Эребора как можно дальше, - сказал Кили. – Кто знает, что случится со мной. Да и для Фили будет лучше, если обратное превращение произойдет где-нибудь в безлюдном месте.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - закивала Дис и встала. 

Рука ее по-прежнему лежала на загривке волка, и Фили довольно жмурился, ощущая легкие поглаживания. Хотелось улечься, уткнуться мордой в теплые колени или, на худой конец, в собственные лапы, и поспать. Но Кили совершенно прав, они не смогут остаться в Эреборе, а значит, нет смысла оттягивать. Он смотрел, как Кили быстро проверяет подпругу, а сам, поколебавшись, подошел к Двалину, глянул на него снизу вверх.

\- Прости, - друг присел перед ним, погладил по голове, по бокам. – Я очень виноват перед вами, Фили. Прости.

От Двалина так и несло виной и Фили, успокаивая, ткнул его мордой в плечо.

«Ты ничего не мог сделать», - хотелось сказать ему. Двалин еще несколько раз провел ладонью по его шерсти и встал.

\- Надеюсь, ваша дорога будет удачна, - проговорил он.  
\- И я надеюсь, - кивнул Кили, слабо улыбаясь. – Говорят, Минас-Тирит красивый город.  
\- Говорят, что кур доят, - фыркнул Двалин. – Не пудри мне мозги, мальчик. Я вас вырастил и учил драться. К эльфам собрались?  
\- Мама сказала? – в ответ спросил Кили. Двалин, помедлив, кивнул.  
\- Я буду молчать, - хмуро сказал он. – Вы конечно… - он махнул рукой, - не дело такому между братьями быть, но если бы вы были моими племянниками, я бы не смог вот так…

Двалин окончательно умолк, снова махнув рукой. Кили только пожал плечами.

\- И я бы не смог, - снова улыбнулся он и вопросительно взглянул на Фили. – А ты брат? Нет? Эх, не быть никому из нас узбадом.  
\- Не быть, - вздохнул Двалин и вдруг притянул к себе Кили. – Прости.  
\- Ну, нам пора, - выворачиваясь из его рук, проговорил Кили. – Мама…

Дис погладила его по щеке, поправила спутанные волосы, снова погладила Фили и отступила назад.

\- Легкой вам дороги, добрых странствий, - проговорила она, срывающимся голосом.  
\- Мама, - прошептал Кили. Голос его так дрожал, что Фили решил было, что брат сейчас расплачется, но Кили только кивнул ей, легко вскочил в седло и тронул пони.   
\- Я открыл западный проход, - в спину ему сказал Двалин. – Не стоит вам привлекать лишнего внимания у главных ворот.

Кили кивнул и, не оборачиваясь, понукнул пони, заставляя его идти быстрее. Миг, и он исчез за поворотом. Фили еще немного постоял, переминаясь с лапы на лапу, а потом быстро побежал следом. Поворачивая за угол, он оглянулся и увидел, как Двалин обнимает расплакавшуюся Дис, и порадовался. Может быть, хоть кто-то в этой ситуации выиграет.

Из Горы они выбрались незамеченными и стоило вечерней прохладе коснуться их, как Кили пустил своего пони вскачь. Фили, недовольно мотая мордой, последовал за ним. Его новое тело было полно сил, нос втягивал незнакомые запахи. Вот в отдалении проскакал заяц, где-то высоко пролетела сова, донесся аромат полыни, а из недалекого Дейла – булочек. Фили сглотнул слюну и только теперь сообразил, что позабыл пообедать и поужинать. Да и завтрака им с Кили, если уж на то пошло, не досталось. Ничего страшного, конечно, можно поймать что-нибудь по дороге. 

Дейл они объехали по широкой дуге. В городе волкам делать нечего, так что Кили решил добраться до старого леса, неподалеку от города. Много лет назад, он непонятно как уцелел, не сгорел в пламени Дракона. Пощадили его и начавшие возвращаться люди. Кили негромко говорил Фили, что решил переночевать там. Если вдруг за ними кто-то следит, там будет легко затеряться.

«Следит», - подумал Фили и втянул чутким носом холодный воздух. – «Нет, не следит».

Но что-то все равно было не так, что-то беспокоило его и, выходит, и Кили, если уж он, такой беспечный всегда, решил укрыться в лесу. Фили замедлил бег, а потом и вовсе остановился. Снова глубоко вдохнул, насторожил уши, пытаясь понять, в чем же дело, но так и не сумел. 

«Наверное, это потому, что мы покинули дом и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернемся», - решил он, наконец, и вздохнул. – «Нo мы живы, пока это важнее всего, а там посмотрим. Может быть, в Лихолесье нам помогут».

Он поднял голову, коротко рыкнул, глядя на оставшиеся позади огни Дейла, потом повернулся и во весь дух бросился за ускакавшим вперед Кили. Вскоре он уже бежал вровень с пони. Кили сидел в седле спокойно, кажется, даже улыбался чему-то, и только тот, кто хорошо его знал, мог понять по блеску глаз, по то и дело возникающей у рта складке, что Кили расстроен. Если бы они были сейчас дома, Фили бы повалил брата на постель и щекотал бы, пока тот не рассмеялся и не позабыл обо всех горестях. А потом бы поцеловал.

«Но это теперь будет возможно очень нескоро», - вздохнул про себя Фили и прибавил ходу, обгоняя всадника.

\- Хочешь посоревноваться? – услышал он позади чуть удивленный голос, оглянулся, а потом побежал еще быстрее. – Ну хорошо.

Если бы кто-то увидел их сейчас, то, наверное, решил бы, что молодой гном решил поохотиться на волка, а потом удивился бы, поняв, что всадник и не собирается стаскивать с плеча лук и стрелять в зверя. Впрочем, вокруг никого не было, только круглая веселая луна лила с неба желтый свет, да ярко блестели звезды. Лошадка Кили была нагружена и довольно скоро начала уставать, и гном, почувствовав это, окликнул зверя.

\- Фили, хватит.

Тот, недовольно фыркая, остановился, дождался, пока Кили догонит его шагом и спокойно пошел рядом. 

\- Не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня бурчит в животе, - проговорил Кили. – Да и спать хочется. Где этот дурацкий лес? Мне казалось, он недалеко.

Фили втянул носом воздух и кивнул - ветер донес до него ароматы хвои. До леса оставалось не больше полулиги.

Когда они, наконец, добрались до опушки, Кили уже совсем клевал носом, а Фили не чуял под собой лап.

\- Наконец-то!

Со стоном облегчения Кили сполз на землю, постоял, держась за поясницу, а потом повел пони дальше, вглубь леса. 

\- Отвык я от такой долгой езды, - бормотал он. – В задницу словно кол вставили. Фили, это даже хуже, чем наш первый раз.

Если бы мог, Фили бы рассмеялся, пошутил над братом, сказал бы, что тот совсем разленился на пуховых перинах, пусть даже это и не так. Вместо этого он только лизнул Кили в руку. 

\- Что ты?

Кили невольно вздрогнул, опустил глаза, и устало улыбнулся.

\- Сейчас отдохнем, - проговорил он. – Сейчас.

На небольшой полянке недалеко от опушки, он быстро развел костер и принялся расседлывать пони. Фили, лежащему у огня, это было непривычно. Обычно они с Кили все делали вместе, а теперь он даже помочь ему не мог. Попробовал было развернуть мордой подстилку, но не удалось. Правда Кили, увидев его попытки, все равно благодарно заулыбался, а вскоре, привязав пони к кусту, устроился у огня с одним из тючков, что собрала им в дорогу мать.

\- Так, - Кили распотрошил сверток, - тут мясо. Будешь?

Желудок Фили, казалось, забурчал на весь лес. Кили рассмеялся и бросил ему кусок. Волк клацнул зубами, поймав его в полете, миг, и от мяса ничего не осталось. Кили только головой покачал.

\- Придется завтра поохотиться, - проговорил он. – А то я тебя не прокормлю.

«Завтра охотиться придется мне, брат», - хотел было сказать Фили, но, судя по закушенной губе, Кили это уже и сам понял.

\- Что же будет со мной? – пробормотал он, зябко передергивая плечами. – Я тоже стану волком, как думаешь?

«Если бы я только знал», - тяжело вздохнул Фили и поймал новый кусок мяса.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы в глухой, предрассветный час кто-то оказался в лесу и, заметив огонь, вышел на полянку, то был бы весьма удивлен. У костра, спокойно посапывая, спал молодой гном, а рядом, положив морду на лапы, лежал большой волк. Странная картина и любой, кто увидел бы их, решил, что это какое-то волшебство, даром, что эльфы в этом лесу не появлялись лет триста. 

Фили лежал неподвижно, глядя в огонь, боком чувствовал теплое тело и отчаянно старался не заснуть. Рассвет совсем скоро, нельзя, чтобы во время превращения Кили был один. Конечно, он ничем не сможет помочь, но в их положении важна любая поддержка. К тому же – и Фили было ужасно стыдно – ему было немного любопытно, кем же станет брат.

Чтобы отвлечься от смущающих мыслей, Фили осторожно встал и прошелся по поляне, разминая лапы. Кили, лишенный тепла под боком, заворчал было, но не проснулся, только плотнее свернулся в клубок. Улыбаясь про себя, Фили зубами натянул на него одеяло и снова лег рядом. В воздухе пахло хвоей и свежестью – странная, непривычная смесь, от которой почему-то хотелось чихать. А еще сильнее хотелось забраться подальше в лес, хорошенько исследовать его. Несомненно, здесь много интересного – лисьи и барсучьи норы, справа, милях в трех, кажется, торфяное болото, а за ним, судя по слабому запаху дыма, человеческое жилье. Но туда волк заходить не собирался – опасно.

«Волк?»

Фили тряхнул головой, отбрасывая странную пелену, незаметно окутавшую сознание, и взглянул на спокойно спящего Кили. Хотел было подойти, лизнуть того в лицо, но тут ветер, шуршащий в кронах высоких сосен, донес до него негромкий шорох, а потом и запах, и прежде, чем гном понял, что именно почуял, волк уже вскочил на ноги.   
Медленно и осторожно он шел вперед, к кустам, где притаилось что-то съедобное и вкусное - кажется, заяц - приостановился, опасаясь спугнуть животное, а потом прыгнул. Через миг в его лапах забился небольшой серый комочек. Волк прикрыл глаза, глубоко втянул в себя воздух и облизнулся. Хорошее начало. То мясо, которое ему давал гном у костра – его было очень мало, а заяц оказался жирным, сочным. Урча, волк быстро уничтожил добычу, не оставив даже клочка шкуры, довольно облизнулся и направился дальше в лес. Чутье подсказывало ему, что на несколько миль окрест здесь не найдется достойного противника, только много вкусной дичи. Загоняй, лови и ешь – одно удовольствие.

\- Фили, - негромкий, испуганный голос заставил волка замереть на полушаге. Он недовольно дернул ушами, не понимая, что его заставило остановиться, а потом зов повторился. – Фили, где ты? Скоро рассвет.

Волк фыркнул, сделал несколько шагов в сторону чащи, и снова встал. Что-то мешало, что-то настойчиво билось в голове, не давая просто броситься вперед и жить так, как всегда хотелось – свободно, вольно, независимо ни от кого. Волк глухо рыкнул, поднял голову, прислушался. Откуда-то донеслось пение заспанной пичуги. Приближался рассвет.

\- Я думал, ты ушел, - бледно и испуганно улыбаясь, проговорил Кили, когда Фили улегся рядом с ним. – Мне очень страшно.

Фили толкнул его головой в бедро и Кили, всхлипнув, зарылся холодными пальцами в густую шерсть на его загривке. Небо на востоке начало медленно розоветь. Вот его прорезал, окрашивая розовое золотом, первый, еще слабый солнечный луч. Фили почувствовал, как напрягся брат и поднял голову, заглядывая ему в лицо. Кили, не отрываясь, смотрел на небо, беззвучно шевеля губами, а потом вдруг зажмурился.

\- Мне очень страшно, - еще услышал Фили, а потом все его тело охватила невыносимая боль. 

Казалось, каждую кость в его теле раздробили, каждую мышцу разорвали. Он едва мог дышать, корчась от боли и только скулил, бессильно царапая когтями землю. Кили испуганно всхлипывал рядом. Фили чувствовал его прикосновения, но ничего не мог сделать. Он даже не мог протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться брата. Руку… То, что у него снова есть руки, дошло до Фили лишь через несколько мгновений, когда ужасная боль стала стихать и он смог перевести дух. Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов, он со стоном повернул голову, собираясь спросить, как себя чувствует Кили, но не увидел брата. Вместо него, в ворохе порванной одежды сидел, нахохлившись, небольшой ястреб. Фили протянул было руку, чтобы коснуться его, но птица дернулась в сторону, запуталась лапами в рубахе и, чтобы не упасть, распахнула крылья.

\- Красивый, - восхищенно протянул Фили, рассматривая ястреба, и тут же услышал неуверенный клекот. - Ты мне любым будешь нравиться, даже не сомневайся. 

Фили встал на колени, осторожно протянул руку и освободил ястреба. Тот тут же взмахнул крыльями, оцарапав, оттолкнулся от его руки и взмыл в небо. Точнее попытался – помешали деревья. Наткнувшись на ветку, птица захлопала крыльями и неловко вернулась обратно на подстилку. 

\- Не торопись, - улыбнулся Фили, встал, аккуратно, стараясь не повредить крылья, поднял ястреба, усадил на невысокий сук и полез в тюк с одеждой. – Сейчас я оденусь и поедем дальше. Кстати, а кормить тебя как? Извини, но мышей я ловить не умею. Кили?

Услышав за спиной хлопанье крыльев, Фили обернулся и рассмеялся, увидев, что брат уже успел стащить кусок вяленого мяса и теперь сосредоточенно клюет его.

\- Вкусы у тебя, кажется, не изменились, - проговорил он, улыбаясь. – Это радует. Скорее бы Лихолесье, там нам помогут, а то так запасы скоро кончатся, а мне не хотелось бы есть мясо сырым, - он прислушался к себе. – Хотя я не могу сказать, что это было невкусно.

Фили быстро свернул подстилку, подумав, собрал порванную одежду Кили и аккуратно свернул.

\- У эльфов починим, - пояснил он внимательно наблюдающему за ним ястребу. – Ну, давай-ка.

Наклонившись, Фили аккуратно поднял птицу, усадил себе на плечо и, стараясь не морщиться от того, что острые когти впились в кожу даже через одежду, взобрался в седло. 

\- Да, эльфы нам помогут, - снова повторил он, понукая пони.

На чем основана его уверенность, Фили сказать не мог. Трандуил и Торин слегка наладили отношения после Битвы, но то, что узбад Эребора продолжал увиливать от возвращения ожерелья, укрепить их, конечно же, не могло. Несколько раз король эльфов приезжал в Гору, вел долгие переговоры с Торином, но ничего не добился. Впрочем, Фили подозревал, что дело тут не столько в желании Торина посильнее насолить давнему недругу, сколько в том, что разобраться в хаосе сокровищницы Горы было никому не по силу. Там можно было находиться неделями, месяцами рыться в грудах золота и драгоценностей, и найти все, кроме того, что ищешь. Возможно, Трандуил понимал это, потому что постепенно требования вернуть ожерелье прекратились. Вот только не вернув свое, станет ли он помогать им? Фили не знал.

\- Доберемся до Лихолесья и разберемся, - сказал он сам себе, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, и выехал из леса. 

Пахнущий травами ветер ударил в лицо, выбил из глаз слезы, заставил зажмуриться. Фили слегка вздрогнул, опуская ресницы, и тут же ощутил боль в плече, испуганно распахнул глаза, и вскинул голову. Как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как ястреб, раскинув крылья, ловко поймал струю воздуха и взмыл высоко вверх. У Фили даже дух захватило от того, как красиво это было. Улыбаясь, он следил за тем, как ястреб кувыркается в воздухе, а потом слегка хлестнул пони концом повода, заставляя бежать быстрее. Не стоило отставать от брата.

А Кили поднимался все выше и выше. От стремительного, легкого полета у него захватывало дух и хотелось, как когда-то, когда он был мальчишкой и катался зимой с горки, завопить во все горло. Но сейчас он смог только издать сдавленный клекот и еще сильнее взмахнуть крыльями. Легкое тело стрелой пронзало прозрачный воздух и Кили казалось, что это лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось.

«А Фили?» - вдруг подумал он. 

Но тут же, завороженный полетом, выбросил из головы все мысли. Он был счастлив как никогда. Счастлив лететь, оседлав потоки воздуха, то поднимаясь высоко вверх, то спускаясь к земле. Вот, внизу что-то промелькнуло. Кили описал плавный круг, пристально разглядывая поле, и понял, что это крупная мышь. Кровь быстрее побежала по жилам, в сердце вспыхнул охотничий азарт, и ястреб, выставив вперед когти, почти рухнул на свою жертву. Мышь не успела спастись, только пискнула и забилась в его лапах.

К тому времени, как Фили на взмыленном пони догнал ястреба, от мыши почти ничего не осталось. Гном спрыгнул с усталой лошадки и, качая головой, оглядел плоский камень, на котором лениво расклевывал свою добычу гордый ястреб.

\- Охота была удачной, как я погляжу, - усмехнулся он, протянул было руку и тут же отскочил в сторону, когда птица, разинув клюв, бросилась на него. – Это что еще такое? Кили?

Но тот только настороженно смотрел на него. Не улетал, но и не проявлял никаких признаков узнавания. Фили даже подумал было, что ошибся, что это какой-то другой ястреб, но тут же отмел эту мысль. Это дроздов в этих краях всегда много водилось, ястребы же были редки. 

\- Я думаю, нам надо передохнуть, - проговорил он спокойно и, поглядывая на птицу, стал разбивать лагерь. – До Лихолесья не так далеко, но нам ведь надо привыкнуть к новому обличью, правда? Так что не будем торопиться. 

Ястреб никак не отреагировал на его слова, продолжая терзать мышь. Фили только вздохнул.

\- Кажется, маме не стоило беспокоиться и класть нам с собой еду, - негромко сказал он. – Я вот ночью зайца сожрал, ты - мышь. С голоду мы точно не умрем.

Он пошарил в седельной сумке и вытащил оттуда какой-то сверток, недоуменно нахмурившись, развернул его, мгновение стоял, удивленно моргая, а потом рассмеялся.

\- Кили, гляди, - сказал он не обращающему на него внимания ястребу. – Пряники. Медовые, как ты любишь. Мама знала, что класть.

Фили отломил кусочек пряника, осторожно положил на камень, а сам откусил от оставшегося куска, прожевал и довольно зажмурился. Сладкий вкус меда мгновенно уничтожил привкус крови, преследовавший Фили с утра и даже на сердце, кажется, стало легче. 

\- Кили, съешь хоть немножко, - проговорил он, но ястреб, казалось, совсем его не слышал. Так что Фили не оставалось ничего другого, как усесться у наспех разведенного костра и прикончить остаток пряника. Потом он улегся на спину, подложил под голову руки и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Очень похоже на наши походы с дядей, - проговорил он, полной грудью вдыхая свежий воздух. – Помнишь? Еще там, в Синих горах, когда мы были маленькими. Торин водил нас к озеру в чаще леса или далеко в горы, где растут такие маленькие белые цветочки. Я не помню, как они называются, а ты? – ответа, естественно, не последовало. – Ты тогда набрал целый букет, хотел отнести маме, но цветы почти мгновенно увяли, ты еще тогда так плакал, а я тебя обнимал. 

Фили вздохнул и повернулся на бок.

\- Интересно, как там мама, - сказал он. – Всего ничего времени прошло, а я уже по ней скучаю. Раньше, когда мы уходили, такого не было. Хотя да, тогда я знал, что мы обязательно вернемся, теперь же все иначе. Может так случиться, что я до конца жизни буду бегать по ночам волком, а ты будешь летать. Что же, тебе хотя бы подходит. Ты всегда был такой…

Фили умолк, пытаясь подобрать слова, но не смог, махнул рукой и снова вздохнул, глядя, как ястреб спокойно сидит на камне и чистит перья.

\- Но вот что мне хотелось бы узнать, - вдруг сказал он. – Так это кто рассказал Торину o нас, кто увидел? И откуда этот Рауд взялся со своей магией. Ты когда-нибудь слышал o том, чтобы гном владел магией? Вот и я нет. Нас всегда учили, что это невозможно. Торин сам говорил как-то раз. Тогда почему никто не удивился, что Рауд колдует? Почему и мама, и дядя так спокойно приняли это? 

Фили быстро сел и, хмурясь, взглянул на ястреба, который, наконец, добрался до пряника и теперь с удовольствием клевал его.

\- Кили, а что если они околдованы? – едва шевеля онемевшими губами, проговорил Фили.

Ястреб вздрогнул, расправил крылья и тоскливо закричал.

\- Ты прав, - опустил голову Фили. – Такие, как сейчас, мы ничего не сможем поделать. Надо избавиться от заклятья. Надо обязательно уговорить Трандуила нам помочь. O, Махал, клянусь, я сам перерою всю нашу сокровищницу, но найду ожерелье.

Кили снова закричал, но на этот раз в его голосе Фили явственно услышал согласие.

\- Ну что, ты снова мой брат? – улыбаясь, спросил он и рассмеялся, увидев знакомый взгляд темных глаз, и тут же посерьезнел. – Я испугался, что ты меня не узнаешь. Прошу, не надо так больше.

Кили наклонил изящную голову, а потом снова принялся чистить перья.

\- Что же, - покачал головой Фили, - хотя бы в этом обличье у тебя не будет вороньего гнезда на голове.

Они оставались на этом месте до вечера. Пони, отдыхая, щипал траву, а Фили все-таки чинил порванную одежду брата, спеша успеть до того, как сядет солнце. 

\- Я думаю, нам лучше раздеваться перед превращением, - проговорил он, не поднимая головы. – А то одежда долго не выдержит.

Кили что-то согласно проклекотал, а потом расправил крылья и взлетел. Фили проводил его взглядом и снова принялся за работу. Через некоторое время Кили вернулся, но против ожидания опустился не на камень, а на плечо брата. Фили было больно – острые когти пропороли рубаху, оставив на плече царапины – но он терпел и улыбался.

\- Завтра я что-нибудь приспособлю под рукавицу, - пообещал он. – Будешь сидеть на руке, как настоящий охотник. 

Кили переступил лапами, заставив Фили поморщиться, и на миг прижался головой к его щеке, от чего у гнома потеплело на сердце.

\- Люблю, когда ты нежный, - проговорил он, улыбаясь, и осторожно погладил птицу. Потом снял Кили с плеча, привалился к камню и усадил его себе на живот. – Неудобно, но потерпи, хорошо? Скоро закат.

Захода солнца Фили ждал со страхом. Он смотрел на то, как по земле, удлиняясь, медленно ползут тени, и чувствовал, как вместе с ними усиливается его страх. Вот сейчас, через несколько минут ему снова станет невыносимо больно и, что гораздо хуже, также больно будет его брату. Фили прикусил губу. Сам он был готов терпеть сколько угодно, но знать, что Кили приходится также худо… 

Фили вдруг стало ужасно неудобно. И как только люди и гномы могут лежать на спине? Это ж не пойми что такое, лапы торчат, хвост опять же неясно куда девать. Он еще успел осознать, что снова превратился, удивился, что не испытал ровным счетом никаких болезненных ощущений, а потом услышал сдавленный стон и, дернувшись, вывернулся из-под навалившегося на него тела. Это был Кили – голый, дрожащий, сжавшийся в комок и стонущий от боли. Фили бросился к брату, обнюхал его, пытаясь отыскать раны, и удивленно рыкнул, ничего не найдя. Кили дрожащими руками прижал его к себе и Фили нежно лизнул его в щеку. Так они и сидели, пока заполошно бьющееся сердце Кили не стало успокаиваться.

\- Ты говорил, что надо раздеваться, - проговорил Кили ломким голосом, оглядывая ошметки, в которые превратилась одежда Фили. – И сам же забыл, да?

Фили только виновато вздохнул и дернул шкурой.

\- Ну да ничего.

Кили подбросил в огонь пару веток и принялся одеваться. Фили следил за тем, как он медленно, словно опасаясь, что боль вот-вот вернется, двигается, и отчаянно жалел, что ничем не может помочь.

\- Это так прекрасно – летать, - вдруг сказал Кили, глядя в огонь. – Ты не представляешь себе, брат.

«А ты не представляешь, как прекрасен ночной лес», - хотел было сказать Фили.

\- Ты летишь и ты абсолютно, совершенно свободен, - продолжал Кили. – Нет ничего, кроме яркого неба, кроме ветра, и это такое счастье, - он всхлипнул и утер заслезившиеся глаза рукавом, - что становится страшно. На какой-то миг мне показалось, будто вся моя прежняя жизнь – сон, что не было никакого Эребора, Торина, Битвы, мамы. Тебя. Я ел ту мышь и наслаждался тем, как она еще дергается, понимаешь? Фили… это…

Кили умолк и передернул плечами.

«Это прекрасное чувство, я понимаю. С тем беднягой-зайцем я чувствовал тоже самое», - если бы мог, сказал бы ему Фили, но он не мог. Поэтому, он просто встал и боднул Кили головой в плечо.

\- Что такое? – утирая лицо, спросил тот.

Фили мотнул головой в сторону пони.

\- Пора ехать? Да, ты прав.

Кили встал, потер лицо ладонями и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я слышал все, что ты говорил про Рауда, - сворачивая лагерь, проговорил он. – Я согласен, с этим надо разобраться. Торин нас наказал, пусть. Но если он, мама или Эребор в опасности, мы должны что-то сделать.

Фили согласно рыкнул, а потом вскинул морду к небу и завыл. Громкий, яростный вой разнесся по равнине, заставляя замереть хитрых лисиц, оборвать свои ночные разговоры, сов. Все живое замерло в ожидании. И только веселая, крутобокая Луна, заливая ярким светом долину, подмигивала двоим – большому волку странного, светлого окраса, и всаднику на черном пони.

В Лихолесье они вошли через два дня. Фили на несколько минут заколебался, рассматривая статуи, украшающие въезд на земли Трандуила. А потом спешился, взял пони под уздцы, и вошел в лес. Кили сидел на его левом плече и внимательно смотрел по сторонам. Оба прекрасно помнили, что поджидало их в чаще в прошлый раз и поэтому ступали тихо, стараясь ничего не потревожить. Правда, Фили слышал, что после того, как из Дол-Гулдура был изгнан Некромант, пауков в Лихолесье почти не стало, а те, кто выжил после набегов эльфов, попрятались и не решались высовываться при свете дня. Но рисковать все равно не хотелось. Так что вперед они продвигались неторопливо.

\- Надеюсь, я не заблудился, - пробормотал себе под нос Фили.   
\- Ну, если ты идешь к Рунному морю, то совершенно точно свернул не туда, - услышал он вдруг звонкий голос и обернулся.  
\- Леголас? – Фили невольно заулыбался эльфу, но тут же перестал, почувствовав, как острые когти сильнее сжались на плече. – Нет, я иду, куда нужно – во дворец твоего отца. Нам… - Фили взглянул на брата, - нам очень нужна его помощь.

Леголас мгновение молчал, рассматривая нахохлившегося ястреба, а потом покачал головой. 

\- Помощь же требуется не только твоему брату, но и тебе?

Фили согласно кивнул и тут же спохватился.

\- Но как ты узнал?  
\- Я ведь эльф, - усмехнулся Леголас. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я не распознаю заклятье?

Фили только вздохнул.

\- Я не стану спрашивать, как это случилось и из-за чего, - хлопнул его по свободному плечу эльф. – Расскажете отцу. Будем надеяться, он вам поможет. Правда советую не слишком настаивать, он сегодня немного не в духе.  
\- Это поэтому ты снова бегаешь по лесу? – улыбнулся Фили.  
\- Ну, охрану границ никто не отменял, - улыбнулся в ответ Леголас.

Дорога до дворца не заняла много времени и, увидев перед собой резные каменные ворота, Фили подивился тому, как быстро они добрались. Может быть, дело было в эльфийской тропе, а может в интересной беседе. Ему нравилось разговаривать с Леголасом. Сначала это всем, в том числе и самому Фили, казалось странным, но после Битвы, когда эльфы и гномы, скрепя сердце, заключили союз, оказалось, что лесной принц не так уж заносчив, как казалось поначалу. 

«А раньше Эребор сиял», - сказал он на пиру в честь победы и Фили, и Кили, сидевшие рядом с ним за столом, гневно нахмурились. Счастье эльфа, что оба были недостаточно пьяны, чтобы позабыть o приличиях и не начистили гостю морду в присутствии всех.   
«Скоро он засияет так, как вам и не снилось», - буркнул Фили, стискивая пальцами ножку кубка, и Кили кивнул, соглашаясь.  
«Не сомневаюсь», - чуть наклонил голову Леголас и улыбнулся, спокойно и мягко.  
«А расскажешь, как тут было раньше?», – сам от себя не ожидая, спросил вдруг Фили.

Они тогда просидели до самого рассвета, слушая как эльф негромко, то и дело срываясь на стихи и песни, описывает им их королевство. Он рассказывал, какими прекрасными были залитые светом факелов залы, как переливалась драгоценная мозаика на колоннах, как высоки и сильны были стены. В словах Леголаса не было зависти, злости или неодобрения, только одно восхищение и грусть об утерянном. Принцы Эребора это поняли и, пожалуй впервые в жизни не испытали злости и раздражения от чьего-то сочувствия. Может быть потому, что в этом сочувствии не было ни капли жалости.

\- Ну вот мы и пришли.

Голос Леголаса вырвал Фили из воспоминаний и гном, подняв голову, увидел перед собой начало бесконечной лестницы. Пони куда-то исчез, но Кили все также сидел на плече, и Фили, вздохнув, начал подниматься. 

Тронный зал Лихолесья совсем не изменился. Все тот же полумрак, едва разбавляемый светом факелов, безмолвная стража в причудливых доспехах. Фили, каждый раз, когда попадал сюда, едва сдерживался, чтобы украдкой не приподнять забрало одному из них и не заглянуть внутрь. Останавливала только разница в росте. Даже сегодня, несмотря на отчаянное положение, заставившее их прийти сюда, желание осталось неизменным. Фили бросил короткий взгляд в сторону ближайшего стражника и тут же, усилием воли заставил себя отвести глаза. 

Вот только Кили не был так сдержан. Оттолкнувшись от плеча брата (Фили едва удержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть от боли) он взлетел и через миг опустился на голову стража, поразмыслил, и принялся изо всех сил стучать клювом по шлему. Звук получался, словно Кили долбил по пустому ведру, выдержать его долго не смог бы никто и через миг Фили со смехом и долей сочувствия наблюдал за тем, как несчастный стражник, уронив алебарду, пытается согнать со своей головы ястреба.

«Ну, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что там действительно есть кто-то живой», - подумал Фили.

\- Кили, перестань, - стараясь не смеяться в голос, проговорил он и брат, в последний раз долбанув клювом по шлему, взлетел и через миг, как ни в чем не бывало, снова сидел на его плече. Фили, старательно скрывая смех, взглянул на все еще держащегося за голову стражника и виновато попросил прощения. Впрочем, он тут же забыл o случившемся, услышав за спиной негромкий, тягучий голос:  
\- Что привело принцев Эребора в Лихолесье?

Фили обернулся и тут же низко поклонился Трандуилу. Кили расправил крылья, чтобы не свалиться, сильнее впился когтями ему в плечо и недовольно закричал. Фили выпрямился и осторожно погладил ястреба по перьям.

\- Нам с братом нужна ваша помощь, - проговорил он.

Несколько долгих мгновений эльф разглядывал его, потом перевел взгляд на Кили, вздохнул и махнул рукой, отсылая стражу. 

\- Леголас, останься, - сказал он сыну. – Тебе полезно будет увидеть, к чему приводит неумеренность в желаниях.  
\- Неумеренность? – прищурился Фили. – Или колдовство?  
\- Но ведь колдовство повлекла за собой неумеренность, - улыбнулся Трандуил. – Если бы вы с братом не желали друг друга так сильно, вряд ли бы тому, кто это затеял, что-то удалось. А впрочем, как знать, судьбы ведь не переделать.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что наша судьба всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в облике животных? – упавшим голосом проговорил Фили, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на изумление, проступившее на лице Леголаса. – Вы не станете нам помогать?

Трандуил неторопливо прошелся по площадке, замер у самого края, пристально вглядываясь в небо, на котором уже начали разливаться сиреневые сумерки. Фили терпеливо ждал. Он чувствовал, что обратится уже совсем скоро – по телу разливалась неприятная ломота, кости начали ныть. Боли не будет, это он уж тоже успел запомнить. Отчего-то ею сопровождалось только обратное превращение в человека. 

\- Это потому, что вы не отказываете себе в удовольствии перекусить нежной свежей плотью, - пояснил, повернувшись, Трандуил и тут же покачал головой. – O нет, читать мысли я не могу. Просто птица…  
\- Кили, - хмурясь, перебил его Фили, неосознанно поглаживая брата по встопорщившимся перьям.  
\- Кили, - без тени раздражения согласился Трандуил, - ему больно. А тебе нет.  
\- И что? 

Превращение было совсем близко и Фили было не до вежливости.

\- Вы должны сдерживаться, пока находитесь в теле животного, - пояснил Трандуил. – И не охотиться. А если охотиться, то не есть. Иначе чем дальше, тем сложнее будет вернуться в привычный вам облик.  
\- Ты уже видел такое? – вдруг вмешался Леголас.  
\- Однажды, - кивнул Трандуил. – Дело кончилось плохо.  
\- Но ведь что-то можно сделать? – прохрипел Фили. – Хотя бы Кили…  
\- O нет, поодиночке никак, - покачал головой король эльфов. – Заклятье наложено на двоих, так что и расколдовывать нужно двоих. То есть смысл в том, - он пристально взглянул в глаза Фили, - что никакие жертвы тут не помогут. Даже не думай, что если ты умрешь, то это освободит твоего брата. Это лишь навсегда оставит его в теле птицы.  
\- А если я сделаю это, когда он будет человеком? – напрямик спросил Фили, не обращая внимания на изумленный возглас Леголаса. – Что тогда?  
\- Животные не кончают с собой, - покачал головой Трандуил. – Так что можешь забыть об этом. Да и потом, не слишком ли быстро ты сдаешься, наследник Торина? Я думаю, дядя был бы тобой очень недоволен.  
\- Моему дяде все равно, - криво усмехнулся Фили. – Мы опозорили наш род, так что…

Он не стал заканчивать и просто пожал плечами, чуть не уронив на пол дрожащего как в лихорадке ястреба. Трандуил ничего не ответил на его слова, только бросил быстрый взгляд на сына, и по его губам скользнула легкая, почти незаметная улыбка. 

\- Хорошо, - он подошел к гному и уверенным движением взял в руки ястреба. Тот, к огромному удивлению Фили, даже не подумал сопротивляться.   
\- Тебе стоит обзавестись перчаткой, - проговорил Трандуил, глядя на порванную на плече куртку Фили. – Я прикажу слугам подыскать что-нибудь.  
\- Вы будете нам помогать? – удивленно уставился на него Фили и эльф мелодично рассмеялся.   
\- Странные вы создания, гномы, - проговорил он, качая головой. – Сами приходите за помощью и сами же не верите, что вам ее могут оказать. Отчего так?  
\- Может, мы не верим в бескорыстие того, кого просим?   
\- Ну так никто и не говорил, что я предоставлю ее бесплатно, - улыбнулся Трандуил.  
\- И что же ты хочешь? – от волнения и усталости Фили совсем позабыл o вежливости, но король эльфов никак на это не отреагировал. – Ожерелье?  
\- Ожерелье – забота вашего дяди, - покачал головой Трандуил. – Что же до вас… - он посмотрел в глаза Фили, потом перевел взгляд на Кили. – Я скажу цену позже. Если смогу вам помочь. А пока, прошу вас быть моими гостями. Конечно, волка я не смогу поселить в покоях, ты уж извини, наследник. Так что тебе придется довольствоваться конюшней. Она пуста и я прикажу, чтобы туда никто не заходил.  
\- Я вообще-то есть хочу, - проговорил Фили, морщась.  
\- Об этом тоже позаботятся, - кивнул Трандуил. – Леголас, займись своим другом.  
\- А Кили?  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, как будет происходить превращение.

Фили возмущенно вскинулся, хотел было сказать, что это зрелище не для утоления пустого любопытства, но тут же остыл. Как знать, может быть, Трандуил что-то увидит. Что-то, что поможет им снова стать гномами. 

\- А я не нужен? – спросил он негромко.  
\- Нет, - махнул рукой Трандуил и больше на него не смотрел.  
\- Идем, - Леголас потянул Фили за рукав. – У тебя еще есть время, чтобы поужинать?  
\- Почти нет, - вздохнул гном, послушно идя следом. – Но я поел прежде, чем мы вошли в лес, так что волк не должен проголодаться.  
\- Ты отделяешь себя от него? – проницательно спросил Леголас.  
\- Чтобы не раствориться, - вздохнул Фили. – Слишком… слишком большой соблазн.

Леголас больше ни о чем не стал спрашивать, привел Фили в пустую конюшню и оставил, пожелав спокойной ночи.

\- Выспись, друг, - сказал он напоследок, улыбаясь. – Здесь тебя никто не побеспокоит.

Фили кивнул.

\- Кили…  
\- Ему отведут комнату наверху, - проговорил Леголас, кивнул на прощанье и вышел.

Фили мгновение постоял, чувствуя, как усиливается ломота в теле, а потом быстро разделся. Ему еще хватило времени на то чтобы аккуратно уложить одежду в мешок, а потом мир снова изменился. В нос ударили запахи соломы, старого лошадиного пота и навоза. Фили фыркнул, сморщил нос и широко зевнул, хотел было осмотреть конюшню, но передумал, улегся на большой копне сена и прикрыл глаза.

Чтобы вздрогнув, проснуться буквально через пару часов от того, что кто-то зарывается пальцами в шерсть. Фили дернулся, зарычал спросонья и тут же успокоился, почувствовав знакомый запах.

\- Думал от меня избавиться?

Кили, усмехаясь, улегся рядом, прижался к боку Фили.

«Ты же должен быть наверху», - подумал Фили, обнюхивая брата. От Кили пахло жареным мясом и совсем немного вином. – «Пьешь без меня?»

Фили обиженно фыркнул и отвернулся. Кили понял его правильно.

\- Не сердись, братец, - прошептал он, прижимаясь еще теснее. – Ну не воду же мне было пить.

«Да уж», - снова фыркнул Фили, но все же подставил уши под ласку.

\- Не сердись, - повторил Кили и улегся на спину. – Трандуил сказал, что волкам не место во дворце и я решил ночевать с тобой.

«А мог бы нормально выспаться», - укоризненно подумал Фили, благодарно подвигаясь ближе. Кили тут же зарылся пальцами в его шерсть. – «Расскажи хоть, о чем говорили».

\- Он сказал, что попытается нам помочь, - словно прочел его мысли Кили. – Понаблюдал за моим превращением и сказал тоже самое, что и тебе. Боли от того, что мы поддаемся желанию убивать, что чем больше мы будем охотиться и есть в нашем, ну, втором обличье, тем выше вероятность окончательно слиться со звериной сутью, - Кили помолчал и пожал плечами, - Не могу сказать, что не понимаю о чем он. Думаю, ты тоже.

Фили тяжело вздохнул. Кили погладил его по голове.

\- Скажи… Ох да, ты не можешь. Ну тогда дай какой-то знак, что понимаешь меня.

Фили, повернув голову, прикусил его пальцы.

\- Ой, - Кили рассмеялся, - я понял, понял, - он посерьезнел, заколебался, но все же спросил. - Ты и правда был готов умереть, чтобы снять с меня заклятье?

Фили отвернулся, положил голову на лапы и закрыл глаза.

\- Не притворяйся, - Кили навалился на него сверху. – Фили, я должен знать.

«Зачем?» - хотелось спросить Фили. – «Даже если бы я мог сейчас говорить, что бы ты хотел услышать? Конечно, я был готов. Не знаю как тебе, а мне этих дней вполне хватило, чтобы понять, что жить вот так вот вечно я не собираюсь. А если моя смерть поможет тебе, то я готов».

\- Я без тебя жить не стану, - вдруг услышал он твердый голос Кили. – Помнишь, как мы поссорились когда-то в детстве, так что Торину пришлось нас мирить? Я никогда тебе не говорил, он мне без тебя было плохо и тоскливо. Весь мир был… - он махнул рукой и умолк на мгновенье, - И ты хотел обречь меня на такую жизнь до конца моих дней? Ты настолько меня ненавидишь?

«Я настолько тебя люблю», - если бы мог, возразил бы Фили, но вместо этого только снова укусил Кили за пальцы и тут же лизнул их.

\- Перестань, - рассмеялся Кили, схватил Фили за морду и быстро поцеловал в нос, заставив зафыркать. – И больше не смей думать всякие глупости. Понял?

Фили, вздохнув, прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь. 

«Тем более, что это все равно не поможет».


	3. Chapter 3

\- Хорошо, что с вами всегда ясно, что вы станете делать. Был бы это кто другой, я бы все ноги стоптал, пытаясь вас найти. 

Фили вздрогнул, просыпаясь, уже привычно прижал рукой вскинувшегося ястреба и только потом перевел сонный взгляд на говорившего.

\- Уже утро? – пробормотал он. 

Леголас, присев рядом на корточки, кивнул и протянул птице кусок вяленого мяса. С довольным криком Кили вырвал подношение из его рук и принялся за еду.

\- Странно, - проговорил Фили, прислушиваясь к себе.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего не болит, - удивленно проговорил он и потянулся.   
\- Может быть, магия Лихолесья? - пожал плечами Леголас. –Я не знаю, но если тебе интересно, можешь спросить об этом отца. Он, кстати, тебя ждет.

Леголас поднялся на ноги и заулыбался, глядя на взъерошенного Фили, пытающегося выбрать из волос солому.

\- Одеться не забудь, - рассмеялся он. 

Фили только глаза закатил, а Кили, раскинув крылья, пронзительно закричал.

\- Конечно, и тебя тоже, - кивнул ему Леголас.  
\- Ты что, понимаешь язык птиц? – удивился Фили.  
\- Да тут и понимать ничего не надо, - фыркнул эльф. – Разве Кили согласится, чтобы что-то важное происходило без него? И неважно, в каком он обличье.

Фили согласно кивнул и принялся торопливо одеваться. Если бы он прибыл в Лихолесье с посольством, то, подчиняясь негласно заведенной Торином традиции, собирался бы медленно – несколько раз переплел бы косы, долго подбирал бы эглеты (кстати, те, что были вчера, снова потерялись и если не следить, скоро придется завязывать усы веревочками) и даже рубаху выбирал придирчиво, словно не гном, а девица на выданье. В общем, сделал бы все, как и Торин, чтобы позлить Трандуила. Тот, конечно, никогда не показывал своего раздражения, но в воздухе оно витало, принося несказанное удовольствие.

Когда-то. Теперь же надо было поторопиться. А вдруг эльфийский король сообщит что-то важное? Умом Фили понимал, что прошла всего одна ночь, что даже эльфам необходимо время, чтобы подумать, но сердце, пока он торопливо переплетал косы и закреплял их заколками, нетерпеливо трепетало в ожидании. Он только надеялся, что по его лицу это не слишком заметно, но, судя по улыбке Леголаса, надеялся зря.

\- Думаешь, твой отец что-то мне сообщит? – не удержался Фили от вопроса, пока они с Леголасом торопливо поднимались вверх по бесконечной винтовой лестнице.  
\- Увы, мой друг, я не знаю, - покачал головой эльф. – Я всю ночь провел в дозоре. Но… - он замялся, нерешительно покусал губу, а потом наклонился к самому уху Фили. – Я видел, как отец кому-то писал письмо, а потом в сторону Эребора улетел почтовый голубь.  
\- Трандуил написал письмо Торину? – удивился Фили. – Но зачем?  
\- Понятия не имею, - снова выпрямился Леголас. – Как знать, возможно, он писал не Торину.

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы спросить кому тогда, и тут же закрыл. Все и так было ясно – плох тот правитель, у которого нет шпионов даже в дружественном королевстве. Кто это, он никогда не станет спрашивать, как никогда не задаст такого вопроса Леголас.

\- Ты всю ночь провел в дозоре? – вместо этого спросил Фили.  
\- Эльфы не так нуждаются во сне, как другие создания, - гордо ответил Леголас.  
\- Несомненно, - кивнул Фили. – Но это значит, что у ваших границ неспокойно?

Краем глаза он видел, как слегка покраснел Леголас и накрыл ладонью сидящего на плече Кили, пока тот не начал насмешливо кричать.

\- Разведчики видели орков на дальних подступах к границам. Сам знаешь, лучше быть в боевой готовности, с этими тварями всего можно ожидать.  
\- Но после Битвы и после изгнания Некроманта их в наших краях стало совсем мало, - нахмурился Фили.  
\- Скорее всего, это просто отряд, пробивающийся куда-то на юг, в Мглистые, - пожал плечами Леголас. – Пусть только покажутся, и мы их перебьем.

Фили молча кивнул и задумался. Если Трандуил не сможет им помочь, значит, Лихолесье придется покинуть. А бродить, рискуя наткнуться на орков в самый неподходящий момент, например, во время превращения – слишком опасно. Нужен новый план. Но какой? Куда им идти? Кто еще сумеет им помочь? Прикусив губу, Фили тряхнул головой и решил не забегать вперед. В конце концов, Трандуил еще не отказал им в помощи.

«Но откажет», - понял он, стоило лишь ему увидеть эльфийского короля.

Фили не смог бы объяснить, на чем основана его уверенность – может на странном, словно сожалеющем взгляде, который бросил в их сторону Трандуил, а может на том, как чуть сильнее обычного была выпрямлена его спина или на понимании, что так легко освободиться от заклятья не удастся, иначе Рауд не предложил бы Торину так наказать их. 

\- Ничего нельзя сделать? – стараясь говорить спокойно, спросил Фили и Трандуил, помедлив, кивнул.  
\- Ты догадлив, наследник Торина,- негромко проговорил он, чуть наклоняя голову. 

В другой раз эти слова, возможно, польстили Фили, но сейчас он чувствовал только усталость и грусть. Ястреб, сидящий на его плече, тоже притих, Фили только слышал, как быстро бьется его сердце.

\- Отец, - начал было Леголас, но тот только взмахнул рукой, останавливая его.  
\- Дело не в моем нежелании, - сказал он, не отводя глаз от лица Фили. – Дело в том, что снять это заклятье не в моей власти.  
\- А в чьей? – спросил Фили.  
\- Того, кто наложил его, - пожал плечами Трандуил. – Этот ваш Рауд… - он задумался, покачал головой. – Я никогда не слышал о том, чтобы гном умел колдовать. Впрочем, все объяснимо. Леголас, - он повернулся к сыну, - оставь нас.

Фили слегка удивился тому, что Леголас послушно наклонил голову и, повернувшись, направился к лестнице. А впрочем, сам бы он тоже не нарушил приказа Торина. В отличие от мгновенно начавшего ерзать на плече Кили.

\- Идем, наследник Торина, - махнул ему Трандуил и первым направился вон из зала.

На крепостной стене было прохладно, и Фили невольно поежился, ощутив, как ветер забирается под одежду. Кили заерзал на его плече и Фили не стал его удерживать, отнял руку и позволил взлететь. Мгновение он, улыбаясь, следил за тем, как ястреб кругами поднимается в небо, а потом со вздохом перевел взгляд на Трандуила. Высокий и тонкий, он стоял, заложив руки за спину, смотрел на расстилающееся внизу Лихолесье и, казалось, не обращал на Фили никакого внимания. Наверное, стоило оторвать его от раздумий, начать расспрашивать, но молодому гному не хотелось. Поэтому он просто поднял лицо к небу, вдохнул свежий ветер и прикрыл глаза. Стоять вот так, ни о чем не думая, ему не приходилось уже очень давно, с самых Синих Гор. Приятное ощущение.

\- Ты не боишься, что он не вернется? – вдруг спросил Трандуил.  
\- Боюсь, - не поворачивая головы отозвался Фили.  
\- Ну так держи его при себе.  
\- Не могу, - Фили вздохнул и повернулся к эльфу, привалился плечом к стене. – Это было бы неправильно.

Трандуил только усмехнулся.

\- Я знаю, как это звучит, - правильно понял его Фили. – Но ведь ты пригласил меня сюда, чтобы обсуждать мою наивность?  
\- Нет, - помедлив, согласился эльф. – Я вообще не собираюсь с тобой ничего обсуждать, наследник Торина. Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.

Фили наклонил голову, показывая, что готов слушать. 

\- Главным, что меня заинтересовало в этом происшествии, - помолчав, начал Трандуил, - было то, каким образом гном получил силу. Все ведь знают, что вы не владеете магией. Можно было, конечно, представить себе, что ваше племя, наконец-то выродило хоть кого-то с даром, но это сомнительно. Представить, что он научился этому сомнительно вдвойне, потому что научиться магии не обладая даром тоже самое, как научиться драться мечом не имея рук. Поэтому, поначалу я думал, что все это – иллюзия.  
\- Иллюзия? – вскинулся Фили и тут же умолк, поймав строгий взгляд эльфа.  
\- Я так думал, - помедлив, повторил тот, - но мне было достаточно увидеть тебя и твоего брата, чтобы понять, что это не так. Более того, как только вы вошли в зал, я ощутил отпечаток тяжелой, чуждой магии, чьей-то злой воли, лежащий на вас. И это, предвосхищая твой вопрос, не воля Рауда. Он обрел силу, но в душе слаб, как и когда-то.  
\- Ты его знал? – удивился Фили.  
\- Как и всех претендентов на руку принцессы Дис, - легко отозвался Трандуил.  
\- Что? – изумление Фили было так велико, что он не сумел сдержать вскрика.  
\- Впрочем, того, кто таится и прячется в тени, сложно назвать претендентом, - не обратив на удивление Фили никакого внимания, продолжил Трандуил. – Я уверен, что Трор и Траин ничего не знали об этом.  
\- А ты, значит, знал?   
\- Естественно, - пожал плечами эльф. – Мои шпионы всегда с лихвой отрабатывали свое жалование. Запомни, наследник Торина, даже из пустых сплетен можно извлечь пользу.  
\- Я не думаю, что это мне пригодится, - пробормотал Фили и вдруг покраснел. – Значит…  
\- Знал ли я о вас? – правильно понял его смущение Трандуил. – Знал. Но это меня не касается. Любовь вообще находится вне ведения правителей Средиземья – любых – как бы кому-то не хотелось обратного.   
\- То есть, ты нас не осуждаешь? – спросил Фили, сам не понимая зачем.  
\- А тебе так необходимо мое одобрение? – приподнял брови Трандуил, впервые за все время их разговора прямо взглянув на него. – Не думаю. А значит, позволь, свои мысли я оставлю при себе.

Фили наклонил голову, признавая его правоту, и приготовился слушать дальше.

\- Рауд всегда любил твою мать, - продолжил Трандуил. – Я не знаю, какими были их отношения после исхода гномов из Эребора, но подозреваю, что он держался рядом.  
\- Мама говорила, что он помогал ей, - пробормотал Фили.  
\- Ну вот, - кивнул Трандуил. – Вот только потом Дис вышла замуж за твоего отца. Это могло подтолкнуть Рауда к тому, чтобы начать искать возможность отомстить. Впрочем, его мотивы неважны. Важнее, куда он отправился, ведомый своей ненавистью.   
\- Не представляю, - покачал головой Фили. – Кто мог научить гнома магии?  
\- Научить магии невозможно, - слегка раздраженно сказал Трандуил. – Но ее можно получить в обмен на нечто, гораздо более ценное.   
\- О чем ты?  
\- Я думаю, ваш недруг, оставив Дис, отправился в Дол-Гулдур, к Некроманту.  
\- Погоди, - Фили замотал головой, прикусил губу. – Но как это возможно? Некромант же был слишком слаб, чтобы причинить кому-то вред.  
\- Слаб, - усмехнулся Трандуил. – Не стоит недооценивать противника, Фили. Гэндальф, сидевший у него на цепи, точно больше никогда не станет этого делать. К тому же, если у него и не было сил навредить всему Средиземью – и, дай Ауле, никогда не появятся – то это еще не значит, что их было недостаточно, чтобы навредить нескольким гномам. Тем более, что это действительно был интересный опыт – наделить кого-то силами, не данными от рождения. Мне нечем подтвердить свои предположения, кроме уже случившегося с вами, наследник, но кажется, Рауд получил силу в обмен на вечное служение. Вечное, понимаешь?

Фили сглотнул и медленно кивнул.

\- Ты говоришь об одном из гномьих колец?

Трандуил снова взглянул на него, на этот раз удивленно.

\- Ты знаешь о них?  
\- Слышал, - пожал плечами Фили. Трандуил мгновение сверлил его взглядом, а потом отвел глаза.  
\- Не думаю, что Некромант отдал ему кольцо. Одно из гномьих такому прыщу? – он покачал головой. – Сомневаюсь. Рауд не знатного рода, да к тому же обладание кольцом еще не означает владение магией. Нет. И если строить предположения - Некромант наделил этого гнома частицей своей силы. Маленькой, конечно, но тому немного и надо.  
\- Он просто так дал ему силу? – недоверчиво спросил Фили.  
\- Конечно нет, - фыркнул Трандуил. – Скорее всего, он хотел получить союзника здесь, на Севере.  
\- Но как?  
\- О Ауле, - покачал головой Трандуил. – А ты подумай на досуге, наследник. Я помогу. Мой шпион вчера сообщил, что Рауд теперь советник Торина, а вечера проводит в обществе принцессы Дис.  
\- А как же Двалин? – ляпнул Фили и смутился.  
\- Двалин покинул Эребор, - поразил его Трандуил.   
\- Невозможно, - покачал головой Фили. – Торин бы его не отпустил.

Трандуил пожал плечами, чуть улыбаясь.

\- Возможно все, тебе бы уже стоило к этому привыкнуть. В конце концов, вы с братом тому подтверждение.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Когда судьба вновь сведет вас, спросишь его сам. И постарайся не слишком сердиться.  
\- О чем ты? – потребовал Фили, понимая, что ответа не получит.  
\- Ты поймешь сам, - сказал Трандуил, прошелся по каменной площадке, на которой они стояли и продолжил. – Как ты уже понял, помочь вам я ничем не могу.  
\- И что же нам делать? – спросил Фили нехотя. Он вдруг почувствовал усталость и больше всего желал бы сейчас лечь в постель и уснуть, а проснувшись…

«А проснешься ты волком», - напомнил он себе и, запрокинув голову, уставился в небо. Ястреба нигде не было видно, но Фили не ощущал волнения. Он не солгал Трандуилу – удерживать Кили он бы не стал, как никогда не показал бы своих чувств, если бы брат не сделал первый шаг. Так и теперь. Если Кили предпочтет свободу и небо, то кто он такой, чтобы отказывать ему в этом? Тем более, что сдерживать волка тоже не так-то просто, а может быть, учитывая то, что помощи ждать не приходится, и не за чем. 

\- Ты не слышал ни единого моего слова.

Фили вздрогнул, перевел взгляд на Трандуила и тут же виновато опустил голову.

\- Я…  
\- Я сказал тебе, что я ничем не могу помочь, - спокойно перебил его тот. – Но это не значит, что кому-то другому это не удастся.  
\- Кому? – тоскливо усмехнулся Фили. – Разве здесь есть кто-то мудрее короля эльфов?  
\- Благодарю за комплимент, - чуть поклонился Трандуил. – Только не скажи такого при своем дяде, наследник Торина, он навряд ли оценит. Но я говорил не o себе. Ты ведь бывал в Ривенделле?  
\- Ты думаешь… Элронд?

От волнения Фили не мог подобрать слов, но Трандуил его понял и сдержанно кивнул.

\- Он мудр. А кроме того имеет в друзьях волшебников.  
\- Гэндальф, я знаю, - кивнул Фили.  
\- И не только. Возможно, там тебе удастся узнать что-то новое или даже получить помощь.  
\- Возможно? – голос Фили упал.  
\- Ничего нельзя знать наверняка, - пожал плечами Трандуил, - кроме того, что вам предстоит опасный путь. Впрочем, если ты хочешь, вы можете остаться здесь и жить столько, сколько посчитаете нужным.  
\- Ты дашь нам приют? – удивился Фили. – Но Торин…  
\- Я не завишу от твоего дяди, - холодно перебил его Трандуил. – И уж не думаешь ли ты, что он настолько глуп, что станет штурмовать Лихолесье только потому, что я позволил вам остаться? Уверен, он предпочтет этого не заметить.

Фили на мгновение задумался, снова бросил быстрый взгляд на небо, и уверенно покачал головой.

\- Даже если это и вправду так, мы не останемся. Если заклятье можно снять, и если Элронд может что-то знать об этом, мы должны выяснить. Мы отправимся в Ривенделл.   
\- Я так и думал, - кивнул Трандуил, и Фили показалось, что в его голосе проскользнуло уважение. – Но не торопись, хорошо все продумай. Я дам вам все необходимое.  
\- И что потребуешь взамен? Ты ведь не просто так нам помогаешь?  
\- Это так, - улыбнулся Трандуил и, прищурившись, смерил Фили взглядом с головы до ног. – Пожалуй… Пожалуй, мальчик, я потребую у тебя… Ты сообщишь мне, когда вы вернетесь в Эребор. Хочу взглянуть на выражение лица Торина.   
\- Позлорадствовать? – нахмурился Фили.  
\- Или порадоваться, - предложил Трандуил, чуть улыбаясь.  
\- В любом случае, вариантов у меня нет.

Фили пожал плечами и согласно кивнул.

\- Прекрасно, - король эльфов резко развернулся, так что взметнулись и белой волной укрыли спину длинные волосы. – А сейчас время обеда. Присоединяйся.

Фили бросил короткий взгляд в сторону леса, но Кили не увидел, коротко вздохнул и направился за Трандуилом.

***  
\- Когда вы уходите?

Фили поднял голову от меча и вопросительно уставился на Леголаса.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты уже не продумал путь до Ривенделла, - усмехнулся тот, садясь рядом.

Фили вздохнул и пожал плечами.

\- Думаю, через пару дней. Хочется…

Он не закончил фразу, потому что не знал как. Отдохнуть? Побыть дома? Все это было неправильно. Леголас не стал настаивать.

\- Вы можете остаться, - негромко предложил он. – Возможно, отец что-нибудь придумает.  
\- Он четко сказал, что не может помочь, - покачал головой Фили и снова склонился над мечом.   
\- Гном, который на слово верит эльфу, - вдруг фыркнул Леголас. – Твои предки, наверное, в гробах переворачиваются.  
\- У меня нет причин не верить Трандуилу, - отозвался Фили. – А что до предков… Они переворачиваются в гробах из-за нас с Кили. Вряд ли мое согласие принять помощь эльфов добавило бы что-то к их недовольству.  
\- У любви свои законы, - твердо сказал Леголас. – Нельзя вставать у нее на пути.  
\- Надеюсь, ты с этим никогда не столкнешься, - улыбнулся Фили.   
\- Надеюсь, Элронд сумеет вам помочь, - серьезно ответил эльф. – Мы дадим вам припасов в дорогу. Думаю, не стоит напоминать, что охотиться вам нужно только в своем обличье? Через горы идите осторожно. Орки пошаливают, да и царство гоблинов не дремлет.   
\- Да уж, - Фили передернул плечами, вспоминая тот ужас, что им пришлось пережить несколько лет назад. Повторения точно не хотелось.  
\- Но… - Леголас неуверенно покусал губы, огляделся и наклонился к самому уху Фили. – На вашем месте я бы опасался любого. По крайней мере, пока не переправитесь за Реку.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я слышал ваш разговор с отцом, - спокойно сказал Леголас. – Этот Рауд очень ловко все провернул, тебе не кажется?

Фили только пожал плечами.

\- Я могу ошибаться, - продолжал эльф, - но на его месте я бы не позволил вам так просто скрыться.   
\- Но мы не представляем для него угрозы, - нахмурился Фили.  
\- Я не был бы так уверен, - покачал головой Леголас. – А вдруг заклятье удастся снять? Я вообще удивлен, что он позволил вам покинуть Эребор.  
\- Ну, остановить нас он никак не мог.  
\- Тоже верно. Вот только где гарантия, что он не отправил за вами погоню?  
\- Мы сказали, что пойдем в Минас-Тирит, - медленно проговорил Фили.  
\- До Лихолесья и немного после дорога одна, - покачал головой Леголас. – Надо было выбрать путь к Рунному морю. Впрочем, да, там Эсгарот, куда больше охотников встречается на равнине и гораздо проще выяснить, что вы этой дорогой не шли.  
\- А что, в Лихолесье не так?  
\- Может и так, но здесь мы, по крайней мере, сразу узнаем, если кто-то сунется в лес. Так что на вашем месте я бы не торопился уходить, пока разведчики не вернутся.

Фили кивнул, кусая губы.

\- Одному мне не отбиться, если что.

Он не сумел подавить тоскливый вздох и не удержался от взгляда в небо. Высокие деревья закрывали его, но где-то высоко сияла чистая синева без единого облачка, и в ней – далеко-далеко - рассекал прозрачный воздух ястреб. Фили снова вздохнул и опустил голову. За то время, что они пробыли в Лихолесье, Кили практически не бывал с братом. Даже по вечерам, когда снова становился гномом, он торопился уйти осматривать дворец. Кажется, у него даже друзья среди эльфов появились. Фили ничего не говорил ему, но чувствовал, как обида становится все сильнее.

«Но ведь я должен увидеть как можно больше», - точно воскликнул бы брат, если бы Фили смог высказать ему свое недовольство. – «Мало ли что может пригодиться».  
«Я чувствую, что остаюсь один», - сказал бы Фили, если бы мог. Конечно, он всегда находил себе занятие, изучал старые карты, прикидывал дорогу, но что-то под сердцем ныло все сильнее.

\- Одному мне не справиться, - снова повторил он и эльф понимающе кивнул.   
\- Я хотел бы пойти с тобой, друг, - сжал его пальцы Леголас. – Но я нужен здесь, отцу.  
\- Этого я и не прошу, - слабо улыбнулся Фили. – И боюсь не за себя.  
\- Ты куда более осторожен, - правильно понял его эльф. – Но я поговорю с Кили. Обо всем.

Фили мгновение смотрел на него, а потом чуть пожал плечами. 

Свое обещание Леголас выполнил тем же вечером, хотя для того, чтобы побеседовать с Кили, ему пришлось сначала его отыскать. Он обошел все места, где мог бы найтись гном – конюшню, где он все также ночевал с братом, хотя наверху его ждала уютная постель, оружейные, где постоянно пропадал Фили, готовясь к дальней дороге, кладовые, помня о любви младшего к сладкому. Кили не было нигде. Недоумевая, эльф вышел в коридор, привалился к стене, задумался и вдруг вскинул голову, прислушиваясь. На мгновение ему показалось, что он слышит музыку, и это не было странным, если бы эта, северная, часть дворца не была сейчас пуста. Все собрались на праздник – кто в главном зале, кто внизу, в винном погребе. Леголас и сам должен был там быть, но поговорить с Кили без посторонних глаз было куда важнее.  
Неторопливо, останавливаясь и прислушиваясь, он направился в ту сторону, откуда, как ему казалось, слышалась музыка. Добравшись до старой винтовой лестницы, ведущей наверх, Леголас понял, что идет правильно. Звуки стали четче. Это была флейта. Тот, кто играл на ней, не был слишком искусен (впрочем, а кто искусен в сравнении с эльфами, у которых есть сотни лет на оттачивание мастерства?), но нежная, печальная мелодия лилась легко, завораживала сердце. Леголас понял, что так и стоит, поднявшись всего на одну ступеньку, лишь когда невидимый музыкант закончил играть. Сверху послышался тяжелый вздох, а потом бульканье. Тряхнув головой, Леголас улыбнулся, и быстро взбежал вверх по лестнице.

Кили удобно устроился у парапета. Расстелил одеяло, приволок подушку и теперь с видимым удовольствием пил из изящного бокала что-то ярко-красное. Впрочем, что это такое, Леголас прекрасно знал.

\- Отец будет не в восторге от того, что гном утащил его лучшее вино, - улыбаясь, сказал он.

Кили вздрогнул, пролил несколько капель на одеяло и покачал головой.

\- Ну вот и зачем так подкрадываться? Будешь?

Леголас кивнул, подошел ближе и опустился рядом. Кили, подумав, протянул ему бокал, а сам взял стоящую рядом бутылку.

\- Что-то ты мало прихватил, - сделав несколько глотков, сказал Леголас и Кили, не отрываясь от горлышка, кивнул в сторону, где в тени в рядок стояли бутылки. – А, это совсем другое дело.

Некоторое время они просто наслаждались вином, луной и доносящимися издали звуками музыки. Кили непроизвольно кивал в такт и поглаживал лежащую рядышком флейту. Леголас не стал спрашивать, откуда он ее взял. Наверное, оттуда же, откуда вино.

\- Где Фили? – спросил он, заново наполняя бокал.  
\- В лесу, - коротко отозвался Кили и покачал головой, усмехаясь. – Знаешь, а ведь раньше братец совсем не любил лес. Говорил, что ему неуютно, страшно, а теперь вот бегает и попробуй дозовись.  
\- А ты летаешь, - пожал плечами Леголас. – И тоже не очень-то желаешь возвращаться на землю. Думаешь, твоему брату это нравится?  
\- Но… - Кили как-то удивленно покосился на него, - это же небо. Как можно сравнивать?

Леголас пару мгновений смотрел на него, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

\- Да, я думаю Рауду не придется посылать за вами погоню, вы и сами прекрасно справитесь с собственным уничтожением.  
\- Что?  
\- А ты не понимаешь? – грустно усмехнулся эльф. - Вы разделяетесь. Все сильнее.  
\- Неправда, - угрюмо бросил Кили и уставился в небо. – Этого никогда не произойдет.  
\- Уже происходит. Ты очарован полетом и забываешь о земле, о том, кто тебя на ней ждет. Я понимаю, - Леголас вскинул руку, останавливая готового запротестовать Кили. – Я также сильно люблю свои леса. Но я также понимаю, что каждому нужно место, куда стоит возвращаться. Для меня это мой дом. А что это для тебя? Ты знаешь?  
\- Мне все равно, что это за место, - глухо отозвался Кили. – Если рядом Фили.  
\- Тогда докажи ему это, - пожал плечами Леголас. – Ведь ты же все понимаешь, будучи птицей. Останься с ним.  
\- Это… - начал было Кили и тут же умолк, кусая губы. – Это так сложно. Небо зовет и манит, и… Ну как можно от этого отказаться?

Он взмахнул рукой, словно желая обнять высокое, темное небо с россыпью светлых звезд. Леголас понимающе кивнул.

\- Но Фили не может взлететь, - мягко сказал он. – Как ты не можешь одеться в звериную шкуру и почувствовать, как пахнет лес, услышать, как шуршат в кустах лисицы, пробежать во весь дух по равнине.  
\- Я могу ее пролететь, - возразил Кили.  
\- Можешь. И если вы оба станете отдаляться друг от друга, то скоро вам придется бегать и летать в одиночестве. В совершенном одиночестве, - поправился Леголас, увидев, как Кили, приподнявшись, бросил встревоженный взгляд на лес. – А что с вами станет, если не будет к кому возвращаться? Как скоро звериная суть одержит верх?   
\- Но Фили тоже нет рядом, - упрямо пробормотал Кили, опуская голову. – Где он, если я так ему дорог? В конце концов, он…

Кили оборвал сам себя, отвернулся, потянувшись за новой бутылкой, но Леголас и так его понял.

\- Старший? Ты это хотел сказать? Но разве для того чтобы заботиться и защищать обязательно быть старше? 

Кили молча вытащил пробку, сделал несколько жадных глотков и только потом, спохватившись, потянулся к бокалу Леголаса. 

\- Ты прав, - помолчав, сказал он и грустно рассмеялся, качая головой. – Торин бы прибил меня, если б услышал, что я признаю правоту эльфа, но… Ты прав. Просто, не знаю, наверное, я привык, что это Фили обо мне заботится. Ведь так всегда было. Нет, он не давил, не командовал, просто…  
\- Просто ты всегда чувствовал себя защищенным, - подсказал Леголас.  
\- Да. А теперь… Теперь я один и это… Это почти страшно. А в полете, в небе страха нет.  
\- Ты не один, - твердо сказал Леголас. – Фили всегда рядом с тобой, в каком бы ни был обличье.   
\- И я с ним, - ответил Кили, взъерошил растрепанные волосы и вдруг с тревогой взглянул на него. – Думаешь, он этого не понимает?  
\- Я думаю, что ему важно, чтобы ты показал это. Ведь поговорить вы не можете. Пока что.

Кили медленно кивнул, прикусил губу и поболтал бутылкой, которую успел осушить почти до дна. 

\- Ты думаешь, когда-нибудь сможем? – помолчав, спросил он.  
\- Да, - как можно спокойнее ответил Леголас и глотнул из бокала. Конечно, никакой уверенности он не чувствовал, но сейчас это было последнее, что он сказал бы Кили. – Элронд мудр и многое знает. Если кто и сможет подсказать, как снять заклятье, то это он.  
\- Мы точно также думали о Трандуиле.

Кили прикрыл глаза и, откинув голову, оперся затылком о стену. 

\- Если даже ничего не получится, - проговорил он негромко, - я все равно ни о чем не жалею. Фили я не променял бы даже на вечность.  
\- Думаю, на вечность вместе ты бы согласился, - грустно усмехнулся Леголас. – Кто угодно бы согласился.  
\- Наверное, - отозвался Кили. – Но теперь это не про нас.  
\- Как знать, - негромко сказал Леголас.

Некоторое время они просто молчали, пили вино и смотрели в ночное небо. В отдалении все сильнее бурлило веселье, до них долетали даже отдельные, наиболее громкие выкрики, но здесь, на каменной площадке царила тишина, нарушаемая только вздохами и бульканьем. Чуть позже Кили достал из кармана трубку, табак и закурил. Ароматный дым поплыл в воздухе и Леголас прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри разливается покой. Он даже усмехнулся про себя – Фили и Кили наперебой сетовали, что Торин был бы недоволен их поведением в Лихолесье. Но что сказал бы его собственный отец, если бы узнал, как уютно ему в обществе гнома? Вряд ли он остался бы доволен. 

\- И будь осторожен, когда покинете Лихолесье, - сказал он. – Рауд не позволит вам просто так уйти.  
\- Это было бы логично, - согласился Кили и Леголас бросил на него удивленный взгляд. – Что? Я уже думал об этом, осматривал равнину, когда летал, но пока что никого у нас на хвосте нет.   
\- Вас ждет долгий путь.  
\- Обещаю, мы будем осторожны.

Кили широко улыбнулся и откупорил новую бутылку. 

\- У твоего отца очень хороший погреб, - проговорил он через некоторое время слегка заплетающимся языком. По-прежнему трезвый Леголас кивнул.  
\- Я ему передам.  
\- Уверен? 

Кили попробовал взглянуть на него ровно, но ничего не получилось и он, бросив попытки, снова уставился в небо. Леголас поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее и ойкнул, почувствовав, как в бедро упирается что-то жесткое. Нахмурившись, он приподнял куртку Кили, лежащую рядом и прикусил губу.

\- Я так и думал, что это ты играл, - проговорил он, вытаскивая на свет флейту. – Правда, мне всегда казалось, что вы с братом предпочитаете скрипки.  
\- Да, - Кили, улыбаясь, потянул из его рук инструмент, погладил, - но это не значит, что мы не умеем играть на других. На скрипке всегда мама настаивала, но скрипка слишком хрупкая, чтобы таскать ее с собой в дороге. Так что я попросил Бофура научить меня. А Фили неплохо играет на кларнете. Иногда ведь так хочется развлечься на привале.  
\- Сыграешь? – спросил Леголас, кивая на флейту.  
\- Что?

Кили удивленно захлопал глазами, взглянул на инструмент, потом на эльфа и неуверенно пожал плечами. 

\- Я ведь не очень хорошо играю.  
\- Я слышал, - сказал Леголас и быстро, пока гном не успел обидеться, добавил, - мне очень понравилось. Что ты играл?

Вопрос был совершенно невинным, но Кили отчего-то вдруг густо покраснел, опустил голову, занавесив лицо длинными волосами. Леголас, удивленно моргая, смотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

\- Это… - Кили, кашлянул, набираясь смелости, отбросил назад волосы и повернулся к нему. – Этой мелодии научила меня она.

Леголас отвел взгляд. Ему не нужны были пояснения.

\- Не знал, что она… умела…

Кили слабо улыбнулся.

\- Прости, друг, но ты многого не знал о ней.  
\- Можно подумать, знал ты.

Леголас почти ожидал, что Кили обидится, но тот только покачал головой и ответил совершенно спокойно:

\- Нет, но мне и не нужно было.  
\- Почему ты…

Леголас оборвал сам себя и печально усмехнулся. Нет смысла показывать, что слова Кили ничего для него не значат. 

\- Сыграй мне, - просто попросил он, прикладываясь к бокалу. Вино отчего-то горчило, но Леголас упрямо сделал несколько глотков. 

Кили медленно кивнул и приложил флейту к губам. Первые ноты вышли нестройными, словно он настраивался, но еще через миг мелодия полилась плавно, гармонично. Леголас прикрыл глаза, откинулся назад, опираясь о стену, и позволил нежным звукам завладеть сознанием. Кто-то сказал бы, что гном, в сравнении с эльфийскими музыкантами, слишком не искусен, но сейчас и здесь, он не мог бы вообразить лучшего исполнения. Мелодия длилась и длилась, причудливо переливалась, звенела, а потом затихала, словно вот-вот растворится в окружающей ночи, исчезнет. Леголасу хотелось продлить ее, но каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, чтобы попросить еще, она словно пламя костра взвивалась вверх, набирала силу, и тогда он невольно улыбался, вспоминая. Без горечи, без грусти, без слез. Он слушал музыку, а слышал легкий смех, шорох одежды, звонкий перестук капель в весеннем лесу, под тем деревом, где он позволил себе… Только один раз. На мгновение ему стало очень грустно, но мелодия уже вилась дальше, убаюкивая нежными объятиями, успокаивая, даря прощение.

\- Да, это была она, - проговорил Леголас спустя множество долгих минут, после того, как отзвучала последняя нота. И Кили слегка кивнул.  
\- Скоро рассвет, - устало улыбнулся он. – Пора.

Леголас кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги, помог Кили собрать все, так что теперь ничто не говорило о том, что на площадке кто-то был, и на мгновение притянул гнома к себе.

\- Не вздумайте потерять друг друга, - негромко прошептал он, оттолкнул от себя Кили и первым пошел к лестнице.  
\- Не представляю, что ты сказал Кили, но сегодня он со мной целый день и даже ни разу не сделал попытки улететь.

Улыбающийся Фили отыскал Леголаса на следующее утро. Эльф кивнул, с усмешкой покосился на нахохлившегося ястреба, сидящего у гнома на плече, и подумал, что ведь совсем не знает, испытывают ли птицы головную боль. Впрочем, Кили ведь не совсем птица и возможно все, а выпил он вчера немало.

\- Давай-ка подыщем тебе перчатку, - предложил он, улыбаясь. – А то твой братец скоро заставит тебя ходить голым.

Фили погладил ястреба по встопорщившимся перьям и кивнул. Леголас махнул ему идти за собой и вскоре они уже копались в груде кожаных перчаток, доспехов и старой одежды.

\- Извини за пыль, - зажимая нос, чтобы не чихать, проговорил Леголас, - но только тут можно отыскать что-нибудь подходящее – отец давно не держит охотничьих птиц.  
\- Почему? – поинтересовался Фили, с некоторым испугом оглядывая гору вещей, сваленных как попало на нескольких древних столах. – Не любит охотиться?  
\- Предпочитает лук, - пожал плечами Леголас и с довольным возгласом выудил что-то из вороха старья. – Вот, держи, кажется, тебе будет по размеру.

Фили принял крепкую, стачанную из грубой кожи, перчатку и натянул ее на левую руку, несколько раз сжал кулак и довольно кивнул.

\- Как влитая. Здорово.  
\- Посмотрим, придется ли она по вкусу Кили, - усмехнулся Леголас, увидев, как ястреб, встрепенувшись, недоверчиво осматривает перчатку. Он даже попробовал ее клюнуть, но плотная кожа не поддалась. Тогда он, помедлив, перебрался на руку Фили и попробовал снова, и опять ничего не вышло. В конце концов, Кили оставил попытки, нахохлился и закрыл глаза.  
\- Что это с ним? – удивился Фили, осторожно пересадил ястреба на ближайший, менее всего заваленный старьем, стол и снял перчатку. – Он такой сегодня с самого утра. Не заболел ли?  
\- О, поверь, - рассмеялся Леголас, - все с ним нормально. К вечеру будет в полном порядке. Просто кто-то вчера слишком сильно злоупотребил отцовским вином.  
\- Тогда все ясно, - улыбаясь, кивнул Фили. – Кили не очень-то умеет пить.

В ответ, ястреб открыл глаза, что-то обиженно выкрикнул и несколько раз хлопнул крыльями. В воздух поднялись тучи пыли, заставив Фили и Леголаса раскашляться, а Кили только вновь съежился на своем насесте.

\- Идем-ка отсюда, - откашлявшись и протерев глаза, проговорил Леголас. Фили, еще не в состоянии говорить из-за пыли, только согласно кивнул.

У дверей конюшни они распрощались. Леголас отправился совершать ежедневный обход стражи, а Фили решил умыться и еще раз примерить перчатку. Раньше ему не приходилось ничем таким пользоваться, и надо было приноровиться.

\- Это удобная перчатка, хороший выбор.

Фили вздрогнул, резко повернулся, чуть не упав, да так и замер, прижимая к груди перчатку, и удивленно моргая, и только спустя несколько мгновений сообразил поклониться. Кили при этом едва успел распахнуть крылья, чтобы не свалиться с его плеча, и довольно чувствительно задел Фили по уху.

\- Король Трандуил, - неловко пробормотал Фили, выпрямляясь, и потер ухо.

Эльф смотрел на него с привычным уже спокойствием, почти граничащим с безразличием, и только если бы кто-то пристальнее вгляделся в его глаза, то где-то на самом дне уловил бы тень неуверенности, сомнения. Словно Трандуил что-то хотел сказать и никак не мог решить – стоит ли.

\- Благодарю вас, - Фили склонил голову. – За гостеприимство, за помощь, за…  
\- Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, наследник Торина, - перебил его Трандуил. – И делать это в коридоре точно не стоит.

Невольно нахмурившись, Фили отступил в сторону, и король неторопливо вошел в конюшню. Фили последовал за ним и плотно прикрыл дверь. Ему пришлось подождать. Трандуил неторопливо обошел небольшое помещение, потрепал по холке пони и, когда удивленный Фили уже собирался было задать вопрос – наконец повернулся.

\- Как ты знаешь, в Эреборе у меня есть шпион, - сказал он спокойно и Фили кивнул прежде, чем успел осознать свое движение. – В последние дни он только делает, что шлет мне донесения. – Трандуил усмехнулся, - A я-то думал, он даже от миски оторваться не в состоянии.   
\- Что-то не так? – перебил его Фили.  
\- Не так, - без тени недовольства кивнул эльф. – Кажется, Рауд твердо вознамерился стать вашим отчимом.

Некоторое время Фили моргал, не понимая, о чем говорит Трандуил, a потом вскинулся с возмущенным вскриком. Эльф, вскинув руку, остановил его.

\- Я не закончил. Кроме этого, он совершенно точно решил занять трон Эребора.  
\- Торин… - мгновенно помертвев, выдохнул Фили. – Он…  
\- Жив, - успокоил его Трандуил. – И даже все еще правит, вот только даже подданные все больше замечают, что ни одного решения их узбад не принимает не посоветовавшись со своим новым советником и другом. Торин посадил под замок Балина – якобы за оскорбление величия, приказал не попадаться себе на глаза старому Оину, который хоть и туговат на ухо, зато очень остер на язык. Вкупе с вашим тайным отбытием и уходом Двалина это начинает многих наводить на подозрения.  
\- Они думают, что Торин сошел с ума? – помолчав, спросил Фили.  
\- Если и нет, то скоро начнут, - кивнул Трандуил. – Думаю, ты понимаешь, кто об этом позаботится.

Фили осел на скамью и вцепился пальцами в волосы. Кили, что-то жалобно закричав, взлетел и уселся на стенку стойла. 

\- И ничего нельзя сделать? – умоляюще проговорил Фили, поднимая глаза на Трандуила. – Если мы вернемся…  
\- Не в таком виде, - покачал головой тот. – Ваша задача – поскорее найти возможность снять заклятье. 

Фили несколько мгновений смотрел на его спокойное, почти равнодушное лицо, a потом на него вдруг нахлынула злость.

\- Зачем же ты рассказал, если мы все равно бесполезны! – крикнул он, вскакивая на ноги.  
\- A ты не хотел бы знать? – чуть приподнял брови Трандуил, и это легкое движение заставило Фили успокоиться.  
\- Хотел бы конечно, - буркнул он, отворачиваясь.  
\- Думаю, в ближайший год Рауд ничего не станет предпринимать, - сказал Трандуил, снова начав расхаживать по конюшне. – Для захвата власти ему требуется немалая подготовка, a опереться ему не на кого. Пока.  
\- Да кто за ним пойдет, - презрительно фыркнул Фили и Кили поддержал его громким вскриком. Но Трандуил лишь покачал головой.  
\- Ты удивишься, наследник Торина. Но думаю, вам не стоит слишком сильно об этом задумываться. Переживайте о том, как поскорее добраться до Ривенделла и снять заклятье.  
\- A если это невозможно.  
\- Значит, роду Дарина больше не править в Эреборе. A Лихолесью готовиться к войне.

Фили медленно кивнул и потянул из ножен длинный нож.

\- Надо подточить, - сам себе сказал он и, подняв голову, посмотрел на Трандуила. – Завтра мы уходим.

Король эльфов чуть наклонил голову и направился к выходу из конюшни.

\- Леголас вас проводит, - сказал он у самых дверей и Фили неловко кивнул.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Знаешь, я начинаю немного уставать от этого бесконечного солнца.

Фили усмехнулся, поправляя подпругу. Они с Леголасом, прощаясь, стояли на опушке леса, и он никак не мог заставить себя отравиться в путь. Кажется, эльф это понимал, потому что лишь мягко улыбнулся в ответ и поправил за спиной колчан.

\- Солнце не так уж и плохо, - ответил он. – По крайней мере, ты всегда видишь перед собой свой путь и не собьешься.  
\- Мне кажется… - начал было Фили, но тут же умолк, покусал губу и тряхнул головой. – Просто я боюсь того, что нас ждет.

Наверное, он должен был почувствовать себя неловко, от того, что так легко выдал кому-то свои страхи, но Леголас смотрел понимающе. К тому же, за время, что они пробыл в Лихолесье, Фили понял, что может доверять ему и больше не стеснялся. 

\- Дорога будет долгой, - проговорил Леголас. – Но не стоит отправляться в путь с тяжким сердцем. Надежда есть, друг.  
\- Надежда, - медленно повторил Фили, словно впервые пробуя это слово на вкус, и вздохнул. – Ты прав. Конечно, ты прав, a я не должен отчаиваться. Мы доберемся до Ривенделла, и Элронд обязательно поможет нам. К тому же, я просто не имею права отчаиваться, после того, что рассказал мне Трандуил.   
\- Про Рауда? – понимающе спросил Леголас и Фили кивнул.  
\- Мы обязаны помочь Эребору.  
\- Вот так-то лучше, – одобрительно улыбнулся Леголас и вдруг хлопнул себя о лбу. – Чуть не забыл.

Он порылся в седельной суме и вытащил из нее кусок старого пергамента.

\- Держи.

Фили удивленно принял пергамент, миг его разглядывал, a потом посмотрел на эльфа.

\- Это же…  
\- Карта, - кивнул тот. – Я что-то не заметил, чтобы у вас с Кили она была, a ведь нельзя отправляться в путь без нее.  
\- Мы так рассчитывали, что в Лихолесье все закончится, что даже не вспомнили о ней, - грустно усмехнулся Фили. – Спасибо тебе, друг.  
\- На вашем месте я бы прошел через владения Беорна, - посоветовал Леголас. – Его нелюбовь к гномам никуда не делась, но вас он знает. Да и… - эльф на миг запнулся, но все же продолжил, - вы уже не совсем гномы. Как знать…

Фили медленно кивнул, быстро развернул карту, мгновение вглядывался в тонкие линии, прикидывая путь, a потом пожал плечами.

\- Пусть будут владения Беорна. Не думаю, что оборотень чем-то сумеет нам помочь, но двигаться в любом случае проще, когда есть хоть какая-то цель. Да и у скалы Каррок есть неплохая переправа.  
\- Да.

Леголас кивнул, крепко сжал плечо Фили, прощаясь, и вскочил в седло.

\- Возвращайтесь скорее, друзья, и мы будем веселиться день и ночь, празднуя вашу победу.

Фили улыбнулся и кивнул, пожал склонившемуся с седла эльфу, руку. a потом еще несколько мгновений смотрел ему вслед.

\- Что же… - Фили передернул плечами, взобрался на пони и ударил его каблуками. – В путь.

Глазами он обшаривал чистое небо, но не находил в нем ни следа Кили. Тот сорвался с его руки, стоило лишь им с Леголасом выехать из-под деревьев, и тут же исчез в вышине. Впрочем, Фили его не осуждал. Это как если бы он сам несколько дней просидел на цепи, a потом оказался на равнине, по которой можно нестись сколь угодно долго в любую сторону. Фили покосился на левую руку, затянутую в перчатку из толстой кожи, и все-таки вздохнул. Без Кили было грустно, как-то не так. A ведь за те дни, что они провели в Лихолесье, особенно после очередного эльфийского празднества, он привык, что брат рядом, что он, отдалившийся было, снова с ним близок.

\- Небо зовет, - себе под нос пробормотал Фили и тут же вскинул голову, услышав протяжный птичий крик, машинально поднял руку и через миг на перчатку опустился, крепко впиваясь когтями в грубую кожу, ястреб.  
\- Налетался? – заулыбался Фили, чувствуя, как на сердце тут же становится легко. – A я уже думал, что до вечера тебя не увижу.

Выражение, с которым на него искоса взглянул ястреб, было настолько похоже на выражение лица Кили, когда он слышал какую-нибудь глупость, что Фили расхохотался.

\- Ладно, я дурак, - легко согласился он, понукая пони. – Вот расколдует нас Элронд и ты сам мне об этом скажешь. 

В ответ ястреб ухватил его клювом за косичку уса и чуть дернул, a потом принялся деловито чистить перья.

\- Леголас дал нам карту, - продолжил Фили, пока пони медленно рысил по раскинувшейся вокруг равнине, перебиваемой небольшими рощицами. – И как мы могли быть так глупы, что позабыли о ней?

Фили, укоряя сам себя, покачал головой.

\- Ну да ничего. Я решил, что мы поедем через владения Беорна. Он не очень дружелюбен. Но этот путь нам хотя бы знаком, да и переправа там удобная, если помнишь.

Ястреб оторвался от перьев и что-то прокричал в ответ. Фили, нахмурившись, нерешительно предположил:

\- Это значит, что ты согласен?

Ястреб вновь уткнулся клювом в перья.

\- Ну, думаю, да, – подождав еще немного, пробормотал Фили. – К тому же, на случай, если Рауд все же выслал за нами погоню, этот путь точно безопасен. Мало кто решается заходить на земли Беорна.

Он взглянул на высоко стоящее в небе солнце. Потом перевел взгляд вперед, на колышущиеся травы и глубоко вдохнул сладкий воздух. 

\- A ведь это могло бы быть очень приятно, - слабо улыбнулся он и погладил ястреба по гладким перьям. – Но главное все равно то, что ты – пусть даже и так – рядом.

Ястреб снова покосился на него и Фили мог бы поклясться, что увидел в темных птичьих глазах теплую, ласковую улыбку. Так ему улыбался Кили и Фили не собирался забывать об этом.

\- Все будет хорошо, брат, - уверенно проговорил он и подбросил ястреба в воздух. – Лети. Давай.

Птица с удивленным криком описала над ним широкий круг, поймала крыльями поток воздуха и взлетела вверх, казалось, к самому солнцу. Фили пару мгновений, улыбаясь, наблюдал за ней, a потом стегнул пони и поскакал вперед. Надо было торопиться.

Несмотря на теплый, солнечный день, к вечеру небо затянули тучи, начал накрапывать дождь. Кили, снова усевшийся на перчатку, недовольно нахохлился. Фили, то и дело косясь на небо, раздумывал. Можно, конечно, ехать до самого обращения, a потом он просто побежит дальше, a Кили, одевшись, последует за ним. Они ведь уже делали так, торопясь добраться до Лихолесья. Вот только до жилища Беорна еще далеко, ночь предстоит ненастная, пони устал. Есть ли смысл гнать несчастного?

«В конце концов, у нас еще целый год впереди», - грустно подумал Фили и фыркнул.

\- Сделаем привал, - решил он, в конце концов, и, въехав через несколько минут в крошечную рощицу, спешился.

Через некоторое время в роще стало почти уютно. Разведя костер, Фили расстелил подстилку и, накинув на плечи одеяло, принялся разогревать на огне куски мяса. Моросящий дождик усилился, но гнома, устроившегося под большим деревом с развесистыми ветками, это почти не беспокоило. Зевая и поворачивая прутики, с нанизанными на них кусочками мяса, он то и дело поглядывал на нахохлившегося ястреба. Кили смешно съежился, так что голова почти ушла в плечи, и явно пытался укрыться от капель дождя.

\- Иди ко мне, - негромко позвал его Фили и положил рядом с собой кусочек мяса. Ястреб переступил лапами, но вниз не спустился.  
\- Кили, здесь удобнее, - опять позвал Фили, с удовольствием откусывая от своего куска, и вдруг фыркнул, представив, как забавно будет смотреться брат голым на ветке.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. – улыбаясь, проговорил он. – Смотри, как бы сучок в задницу не воткнулся. Впрочем, - он проглотил мясо и облизнулся, - твоя задница любой хороша. Жду не дождусь, когда мне удастся ее потрогать.

Ястреб бросил на него презрительный взгляд, хлопнул крыльями и гордо спланировал вниз. Впечатление немного подпортилось тем, что высота была недостаточной и он едва не ткнулся клювом в подстилку. Фили предпочел ничего не заметить и, улыбаясь про себя, подвинул брату еду. Ястреб, мгновение помедлив, принялся аккуратно клевать. Фили же, быстро дожевав свой кусок, начал раздеваться. Прохладный воздух коснулся его кожи, заставив поежиться, и покрыться мурашками.

\- Нда, зимой это будет еще неприятнее, пробормотал Фили, закутываясь в одеяло, протянул руки к огню и передернул плечами. Но уже не от холода.

Он впервые позволил себе подумать, что они могут не успеть снять заклятье до зимы. И что тогда? До Ривенделла путь неблизкий и лежит через высокие горы.

\- Мы не успеем вовремя, - проговорил Фили, вздыхая. 

Впрочем, что значит вовремя? Теперь у них есть очень много времени.

\- Освободилось от обязанностей наследников. – усмехнулся Фили про себя, снова вздохнул и помотал головой, поймав недоумевающий взгляд Кили. – Это я так, не обращай внимания.

Если бы ястреб мог, он бы точно пожал плечами, а так он только снова взялся за мясо. Фили же, задумчиво глядя в огонь, вспоминал карту. Дом Беорна, Каррок, брод через Андуин, а дальше высокие горы, которые придется переваливать с минимумом запасов и как можно скрытнее. Попасться гоблинам в зверином обличье – смерть. Убьют и сожрут, и хорошо если ты уже точно будешь мертв.

\- Нет уж, - Фили тряхнул головой. – Мы идем туда не затем, чтобы закончить путь в желудках орков.

Кили согласно крикнул и Фили заулыбался, и тут же снова посерьезнел. Обойти горы не удастся никак – слишком далеко и долго, a значит точно придется идти тем путем, который когда-то наметил Торин. В прошлый раз они не воспользовались им, по случайности угодив в подгорное царство гоблинов, но теперь, кажется, план дяди племянникам пригодится.

«Надо только все хорошенько припомнить», - подумал Фили и, фыркая, принялся выпутываться из одеяла.

\- Дай помогу, - услышал он над собой голос Кили и в следующий миг брат сдернул одеяло с его головы. 

Яркий огонь ослепил Фили, заставил зажмуриться, недовольно заворчать и лишь крепкая ладонь на загривке помешала волку вскочить на ноги и броситься в лес. A впрочем, разве же это лес? Так, рощица. Фили глубоко вздохнул, втягивая носом сырой, наполненный ароматом мокрой земли, воздух, чихнул и улегся на подстилку.

\- Как-то быстро наступил закат, – сказал Кили, клацая зубами от холода. – Нет, ну что бы мне было не стать волком? У тебя хотя бы шкура теплая. A что будет зимой?

«И ты про зиму», - сказал бы Фили, если бы мог, a так только глухо рыкнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Зима, - медленно повторил Кили, застегивая куртку и поднимая глаза к обложенному тучами небу. – Мне кажется, мы не успеем перевалить через горы до начала снегопадов. О, Махал! Представляешь, что там будет твориться?

«Ну давай не пойдем», - недовольно подумал Фили и ударил хвостом по земле.

\- Да нет, я не трушу, - оскорбился Кили. – Просто... просто не могу об этом не думать. 

Он ближе придвинулся к брату и обнял его, притягивая к себе, зарываясь озябшими пальцами в густую шерсть.

\- Я не оставлю тебя, - неожиданно для Фили прошептал он. – Но и ты меня не бросай. Помнишь ночь? Ну ту, почти перед нашим уходом из Лихолесья? Ты тогда сбежал в лес и оставил меня одного.

«Помню», - хотелось сказать Фили. – «Перед этим ты бросил меня, весь день летал и вернулся такой довольный, словно поймал жирного зайца. Тьфу ты! Мышь! Нашел золотую жилу… В общем, неважно. Твое довольство и счастье просто было увидеть даже в птичьих глазах. Это было…»

\- Больно, – продолжал тем временем Кили и Фили удивленно поднял уши. – Я сделал тебе больно первым, прости. Но я тогда не понял. Это мне Леголас объяснил. Ну, то есть не то чтобы объяснил. Он сказал, что мы должны быть вместе, чтобы справиться с заклятьем Рауда и что я не должен обижать того, кто мне по-настоящему дорог.

Фили, повернув голову, ткнул брата носом в руку и Кили, мягко улыбаясь, погладил его по голове, почесал за ушами.

\- Я не знаю, что делал бы без тебя, - проговорил он, кусая губы. – Я бы не смог.

«Будто бы я смог», - подумал Фили и лизнул его пальцы, чуть прикусил, заставив Кили рассмеяться.

\- Я бы написал тебе длинное-длинное письмо, - улыбаясь, сказал он. – Или, вот, поэму сочинил. Но только я не умею, уж извини, я ведь не Ори.

«Как и я», - во всю пасть ухмыльнулся Фили и повернулся на бок, подставляя Кили брюхо.

\- Почесать тебя? – хмыкнул тот. – Ну давай.

«Я совсем не сержусь». – хотелось сказать Фили. – «Я понимаю, что значит зов природы – сам испытал. Но я рад, что ты мне все это говоришь. И я, я ведь тоже никогда тебя не брошу, Кили».

Ему очень многое хотелось сказать и очень многое еще хотелось бы сделать с братом, но единственное, что он мог – подставлять под ласковые руки то пузо, то бока, и довольно порыкивать. 

\- Ну все, хватит, - через некоторое время сказал Кили. – Я понимаю, что ты так всю ночь можешь, но у меня уже руки болят.

Фили вздохнул, но послушно перевернулся и улегся с ним рядом. Кили подбросил в костер дров и вдруг захихикал. 

\- Всю ночь, - пробормотал он. – Помнишь?

Фили дернул ушами.

«Еще бы не помнить», хотелось сказать ему. – «Мы впервые остались дома одни и я трахал тебя всю ночь, до самого рассвета, и никак не мог насытиться. A ты подставлялся и просил еще, а когда я уже не мог двигаться, оседлал меня и… Я до сих пор помню, как влажно блестела твоя кожа, как ты откидывал голову, как выгибался на моих бедрах и насаживался сильно и резко, словно это был первый раз, словно не было всех тех часов, когда я брал тебя. Я помню, как сминал твои ягодицы, так что ты вскрикивал, a потом… О Махал, Кили! Что ты делаешь?»

Удивленно вывалив язык, Фили наблюдал как брат, тяжело дыша, откинулся спиной на ствол дерева и, зажмурившись, дергал шнуровку на штанах.

«Даже не думай, не здесь», - хотелось завопить Фили, но он мог только наблюдать.

Когда Кили высвободил длинный, крепкий член, Фили захотелось заскулить. Он едва заставил себя сдержаться, чтобы не податься вперед, не начать вылизывать нежную плоть. Он только жадно втягивал ноздрями воздух, ощущая запах возбуждения. Кили пах просто одуряюще. И то, что он делал…

Сделав несколько сильных движений сверху вниз, он легонько провел пальцами вокруг головки, застонал и двинул бедрами вверх, потираясь о свою руку. Прозрачная смазка, обильно выступившая из щели, размазалась по нежной коже, облегчая скольжение, но Кили все равно поднес ладонь ко рту, широко лизнул, оставляя мокрую полосу, и снова обхватил свой член. Он торопился, двигал рукой быстро и рвано, не столько стараясь доставить себе удовольствие, сколько желая поскорее получить разрядку, и стонал так, что, кажется, слышно было на всю рощу. О, Фили прекрасно помнил, каким громким мог быть его брат. Ему часто приходилось утыкать его лицом в подушку, чтобы приглушить вскрики, которые могли достичь посторонних ушей. Здесь же такие предосторожности были ни к чему, да Фили ничего и не мог сделать, поэтому только слушал громкие, срывающиеся стоны и чувствовал, как нарастает собственное возбуждение.

«Вот… обалдуй», - мутно подумал он, тяжело дыша, сам не понимая, о ком идет речь и в этот момент Кили вывернул ладонь, вкруговую лаская головку, напряженный член, второй рукой погладил нежную кожу за мошонкой, нажал двумя пальцами и с криком кончил себе на живот.

Фили, не успев подумать о том, что делает, подался вперед, ткнулся носом во все еще вздрагивающий, напряженный живот брата, и принялся неловко слизывать терпко пахнущее семя. Кили ослабевшими руками попытался оттолкнуть его голову, но не сумел и только постанывал, позволяя себя вылизывать. Лишь когда шершавый язык коснулся чувствительной головки, он дернулся, отодвигаясь, сдвинул колени. Фили не стал настаивать, отстранился, облизываясь.

\- Так нельзя, - хрипло проговорил Кили, не глядя на него. – Это… Нельзя. Я…

«Согласен», - вздохнул про себя Фили и отошел, улегся у костра, печально уткнувшись носом в лапы. 

Он думал, что Кили и не подойдет к нему, но совсем скоро почувствовал, как тот садится рядом. Кили погладил его по голове, провел пальцами по густой шерсти, расчесывая, и вздохнул.

\- Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел ввиду, когда говорил, что я несдержан, - сказал он. – Я не должен был, но не удержался.

«Я заметил», - проворчал про себя Фили и невольно облизнулся.

\- Я больше не буду, - совсем по-детски повинился Кили, наклонился и зарылся лицом в густую волчью шерсть.  
\- Я иногда думаю, что нам уже никто не поможет, - глухо проговорил он.

«Помогут!»

Фили все бы отдал, чтобы только поделиться с братом своей уверенностью, но не мог сказать ни слова. Поэтому он только вздохнул, вывернулся из некрепкой хватки и, толкнув Кили в плечо, уронил того на землю.

\- Что…

Кили не договорил и зажмурился, когда ловкий шершавый язык прошелся по его лицу.

\- Фили!

Он рассмеялся, обхватил брата за шею и уронил на себя.

«Все наладится», - хотелось сказать Фили. – «Все обязательно снова наладится».

Но он смог только опять лизнуть Кили в нос.

Фили уже давно спал, свернувшись клубком, a Кили все сидел, глядя на огонь. Высоко над их головами негромко шелестели деревья, и легко было представить себе, как они переговариваются, рассказываются друг другу о случившемся за день. Прямо как они с братом. Когда-то. Впрочем, Кили не был уверен, что у деревьев, всю жизнь проводящих на одном месте, есть о чем поговорить.

«Но после твоего сегодняшнего представления, точно будет», - укоризненного проговорил внутренний голос. Наверное, совесть пыталась заставить его застыдиться, но Кили не чувствовал за собой никакой вины. Более того, он с удовольствием бы повторил, если бы у него появилась такая возможность. Слишком приятным было ощущение шершавого языка, осторожно слизывающего с его живота семя.

Кили прикусил губу, бросил взгляд на спокойно спящего брата и вдруг скривился, передернул плечами, точно ему стало холодно.

\- A что, если я больше никогда не коснусь его? – почти беззвучно прошептал он. – Даже не лаская, не целуя, a просто так. Не возьму его за руку, не поглажу по плечу. Не смогу броситься на шею, обнимая. Что, если нам теперь никто и никогда не сможет помочь?

Глубина охватившего его отчаяния была так же велика, как возбуждение, которое он чувствовал совсем недавно, и Кили не выдержал. Тихонько заскулив, он уткнулся лицом в колени и заплакал. Он и рад был бы взять себя в руки, снова быть сильным, уверенным в том, что план сработает. Хотя был ли это вообще план? Скорее, похоже на то, что они пытаются ухватиться за соломинку, найти надежду там, где ее и быть не может.

\- Фили бы мной точно не гордился, - пробормотал он спустя долгие мгновения. Поднял голову, утирая глаза, и поморщился, увидев, что слезы промочили на коленях его штаны. – Я должен верить.

Он немного помолчал, прислушиваясь к шороху листьев, a потом тяжело вздохнул.

\- Но верить очень сложно. Что, если Элронд ничего не сумеет сделать с проклятьем? Что тогда? За Море плыть?

Покачав головой, Кили вздохнул, наклонившись, подбросил в костер веток, и вдруг замер. Он не смог бы объяснить, что его встревожило – все было спокойно, шелест деревьев не изменился, да и рощица была не настолько густой, чтобы опасаться внезапного нападения – но по шее холодком прошелся чей-то взгляд. Поерзав, Кили придвинулся к Фили, прикинул, как быстро сумеет достать один из ножей, торчащих из-под подстилки и про себя выругался, увидев, что его меч торчит из седельной сумы. 

«Больше никогда так не поступлю», - поклялся он, рывком выхватил нож и как пружина взвился на ноги, поворачиваясь в ту сторону, откуда на них совершенно точно смотрел чужак.

\- Покажись, - негромко, но твердо сказал он. – Я знаю, что ты там.

На одно долгое мгновение, за которое Кили почти успел задохнуться и ощутить себя полным идиотом, разговаривающим с деревьями, все замерло, потом послышался шорох и на свет, раздвигая невысокие кусты, вышел…

\- Двалин?

Кили так удивился, что опустил было нож, но тут же вскинул его снова.

\- Откуда ты тут взялся? – прищурившись, требовательно спросил он. – Может ты просто морок?

В ответ Двалин только фыркнул.

\- Насланный кем? – угрюмо спросил он, но попытки приблизиться не сделал. – Я это, я. Я кружил вокруг выхода из Лихолесья несколько дней, уже думал, что вы решили остаться там навсегда, a вчера, наконец, увидел, как твой брат прощается с тем остроухим.  
\- С Леголасом, - спокойно поправил его Кили и опустил нож. – Он наш друг.  
\- Друг… - буркнул Двалин и шагнул вперед.  
\- Да, друг, - Кили отошел обратно к костру и уселся на подстилку. – У нас с Фили осталось не так много друзей. Особенно готовых помочь.

Он не смотрел в сторону Двалина, машинально поглаживая густую шерсть спокойно спящего волка, и был почти удивлен, когда тот сел напротив. Кили не знал, зачем Двалин искал их, зато прекрасно помнил, как гном отводил глаза там, в Эреборе, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на них с Фили. Кили не собирался его осуждать, но это было… 

\- Я готов помочь вам, - перебил его мысли Двалин и вскинул руку, останавливая Кили, который уже хотел задать вопрос. – Но прежде я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что узнал.  
\- Что ты любишь нашу мать? – спросил Кили, чуть улыбаясь.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Двалин и, чуть покраснев, продолжил. – Это я вас выдал.

Кили хлопнул глазами, a потом, не удержавшись, расхохотался. Да так, что Фили беспокойно задергал ушами во сне.

\- Потише, - приказал Двалин, - брата разбудишь.  
\- A ты не хочешь с ним поговорить? – утирая выступившие на глазах слезы, весело спросил Кили. – Твоя шутка слишком хороша, чтобы я…  
\- Это не шутка, - спокойно перебил Двалин и взглянул в глаза Кили. – Я… я знал о вас уже несколько месяцев.  
\- И почему тянул? – помолчав, спросил Кили. – Что хотел выгадать?  
\- Я хотел забыть, - пожал плечами Двалин. – A потом…  
\- A потом решил, что так выгадаешь куда больше? – прищурился Кили. – Нас либо казнят, либо изгонят, a ты утешишь нашу мать?  
\- Вы выросли на моих руках, - проговорил Двалин, и Кили почудились молящие нотки в его голосе. 

Это было невозможно. Впрочем, их жизнь за последние недели стала настолько странной и невероятной, что Кили, кажется, смог бы поверить уже во что угодно. Вот только все же не в такое. Поэтому он снова рассмеялся. Куда тише, неувереннее. Он смотрел на Двалина, который, опустив голову, глядел в огонь и с ужасом понимал, что тот не лжет.

\- Ты не обманываешь, - прошептал он, и гном бросил на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Я думал, ты уже понял, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Но зачем?  
\- Потому что это неправильно. Потому что так не должно быть. Потому что вы нарушили все мыслимые и немыслимые законы, прикрываясь своей любовью. Потому что… - он передернул плечами и криво ухмыльнулся. – Потому что я старый дурак. Он сказал, что это какое-то наваждение, что в роду Дарина никогда не было ничего подобного, a значит, это вполне может быть заклятье. Он сказал, что я должен следить за вами и сообщить ему, когда вы… ну… Кто же знал, что вы обнаглели до такой степени, что уже и двери не запираете.  
\- И как, интересно было подглядывать? – оскалился Кили, до боли сжимая кулаки.  
\- Я не получаю удовольствия от подобного, если ты это имеешь ввиду, - тяжело отозвался Двалин. – Но я был уверен, что помогаю вам.  
\- A поверить, что мы любим друг друга, ты не мог?  
\- Кили, вы братья.  
\- Поверь, я знаю, - чуть наклонившись вперед, прошипел Кили. – Ты думаешь… A впрочем, неважно. Значит, ты сразу пошел к Рауду?  
\- A тот, вместо того, чтобы помочь, немедленно побежал к Торину, - вздохнул Двалин. – Я никогда… Кили, поверь, если бы я только знал…  
\- Ты – начальник стражи, - отрезал тот. – И ты не подумал, что так может быть? A если бы Торин приказал нас казнить?  
\- Никогда, - уверенно покачал головой Двалин. – Ему и это-то решение с трудом далось.  
\- О, я видел, - фыркнул Кили. – Он быстренько все провернул и даже не посмотрел на нас.  
\- Потому что боялся простить, - совсем тихо сказал Двалин. – Он вас, обалдуев, любит. Предложение Рауда уж все лучше смерти.  
\- Да что ты? – хмыкнул Кили. - A ты знаешь, что он когда-то претендовал на руку нашей матери?   
\- Рауд? 

Двалин пару мгновений удивленно моргал, a потом расхохотался так, что Кили был вынужден закрыть ему ладонью рот, быстро наклонившись через огонь.

\- Фили устал, - укоризненно проговорил он. – Не буди его.  
\- Прости, - Двалин потер лоб и снова горько хохотнул. – Так вот, значит, в чем было дело. A я-то думал, что он сумел пережить свои чувства.  
\- Пережить? Да как вообще можно пережить любовь?  
\- Ты прав, - подтвердил Двалин, не глядя на него. - А я так глупо попался.  
\- Повиниться, что ли, хочешь? Теперь уже ничего не поделать, - хмыкнул Кили. – Правда, я так и не понял, что это ты из Эребора ушел. Совесть замучила? A зря, разве ты не об этом всегда мечтал? A тут ты мог бы прекрасно утешить маму.  
\- Ты думаешь обо мне, хуже, чем я есть.

Двалин перевел на него тяжелый взгляд, и, пожалуй, впервые за все годы Кили не отвел глаз.

\- Зачем ты искал нас, Двалин? – снова спросил он.  
\- Я хочу идти с вами, защищать и помогать.  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Кили. – Только не после того, что ты мне рассказал.  
\- Кили…  
\- Ты должен был остаться в Эреборе, – негромко сказал Кили, поглаживая спокойно сопящего волка. – Кто знает, что еще задумал Рауд. Ты бы очень пригодился Торину. И маме.  
\- Но не вам? - после долгого молчания сказал Двалин.  
\- Ты должен вернуться, - не ответил на его вопрос Кили и зевнул. – A нам надо ехать дальше. Ты хорошо выучил нас, мы справимся.  
\- Путь слишком опасен, a вокруг бродят орки.  
\- Мы будем осторожны.

Двалин несколько мгновений смотрел на Кили, a потом тяжело вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, отстегнул от пояса кошелек и протянул его парню. Тот только помотал головой.

\- Кили…  
\- Ты просто о маме позаботься, ладно?

Двалин медленно кивнул, что-то решая про себя, спрятал деньги и направился к деревьям, из-за которых совсем недавно вышел.

\- Двалин?

Гном явно не ожидал оклика и слегка вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Кили покусал губы и все же задал мучающий его вопрос.

\- Почему ты решил дождаться ночи? Почему не стал разговаривать с Фили, a выбрал меня? Ведь Фили же всегда так сильно тебя любил.  
\- Именно поэтому, - отозвался гном. – Ты нашел в себе силы меня выслушать. A он бы меня убил.

Кили удивленно приоткрыл рот, но больше ни о чем не стал спрашивать. Он просто смотрел в широкую спину Двалина, пока тот не исчез за деревьями, a потом вздохнул и улегся рядом с Фили, укрылся одеялом и прикрыл глаза. Он был уверен, что не сумеет уснуть, что всю ночь будет думать о случившемся, но сон подкрался неожиданно. Кили только успел задаться вопросом, стоит ли рассказывать обо всем брату, как через миг уже спал. A через несколько часов взошло солнце.  
Фили сладко потянулся, открыл глаза и услышал нетерпеливый клекот ястреба.

\- Знаю, - сонно проговорил он, улыбаясь брату. – Но мне такой сон хороший приснился. Словно мы снова дети, и Двалин учит нас правильно складывать костер. Помнишь? У тебя шалашик постоянно разваливался, a потом ты уговорил меня поменяться, но Двалин все равно все понял. Он тогда нам обоим по хорошему подзатыльнику отвесил. Хороший сон. Мне даже на миг показалось, что я и правда слышу голос Двалина. Надеюсь, мы увидим его снова.

Фили снова улыбнулся, потянулся и вскочил на ноги. Ястреб взмахнул крыльями и на миг сердце Фили упало. Он почти ждал, что Кили улетит, но тот опустился на ветку и, склонив голову на бок пристально уставился на него. Только теперь Фили сообразил, что стоит перед братом совершенно голый и, чуть покраснев, быстро принялся одеваться. 

\- Кили, насчет вчера…

Ястреб распахнул крылья и что-то громко прокричал. Фили не обратил на его вопли никакого внимания.

\- Я очень хочу тебя, - сказал он, пристально глядя на брата. – Ты просто не представляешь насколько сильно. Не провоцируй меня, ладно?

«Трахнешь меня в звериной форме?», – как наяву услышал он ехидный голос Кили. 

\- Найду себе волчицу, - пригрозил Фили и, прищурившись, облизнулся. – Или молодого, симпатичного волчонка. 

Кили расправил крылья и недовольно на него покосился.

\- И найду, - увереннее сказал Фили, сворачивая подстилку, – если станешь так себя вести дальше. Думаешь, я железный?

Если бы Кили был гномом, он точно бы сейчас выдал какую-нибудь тираду, a так Фили услышал только хлопанье крыльев и, подняв голову, увидел, что брат повернулся к нему спиной. Перья в красивом хвосте возмущенно дрожали, и Фили пришлось прикусить щеку, чтобы удержаться от смеха.

\- Что же, пора, - сказал он и взял пони под уздцы. – Кили.

Ястреб, гордо сидящий на ветке, даже не обернулся в его сторону.

\- Ну и ладно, - пожал плечами Фили. – Тогда этот прекрасный кусок мяса достанется только мне.

Кажется, так быстро Кили догонял его только один раз, в детстве, когда Фили решил поддразнить братца, отобрав у него большой кусок черничного пирога.

Следующие двое суток они уверенно и быстро продвигались по равнине. Фили, помня о предостережении Леголаса, то и дело отправлял Кили проверить, свободен ли путь, a по ночам сначала на несколько лиг уходил вперед и напряженно вслушивался, стараясь уловить приближающуюся опасность. Но все было спокойно, и постепенно он успокоился. 

До дома Беорна оставалось не больше полудня пути. Пони бежал быстро, солнце пригревало, над головой кружил ястреб, и он даже позволил себе выкурить трубочку. Ароматный дымок плыл в теплом осеннем воздухе, и Фили казалось, что все как раньше, как год назад, когда они с Кили отправились в гости в Железные горы, и брат то и дело уезжал далеко вперед, оставляя его одного. Вскинув голову, чтобы снова посмотреть на брата, он улыбнулся, и в этот миг ястреб с криком обрушился вниз. Фили от неожиданности вздрогнул, выронил трубку, но поднять ее уже не успел.

За его спиной, словно из ниоткуда, появился отряд орков. Пара лиг, отделявшая Фили от них, была небольшим расстоянием, и он даже услышал хриплые вопли, говорившие о том, что он замечен. 

\- Откуда только эти твари взялись, - нахлестывая пони, бормотал он. – Кили!

Ястреб, развернувшись в воздухе, полетел в сторону орков. Фили, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо, ругался сквозь зубы и молился, чтобы те не начали стрелять. 

«Да я в колыбели стрелял лучше, чем ты», - презрительно подумал Кили, легко уклоняясь от свистнувших в воздухе стрел. Орков было около двух десятков и Кили, поднявшись еще выше, недоумевал – они с Фили были очень осторожны, так как этим тварям удалось их выследить?   
«Двалин?», - подумал он и тут же отмел эту мысль. Гном, хоть и предал их, на такое точно не был способен. К тому же, он сейчас уже должен был быть на полпути к Эребору.  
«Случайно наткнулись?»

В этот миг орки вдруг торжествующе завопили и прибавили ходу. Кили бросил взгляд вперед, жалобно, испуганно вскрикнул и, сильнее взмахивая крыльями, рванулся назад, к брату. 

\- Проклятые сурки, - пробормотал Фили, поднимаясь на ноги и с трудом выхватывая из ножен меч. – Что бы им не вырыть нору где-нибудь в другом месте.

За его спиной все громче слышались вопли орков. Еще несколько мгновений - и они будут совсем рядом. Сколько ему удастся отбиваться в одиночку? Кили с громкими криками кружился над ним, но Фили не смотрел на него. Чуть пригнувшись и выставив перед собой меч, он ожидал нападения. 

«Главное - сохранять спокойствие. Чем их больше, тем выше вероятность, что они начнут мешать сами себе. Используй все, что можешь, прижмись спиной к скале, дереву, трупу лошади, и постарайся не дать себя обойти».

Спокойный, уверенный голос Двалина звучал в голове Фили так четко, словно наставник был рядом. Не давал запаниковать. Взмах клинком, блок, резкий удар головой – Фили не собирался церемониться, старался врезать посильнее так, чтобы тварь, упав, больше не поднялась. Остывающая туша пони за спиной была не слишком хорошим прикрытием, но Фили не собирался от нее отходить. Некуда. В отдалении, правда, начинался лес, принадлежащий Беорну, но до него оставалось не менее пяти миль.

\- Проклятый гном, - прорычал один из орков и натянул лук. Фили еще успел удивиться, почему они не сделали этого раньше, как вдруг с неба на лучника обрушился Кили. Без крика, молча, он вцепился клювом и когтями в морду орка и тот пронзительно завопил, роняя лук. Кили тут же взлетел, уклоняясь от града свистнувших в воздухе стрел.  
\- Спасибо, братец, - пробормотал Фили и метнул нож в тварь, решившую обойти его с фланга. Орк, захлебываясь кровью, упал.

Фили понимал, что, несмотря на умение и ловкость, долго ему не продержаться – орки попросту задавят его количеством, или он устанет, отвлечется и даст себя обойти. Когда несколько орков вдруг обошли его по широкой дуге, он решил, что настал его час. Тем удивительнее было, что никто не напал на него со спины. Вместо этого позади неожиданно послышались крики, рычание и, кажется, звон стали. У Фили не было времени оглядываться, потому что в этот момент на него напали оставшиеся орки. Ему удалось убить двоих, отрубить руку третьему, но еще один сильным ударом выбил из его пальцев меч.

Фили застыл. Холодный клинок упирался ему в шею, неприятно царапая кожу, орк довольно усмехался, дыша в лицо гнилью, и было ясно, что еще мгновение - и все закончится. Фили попробовал было нащупать нож, но орк двинул рукой, зазубрины на лезвии прорвали кожу, и по шее потекла теплая кровь. Позади слышались предсмертные крики, кто-то быстро добивал орков, но для Фили это уже не имело никакого значения. 

\- Не тяни, тварь, - хрипло рыкнул он, орк осклабился, отвел в сторону меч, поворачивая его плашмя, явно собираясь снести ему голову одним ударом, и Фили невольно прикрыл глаза. 

A потом вообще зажмурился, ощутив, что в лицо ему плеснула горячая волна жидкости. Удивленно распахнув глаза, он увидел, как орк без звука падает навзничь, a в горле у него торчит нож. Очень знакомый Фили нож. Машинально обтерев лицо от крови, он наклонился, подхватил выпавший меч и обернулся. На расстоянии нескольких шагов от пони огромный медведь отрывал голову последнему из нападавших, a к Фили торопливо шел тот, кого он совершенно не ожидал здесь увидеть.

\- Двалин, - удивленно выдохнул Фили. – Двалин!

Гном вскинул голову, улыбнулся и вдруг что-то предостерегающе закричал. Фили не думая дернулся в сторону, но было поздно - спину сзади обожгла боль. Второй удар пришелся в плечо, заставил упасть на колени. 

«Интересно, спадет ли теперь заклятие?», - еще успел подумать Фили, услышал жалобный крик ястреба и потерял сознание.


	5. Chapter 5

Фили почти не запомнил, что было дальше. Он открывал глаза и тут же снова терял сознание от боли. Кажется, его куда-то несли, но кто это был, чьи встревоженные голоса он слышал, понять никак не удавалось. Потом он ощутил под собой что-то твердое, попробовал вздохнуть, но было слишком больно. Фили попытался дернуться, но сверху тут же навалилось тяжелое тело, а спустя миг ему показалось, что у него пытаются вырвать плечо. Фили закричал, забился и снова потерял сознание. Он не видел, как Двалин отбросил в сторону наконечник стрелы, не чувствовал, как его раздевают и перевязывают.

Очнулся он поздно ночью, ткнулся носом в плотную повязку, стягивающую тело и заскулил от боли. Очень хотелось пить, и Фили, с трудом подняв голову, втянул носом воздух – из угла тянуло свежестью, и он решил попробовать подняться.

– Спятил?

Кили несильно надавил ладонью на загривок и заставил волка улечься обратно.

«Пить хочу», – слабо подумал Фили и, вывалив из пасти язык, прикрыл глаза. – «И интересно, Двалин мне померещился?»

Из угла послышался плеск и все мысли мгновенно исчезли, стоило лишь ему ощутить прикосновение холодной миски к носу. Перевернуться на живот удалось только с помощью Кили, а потом он принялся пить – жадно, почти захлебываясь. Кили придерживал его за загривок, не давая утопиться в миске, а когда Фили, наконец, напился, помог ему лечь удобнее.

– Беорн сказал, что тебе надо лежать спокойно и не бередить рану, – поглаживая уши волка, проговорил он. – Мы, кстати, у него в доме.

Фили прикрыл глаза и снова их открыл, пристально глядя на брата.

– Двалин его привел, – спокойно продолжил тот. – Он увидел следы большого отряда орков и решил, что нам понадобится помощь.

«Не ошибся», – вяло подумал Фили. – «Вот только откуда он тут вообще взялся?»

– Он ушел пару часов назад, когда решил, что ты проспишь до утра. Я остался…

Кили говорил что-то еще, но Фили уже плохо понимал, что, он просто приподнялся, игнорируя пронзившую тело боль, потянулся носом к ладони брата и лизнул. Кили умолк на полуслове, а потом, судорожно вздохнув, закрыл глаза.

– Я думал, что остался один, – прошептал он. – Мне было очень страшно, и я ничего не мог поделать.

«Прости», – подумал Фили и, не удержавшись, зевнул.

– Поспи, – слабо улыбнулся Кили, и Фили, благодарно кивнув, закрыл глаза.

Боль пульсировала в раненом плече, болела спина, но он чувствовал, как брат гладит его уши, загривок, бок рядом с повязкой, и ласка успокаивала, убаюкивала. Он еще увидел – в последний раз приоткрыв глаза – как Кили улыбается, а потом уснул.

Наутро ястреба рядом не оказалось. Фили, опираясь на здоровый локоть, осторожно приподнялся, оглядел просторную, залитую солнцем комнату, и хотел было сесть, когда его остановил знакомый голос.

– Выгнал твоего братца полетать.

Фили поднял глаза и увидел, что у двери, привалившись к косяку и скрестив на груди руки, стоит Двалин.

– Мгм, – глубокомысленно ответил он и облизал пересохшие губы.

Двалин в два шага оказался рядом со столом, наполнил кубок и дал Фили напиться.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал тот и попытался усесться поудобнее. Боль мгновенно напомнила о себе. Фили стиснул зубы, но стон все равно прорвался.  
– Ложись-ка ты лучше.

Двалин хотел было похлопать Фили по плечу, но не донес руку, отдернул, и молодой гном криво усмехнулся, увидев его смущение.

– Руки боишься испачкать?

Двалин поморщился, но ничего не ответил. Стараясь не делать резких движений, Фили улегся на бок и довольно вздохнул. Не слишком удобно, но хоть не так тянет болью спину. Кстати.

– Я помню, что меня ранили в плечо, – сказал он. – А почему так болит спина?  
– Потому что ты очень везучий, – хмыкнул Двалин, усаживаясь на край кровати. – Тебя ударили в спину, но, хвала Махалу, меч попал в крепление ножен. Погнул, но не пробил. Синяк, конечно у тебя остался большой, но это лучше, чем дыра в спине.  
– Это уж точно, – пробормотал Фили и, глубоко вдохнув, перевернулся на спину. – Ох.

Болезненно, но вполне терпимо и какое блаженство, наконец, вытянуться.

– Что же до того, что я боюсь испачкать руки...

Фили вяло мотнул головой, но Двалин мог переупрямить, при желании, даже Торина, так что попытка его остановить не удалась.

– Боялся бы, не сидел бы сейчас здесь.

Фили хмыкнул, не открывая глаз, но Двалин не дал себя сбить.

– Тебе лучше начать привыкать к мысли, что дальше я пойду с вами.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы такого больше не повторилось.  
– Это плохая мысль. Тебе бы лучше вернуться в Эребор и защищать маму.  
– Я должен помочь вам.

Настойчивые нотки в голосе Двалина заставили Фили приоткрыть глаза и взглянуть на друга внимательнее. Тот не отвел глаз.

– Я должен, – повторил он. – К тому же, в горах втроем будет проще.  
– А кто тебе сказал, что мы пойдем через горы? Может, мы останемся здесь.  
– Беорн не сможет снять заклятье, он не маг, – покачал головой Двалин. – Нет, если уж вы не остались в Лихолесье, значит решили отправиться в Ривенделл, к Элронду.  
– Трандуил сказал, что только он сможет нам помочь, – вздохнул Фили. – Если сможет.  
– Надо верить, – твердо сказал Двалин. – Не верю, что ты можешь просто так сдаться.  
– Да ты что? – съязвил Фили. – Приятно слышать, что хоть кто-то в меня еще верит.  
– В тебя верит твой брат.

Негромкий, сильный голос донесся от двери, заставив Фили вздрогнуть.

– Проснулся, – проворчал Беорн, подходя к его постели. – И в своем обличье. Очень интересно.  
– Ты… – начал было Фили, но закашлялся.  
– Когда вы были у меня в прошлый раз, я что-то не заметил, чтобы племянники Торина Оукеншильда были оборотнями, да еще такими, – Беорн внимательно смотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову, и гном чувствовал себя очень неуютно под этим пристальным, изучающим взглядом. – Волк и ястреб. Очень интересно.  
– Что тебе кажется интересным? – вмешался Двалин. – Что они теперь всю жизнь проведут зверьми?  
– Птицей и зверем, – поправил его Беорн, не отводя глаз от Фили, и вдруг резко сменил тему. – Как твое плечо?  
– Побаливает, – спокойно сказал тот, стараясь не морщиться от пульсирующей в ране боли. Беорн только хмыкнул.  
– Болеть будет долго, но в звериной форме заживет быстрее.  
– Он не может постоянно быть волком, – опять вмешался Двалин. – Проклятье так действует, что на рассвете он снова становится гномом.  
– А второй ястребом, – кивнул Беорн. – Я понял. Прямо как наши щенки, когда форму попутают.  
– Какие щенки? – слабо спросил Фили, чувствуя, как под пристальным взглядом оборотня в животе начинает скручиваться тугой, горячий узел. Если бы он дал себе труд подумать, он понял бы, что это надежда, но Фили не мог думать.  
– Наши щенки, – усмехнувшись, пояснил Беорн и присел на край кровати. – В помете бывает до шести штук. Один-два так обязательно начнут путаться, а матери ведь тоже отдыхать нужно, а тут представь – четверо младенцы, а двое – щенки.  
– И что вы делаете? – пересохшими губами прошептал Фили. – Есть средство?  
– Есть, – не стал мучить его Беорн. – На оборотней прекрасно действует и, хотя в моем племени уже давно не было приплода, небольшой запас есть.  
– О чем вы говорите? – вмешался Двалин, удивленно переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
– О том, что, кажется, помощь мы нашли куда ближе, чем собирались, – ответил Фили, улыбаясь.  
– Не совсем так, – покачал головой Беорн. – Возможно, средство не подействует ни на одного из вас, а может, наоборот, только на одного или просто зафиксирует обоих в облике зверя. Да и потом, это, в любом случае, временно.  
– Да неважно, – выкрикнул Фили, вскинулся, и сморщился от боли, ударившей в плечо. – Я должен попробовать.  
– И я хочу сказать, – не обратив на его выкрик никакого внимания, спокойно продолжил Беорн, – в зверином обличье тебе будет куда проще быстрее залечить рану.  
– И как понять, кем они станут? – спросил Двалин.

Беорн только пожал плечами.

– Не знаю, – слегка смутившись, признался он. – Женщины все делали, это ведь их касалось. Мужчины не лезли. И уж точно мы никогда не поили им чужаков.  
– А если они умрут? – спросил Двалин, хмурясь.  
– Да нет, – Беорн на миг задумался, но уверенно тряхнул головой. – Не должны.  
– Утешительно, – пробормотал Двалин.  
– Я попробую, – решительно сказал Фили. – Когда это средство надо выпить?

Беорн снова пожал плечами.

– Дети просто пили и все. Но на вашем месте я бы попробовал выпить – когда ты там превращаешься? На закате? – вот на закате бы и выпил.  
– А как Кили напоить? – подумал вслух Фили.  
– А он разве не сделает тоже, что и ты? – усмехнулся Беорн.  
– Но объяснить… – начал было Фили, но Двалин его перебил.  
– Прилетит и я все ему расскажу. Он… Вы же все понимаете, когда… ну…  
– Все, не сомневайся, – усмехнулся Фили. – Хорошо, тогда сделаем все на закате.

Он думал, что время до вечера будет тянуться долго, что он успеет измучиться, но после ухода Двалина и Беорна сам не заметил, как уснул и проснулся, только когда оборотень мягко коснулся его плеча.

– Пора, скоро сядет солнце, – негромко сказал он, и Фили, закивав, спустил ноги с кровати, встал и, покачнувшись, сделал шаг вперед.  
– Где Кили? Он прилетел?  
– Он прилетел, как только ты уснул, – ответил Двалин, подставляя Фили плечо. – На улице сидит.  
– Так значит, как оно действует? – спросил Фили, недоверчиво глядя на кубок с чем-то мутно-зеленым.  
– Пьешь и смотришь, что будет, – пробурчал Двалин, а Беорн только вздохнул.  
– Снадобье зафиксирует вас, будем надеяться, в облике гномов. Часов на шесть, вряд ли больше, учитывая размеры и вес. Ну, или в животном облике, и тогда срок, как мне кажется, должен быть немного больше. Впрочем, если ты не хочешь…  
– Попробуем, – перебил его Фили, и Кили согласно закричал, расправив крылья.  
– А как быть с обратным превращением? Что будет, когда действие закончится?  
– Ну, рога и копыта у вас точно не вырастут, – ухмыльнулся Беорн.

Фили еще мгновение смотрел на кубок в своих руках, потом глубоко вздохнул и сделал глоток.

– А это вкусно, – с удивлением сказал он и с удовольствием допил, облизал губы и с улыбкой взглянул на брата. – Кили, тебе точно понравится.

Ястреб смотрел на него, склонив голову на бок и больше никак не реагировал. А потом перевел взгляд куда-то за спину Фили и тот даже слегка обиделся, но потом понял, что Двалин с Беорном смотрят туда же и медленно обернулся. Яркое, красное солнце уже почти опустилось за горизонт, виднелась только самая верхушка. Еще несколько минут и наступит тьма. Фили нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как неведомое снадобье комом ворочается в желудке, как пересыхает горло, попробовал откашляться, но получился лишь невнятный хрип.

«Все должно быть…»

Додумать он не успел, потому что услышал громкое хлопанье крыльев и резко повернулся.

За все прошедшие недели он ни разу не видел, как меняется Кили, не до того было, а потому теперь смотрел во все глаза, совершенно позабыв о том, что вот-вот должен превратиться сам. Тело птицы потеряло свои очертания, последние лучи солнца кровью расплылись на осыпающихся перьях, на распахнутых крыльях, в которых уже можно было разглядеть руки, а спустя миг перед ним стоял Кили. Фили, так и не выпустивший из рук кубок, сделал шаг вперед, но Беорн его опередил:

– Пей, живее.

Кили, не отводя глаз от брата, послушно сделал глоток и оттолкнул кубок.

– Ты…

Фили вздрогнул, только теперь понимая, что до сих пор стоит на двух ногах. Опустил голову, изумленно оглядывая себя, и выдохнул:

– Получилось.  
– Сработало, – довольно кивнул Беорн, отобрал у Фили кубок, который гном уже успел порядком помять, и кивнул Двалину. – Идем.

Фили не обратил на их уход никакого внимания. Он смотрел и никак не мог отвести глаз от улыбающегося брата. Правда, и подойти к нему, коснуться, обнять, он тоже никак не мог – не хватало сил, решимости. Неожиданно он почувствовал дикий страх. А что, если все это ему только снится? Что, если это снадобье, то, что оно подействовало, лишь плод воображения? Что если…

Наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Кили вдруг закатил глаза, помотал головой и шагнул к нему первым, обнял, и Фили подался вперед, прижался к нему, обхватил руками так крепко, что Кили невольно вскрикнул и рассмеялся.

– Силы тебе не занимать, братец, – сдавленно проговорил он. – Но ты бы свое плечо поберег.

Плечо и вправду ныло, но Фили не обращал на это никакого внимания, продолжая обнимать брата. И только когда понял, что готов поверить - все это не сон, a в его руках действительно Кили, отстранился.

– Сработало, – повторил он одними губами. – А ведь я почти не верил.  
– Ну и зря, – улыбнулся Кили, наклонился к нему, быстро прикоснулся губами к губам, и выпрямился. – Давай зайдем в дом. Холодно.

Фили быстро закивал, попробовал было стащить с себя куртку, чтобы накинуть ее на плечи брату, но тут же скривился от сильной боли.

– Прекрати, – остановил его Кили, мягко взял за руку и вошел под крышу.

Фили сидел на кровати и как зачарованный смотрел на то, как брат одевается. Как перекатываются мышцы на сильной спине, как напрягаются стройные ноги, как…

«Это ведь всего на шесть часов», – вдруг подумал он.

– Кили…  
– Я так за тебя испугался, – глухо проговорил тот, надевая рубаху. – Если бы ты…  
– Ты говорил это, – перебил его Фили резковато. – А сейчас подойди ко мне.

Кили, удивленно и слегка обиженно улыбаясь, подошел к кровати, и Фили не стал ждать.

Он целовал брата так, как не целовал даже в первый раз – тогда они осторожничали, тогда они еще не знали друг друга так, как сейчас – жадно, мокро, ненасытно, желая вплавиться в него губами, всем телом, ввинтиться под кожу, стать единым существом, и никогда больше не разделяться. Он ласкал его, безошибочно отыскивая на любимом теле места, прикосновения к которым заставляли Кили извиваться на постели и просить еще и еще. И Фили не отказывал ему. Он скользил ладонями по его груди, вылизывал соски, кусал шею – и не важно, что останутся следы. Его бы воля, он пометил бы Кили с ног до головы. А тот и не был против, смеялся, стонал и подставлялся, шире раздвигая дрожащие колени, плотнее притягивая к себе Фили.

– Не торопись, – шептал он, вскидывался в ответ на нетерпеливые, грубые поцелуи. – Быстрее.

Фили только смеялся. О, он мучил бы Кили всю ночь, две ночи, три – пусть солнце и не думает подниматься – но у них было лишь шесть часов. Он был нетерпелив, но знал, что Кили его не осудит. Да и кто сумел бы сдерживаться, видя, как он выгибается, как кусает распухшие губы, как просит всем телом, просит продолжения. Фили не собирался ему отказывать, вот только...

– Ничего нет, – прошептал он, останавливаясь.  
– Плевать.

Кили распахнул глаза и, приподнявшись, потянул к себе руку Фили, втянул в рот его пальцы, сразу два, и что тот едва не кончил, когда влажный язык прошелся по костяшкам, облизывая, смачивая слюной. Фили, не в силах сдерживаться, застонал, и Кили застонал в ответ – глухо, продолжая вылизывать пальцы. Звук отозвался в теле Фили волной мурашек, прокатившихся от загривка по спине, заставил неосознанно толкнуться вперед, потираясь о бедро Кили.

– Хватит.

Дрожа, он высвободил руку и быстро – не было никаких сил терпеть – толкнулся пальцами внутрь. Туго, жарко, тесно. Фили знал, что слишком торопится, знал, что причиняет брату боль, но остановиться не мог. Впрочем, Кили и не просил. Раздвинув ноги и закусив губы, он сам подавался навстречу двигающимся в нем пальцам и стонал так, что Фили казалось, что еще немного и у него лопнут яйца. Он попробовал было заткнуть Кили поцелуем, но сделал только хуже. Теперь тот цеплялся за его шею и отчаянно стонал в рот.

– Пожалуйста, – на мгновение оторвавшись от губ Фили, прошептал он, плавно двинул бедрами, сильнее насаживаясь на его руку, всхлипнул, и снова застонал. – Фили…

Фили знал эти интонации, этот хриплый, выворачивающий душу стон, они значили, что брат уже на грани, только подтолкни, только приласкай жарче, крепче. В другой раз он бы помучил Кили, заставил плакать и просить, но сейчас и сам уже еле держался. Настолько, что войдя в горячее, тугое тело, не сумел остановиться, дать к себе привыкнуть. Он сразу начал двигаться быстро, сильно, вбиваясь в податливое тело так, что Кили совсем скоро начал кричать. Фили чувствовал, как он царапает его плечи, слышал, как он тяжко, со всхлипами, дышит, понимал, что надо бы сбавить темп и не мог. А потом Кили откинул назад голову, выгнул, подставляя под острые зубы, шею, и Фили, почти рыча, впился в тонкую кожу зубами. Кили задрожал под ним, сжался, стискивая талию Фили коленями, и с криком кончил, заливая семенем свой живот и грудь. Фили даже на своих губах ощутил терпкие капли, жадно облизнулся, еще несколько раз двинул бедрами, загоняя себя глубже в мягкое, теплое тело, и последовал за братом.

В следующие несколько недель они выяснили, что настойка действует чуть дольше, если не принимать ее перед самим превращением, а выпить заранее, хотя бы за пару часов. Почему так, Беорн объяснить не сумел.

– Странно как-то, - проворчал Беорн, но, кажется, и сам не знал, как это объяснить.

Фили, в принципе, было совершенно все равно. Главное, что теперь он мог быть с братом, держать Кили за руку, гладить пальцы, плечи, шею. Целовать. Кажется, они испробовали все поверхности в отведенной им Беорном комнате и постепенно перебрались в конюшню, где приятно пахло свежим сеном и почему-то медом. Фили нравилось валяться, ни о чем не думая, нравилось слушать болтовню Кили и еще больше нравилось затыкать ему рот поцелуями. Плечо заживало хорошо, но Кили был настойчив, заставлял его отдыхать, а чтобы Фили не ворчал, отдавался ему так, что тот моментально забывал о своем недовольстве. Наслаждением было смотреть, как брат, жмурясь, усаживается на его член, как выгибает спину, как кусает губы, пытаясь не стонать слишком громко.

Сначала Фили боялся, что их застукают, но потом позабыл об этом. Кажется, однажды, в конюшню, весьма не вовремя, заглянул Двалин, но тут же исчез, а Фили был в таком состоянии, что потом не мог сообразить, не привиделось ли ему. Если нет, то Двалин, должен был бы сказать что-то об их с Кили неправильном поведении, но тот промолчал и Фили выбросил все из головы. Единственное, что его волновало в эти дни – Кили. Он отдал бы половину жизни, чтобы их время не кончалось.

– Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы остаться здесь? – спросил он как-то вечером, бездумно глядя в потолок и перебирая волосы Кили. Тот приподнялся, глянул ему в лицо и снова лег.  
– А сам как думаешь?  
– Думаю, нет, – вздохнул Фили.  
– А было бы здорово, – тихонько проговорил Кили, погладил свежий шрам на его плече, коротко поцеловал в шею. – Представь только – не надо никуда идти, можно просто пожить спокойно. Помогали бы Беорну, ухаживали за пони, собирали мед.

На последнем слове Кили зажмурился, а Фили негромко рассмеялся.

– Лакомка, – ласково сказал он и погладил Кили по голове.  
– Ага, – согласился тот, довольно вздыхая. – У Беорна лучший мед во всем Средиземье, это точно. Здорово было бы остаться.  
– Здорово, – подтвердил Фили, – но мы…  
– Не можем.

Кили закончил за него, передернул плечами, словно ему стало холодно. Вечерний воздух и правда был свеж, но Фили знал, что брат ежится не от этого.

– Беорн сказал, что настойки хватит не больше, чем на неделю, а это значит, что нам надо уходить и как можно скорее.  
– А он точно не помнит, как ее можно сделать? – спросил Кили, хотя сам прекрасно знал ответ. Фили промолчал.  
– Рана зажила, – снова заговорил он спустя некоторое время. – Пони отдохнули, Беорн пообещал дать в дорогу припасов и проводить до брода. Так что…  
– Когда пойдем? – негромко спросил Кили.  
– Завтра? Послезавтра? Выбирай.

Кили подумал и дернул плечом.

– Завтра, к чему тянуть.  
– Согласен, – помолчав, сказал Фили. – Тогда сегодня мы примем настойку в последний раз.  
– Двалин пойдет с нами, – то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая, сказал Кили.  
– Скорее всего, – ответил Фили. – Конечно, я не совсем понимаю, для чего ему это все, но он словно решил нас охранять, a с его упрямством не под силу было справиться даже Торину, сам знаешь. Хотя мне все равно странно, учитывая, как он смотрел на нас тогда, в Эреборе.  
– Фили… – нерешительно начал Кили и умолк.  
– М?  
– Да нет, ничего, – помотал тот головой, заставив брата зафыркать, когда его волосы попали ему в нос. – Пусть идет. Мало ли что там, в горах, будет – помощь не помешает.  
– Вот и я так подумал, – согласился Фили и, не удержавшись, чихнул. – Когда ты уже причешешься? А ведь ястребом такой аккуратный, перышко к перышку лежит.  
– Ну, это только ты в любом виде прекрасен, – сказал Кили, улыбаясь.  
– Первый раз ты мне такое говоришь, – усмехнулся Фили.  
– Пользуюсь случаем, – пожал плечами Кили и сел. – Хоть мы и понимаем друг друга в зверином обличье, но мне очень не хватало возможности слышать ответ. Поэтому, я решил, что буду говорить тебе все, что мне придет в голову. Ты очень красивый, и сильный, и смелый, и…  
– Хватит-хватит, – рассмеялся Фили, замахав руками, потом поднялся на колени и заглянул Кили в глаза. – А мне не хватало вот этого.

Он потянулся к губам Кили, осторожно, нежно коснулся их, чуть прикусил нижнюю и отстранился.

– И этого.

Он провел ладонями по обнаженным плечам брата, погладил грудь, задевая соски. Кили судорожно всхлипнул, выгибаясь навстречу, подставляясь под его руки, накрыл их своими и настойчиво увлек вниз.

– Да, – из последних сил стараясь говорить спокойно, кивнул Фили и облизал губы, – этого мне тоже не хватало.

Для того, чтобы собраться, им потребовалось на удивление немного времени. На следующее утро они с Двалином оседлали пони, еще раз проверили поклажу и покинули гостеприимный дом Беорна. Кили, распластав крылья по прозрачному воздуху, парил над ними. Фили, то и дело улыбаясь, поглядывал на него.

– Не жалеешь? – спросил Двалин спустя пару часов, проследив, в очередной раз, его взгляд. – Могли бы остаться.  
– На сколько? – фыркнул Фили. – На неделю? А что потом?  
– Ну, – Двалин задумался, – тогда можно было бы вернуться к этим вашим длинноухим друзьям и показать им зелье. Не верю, что Трандуил не разобрался бы.  
– Можно было, – кивнул Фили. – Вот только это же не то. Мы должны снять заклятье, а не подавлять его. Понимаешь, ведь если мы этого не сделаем, то признаем, что Рауд сильнее, что он вправе так с нами поступать. А это не так.  
– Не так, – согласно кивнул Двалин, хмурясь. – Но путь слишком опасен.  
– От тебя ли я слышу об опасностях? – с веселым удивлением уставился на него Фили. – Ты же всегда сам учил нас с Кили, что опасности надо встречать лицом к лицу.  
– Этому вас Торин учил, – возразил Двалин. – А я говорил, что надо соображать и не лезть на рожон.  
– Точно? – Фили сделал вид, будто задумался. – А когда ты говорил Кили, который мечтал поскорее убить своего первого гоблина: «Как найдешь, не тяни, сразу врежь ему по башке», ты что имел ввиду?

Двалин только рассмеялся.

– И все-таки, – снова посерьезнев, продолжил он, – переход через горы втроем очень опасен.  
– А мне кажется, чем нас меньше, тем мы незаметнее, – пожал плечами Фили. – В любом случае, выбора у нас нет. Мы должны добраться до Ривенделла и снять заклятье.  
– А если нет? – вдруг спросил Двалин. – Что если не получится? Вы успели подумать, что станете делать тогда? Или вы только…

Он не договорил, краснея.

«Значит, все-таки мне тогда не померещилось», – подумал Фили, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться.

– Нет, не только. Но мы старались об этом не думать. Знаешь, положение и так слишком отчаянное, чтобы… – он махнул рукой, перебив сам себя. – А если нет, поедем в Минас-Тирит, как и хотел Кили.  
– Да уж, твой братец всегда стремился к тому, что подальше, – пробормотал он.  
– Не всегда, – улыбаясь, не согласился Фили. – Однажды он взял то, что было совсем рядом.

Двалин покраснел еще сильнее, но ничего не сказал, а Фили решил, что больше не будет так издеваться над старым другом. Хватит и того, что тот добровольно решил их сопровождать, хотя мог бы остаться в Эреборе.

– И все же, ты зря идешь с нами. Я волнуюсь за маму, – проговорил он негромко.  
– Рауд не причинит Дис вреда, – вздохнув, сказал Двалин. – Это единственное, в чем я уверен.  
– Зачем ты ушел? – прямо спросил Фили.  
– Потому что должен был вам помочь, – не глядя на него, ответил Двалин, помолчав. Фили показалось, что друг сказал совсем не то, что собирался, но выяснять ничего не стал.  
– Спасибо.

Больше вопросов Фили решил не задавать.

По вечерам они разводили костер, и Фили, жмурясь, лежал, глядя на огонь. Беорн, который сопровождал их весь путь, оборачивался медведем, ложился рядом, и это казалось очень правильно. Фили не мог сказать, что ему неудобно в его животной форме, но рядом с оборотнем уходило последнее стеснение. Он даже ругал себя за то, что не поговорил с Беорном, ведь кому как ни ему знать все о перевоплощении, может быть что-то и посоветовал бы. Правда, потом Фили вспоминал время, проведенное с Кили и, улыбаясь про себя, понимал, что не отказался бы ни от одной минуты.

Он смотрел на сидящего у огня брата, видел его улыбку, слышал негромкий смех, и понимал, что счастлив. Даже так. A потом, когда огонь начинал гаснуть, Кили, укрывшись одеялом, приваливался к его боку, зарывался прохладными пальцами в густую шерсть и засыпал. И Фили засыпал тоже, и, кажется, слышал, как переговариваются о чем-то Двалин и снова ставший человеком Беорн.

У брода они с Беорном простились. На прощанье тот пожал руку Двалину и, подойдя к Фили, протянул ему две фляги.

– Ты так и не попросил у меня зелье, – хмуро проговорил он.  
– Не думал, что имею право просить, – ответил Фили, не торопясь брать предложенное. – Мы и так только и делаем, что пользуемся твоим гостеприимством.  
– Когда мне это надоест, я скажу, – по суровому лицу Беорна скользнула улыбка. – Бери. Как знать, вдруг пригодится.

Фили еще мгновение промедлил, a потом кивнул и взял фляги.

– Две? – удивился он.  
– Я разлил остатки, – кивнул Беорн. – Тебе и твоему брату. Берегите, это все, что осталось.  
– Спасибо, – только и сумел выговорить Фили. Оборотень хлопнул его по плечу, еще раз кивнул Двалину и, перекинувшись, потопал обратно в сторону своего дома.  
– Что же… – стараясь не смотреть ему вслед, Фили взобрался в седло, подобрал поводья, и посмотрел на лежащий перед ними неширокий и спокойный Андуин. – Вперед.  
– Да уж, не стоит тянуть, – согласился Двалин, садясь на пони.

Фили поднял руку, и с неба на его перчатку с криком свалился ястреб. Фили глубоко вздохнул и ударил пони каблуками, тот фыркнул и послушно зашагал вперед.

Ехали они быстро, но так, чтобы не загнать пони, несколько раз останавливались, отдыхали, и обсуждали, как лучше пересечь горы. Двалин считал, что надо придерживаться старой дороги, которой много лет никто не пользовался. Фили думал, что стоит воспользоваться тем путем, по которому их собирался вести Торин.

– По дороге мы быстрее перевалим через горы.  
– А если орки? – нахмурившись, спросил Фили. – Ведь караваны там давно не ходят, мало ли, что творится на том пути.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул Двалин. – Последний караван пришел с той стороны еще до захвата Эребора Смаугом, а с тех пор никто не решался ходить тем путем. На месте орков я давным-давно бросил бы пустующий тракт и попытал счастья, где пооживленнее.  
– Может и так, – подумав, согласился Фили. – Но цела ли дорога? За столько лет там вполне мог случиться какой-то обвал или…  
– Или что угодно еще, – перебил его Двалин. – Заранее не угадать. Но лучше придерживаться хотя бы немного знакомого пути, чем лезть напролом.  
– Но Торин ведь так сделал, – заметил Фили. – Мы с отрядом не шли по старой дороге. Почему? Потому, что дядя боялся встретить орков?  
– В какой-то степени, да, – кивнул Двалин. – А еще он хотел держаться как можно дальше от Ворот Мории, где орки кишат. Но ты сам знаешь, за последние годы это проклятое племя повыбили и можно рискнуть.  
– Да, – согласился Фили, – но я все равно не уверен. Трем путникам проще затеряться в скалах.  
– Проще, – кивнул Двалин. – Вот только вспомни, чем закончился наш поход через горы по выбранному Торином пути. Что, если мы наткнемся еще на какую-нибудь пещеру? С нами больше нет волшебника, так что, мне кажется, не стоит рисковать.

Возможно, они бы спорили еще долго, но сидящий над ними Кили распахнул крылья, и что-то резко прокричал. Фили, улыбаясь, запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.

– Ты с Двалином заодно, да, братец? Ну ладно, пусть будет дорога. Может быть, вы и правы.

Кили снова что-то выкрикнул, спланировал вниз, Фили на плечо и клюнул его в ухо.

– Ну что такое? – поморщился тот.  
– Мне кажется, твой брат хочет сказать, что скоро закат, – усмехнулся Двалин.  
– А, да, точно. Я совсем отвык от того, что… ну ты понимаешь.

Фили осторожно снял Кили с плеча и принялся быстро раздеваться.

– Одежды не напасешься, – пояснил он, удивленно приподнявшему брови Двалину, и полез в мешок за вещами Кили.  
– Нам придется забрать в сторону, – проговорил, быстро одеваясь, Кили. – Хватит ли времени, чтобы перевалить через горы?  
– А мне казалось, ты меня поддерживал, – усмехнулся Двалин и подбросил в огонь дров.  
– Я поддержал, – кивнул Кили, – но теперь вот подумал.  
– Решение, – начал было Двалин, поймал пристальный взгляд молодого гнома, и пожал плечами. – Можно и изменить.

Кили погладил удивленно поднявшего уши волка и зевнул.

– Пойдем тем путем, откуда до Ривенделла ближе, – сказал он. – Нам ведь важнее скорость.  
– Но и безопасность, – возразил Двалин.  
– Если в горах нас накроет снегопад, как ты думаешь, будет ли это безопаснее, чем встретиться с орками? Тех хотя бы убить можно.  
– Ага, и тем согреться.

Кили мгновение упрямо смотрел на Двалина, а потом рассмеялся.

– Ладно, пусть Фили утром решит.

Волк, лежащий рядом с ним, только что-то коротко тявкнул, поднялся на ноги и, взмахнув пушистым хвостом, удалился в темноту.

– Мне кажется, или это значит, что решение принимать нам? – помолчав, спросил Кили у Двалина.  
– Похоже на то, – хмыкнул тот.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие несколько дней гномы уверенно продвигались в сторону гор, чуть забирая к югу. Единожды приняв решение, они больше не обсуждали и не отступали от него, хотя Фили и мучила неуверенность. Так ли безопасен путь по старой дороге, как им кажется? Что, если случится так, что они попадутся? Только усилием воли ему удавалось не заговаривать об этом. 

Вместо этого он раз за разом начинал расспрашивать Двалина о том, что случилось в Эреборе с момента их ухода. О матери, о друзьях, даже о Торине. Воин, хмурясь, рассказывал, снова и снова повторяя одно и тоже, но вопросов не задавал, и Фили был ему благодарен. По вечерам он больше не уходил от костра, ложился рядом с огнем и грелся, жмурясь на яркое пламя, положив голову на лапы. Кили сидел рядом, иногда весело смеялся, но чаще тоже молчал, о чем-то думая. Несколько раз Фили казалось, что между братом и Двалином есть какая-то неловкость, натянутость, но он выбрасывал это из головы. Если бы что-то было, Кили бы не стал молчать, сказал бы еще в доме у Беорна.

Беорн... Фили каждый раз улыбался, вспоминая о нем и немного жалел, что тот не пошел с ними дальше. Впрочем, даже если бы он и имел право просить, то не стал бы. Он вообще, если бы мог, никого за собой не звал, даже Кили. 

«А потом оказалось бы, что без него никак, и мы бродили бы по Средиземью вечно», – думал Фили, отгоняя грусть, и улыбался. Двалин косился на него, но молчал.

Они ехали быстро, но недостаточно, чтобы обогнать надвигающиеся холода. К счастью, Беорн дал им теплую одежду, так что они не мерзли. Пока. Потому что в горах уже точно ложился снег и будет очень холодно. Фили невольно ежился, представляя морозы и, вздыхая, смотрел на Кили, парящего в воздухе. Как-то он перенесет холода. У него самого хоть шкура теплая.

Горы придвигались все ближе и ближе, и путники все больше молчали, настороженно оглядывались, опасаясь пропустить нападение. По ночам Кили и Двалин, не сговариваясь, по очереди бодрствовали, напряженно вслушиваясь в темноту. Но все было тихо. Может быть, и правда малочисленные в последние годы орки не забредали сюда. Хотя Фили в это не очень верилось. Скорее бы он подумал, что эти твари где-то затаились и копят силы.

– Скорее всего, так и есть, – мрачно кивнул Двалин, когда Фили, подумав, поделился с ним своими мыслями.   
– Тогда нам стоит быть в два раза осторожнее, – проговорил Фили.  
– И в десять не помешает, – отозвался Двалин, оглядываясь. – Нам бы проскочить тихо, как мыши.  
– Будем надеяться, повезет, – вздохнул Фили.

Еще через два дня они подъехали к подножию гор. Здесь, где начиналась старая дорога, они были совсем невысокими, но вдали громоздились мрачные пики, и Фили ёжился, кутаясь в куртку, глядя на них. Идти туда не хотелось совершенно. 

– Если хочешь, переночуем здесь и отправимся в путь утром, – предложил Двалин, поглаживая пони по шее.

Фили на миг задумался – соблазн оттянуть путь через горы хоть на несколько часов, был велик, но солнце стояло еще высоко, а терять время, рискуя, что погода окончательно начнет портиться, не хотелось – но помотал головой. 

– Едем, – коротко сказал он. Кили переступил лапами на рукавице, но промолчал.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Двалин, – дрова… Хотя, там выше еще должны быть деревья. А на весь путь все равно не напасешься.  
– Это точно, – вздохнул Фили и снова поёжился. 

Ехать в горы не хотелось все сильнее, и на миг он даже допустил мысль о том, чтобы развернуться, возвратиться обратно, войти в Лихолесье и попробовать там разгадать состав зелья Беорна (ну не может же оно действительно быть сложным для эльфов), и осесть где-нибудь неподалеку от Эребора. Мысль была соблазнительной, но поддаться ей Фили себе не позволил и первым въехал на старую дорогу. 

До самого заката они медленно и осторожно пробирались по заброшенной дороге, и Фили даже слегка успокоился. Несмотря на то, что дорога была достаточно широка, чтобы по ней можно было спокойно ехать трем конникам в ряд, она была в плохом состоянии и это обнадеживало. Значит, орки и правда ходили здесь нечасто. Впрочем, что-то все равно не давало Фили успокоиться, тянуло под ложечкой, не позволяло расслабиться. Он то и дело оглядывался, привставая в стременах, и заставил себя не дергаться лишь в очередной раз поймав на себе удивленный взгляд Двалина. Сделав вид, что не видит, Фили задрал голову и отыскал глазами Кили. Тот, раскинув крылья, спокойно парил в небе, и Фили не видел в птичьем силуэте никакого напряжения или беспокойства, а ведь если бы что-то было не так, если бы неподалеку таилась опасность, зоркий ястреб несомненно бы уже разглядел ее и предупредил их. 

– Значит, все в порядке, – пробормотал Фили себе под нос и зябко вздрогнул от налетевшего порыва ветра.   
– Парень, ты в порядке?

Двалин чуть пришпорил пони, чтобы заглянуть Фили в лицо, и тот только пожал плечами.

– Давай сделаем привал, если ты устал.   
– Все нормально, – покачал головой Фили и постарался улыбнуться. – Еще с час можно ехать, да и место для привала здесь не очень подходящее.

Оба оглядели уходящую вдаль, прямую дорогу и в один голос вздохнули.

– А потом она начнет подниматься, – сказал Двалин. – И станет тяжело дышать.

Фили снова вздохнул.

– Идти все равно придется.  
– Ну, значит, пойдем, – Двалин только пожал плечами, пристально посмотрел на него и предложил. – Но если хочешь, еще не поздно вернуться.  
– Нет, – в голосе Фили не было ни капли сомнения. – Возвращаться мы не станем, какие бы опасности нас не ждали.

Двалин медленно кивнул.

– Но ты же понимаешь, что дело не только в опасностях? Мы можем добраться до Ривенделла и окажется, что шли туда впустую. Что тогда?  
– Тогда пойдем куда-нибудь еще, – Фили дернул повод, заставляя пони идти вперед, и впервые за этот день улыбнулся Двалину. – Но я буду знать, что сделал все, что от меня зависело.  
– Тут ты прав, – негромко согласился Двалин, следуя за ним.

Ночи даже у самого подножия гор были холодными и путники ежились у костра, стараясь не думать, как оно будет там, выше, где воздух становится таким прозрачным и колким, что, кажется, можно обрезаться. Кили зевал, протянув руки к огню, Двалин, что-то бормоча себе под нос, осматривал свое оружие, Фили, превратившись, сразу куда-то убежал.

– Что-то долго его нет, – вдруг пробормотал Двалин, и Кили вздрогнул, сонно поморгал и огляделся по сторонам. – Фили.  
– А ты переживаешь? – опять зевнул Кили.  
– А не должен? – прищурился Двалин. – Хотя, ты вот, как погляжу, нет.  
– У Фили есть клыки и когти, – холодно ответил Кили, кутаясь в куртку. – Если бы он не превращался, думаешь, я бы куда-то отпустил его одного? Но он может себя защитить.  
– Это правда, – не стал спорить Двалин.

Кили еще мгновение мерил его взглядом, а потом, успокоившись, опять протянул руки к огню.

– Хорошо, что ты с нами пошел, – проговорил он негромко, а Двалин хмыкнул в ответ. – Нет, я правда рад. Фили будет под присмотром, когда я не смогу быть рядом.  
– Ты о чем? – уставился на него Двалин.  
– О том, что я не всегда теперь гном, – удивленно посмотрел в ответ Кили. – А ты о чем?

Двалин только пожал плечами и отложил в сторону топор, потянулся и подбросил в костер дров. 

– Перевалить бы через горы без проблем, – проговорил он. – А там до Ривенделла совсем близко.  
– Ну, орков в последние годы стало меньше, – пожал плечами Кили. – Может быть, нам и повезет.  
– Не веришь в успех? – пристально взглянул на него Двалин.

Кили только криво усмехнулся.

– Я верю в то, что Фили не остановится, пока не испробует все средства. Но что будет, если ни одно не поможет?  
– Ну, у вас всегда есть зелье Беорна, – осторожно сказал Двалин. – Вы можете…  
– Вернуться к Трандуилу и попросить о помощи, – подхватил Кили, грустно усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Ты ведь знаешь, что этот вариант не устроит Фили. Я слышал, что он тебе говорил.  
– А тебя бы устроил? – помолчав, спросил Двалин.   
– Я не знаю, – ответил Кили. – Просто… Не считай это слабоволием, но мы же вроде как вырвались.  
– Что? – удивился Двалин и увидел, что Кили покраснел. Тем не менее, он твердо повторил:  
– Вырвались. Теперь больше не надо бояться, переживать о том, что о нас узнают, думать о том, как жить, если Торин прикажет Фили или мне жениться. Прятаться тоже не нужно. И Фили тоже свободен. Он больше не наследник, нет той огромной ответственности, что должна была достаться ему.  
– Он не хотел?  
– Фили от трудностей не бежит, – легко усмехнулся Кили. – Но да, особого желания у него не было. Торину бы самому жениться, вырастить сына. Почему он этого не делал?  
– Привык, что у него есть вы, есть Фили, – откликнулся Двалин. – Он же вас любит. А Фили с самого начала воспитывался, как наследник. Торин не хотел лишать его этого права.  
– Ну что же, теперь ему придется задуматься об этом, – Кили зевнул и улегся на подстилку, подложив руку под голову. – Вряд ли мы успеем обернуться за год. Точнее, уже даже меньше.  
– Перевалим через горы до снегопада и…  
– Дойдем до Ривенделла, а там неизвестно еще помогут нам или нет, а потом обратно. В этом году до снегов точно не обернемся – тут бы не завалило – а там еще неизвестно когда они сойдут. Впрочем, – Кили повернулся на спину, – если Элронд нам не поможет…   
– Вот уж не думал, что ты можешь так печально смотреть на мир, – удивленно перебил его Двалин.  
– Не печально, – хмыкнул Кили. – Все, что я сказал – очевидно.  
– Очевидно, – кивнул Двалин. – Но я бы скорее ожидал это все услышать от твоего брата.

Кили только улыбнулся.

– Может быть, теперь я у нас голос разума.

Ночь прошла спокойно и, проснувшись от пробравшейся под одеяло прохлады, Двалин первым делом посмотрел на парней. Ночью он вставал подбросить дров в костер и видел, что Кили спит, зарывшись лицом в шерсть волка, а тот дремлет, по-хозяйски положив лапу ему на спину. Утром же картина была иной. Фили спал, свернувшись плотным клубком, и вздрагивал от холода, несмотря на то, что по уши был укутан в одеяло, а на скале рядом с ним сосредоточенно чистил перья ястреб. Увидев, что Двалин уже не спит, он коротко крикнул и взмыл в воздух. 

– Судя по карте, дорога проложена напрямик, – сказал Фили позже, торопливо дожевывая кусок хлеба и одновременно натягивая куртку.  
– И что не так?

Двалин подтянул подпругу, хлопнул по холке недовольно фыркнувшего пони, и принялся затаптывать огонь.

– Боюсь, что если мы наткнемся на орков, нам некуда будет спрятаться.  
– Значит, придется драться, – отозвался Двалин.  
– А если их будет много, если мы не прорвемся? Да даже если и прорвемся, что потом? Это будет все равно, что в колокол у дверей позвонить – за нами станут охотиться все орки, что есть в этих горах.  
– Да, теперь я понимаю, от кого Кили научился, – пробормотал Двалин себе под нос и, уже громче, добавил. – Давай мы подумаем об этом, когда что-то произойдет. А пока просто постараемся быть осторожнее.

Фили согласно кивнул, вздыхая, и вскоре они уже ехали вперед. Кили парил где-то высоко, периодически спускаясь к ним, и Двалин искренне надеялся, что в случае опасности он успеет их предупредить. Впрочем, Фили был прав, спрятаться на ровной, окруженной высокими скалами дороге было негде, так что если на них нападут…

«Да, это, кажется, заразно», – подумал Двалин, но все равно попытался прикинуть, как им действовать в случае чего. Пони на скалы не затащишь, развернуться и удрать быстро не получится из-за плохой дороги. Останется только драться. И это не страшно, когда это гномы бегали от хорошей драки, вот только безвестно сгинуть здесь, в горах, не добившись цели… Не о такой судьбе он мечтал, когда становился воином.

Постепенно дорога начала подниматься. Сначала это не было заметно, но через несколько часов дорога так круто забрала вверх, что пони совсем сбавили шаг, и пришлось спешиться, и вести их в поводу. Дышать тоже стало сложнее, но они продолжали упорно идти вперед. Но силы не бесконечны даже у гномов, и Двалин уже хотел было предложить остановиться и передохнуть, когда идущий впереди Фили вдруг замер.

– Чего? – просипел Двалин.  
– Развилка, – коротко ответил тот.  
– Думаешь, стоит идти в ту сторону? – нахмурившись, спросил Двалин. – Мы не знаем, куда эта тропа может нас привести.

Фили хотел что-то ответить, но вдруг умолк и напрягся, а в следующий миг сверху донесся пронзительный крик ястреба. 

– Орки.

Громкие, грубые голоса, орущие какую-то походную песню, были хорошо слышны и, казалось, что отряд прямо за поворотом, вот-вот вывернет и увидит перед собой двух путников. 

– Быстрее.

Фили схватил своего пони под уздцы и потащил в сторону. Двалин немедленно последовал за ним. Здесь тропа была еще уже, то тут, то там валялись сорвавшиеся сверху обломки скал, но выбирать не приходилось. Голоса орков слышались все яснее, а в песне теперь можно было даже разобрать слова, но Двалин изо всех сил надеялся, что они успели уйти вовремя.

«А еще, что нигде не наследили», – подумал он и прикусил губу, вспомнив костер, который они разводили прошлой ночью. 

Он бросил быстрый взгляд назад, но тропа за спиной была пуста и это внушало надежду. Орки обнаружат кострище, в это сомневаться не приходилось. Но к тому времени станет темно, а начинать поиски в горах, когда вот-вот начнет темнеть – самоубийство. Значит, есть время до утра. А там, глядишь, они решат, что это просто какие-то охотники забрели в предгорья с равнин и возвращаться, пытаясь отыскать следы, не будут. По крайней мере, шанс на это был. 

Гномы упорно пробирались вперед до тех пор, пока садящееся солнце не окрасило шапки вечных снегов на вершинах далеких гор, алым. Тогда Фили остановился и, утирая лицо от пота, обернулся к Двалину.

– Как думаешь, они станут нас искать?

Двалин пожал плечами и озвучил свои мысли. Фили согласно кивнул.

– Но оторваться сильнее не помешает.

И они снова зашагали вперед. Эта тропа была уже, сильнее разрушена, но не так сильно забирала вверх, как дорога. Скорее всего, Двалин прикинул про себя, она выходила на ту сторону гор ниже перевала, обозначенного на карте, но была слишком узкой и не подходящей для больших караванов. Поэтому, если о дороге еще помнили, то тропа канула в неизвестность, что было весьма на руку тем путникам, кто хотел незаметно перейти горы. Впрочем, судя по тому, что в некоторых местах тропа была почти непроходима, желающих было немного.

– Гляди.

Фили снова остановился и ткнул пальцем вперед. Двалин пригляделся и чуть не выругался в голос. На расстоянии не более полулиги от них виднелся дом.

– Думаешь, здесь кто-то живет?  
– Крыша провалилась, – покачал головой Фили. – Но нам хватит укрыться.  
– А если…  
– Тогда на нас бы уже напали.

Это успокаивало мало, но уже приближался закат, и особого выбора не было, так что гномы, торопясь и изо всех сил стараясь не переломать ноги – свои и пони – на камнях, поспешили к дому.  
То, что орки не потеряли их след, стало ясно ночью. В беспокойный сон Двалина ворвались отдаленные вопли и он резко сел, провел ладонями по лицу, точно смахивая липкую паутину, и прислушался. Вопли повторились, теперь уже немного ближе. Не показалось.

– Орки, – негромко прошептал Кили и Двалин кивнул.

Они устроились на ночлег в развалинах дома и счастье еще, что не стали разводить огонь. Хотя, это мало чем поможет, если твари уже напали на след. Мимо они не пройдут. Двалин осторожно подобрался к стене и выглянул в пролом. Луна ярко освещала небольшую площадку перед домом и проход, по которому они шли сюда несколько часов назад. Теперь из него один за другим появлялись орки. Неторопливо, медленно, то и дело перекликаясь друг с другом, они обшаривали камни, самые маленькие трещины. Они, совершенно точно, искали кого-то. Их. 

Двалин отпрянул внутрь и невольно вздрогнул, наткнувшись на что-то большое и мягкое. В ногу ему ткнулся нос и он с запозданием узнал Фили. В горле волка клокотал рык, и Двалин осторожно провел ладонью по густой шерсти на загривке, успокаивая.

«Может, удастся отсидеться?» – подумал он. Мысль отдавала трусостью, и Двалин поморщился. Он не привык отступать и, если бы все было как прежде, первым бы рванулся в бой. Но сейчас перед ними была другая, куда более важная, чем убить пар десятков орков, цель, и умереть, не достигнув ее, не увидеть, как мальчишки станут прежними, не искупить свою вину, казалось еще страшнее. 

Двалин вскинул голову, повернулся к Кили и в этот миг орки взвыли, зазвенели выхватываемые из ножен клинки.  
Так и не сказав ни слова, Двалин отпрыгнул назад, подхватил топоры и увидел, как Кили натягивает тетиву. Стрела, коротко свистнув, нашла цель, раздался крик, а следом рычание. Это Фили, прыгнув, вцепился в чью-то глотку. Двалин отставать от мальчишек не собирался и, догнав мальчишек, врубился в самую гущу врагов.  
Когда все закончилось, он устало оперся на топорище, отер лицо рукавом от брызг крови и огляделся, отыскивая парней. Кили сидел поодаль, а рядом с ним тяжело дышал Фили. Светлая шерсть волка слиплась сосульками, побурела и он то и дело облизывался, пытаясь умыть морду, но ничего не получалось. Впрочем, все они выглядели так, словно искупались в крови.

– Интересно, если здесь поблизости источник? – вдруг спросил Кили.  
– А мне интересно, всех ли тварей мы уничтожили, – сказал Двалин.

В этот момент Фили сорвался с места и, одним прыжком преодолев площадку, обрушился всем весом на одно из неподвижных тел. Оно взвизгнуло, дернулось, и Двалин поспешил подойти.

– Убери своего зверя, – в страхе завопил орк, увидев его.  
– Думаешь, я буду милосерднее? – хмыкнул Двалин, но все же положил ладонь на загривок Фили. – Пусть его, парень, может, узнаем что полезное.

Волк, недовольно ворча, отошел.

– Куда вы шли? – спросил Двалин орка и нахмурился, услышав злобный хохот. – Отвечай, а не то…  
– Пытать станешь? – оскалился тот, попытался подняться, но не смог, не слушались ноги. – Не страшно.  
– Волк…  
– Да не натравишь ты его на меня, если уж сразу прикончить не дал.  
– Хорошо, – Двалин чуть подумал и пожал плечами. – Тогда я пошел. А ты будешь лежать тут, пока не сдохнешь. Идти-то ты не можешь. Утром встанет солнце, но умрешь ты не от его лучей и не от жары, какая тут жара. Нет, ближе к полудню с гор начнут слетаться птицы. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

Орк заскрипел зубами.

– Если бы я мог, я выгрыз бы тебе горло, – захлебываясь от ненависти, проговорил он.  
– Но ты не можешь, – спокойно усмехнулся Двалин. – А вот я могу бросить тебя здесь умирать. Или все же приказать ему.

Он кивнул на Фили и увидел, как волк ощерился, демонстрируя внушительные клыки. Орк же только снова рассмеялся.

– Я все равно умираю, так какая разница, как.   
– Уверен, что совсем нет разницы? – уточнил Двалин. – Хорошо, тогда жди птиц. Фили, Кили, собираемся и уходим.

Орк заскрипел зубами, прикрыл глаза и снова попробовал двинуться, но не смог. Двалин ждал. И через пару мгновений орк кивнул.

– Спрашивай.  
– Откуда здесь взялся твой отряд?  
– Нас послали разыскать… ну, выходит, вас, – сквозь зубы ответил орк. – Какая-то шишка в гномьем царстве заплатила, чтобы мы нашли ястреба и волка. Не знаю, что за ястреб – уж точно не ты, старикан – но волка мы, кажется, отыскали.  
– Что вы должны были с ними сделать? Убить?  
– Ну, мы бы с удовольствием, – осклабился орк. – Но приказано было доставить живыми. Волка в Дол-Гулдур, он должен был добавить свежую кровь в племя варгов, а ястреба в Эребор. Кажется, тот гном собирался с ним охотиться.

Двалин услышал, как рядом рыкнул Фили, как выругался Кили. Он и сам еле сдержался, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами.

– И как зовут эту шишку?

Орк замотал башкой, показывая, что не знает. Верить ему никто не собирался, и Фили навис над ним, щелкнул зубами, и орк мелко затрясся.

– Да не помню я! – выкрикнул он отчаянно и закашлялся, захлебываясь кровью. – То ли Род, то ли как-то так.   
– Рауд? – спросил Двалин, и орк пожал плечами.  
– Может быть. Да, точно, Рауд.  
– Ясно, – протянул Двалин, переглядываясь с Кили. – Еще поисковые отряды есть?  
– Только наш, – хрипло ответил орк.  
– Значит, могут быть еще, – пробормотал Двалин, и тот глянул на него с ненавистью. – Не лги, иначе уговор отменяется. Итак, где еще в горах можно наткнуться на орков?  
– Везде, – хихикнул пленник. – Мы везде, гном. От нас не спрячешься.  
– Да-да, – кивнул Двалин и встал. – Что же, можно больше не тратить время, он все равно больше ничего не скажет.

Он на миг замер, а потом вытащил нож и вдруг почувствовал, как Кили касается его плеча.

– Я сам.  
– Уверен?

Двалин, хмурясь, взглянул на него. Отнимать жизнь вот так, не в бою, Кили еще не случалось. Обычно раненых врагов добивали по жребию, но оба королевских наследника были, по молодости, исключены из списка. А теперь Кили просится сам. И оснований отказать ему Двалин не видел. Поэтому он пожал плечами и отошел в сторону, разрешая. Кили, побледнев, закусил губу и подошел к орку, присел рядом. Фили рыкнул, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, сделал было шаг к брату, но Двалин остановил его, положив ладонь на загривок, погладил густую шерсть.

– Не надо, – негромко проговорил он и, повернувшись, пошел к дому, уводя за собой волка.

Надо было собираться в путь.  
Фили послушно шел рядом, не делая попытки повернуться, и Двалин не оборачивался тоже. Зачем, если и так все слышно? Вот коротко зашипел вытаскиваемый из ножен клинок. Миг – отчего-то Двалину казалось, что Кили понадобится больше времени – и хриплая ругань орка оборвалась клокотаньем. Фили под рукой Двалина крупно вздрогнул, будто судорога прошла. Кили догнал их спустя пару мгновений.

– Скоро солнце встанет, – сказал Двалин, устало опускаясь на камни у дома. – Надо бы в дорогу собираться.  
– Думаешь, еще могут напасть? – спросил Кили.  
– Нет, пока некому. Но могут наткнуться на трупы и тогда точно станут искать тех, кто это сделал.

Кили кивнул, сел рядом и откинулся спиной на уцелевшую стену. Фили улегся, вытянулся, укладывая морду на лапы, и зевнул.

– Ладно, передохнем, – ни к кому не обращаясь, тяжело вымолвил Двалин и с лязгом опустил на землю топоры.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующие несколько дней они продвигались по горам так быстро, как это вообще было возможно. Шли пешком, решив, что на главную тропу возвращаться не стоит, неизвестно, что могло ждать их за каждым поворотом, а рисковать вновь попасться на глаза оркам никто из них не хотел. Конечно, выбранная ими дорога – едва заметная тропинка, уходящая вверх от развалин дома, тоже не могла считаться безопасной, но посовещавшись, Фили и Двалин решили придерживаться ее.

– Она малозаметна и, скорее всего, использовалась для контрабанды, – подумав, сказал Двалин. – А значит, точно переведет нас через горы. 

Фили возражать не стал. Кили выкрикнул что-то, распахнул крылья и взмыл в небо.

– Кажется, и он согласен, – улыбнулся Фили. 

Двалин только кивнул и крякнул, закидывая за плечи тяжелый мешок. Пони пришлось отпустить – они не прошли бы по узенькой, извилистой тропке, а груз разделить пополам. Впрочем, тяжесть мешков только радовала, означая, что запасов, при разумной экономии, им хватит надолго. Двалин мгновение смотрел вслед удаляющимся рысцой лошадкам, а потом вздохнул и отвернулся. Он по-прежнему считал, что парни могли бы вернуться к эльфам, попробовать создать зелье Беорна, но решение было принято, и он знал, что ни Фили, ни Кили не отступят. 

Тропа круто забирала вверх, и совсем скоро стало тяжело дышать. Гномы брели, согнувшись, обливаясь потом, но уверенно продвигались вперед. Усталость одолевала всех, даже Кили, который, казалось бы, легче всего должен был переносить дорогу, потому что ему ни разу не приходилось тащить тяжелый мешок. Двалин как-то заикнулся было о том, что можно идти ночью, но Фили только хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– И свалиться с ближайшего же обрыва, – устало проговорил он, закрывая глаза, и Двалин, подумав, согласился с ним. 

Ночи в горах были непроглядно темны и даже волчье чутье и зрение не помогали. Фили как-то попробовал отойти на несколько локтей от костра, а утром бледнел и благодарил Махала, проходя по узенькому карнизу, в который обвалы превратили тропинку. Если бы он ночью сделал неосторожный шаг, то в Ривенделл никому бы уже не было смысла идти.

Поэтому, по ночам они отдыхали. То есть, Фили, намаявшись за день, спал беспробудным сном, Двалин дремал, пытаясь быть настороже, а Кили или молчал или что-то тихонечко напевал себе под нос, поглаживая волка по шерсти, и подкармливал огонь. Иногда Двалин ловил его взгляд, направленный на Фили, и тут же отводил глаза, столько в нем было тоски и грусти. От нее могло разорваться сердце, и Двалин, кусая губы, ругал себя за то, что сделал и клялся, понимая, что никому его клятвы не нужны, что будет с мальчишками до конца, если надо, умрет за них, но больше никогда не предаст и не позволит никому обидеть. Но до этого еще надо было дожить, а пока каждое утро боль в глазах Кили становилась все сильнее, каждый вечер устало вздыхал и оборачивался Фили, а Двалин мог только смотреть. 

– Счастье еще, что безболезненно, – улыбался Фили по утрам. – Хорошо, что мы вовремя узнали, что нельзя охотиться, а то вряд ли дожили бы до сегодня. Ну я, так точно.  
– А нечего тянуть в рот, тьфу, в пасть, что попало, – строго говорил Двалин, хотя у самого сердце разрывалось от вины и жалости.  
– Теперь уже точно не будем, – смеялся Фили, и Кили согласно кричал.

Несмотря на огромную усталость, они все же продвигались вперед, и даже все чаще встречающийся на тропе снег и усиливающийся с каждым днем холод почти радовали.

– Это значит, что мы движемся в верном направлении, – отдуваясь, говорил Фили.  
– Это значит, что мы движемся вверх, в горы, – ворчал Двалин.  
– А разве нам не туда надо? 

И оба смеялись, пока не начинали задыхаться или не вспоминали, что их могут преследовать. Впрочем, погони слышно не было, и гномы надеялись, что так будет до самого конца их путешествия, потому что даже Двалин признавал, что вряд ли сможет долго выстоять против своры орков, когда почти нечем дышать. Но иногда он был готов сражаться неделями, чем ответить на один-единственный вопрос, который чем дальше, тем чаще задавал Фили.

– И все-таки, кто же нас выдал? – спросил он как-то раз, когда они остановились под скальным выступом, чтобы набрать воды из бегущего здесь ледяного, звонкого ручейка.

Двалин вздрогнул и чуть не выронил флягу.

– Тебя это, вроде, не очень-то интересовало, – он старался говорить спокойно, но чувствовал, что сердце забилось быстрее.  
– Не интересовало, – согласился Фили. – Но я не могу перестать об этом думать. А тебе разве было бы не любопытно – кто и почему? Кто же настолько сильно ненавидел нас с Кили?  
– А может, это произошло по глупости? Или, может, тот кто это сделал, думал, что защищает вас? – глухо спросил Двалин и невольно вздрогнул, услышав невеселый смех Фили.  
– Предлагаешь считать это оправданием? – спросил он.  
– Ну, закон-то вы нарушили.

Двалин упорно не поднимал глаз на Фили, делая вид, что никак не может заткнуть пробкой флягу, и вздрогнул, и чуть не выронил ее, когда его руки коснулись холодные пальцы. Фили, вздохнув, отобрал у него флягу, быстро заткнул и отдал обратно.

– Закон, – задумчиво повторил он, покусывая губу. – Может быть, ты и прав. Но мы ведь, – он вдруг вскинул на Двалина глаза и улыбнулся так ярко и беспомощно, что у того защемило сердце, – мы не можем друг без друга, ты же знаешь. Я без Кили и минуты не протяну, да и он без меня. То, что мы делали, это… Это ну как продолжение. Дальше только стать единым существом, но это, увы, невозможно.  
– Понимаю, – отозвался Двалин, отводя взгляд. 

Вина тяжелым камнем ворочалась в груди, но заставить себя открыть рот и все рассказать Фили он не мог. Потому что слишком хорошо знал парня и понимал, что стоит лишь сказать одно слово и тот больше не потерпит его присутствия рядом, прогонит, а Двалин никак не мог уйти. Он обнял Фили, притягивая к себе, погладил по плечам, по перепутанным, давно не переплетаемым косам и дал себе слово, что расскажет обо всем, когда они придут в Ривенделл. 

– Но иногда я боюсь правды, – словно прочел его мысли Фили и вздохнул, отстраняясь. – Может и лучше ничего не знать.  
– Почему? – глухо спросил Двалин, пряча флягу.  
– Не хочу ни в ком разочаровываться, – хмыкнул Фили и сделал еще несколько глотков из ручья. – Вдруг это кто-то хорошо знакомый.   
– Не хочешь знать своих врагов в лицо? – сам себе противореча, спросил Двалин.  
– Не уверен, что речь идет о вражде, – усмехнулся Фили, утирая рот. – Скорее уж о глупости. Ну или о излишней приверженности традициям. В любом случае, – он вскинул голову, пытаясь отыскать взглядом ястреба, – сейчас об этом рассуждать бессмысленно. Мы слишком далеко, а тот, кто рассказал о нас с Кили… Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь узнаю его имя.  
– Почему?

Фили слегка насмешливо взглянул на Двалина.

– А ты бы рассказал о таком?  
– Да, – не колеблясь ответил тот.  
– Ну, ты всегда был сильнее нас всех. Да ты бы так и не поступил, я уверен.

Фили легко улыбнулся Двалину, вскинул на плечи тяжелый мешок, перешагнул через ручей, и зашагал вперед. Двалин пару мгновений тупо смотрел ему в спину, а потом тяжело вздохнул и пошел следом. 

«В Ривенделле», – сказал он сам себе, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. – «Я все расскажу ему в Ривенделле».

Они продолжили путь и шли так быстро, как только могли, стараясь хоть немного опередить снег и морозы, следующие за ними по пятам. Это было невозможно, все трое это понимали, но все равно торопились, пытаясь пройти как можно больше. Тропинка же точно смеялась над ними, то круто уходя вверх, то возвращаясь на несколько лиг назад, и путникам ничего не оставалось, как, ругаясь, следовать по ней туда, куда она вела. Тем не менее, они все равно продвигались вперед и спустя несколько дней сверху рассматривали развалины того домика, у которого перебили орков. Еще через день они скрылись из виду за огромной скалой, под которой гномы едва смогли протиснуться.

– Еще чуть-чуть и вы бы дальше пошли одни, – ворчал Двалин, потирая ободранное ухо и рассматривая порванный о скальный выступ рукав.  
– Хорошо, что этого не случилось, – улыбнулся Фили и вдруг замер, а потом так выругался, что Двалин изумленно заморгал.  
– Что?..

Впрочем, объяснения уже не требовались. В прозрачном стылом воздухе медленно и важно кружились первые снежинки.

– Не успели, – выдохнул Двалин.  
– Надо торопиться, – отозвался Фили, поправил за спиной мешок и задрал голову, глядя в небо, где высоко над ними кувыркался ястреб. – До перевала осталось так много.

Двалин ничего не стал говорить о том, что им еще спускаться вниз, только кивнул и первым пошел вверх по тропе. А снег продолжал кружиться в воздухе, медленно, но неотвратимо покрывая дорогу белой пеленой, оседая на усах, на капюшонах и казалось, что для него никакой разницы, ложится он на каменную скалу или на живое тело. И то, и другое, дай лишь время, превратится в замерзшую ледяную статую. 

Но гномы сдаваться не собирались и упорно пробивались вперед. Несмотря на экономию, через пару дней у них почти закончились дрова. Морозы были еще не настолько сильными, чтобы опасаться за жизнь, но все же довольно ощутимыми и на утро путники просыпались, дрожа от холода, под покрытыми инеем одеялами, но все же берегли последнюю связку хвороста на крайний случай. Двалину и Фили приходилось немного легче. Один всегда легко переносил холода, второму же ночью помогала теплая шкура, а днем оба согревались ходьбой. А вот Кили приходилось несладко. Было видно, как сильно он мерзнет днем, потому что из-за разреженности воздуха пониматься в прозрачно-холодное небо ему становилось все сложнее, и он обосновался на перчатке Фили, сидел, нахохлившись, переступая лапами, а по ночам кутался в свое и брата одеяла, прижимался к теплому боку волка, и отчаянно пытался не дрожать. 

– Скоро все закончится, – утешал его Фили, поглаживая по взъерошенным перьям, а Кили прятал в них клюв и никак не реагировал. 

Двалин же только вздыхал и молился Махалу, чтобы они успели перевалить через перевал, пока никто не заболел, потому что лечить больного тут, в горах... Это тоже самое, что встретить прямо сейчас десяток орков. Еще неизвестно, с чем будет легче справиться.

Но, наверное, Махал не прислушивается к тем, кто предает своих друзей, потому что еще через три ночи они с Фили проснулись под громкий, надрывный кашель. Волк вскочил, бешено скалясь спросонья, а потом, коротко взвыв, бросился к брату, ткнул его носом, облизал лицо, но Кили никак не отреагировал, так и лежал, закрыв глаза и кашляя. Двалин коснулся его лба и от души выругался.

– Заболел твой братец, – хмуро сказал он волку и прикусил губу, думая, что же теперь делать.

Ни идти, ни лететь в таком состоянии Кили, естественно, не мог, а значит, его надо будет нести. В обличье птицы это не проблема, но ведь гному нужны лекарства, которых у них практически нет, кроме каких-то трав, наскоро собранных им в дорогу Беорном. К тому же оставлять больного на продуваемой всеми ветрами тропе было просто нельзя, а это значит, что надо отыскать более надежное укрытие. Чем это закончилось в прошлый раз, Двалин и Фили прекрасно помнили, но, похоже, вариантов не было.

– Фили, нужна пещера, – сквозь зубы проговорил Двалин, кутая кашляющего Кили в свое одеяло, и волк понятливо кивнув, тут же скрылся в темноте.

Двалин напряженно прислушивался, но не мог разобрать ни звука, и только надеялся, что волк не свалится в пропасть. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что ничем не сумеет помочь Фили, даже если что-то услышит, и просто от всей души молился, чтобы все обошлось. Он не знал, сколько отсутствовал волк – несколько мгновений или несколько часов, и, кажется, даже задремал, вслушиваясь в тяжелое, но ровное дыхание Кили, потому что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ощутил на руке зубы.

– Фили? Нашел?

Волк выпустил его руку и тряхнул головой, отбежал в сторону, словно бы зовя за собой, и Двалин, с трудом разгибая закоченевшее тело, поднялся на ноги. 

– Ты уверен, что там безопасно? – спросил он и волк тявкнул. – Ладно.

Тащить два мешка, хворост и замотанного в кучу одеял высокого гнома было ужасно неудобно и тяжело, но вариантов не было – Фили в волчьем обличье нести не мог ничего, и Двалин, сцепив зубы, шагал следом за ним, благодаря Махала за то, что тот наделил его силой. Будь он хоть немного слабее, он бы не справился, потому что до пещеры они шли несколько лиг. Как Фили смог пройти их один и в темноте, Двалин не представлял. В сером предрассветном сумраке ему было не по себе от бездонной пропасти, заполненной клубящимся туманом, по левую руку. Пройти бы здесь ночью он бы просто не рискнул.

Пещера оказалась скрыта за большим камнем, который прикрывал вход от посторонних глаз. Двалин остановился было в неуверенности, но Фили уже скрылся внутри и ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним. Внутри места было достаточно ровно для троих гномов и, кажется, было даже не так холодно, как снаружи. Стоило им лишь оказаться внутри, как волк без сил лег на пол, по его телу прошла сильная судорога, очертания на мгновение расплылись, а спустя миг Фили уже поднимался на ноги.

– Быстро одевайся, – бросил ему Двалин, пытаясь удержать рвущегося из рук ястреба. – Не хватало еще вас обоих лечить.

Фили кивнул, натянул одежду, и протянул руки к птице.

– Кили, спокойнее, никто не причинит тебе вреда, – прошептал он, но ястреб словно не понимал его. С громким воплем он вцепился клювом в палец Фили и тот, вскрикнув, отдернул руку. Двалин не удержал Кили? и тот вырвался из его хватки, взлетел на уступ под потолком пещеры и уселся там, нахохлившись.  
– Кили, пожалуйста, спустись к нам, – попросил Фили, посасывая окровавленный палец. – Ты болен, мы поможем тебе.

В ответ птица только сильнее нахохлилась и спрятала голову под крыло. Фили беспомощно оглянулся на Двалина. Но тот только развел руками. Ястреб сидел слишком высоко, чтобы до него добраться.

– Кили, – опять позвал Фили, но отклика не дождался.  
– Давай попытаемся согреться, – предложил Двалин и принялся раскладывать костер.  
– Мы же хотели… – начал было Фили.  
– Считаешь, это не крайний случай, – перебил его Двалин и Фили, помедлив, помотал головой. – Тогда помоги.

Спустя несколько мгновений огонь весело разгорелся в пещере, и гномы принялись греть озябшие руки. Фили то и дело посматривал на ястреба, но тот не делал никаких попыток слететь вниз.

– Давай-ка поедим, – предложил Двалин. – Может, мясо его соблазнит.

Но Кили не отреагировал ни на мясо, ни на одно из последних медовых печений, оставшихся от припасов Беорна.

– Но мы должны как-то снять его оттуда, – тоскливо проговорил Фили, откусывая от печенья кусочек и жмурясь от удовольствия. – Надо ведь его лечить.

Двалин кивнул, подумал, и спросил.

– А ты знаешь, как лечить птиц?  
– Нет, – вздохнул Фили. – Поэтому, надо дождаться ночи.  
– Тогда зачем теребить его сейчас? Пусть себе поспит, – сказал Двалин и подбросил в огонь еще ветку хвороста. В пещере стало еще теплее, так что можно было наконец снять капюшон.  
– Думаешь? – неуверенно спросил Фили, все косясь на ястреба. – А что если…  
– Ничего не случится, – перебил его Двалин. – Лучше подумай вот о чем. Лечить нам надо гнома, потому что залить отвар из трав Беорна у нас просто не получится, а если Кили каждый день будет проводить на жердочке под потолком, то все лечение пойдет насмарку.

Фили мгновение смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.

– Ему нужно снова выпить зелья.  
– Думаю, да.  
– А мне? 

Двалин старательно не смотрел на Фили, делая вид, что занят костром, и ничего не ответил, только пожал плечами.

– А мне не стоит, – помолчав, почти неслышно сам себе ответил Фили. – Мне хватит дня.  
– Слишком мало зелья, – проговорил Двалин.  
– Да, – отозвался Фили и тряхнул головой. – Тогда так и сделаем. Кили, слышишь? 

Ястреб никак не отозвался.

До самого вечера Двалин и Фили занимались тем, что обустраивали пещеру. В конце концов, им придется провести здесь пару дней, если не больше, а значит надо устроиться удобнее. Ни один из гномов старался не думать о том, во что превратится и так-то небезопасная тропа после снегопада. А если пройдет несколько дней? Но делать было нечего. Сейчас главным было, чтобы Кили поправился. Поэтому они расстелили подстилки, одеяла, разобрали травы Беорна, отобрав необходимые. Двалин вытащил маленький горшочек с медом и наполнил котелок из ручья, отыскавшегося неподалеку.

– Счастье, что мы в горах, – сказал он Фили. – Хоть в воде у нас не будет недостатка. А вот дрова бы не помешали, особенно, если мы задержимся. Но где же их взять.

Фили прикрыл глаза, задумавшись.

– Знаешь, – медленно проговорил он, – мне кажется, что пока я искал эту пещеру, я видел какое-то деревце. Небольшое, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Двалин открыл было рот, чтобы удивиться, почему он никакого дерева не видел, а потом подумал, что с такой ношей он бы самого Махала перед носом не заметил.

– Пойду, проверю, – кивнул он, подхватил топор и встал. – Следи за братом.

За пределами пещеры было так сумрачно, словно день не перевалил только-только за середину, а уже стремился к завершению. Снег продолжал идти, и Двалин, передернув плечами, зашагал туда, откуда они пришли, внимательно осматривая скалы. Дерево действительно отыскалось и даже не одно. В трещинах между камнями росли искривленные, но живучие сосенки. Рубить их было жалко, но делать было нечего. Двалин отыскал целых три, прикинул – на несколько дней точно хватит, и отправился назад в пещеру. 

Тащить деревца было тяжело и неудобно, так что он даже пожалел, что не взял с собой Фили. Но протиснувшись в пещеру тут же позабыл об этом. Потому что на плече Фили сидел ястреб. По-прежнему нахохлившийся и издающий странные звуки, которые у гнома бы точно означали кашель, Кили то и дело переступал лапами, а Фили гладил его и улыбался, чуть морщась от боли. При виде Двалина оба повернули к нему головы, и тот почти ожидал, что ястреб вот-вот улетит на свою жердочку под потолком, но тот только спрятал голову под крыло.

– Как тебе удалось? – удивленно спросил Двалин Фили, усаживаясь у костра и протягивая к огню озябшие руки.  
– Он сам прилетел, – улыбнулся Фили, поглаживая птицу. – Кили знает, что только мы может ему помочь, так что…

Он снова улыбнулся и потерся щекой о перьям ястреба, а тот и не подумал отстраняться, прижимаясь к Фили еще теснее.  
Вечером Фили как обычно быстро разделся, завернулся в одеяло и строго уставился на Кили. 

– Чтобы выпил все, что даст тебе Двалин, – сказал он. – А то знаю я, как ты любишь лечиться.

Ястреб смотрел в ответ, не мигая, и ничем не дал понять, что понял Фили. Тот только покачал головой.

– Ты знаешь, что мы как можно скорее должны отсюда уйти. А там, на улице, уже прошел первый снег и надо двигаться быстро. Не будешь лечиться…

В это мгновение очертания тела Фили исказились, поплыли, и спустя миг на подстилке сидел крупный волк, к боку которого прижимался голый гном.

– Я все знаю, – хрипло проговорил он и зашелся гулким, лающим кашлем. – Лечиться буду, не переживай, брат.

Двалин покачал головой и повесил над огнем котелок, подогревая отвар, подумал и добавил пару ложек меда. Кили медленно натягивал на себя одежду и морщился, точно каждое движение давалось ему с трудом и болью. Он то и дело вытирал со лба пот, пытался глубоко вздохнуть и не мог, сгибаясь от кашля. Двалин глянул в котелок, убедился, что отвар еще не нагрелся и подсел к парню, помог завязать рубаху, подумав, решил не надевать на него куртку, а ограничился тем, что вытащил из мешка толстые носки из овечьей шерсти, натянул их на ноги Кили, укутал одеялом и уложил. При этом пришлось прогнать с подстилки Фили, но тот не возражал, отошел сам и тут же улегся рядом с братом, подпирая того со спины и грея. Кили слабо улыбнулся, выпростал руку из одеяла и погладил волка по шерсти, что-то прошептал, но так тихо, что Двалин не расслышал. Впрочем, он и не собирался прислушиваться. 

Наконец, отвар согрелся, и в пещере сладко запахло медом, липовым цветом и еще чем-то легким, от чего хотелось закрыть глаза и оказаться на солнечной лесной лужайке. Двалин поймал себя на том, что улыбается, встряхнулся и наполнил кружку. 

– Ну-ка, пей.

Он приподнял Кили, чтобы тому было удобнее, и поднес кружку к его губам. Кили мотнул головой, сердито фыркнул, и попытался отобрать посудину, но покачнулся и едва не упал на спину, хорошо, что Фили подтолкнул его мордой, поддерживая.

– Не дури, Кили, – проговорил Двалин, радуясь, что они не расплескали драгоценный отвар. – Пей спокойно, я помогу.

Кили тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

– Ненавижу чувствовать себя беспомощным, – прохрипел он.  
– Выздоровеешь, и снова будешь сильным и самостоятельным. Все будет хорошо, – успокаивающе улыбнулся Двалин, поддерживая его под спину и поднося кружку к губам. – А пока пей.

Кили сделал несколько осторожных глотков и отстранился.

– До конца, – строго сказал Двалин.  
– Но…  
– Тебе что Фили сказал? Давай.

Кили опять вздохнул, покосился на пристально следящего за ним волка и послушно допил отвар.

– Вот так, – усмехнулся Двалин. – А теперь ложись и спи.  
– Не хочется, – помотал головой Кили.  
– А надо.

Кили недовольно поморщился, но все-таки послушался. Двалин снова подсел к огню, пошевелил угли, подумал, и подбросил еще ветку. Дров им хватит дня на четыре, так что пока можно погреться, а там, глядишь, Кили поправится и они снова отправятся в пути.

Кили лежал закрыв глаза, спокойно дышал и только то, что он медленно поглаживал Фили, говорило о том, что он не спит.

– Когда мы вернемся, наверное, уже ничто не будет прежним, – вдруг сказал он. – Интересно, Торин это понимает?  
– Я не думаю… – начал было Двалин, но Кили мотнул головой, перебивая.  
– Мы уже другие, – продолжил он. – Мы ведь больше не станем прятаться. Я не стану, – Кили усмехнулся, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – Фили однажды хотел раскрыть наш секрет, ну хотя бы маме, но я отговорил его. Возможно, я тогда совершил ошибку, не знаю. Теперь же я понимаю, что когда мы вернемся, и все кончится, я больше не смогу скрываться. Я лучше покину Эребор навсегда. Просто после всего этого прятаться будет уже невозможно.  
– Я понимаю, – медленно согласился Двалин. – Все слишком сильно изменилось.  
– И изменится еще, – кивнул Кили. – И я… Кто знает, что нас ждет, да, мы можем не вернуться, но… Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Я и Фили. И больше мне ничего не нужно.  
– А твоему брату? – помолчав, спросил Двалин. – Он ведь наследник. И пусть ты говорил, что он никогда этого не хотел, у него все равно есть обязанности перед Эребором, перед…  
– У него есть обязанности передо мной и перед собой, – твердо сказал Кили и, открыв глаза, уставился на Двалина. – А Эребору мы поможем освободиться от Рауда. Думаю, по значимости это будет не меньший подвиг, чем освободить Гору от Дракона. А после этого мы будем жить сами по себе.  
– Твой брат тоже этого хочет? – снова спросил Двалин.

Фили приподнял голову и быстро лизнул пальцы Кили. Тот негромко рассмеялся.

– А ты как думаешь?

Двалин усмехнулся, качая головой.

– Всегда заодно? – улыбнулся он. – Ну, кто бы сомневался. А что до будущего, так пусть оно сначала наступит. Мы еще до Ривенделла не добрались.  
– Ты прав, – на удивление покорно согласился Кили. – Но эти мысли меня поддерживают, Двалин.

Он хотел что-то еще сказать, но вдруг снова раскашлялся и никак не мог остановиться, пока Двалин не напоил его отваром. Прижав руку ко лбу Кили и нахмурился.

– Ничего, пройдет, – устало сказал Кили и свернулся клубком под одеялом. – Я посплю?  
– Стой, – Двалин потянулся к фляге, в которой хранились остатки зелья Беорна. – Выпей. Мы с Фили решили, что тебе стоит лечиться в своем обличье.

Он почти ждал, что Кили начнет отнекиваться, говорить, что не станет пить зелье без брата, но тот только кивнул, взял флягу и сделал несколько глотков.

– Надеюсь, это поможет мне поскорее выздороветь, – он погладил волка по ушам. – Прости, брат. Жаль расходовать зелье на такие глупости, но я обещаю, что потом все тебе возмещу. Мы вернемся, заберемся на западную площадку, которую ты так любишь, и проведем там целую ночь. Я знаю, там самые красивые звезды, и самый красивый закат. Я найду наш любимый табак, целую гору, и даже не буду отбирать у тебя трубку. Обещаю.

Бормотание Кили становилось все глуше, слабее, он засыпал и, наконец, в пещере воцарилась тишина.  
Двалин тоже задремал, сидя у огня. Этого нельзя было делать, но усталость оказалась сильнее и под сонное сопение Кили он сам н заметил, как уснул. Последней его мыслью было, что не стоит полагаться только на Фили, потому что тот устал не меньше, но даже повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, не спит ли волк, Двалин не сумел. Ему ничего не снилось, словно бы он провалился в темную, зияющую дыру, однако спустя несколько часов проснулся бодрым и полным сил. Костер еще не успел до конца погаснуть, угли рдели, отдавая тепло, и достаточно было лишь слегка их пошевелить, чтобы огонь снова разгорелся. 

Хорошенько потянувшись и размяв затекшие от неудобной позы мышцы, Двалин посмотрел на парней и заулыбался. Кили, вывернувшись из одеяла, руками и ногами обхватил Фили, а носом зарылся в густую шерсть на загривке волка, и если бы не мерное дыхание зверя, можно было бы решить, что Кили обнимает огромную игрушку. Двалин помнил, что у ребят когда-то была такая. Не волк, правда, собака, валяная из некрашеной шерсти. Кажется, Торин купил ее племянникам на каком-то торгу, потому что Кили, как увидел игрушку, так наотрез отказался уходить домой. Двалин чуть нахмурился, припоминая, а потом заулыбался. 

Торину тогда достался хороший заказ, и на торг они с Дис пришли, чтобы купить мальчишкам обувь. Ну и леденцов, конечно, куда без них. Двалин пошел просто за компанию. Он помнил, как Кили застыл, открыв рот, перед собакой и даже то, что от восторга уронил леденец, не заметил. Он наотрез отказался уходить без игрушки, заревел, и Фили, подумав, братца поддержал. Торин злился, Дис смеялась, а Двалин сказал другу, что надо радоваться, что мальчишки не потребовали живого щенка. 

Потом, конечно, были и живые щенки, и котята, и даже дикие кролики, но собака всегда гордо лежала на кровати Кили, а по ночам охраняла его сон. И Фили тоже, потому что мальчишки, чаще всего, спали вместе.  
А теперь сон Кили охраняет большой волк.

– Ну, тоже неплохо, – негромко вздохнул Двалин, потянулся и встал. Тело затекло от долгого неудобного положения и он решил выйти поразмяться, а заодно и проверить, что там с погодой.

Небо было все таким же серым, но снег уже не шел. Но радоваться было нечему, потому что он ровным слоем в несколько дюймов покрывал тропинку, насколько хватало глаз. Двалин притопнул ногой, проверяя насколько снег глубок, и кивнул сам себе. Если Кили удастся поставить на ноги за пару дней, и если за это время не случится нового снегопада, то все не так страшно. Но если нет…

Двалин прерывисто вздохнул, вытащил было из кармана трубку, но тут же спрятал ее обратно. В морозном воздухе запах разнесется далеко и кто знает, чей нос может его учуять. 

– Только орков нам тут с больным не хватало, – пробормотал себе под нос Двалин и невольно прислушался. Вокруг было тихо, но это еще ничего не значило.

Курить хотелось все сильнее, и Двалин, чтобы не соблазняться дольше, вернулся обратно в пещеру – надо было поесть и еще раз напоить Кили отваром. 

– Парни, – негромко позвал он, стряхивая с сапог снег. – Перекусить никто не хочет?

Фили отреагировал мгновенно, дернул ушами, открыл глаза и зевнул во всю пасть. Кили же только плотнее прижался к нему и вздохнул.

– Кили, давай-ка, отпусти брата, – усмехнулся Двалин. – Нам тут голодный волк не нужен.

Кили буркнул что-то невразумительное, но все же отпустил Фили, перекатился на другой бок и свернулся клубком, собираясь продолжать спать. Фили поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся, лизнул брата в щеку и зубами попытался натянуть на него одеяло, но не смог, потому что Кили лежал сверху. Фили немного беспомощно взглянул на Двалина, и тот едва удержался от улыбки.

– Не переживай, – кивнул он Фили. – Сейчас он не замерзнет, а потом все равно встанет.  
– Не встану, – пробурчал Кили, плотнее сворачиваясь в клубок.  
– То есть, ужинать ты не собираешься? – уточнил Двалин.

Присев на корточки он распутал веревку, стягивавшую горловину мешка, заглянул внутрь, подумал, а потом решительно вытащил связку копченых сосисок. Волк громко сглотнул и коротко тявкнул.

– Да, – понимая возмущение Фили, сказал Двалин. – Мне их Беорн дал, а я решил припрятать на всякий случай. Думаю, этот случай настал. Быстрее, чем мне бы хотелось, но так уж вышло.  
– Ты прятал от нас сосиски? 

Кили уселся на подстилку, скрестив ноги, и волк тут же, зубами, натянул ему на плечи одеяло, а сам улегся рядом, внимательно следя за тем, как Двалин нанизывает сосиски на длинный нож.

– Не ожидал? – усмехнулся Двалин.  
– Да нет, – Кили зевнул и потер лицо руками. – Просто…

Он не договорил, зайдясь в кашле, согнулся, растирая руками грудь, а потом выпрямился, виновато улыбаясь, и погладил встревоженно вскочившего на ноги волка.

– Все нормально.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Двалин, старательно не глядя на него. – И будет совсем хорошо, когда ты поправишься. А этого не случится, если ты не будешь есть. И пить отвар.

Кили вздохнул, привалился к боку Фили и вдруг испуганно ойкнул. Двалин дернулся, вскидываясь, но почти сразу успокоился.

– Не верещи так, – строго сказал он. – Пора бы уже привыкнуть, что твой братец превращается.  
– Я просто чуть не упал, – проговорил Кили. – Да и не думал, что так долго проспал.

Двалин старательно не обращал внимания на то, каким влюбленным взглядом Кили следит за одевающимся братом, как мягко и счастливо улыбается ему Фили, как обнимает, плотнее укутывая. Он только до боли в пальцах сжимал рукоять ножа и делал вид, что следит, чтобы сосиски не подгорели.

– Да, мы заспались, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. – Но, с другой стороны, торопиться нам пока некуда, так что надо постараться хорошенько отдохнуть.  
– Ага, – донесся до него невразумительный ответ, и Двалин, чуть скосив глаза, увидел, что братья обнимаются. 

В животе у него вдруг стало пусто и холодно, словно он не вкусные, жирные сосиски есть собрался, а ледяных червей. Кажется, это была вина, но Двалин поддаваться ей не собирался. Что толку? Рассказать Фили обо всем прямо сейчас он не мог, а значит, надо было перестать себя мучить. Забыть не выйдет – да Двалин и не хотел, но решил постараться хотя бы на некоторое время перестать думать о своем предательстве.  
Обжигаясь, он быстро снял сосиски с ножа, и протянул парням.

– Давайте-ка, поешьте.

Кили никак не отреагировал, почти забравшись брату на колени, а Фили улыбнулся. Он аккуратно, нежно поцеловал Кили в губы – Двалин старательно не отводил глаз – и взял миску. 

– А ты? – удивленно спросил он.

Двалин, подумав, добавил к сосискам кусок сыра и завязал мешок.

– Да тут на всех хватит, – усмехнулся он и прищурился. – Или ты своего старого дядьку не накормишь?  
– Я для тебя все сделаю, – серьезно сказал Фили, глядя ему в глаза. – Спасибо.

Ледяной червь в животе Двалина снова шевельнулся, но он усилием воли не дал ему поднять голову.

– Как и я для вас, парни, – спокойно сказал он и кивнул на миску. – А теперь давайте уже есть, остынет.

Поужинав, все трое снова улеглись. Выспавшись днем, Двалин думал, что будет бодрствовать всю ночь, и несколько часов старательно смотрел в огонь, пытаясь не прислушиваться к негромкому шепоту, которым обменивались лежащие поодаль Фили и Кили. Вместо этого он пытался прикинуть, сколько им еще идти через горы и на сколько еще хватит припасов. Вот только, как бы Двалин не старался, мысли плыли, глаза закрывались, а тело не желало слушать доводов разума, который говорил, что всем спать нельзя. Двалин старался улечься как можно неудобнее, даже свой нож переложил так, чтобы рукоять упиралась в ребра. Но все равно уснул.

В пещере стало очень тихо, только потрескивали, догорая, дрова, да слышалось ровное дыхание. 

– Кили, ты спишь? – вдруг негромко спросил Фили. Брат только что-то буркнул себе под нос и крепче обхватил Фили рукой. – Надо подбросить дров, а то мы замерзнем ночью.

Фили попробовал вылезти из-под одеяла и Кили, но не сумел.

– Лежи, – жарко выдохнул ему в ухо Кили. – Нам не будет холодно.  
– Кто сказал? – усмехнулся Фили, повернул голову и тут же прикипел взглядом к губам брата. Слегка пересохшим, розовым. Кили, заметив, облизнулся.  
– Двалин спит, – немного невпопад сказал Фили, и Кили, улыбнувшись, кивнул. – Но нам нельзя.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что…

Фили застыл, глядя, как Кили снова, на этот раз очень медленно, проводит языком по губам. Он точно что-то хотел сказать наглому младшему братцу, но вот что?

– Ты болеешь, – вдруг вспомнил он. – Тебе надо…  
– Хорошенько пропотеть, – шепотом перебил его Кили.

Фили никогда не мог устоять перед ним. Что в тот самый первый раз, после которого они стали так близки, как не могут быть, по всем законам, близки родичи, что теперь. С коротким стоном, он позволил Кили навалиться сверху, целуя, и крепко обнял его, теснее прижимая к себе. Фили провел ладонями по тонкой спине Кили, погладил поясницу, не сдерживаясь больше, с силой сжал ягодицы и, улыбаясь, поймал губами негромкий вскрик.

– Тише, – прошептал он, потираясь носом о щеку Кили, – Двалин спит.  
– Его и орда орков сейчас не разбудит, сам знаешь, – чуть задыхаясь, ответил тот.  
– И все же, потише, – снова попросил Фили, пристально глядя на брата.

Кили мгновение смотрел в ответ, а потом выгнулся в обнимающих руках и потерся бедрами о его живот. Фили не смог сдержать стона удовольствия, но тут же положил руки Кили на плечи, отстраняя.

– Ладно-ладно, я не буду, – тут же торопливо забормотал Кили. – Фи, пожалуйста.

Фили прикрыл глаза, сглатывая, пытаясь бороться с желанием, но уже понимал, что проигрывает, что одного детского прозвища, произнесенного жарким шепотом, достаточно, чтобы все его самообладание рухнуло. 

– Пожалуйста, – снова попросил Кили, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. – Нам выпал шанс, прошу, давай не будем упускать его.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты заболел специально? – улыбнулся Фили, поглаживая его затылок, и услышал возмущенное фырканье и снова повторил. – Тише.

В постели Кили всегда был громким, поэтому Фили и не надеялся, что брат будет сдерживаться. Однако, Кили его удивил. Он жмурился, подставляясь под ласку, кусал губы, но не издал ни звука. Он только тяжело выдыхал, когда Фили касался его, когда вылизывал шею, ключицы, поцелуями покрывал живот, спускаясь ниже. Он до побелевших ногтей впился в подстилку, когда Фили, облизав губы, взял в рот его член, но смолчал. Такого Кили – покорного, изо всех сил сдерживающегося, хотелось ласкать, как можно дольше, чтобы вознаградить и помучить. Фили пропустил в глотку твердый член, с трудом сглотнул, и почувствовал, как Кили дрожит. А в следующий миг тот ухватил его за волосы на затылке и толкнулся бедрами вверх, пытаясь войти еще глубже. Так было всегда. Стоило Фили начать ласкать брата языком, как Кили тут же пытался перехватить инициативу. Впрочем, Фили никогда не возражал. Улыбаясь про себя, он расслабил горло и позволил трахать свой рот. Кили не торопился, двигал бедрами медленно и размеренно, гладил по волосам и тяжело дышал. Толстый член заполнял рот, растягивал глотку и Фили чувствовал, как по подбородку начинает стекать слюна. Он снова попробовал сглотнуть и Кили замер, мелко вздрагивая. Фили тут же пережал основание его члена, не давая брату кончить, и отстранился, несмотря на тихий недовольный стон.

Вытирая ладонью рот, Фили застыл, любуясь Кили, его напряженным телом, раскрасневшимся лицом, бесстыдно – для любого, но только не для них двоих – раскинутыми ногами. Фили сам был готов вот-вот кончить, так сильно ему хотелось, но он сдержался. Он обязательно это сделает, но только когда будет глубоко внутри горячей, узкой задницы. При мысли об этом член дернулся, и захотелось прямо сейчас навалиться сверху, ворваться в желанное тело и двигаться рывками, жестко и сильно, выбивая из Кили тонкие, жалобные стоны, а потом, когда удовольствие станет совсем невыносимым, крики. И наплевать, что проснется Двалин, который вряд ли оценит такое зрелище, что могут услышать те, кто, возможно, уже ищет их. Ох, как хотелось обо всем этом забыть. Но вместо этого Фили только поцеловал бедро Кили и, приподнявшись, накрыл его губы своими, одновременно толкаясь пальцами между его ягодиц. 

Кили тихонечко вскрикнул ему в рот и задрожал, когда Фили начал его растягивать. Раньше, когда они почти каждую ночь, любили друг друга, тщательная подготовка не требовалась, но сейчас, после дома Беорна, прошло уже довольно много времени, так что Фили не хотел рисковать. Он был осторожен, нежен, так что Кили почти сразу перестал вздрагивать, расслабился и еще шире раздвинул ноги. 

– Быстрее, Фи, – тихо шептал он между поцелуями. – Пожалуйста.  
– Да, – задыхался Фили, но продолжал двигать пальцами, чувствуя, как все легче поддаются горячие мышцы. – Сейчас.

Отстранившись, он сплюнул на руку, как мог смазал, мешая слюну с выступившей смазкой, член, подхватил Кили под колени, приподнимая его зад, и аккуратно, пытаясь не причинить боли, толкнулся внутрь. Кили рвано выдохнул, зажмурился, но Фили не останавливался пока не вошел полностью, а потом осторожно лег сверху и поцеловал брата. Кили ответил тут же – так жарко, так голодно, что Фили накрыло мгновенно. Он уже не помнил, что сам говорил о тишине и осторожности, и только чувствовал на губах прохладные пальцы – кажется, Кили пытался зажать ему рот. Фили мотнул головой, сбрасывая его руку, и совершенно по-волчьи впился зубами в теплое, нежное местечко между плечом и шеей. Кили ахнул, забился, пытаясь вырваться, но Фили не дал. Он снова сильно толкнулся внутрь, довольно рыкнул, ощутив, как сжимаются тесные мышцы, плотнее обхватывая член. Кили дрожал под ним, но протестовать не пробовал, а когда Фили, наконец разжав зубы, приподнялся и взглянул ему в лицо, то поймал плывущий, пьяный от удовольствия взгляд, и остатками сознания порадовался, что, кажется, не сделал брату больно. Впрочем, сейчас это его уже не остановило бы. 

Они двигались слитно, в едином четком ритме, и мир плыл вокруг, сжимаясь до мягких, обветренных губ, теплого тела и сильных рук, обнимающих так, что, казалось, вот-вот невозможно станет дышать. Хотя, быть может, это было от поцелуев, таких, что болели губы, а может от сильных толчков, от того, как на каждый откликались, раскрываясь друг перед другом, их тела. Удовольствие было таким ярким, пронзительным, таким острым, что хотелось кричать, хотелось, чтобы весь мир почувствовал, как им хорошо, ощутил, как сильно они любят друг друга.

– Я буду скучать, – проговорил Фили негромко, когда смог восстановить дыхание.

Кили что-то проворчал и сильнее вцепился в его плечи руками. Фили зашипел сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как на коже вспухают царапины и осторожно пошевелился, собираясь лечь рядом. 

– Нет, – не дал ему Кили. – Пожалуйста, давай так полежим.  
– Тебе тяжело, – шепнул Фили и легонько поцеловал брата.

Он отстранился, аккуратно вышел, и лег на бок, прижимая к себе Кили. Тот довольно вздохнул, и вдруг хихикнул.

– Что? – сонно зевнул Фили.  
– Хорошо пропотел, – ответил Кили, обнимая его. Фили хмыкнул в ответ.  
– Тебе бы еще одеться и отвара выпить.

Стряхивая сон Фили приподнялся было, отыскивая глазами штаны и рубаху Кили, но брат тут же обхватил его за шею и дернул вниз, укладывая, а сам сполз ниже, обнял и прижался все телом.

– Потом.  
– Двалин… – снова попытался Фили, но Кили только улыбнулся.  
– Он нас простит, – уверенно сказал он, и Фили, пожав плечами подчинился.  
– Ну мне-то так удобнее, – зевнул он. – Раздеваться уже не нужно.

От этих его слов Кили вздрогнул, напрягся, а потом неожиданно заплакал. Фили, опешив, лежал, чувствуя, как теплые капли щекочут плечо, и не знал, что сказать, и только гладил брата по перепутанным волосам.

– Переплетешь мне завтра косы? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил он.

Кили приподнялся, удивленно посмотрел на него, открыл рот, закрыл и кивнул.

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулся ему Фили. – А теперь спи, а то все лечение пойдет насмарку.

Кили снова кивнул, хлюпнул носом, и лег. А через мгновение оба уже спали.


	8. Chapter 8

В пещере они пробыли еще несколько дней. Кили поправлялся не настолько быстро, как хотелось бы, но делать было нечего. Он должен был выздороветь полностью, прежде чем выходить, иначе болезнь могла вернуться. Кили послушно пил отвар и много спал, обняв Фили. Несколько раз он ловил на себе взгляд Двалина и задавался вопросом – видел ли, слышал ли тот их с братом. Но друг молчал, а Кили не собирался первым начинать этот разговор. Конечно, все равно ему не было – все-таки, заниматься любовью в присутствии кого-то еще не так уж приятно, но и особых угрызений совести Кили не чувствовал.

Он вообще вдруг почему-то совершенно успокоился. От отчаяния, охватившего его недавно, не осталось и следа. Кили не мог бы объяснить, откуда у него появилась уверенность, что все будет хорошо, может от того, что Фили, пусть и на короткое время, снова был рядом. Его можно было коснуться, погладить, поцеловать. К нему можно было прижаться и посмеяться вместе над какой-нибудь старой историей, на которые был мастером Двалин. Кили не был уверен, что как только он перестанет пить зелье Беорна и все станет по-прежнему, эта уверенность не оставит его, но надеялся.

– Я обещал тебя переплести, – сказал он как-то вечером.

Фили, пытавшийся в этот момент пригладить волосы (почему-то после превращения они у него вечно торчали), замер, потом пожал плечами и кивнул. Кили похлопал по подстилке рядом с собой и, порывшись в мешке, вытащил небольшой, но крепкий костяной гребень. Фили, увидев его, хмыкнул.

– Думаешь, возьмет?

Он подергал себя за косичку. Кили, наклонив голову, оценил объем работы, и кивнул.

– Должен.

Фили повернулся к нему спиной, вздохнул, и Кили принялся за дело.  
Расчесать Фили оказалось нелегко. Волосы перепутались, давно не переплетаемые косички оказалось очень трудно расплести, а уж о том, что шевелюре брата не помешала бы хорошая баня Кили просто решил промолчать. Но все это не заставило его отступить.

– Сиди тихо, – строго сказал он, когда Фили в очередной раз дернулся и зашипел.  
– Так больно же.  
– Ну и что, терпи.

Фили хотел было что-то сказать, но смех Двалина ему помешал. Он обиженно уставился на веселящегося гнома, а тот, поймав его взгляд, пояснил:

– Совсем недавно это Кили приходилось уговаривать сидеть спокойно. Помнишь?

Фили улыбнулся, хотел было кивнуть, но крепко держащий его за волосы брат не позволил.

– Помню, как Дис гоняла его из-за стола, когда вы возвращались с охоты, – продолжал Двалин. – Что ты там однажды в волосах принес, Кили? Птичье яйцо?  
– Не яйцо, а всего-то пару веточек, – буркнул Кили, продолжая неторопливо расчесывать Фили.  
– Да, точно, – ухмыльнулся Двалин. – Вот только выглядело это как гнездо. Бьюсь об заклад, твоя мать подумала, то сейчас оттуда вылетят птицы.

Они с Фили громко расхохотались, да и Кили заулыбался.

– Зато в Горе стало бы повеселее, – сказал он. – Я всегда думал, что стоило бы завести парочку соловьев.  
– Ну да, – фыркнул Двалин. – Вот только птиц там и не хватало. Едва восстановили Эребор после Смауга, не хватало еще, чтобы птицы там везде гадили.  
– Ты сравнил гигантского Смауга и малюсеньких птичек? – рассмеялся Фили и снова ойкнул, потирая висок. – Ну Кили, осторожнее.  
– Я не виноват, что у тебя волосы послипались, – оправдался тот.  
– Ну да, – вздохнул Фили, – теперь до самого Ривенделла на помоешься. Если только снега не натопишь.  
– Или под дождь не попадешь, – подхватил Кили.

И оба уставились на кривящего губы Двалина.

– Вот вы неженки, – прогудел он. – Снег, дождь, водички горячей нет. Парни, ну что я вам всегда говорил? Настоящий гном должен быть бородат, толст и вонюч, если того требуют обстоятельства.  
– А еще пьян, – вставил Кили, и они с Фили весело рассмеялись.  
– Что же, тогда до настоящих гномов нам еще далеко, – улыбаясь, сказал Фили. – Бороды не растут, до Бомбура нам еще расти и расти, а что до вони…  
– Ну, этого добра достаточно будет, когда в Ривенделл придем, – перебил его Кили.

Двалин фыркнул.

– Ничего, подпортим этим эльфам воздух. Не переломятся.  
– Нам их помощь нужна, – напомнил Кили и, отложив гребень, принялся плести довольно жмурящемуся брату косы.  
– Смотри не замурлыкай, парень, – беззлобно хмыкнул Двалин, глядя на его довольное лицо. – А что до помощи, тут ты прав, Кили. А Элронд не прост. Так что говорить с ним надо будет осторожно, взвешивая каждое слово.  
– Мы с Трандуилом договорились, – пожал плечами Кили. – Думаешь, с Элрондом будет сложнее?  
– Трандуилу было скучно, насколько я понял из того, что ты рассказал мне в доме Беорна, – покачал головой Двалин. – Кто знает, что от вас может потребовать Элронд.  
– А может он ничего не потребует? В прошлый раз он помог нам просто так.  
– Так уж и помог, – фыркнул Двалин.  
– Ну, если бы Торин не увел отряд, – рассудительно проговорил Фили, – думаю, мы бы получили всю необходимую помощь. Как знать, может быть, нам бы было проще в пути и вообще.

Фили вдруг замер, глядя в огонь, и Двалин прекрасно знал, что именно он сейчас вспоминает. Поле боя он и сам помнил спустя все эти годы куда лучше, чем хотел бы. Груды трупов, погибшие друзья, многих из которых удалось опознать потом только по оружию или доспехам. Орки, сражавшиеся на удивление храбро. В некоторых частях долины бои кипели еще несколько дней, потому что даже раненые, эти твари сопротивлялись до конца. Двалин помнил все это, пусть и не видел. Потому что следующие четыре дня после Битвы он провел, разрываясь между двумя палатками. В одной без сознания лежал Торин, а в другой – его племянники.

Фили встал тогда на ноги быстрее всех – на пятый день. Наверное, кольчуга оказалась лучше, а может просто был более удачлив, но раны его оказались не слишком опасны, пусть даже раненое бедро с тех пор стало ныть на погоду. А тогда он уже через день он ковылял, хромая, и придерживая сломанную левую руку, пытался помогать ухаживать за Кили. Оин не стал его гнать. Он не был уверен, что младший выживет и хотел дать им возможность проститься. Двалин помнил, как Фили сидел рядом с братом. Его лицо было совершенно спокойно, почти безмятежно. Только бледнело, по мере того, как бледнел Кили.

Фили не пошел к Торину, который еще через два дня открыл глаза и потребовал наследника к себе. Он не отреагировал ни на просьбу, ни на приказ. Он просто сидел рядом с умирающим братом и держал его за руку. И Торин пришел к ним сам. Двалин не позволял узбаду подниматься, но когда ему удавалось переупрямить хотя бы кого-то из этого рода? С его помощью Торин доковылял до палатки и сел рядом с Фили. Двалин почти ожидал, что он начнет распекать племянника, но Торин только положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал, ободряя, показывая, что Фили не один. Впрочем, по не изменившемуся, неподвижному лицу Фили не было ясно, почувствовал тот что-то или нет.

Кили пришел в себя на следующее утро, посмотрел на дремлющих бок о бок брата и дядю, и рассмеялся. Точнее, это было скорее похоже на клокотание умирающего, потому что те спросонья решили, что он умирает. Фили бросился было за Оином, но тут же остановился, увидев, что Кили улыбается. Отсыпался он после своих бдений у постели Кили два дня.

Им всем повезло – они выжили, раны затянулись, но Двалин помнил, как все было, и знал, что и они тоже помнят, и понимают, что все могло выйти по-другому. Потому что иначе не смотрел бы таким мертвым взглядом в огонь Фили, и не обнимал бы его так Кили.

– Торин простил бы вас, – невпопад сказал вдруг Двалин. – Если бы не Рауд, он бы простил.

Фили немного устало взглянул на него и медленно кивнул. Кили смотрел на Двалина через плечо брата, и не говорил ничего.

– Торин бы простил, – глядя ему в глаза, снова повторил тот. Еще мгновение ему казалось, что Кили так и не поверит, но тот, помедлив, все же кивнул.

В пещере воцарилось молчание. Кили продолжал плести Фили косы, скрепляя их эглетами, Двалин же снова принялся прикидывать, сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы по такому снегу перевалить через горы. По всему выходило, что немало. Счастье еще, если их никто не будет преследовать. Но в это верилось с трудом. Орки уже должны были хватиться своего пропавшего отряда и только вопрос времени, когда они отыщут трупы и тропу. А значит, надо поторапливаться. Но как это сделать, если Кили никак не поправляется?

Огромным усилием воли Двалин заставил себя успокоиться. Будет, как будет. Если их настигнут, они станут сражаться – первый раз, что ли. И нет никакого смысла переживать. Он снова посмотрел на парней и улыбнулся в усы, увидев, что теперь Фили расчесывает Кили. Тот сидел, довольно улыбаясь, и жмурился на огонь, как его брат совсем недавно. Двалин подбросил еще дров и помешал в висящем над костром котелке отвар.

– Что, опять пить? – поморщился Кили.  
– Ага.

Двалин наполнил кружку и протянул ему. Кили, вздохнув, послушно принял ее, сделал несколько глотков и поставил на пол.

– Допивай, – негромко распорядился Фили, прежде, чем Двалин успел сказать хотя бы слово, и Кили тут же взял кружку в руки.  
– Я уже устал его пить, – пробурчал он в промежутках между глотками. – Я ведь уже почти не кашляю.  
– Вот именно, что почти, – хмыкнул Фили, быстро заплетая его волосы в косу. Одну, потому что Кили не очень любил мелкие. – И вообще, хватит вести себя, как маленький.  
– Прости.

Кили откинулся спиной на грудь Фили и тот, вздохнув, быстро поцеловал его в макушку. Двалин отвел глаза.

– Мы должны выйти не позднее, чем через день, – негромко сказал он. – Если не хотим всю оставшуюся часть пути тонуть в снегу. Так что Кили, пей свой отвар, а ты, Фили, хорошенько грей брата.

Краем глаза он увидел, как неудержимо вдруг начал краснеть Кили, думал было спросить, что с ним такое, но почти сразу же передумал, решив, что не хочет этого знать. Если парни как-то умудрились… Нет, думать об этом Двалин точно не собирался. Вместо этого он отобрал у Кили кружку, налил ему еще порцию, а потом улегся.

– Я спать, – объявил он. – Фили, проследи, чтобы твой братец хорошенько укутался, когда пойдет отлить.  
– Я не маленький, я сам знаю, – обиделся Кили.  
– Но напомнить никогда не лишне, – отозвался Двалин. – А то знаю я тебя. Помню, как ты в Синих Горах однажды на рыбалку без удочки пошел.

Ему показалось, что Кили покраснел еще сильнее.

– Я… – начал было он, но Фили, улыбаясь, что-то шепнул ему на ухо, и Кили мгновенно закрыл рот, и поднес к губам кружку.

А Двалин снова подумал, что совершенно ничего об этом не желает знать.

В пещере они пробыли еще два дня. Кили рвался поскорее идти дальше, но Двалин и Фили ему не позволяли. Однажды волку даже пришлось зарычать на не в меру строптивого братца и зубами оттащить того от выхода. Двалин только улыбался, глядя на то, как Кили, опустив голову, старается не смотреть на Фили, а тот, фыркнув, улегся рядом с Двалином и отвернулся.

– Не стоит ссориться, – стараясь не смеяться, сказал Двалин. – Кили, пара дней и мы отправимся в путь. Фили… Просто потерпи.

Оба брата одновременно вздохнули, и Двалин уже не смог удержаться от хохота.

– Можно подумать, тебе нравится здесь сидеть, пока там идет снег, – обиженно буркнул Кили, не поднимая головы.  
– Нет, – усмехнулся Двалин, утирая глаза, – но еще меньше мне хочется искать в снегу укрытие, чтобы снова тебя лечить.

Кили только поморщился, но ничего не сказал.  
Следующую ночь он спал совершенно спокойно, но Двалин, подумав, решил остаться еще на одну. Это был большой риск. Каждый день, проведенный в пещере, уменьшал их шансы благополучно добраться до Ривенделла, однако единственное, что он разрешил парню – не пить зелье, чтобы, в случае чего, отправиться в путь утром.  
К его огромному облегчению так и получилось. Кили преспокойно проспал всю ночь. А на утро бодро выпорхнул из пещеры, предоставив довольному Двалину и принявшему свой облик Фили, собирать вещи.

– Умеет твой братец отлынивать от работы, – ухмыляясь, сказал Двалин, укладывая мешок.

В ответ Фили только что-то буркнул себе под нос и низко наклонил голову, делая вид, что затягивает пояс. От Двалина его состояние не ускользнуло.

– Что такое? – он неожиданно встревожился. – Только не говори, что теперь ты собрался болеть.  
– Нет, – Фили помотал головой и пожал плечами, – просто…

Он не закончил, но Двалину и так все было ясно. Вздохнув, он отложил мешок, подошел к Фили и хлопнул его по плечу так, что парень покачнулся.

– Выброси все эти тоскливые мысли из головы, – сказал Двалин, когда Фили удивленно вскинул на него глаза. – Пока все складывается не так уж плохо. Да, ты был ранен, а Кили заболел, но так мы все получили передышку, да еще и нашли средство, которое если и не избавляет вас от проклятия, то хотя бы дает возможность побыть рядом. Все же не так плохо, как могло быть.

Фили потер лицо ладонями и бледно улыбнулся.

– Ты прав, друг. Просто все это… – он повел рукой, будто пытаясь охватить пещеру и все, что было за ней. – Иногда мне кажется, что это никогда не закончится.  
– Заканчивается все и всегда, – улыбнулся Двалин. – Ты через пару лет будешь воспринимать все это как приключение.

Фили только фыркнул.

– Ну ладно, не совсем как приключение, – согласился Двалин. – Но согласись, пока что нам везет.  
– Ладно, – встряхнулся Фили. – Главное сейчас, добраться до Ривенделла.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул Двалин. – Поэтому давай, собирай вещи поживее.

Управились они быстро, тщательно затоптали костер, разбросали угли по углам и вскоре уже шагали по занесенной снегом тропе, стараясь идти как можно быстрее. Это было не так уж легко. Снег был рыхлым, словно бы затягивал в себя ноги, и гномы очень скоро пожалели, что не из чего смастерить снегоступы. Фили то и дело задирал голову, чтобы проверить, как там Кили, пару раз споткнулся, поймал неодобрительный взгляд Двалина и больше уже не отвлекался, сосредоточившись на ходьбе. И то верно, еще не хватало упасть и сломать себе что-нибудь. Но брату он все равно немного завидовал. Куда проще было бы сейчас лететь, чем идти по снегу, который (Фили очень хорошо это знал) скоро незаметно начнет вытягивать силы и даже то, что он идет следом за Двалином, стараясь ступать след в след, перестанет помогать.

А Кили, широко раскинув крылья, парил высоко над идущими внизу и только зорко осматривался, стараясь не слишком тонуть в ощущении полета, по которому он, оказывается, так сильно соскучился.

«Кто бы мог подумать», – думал он, закладывая крутой вираж и направляясь обратно, туда, откуда за ними могла следовать погоня. – «Я так еще и скучать потом по этому буду».

И знал, что так оно и будет. Потому что ничто не сравнится с высоким, чистым, бескрайним небом. И пускай даже, чем выше они поднимались, тем легче казался воздух (Кили даже было подумал, что еще немного и он просто перестанет его держать), летать – это все равно было лучшее, что происходило с ним в этой жизни.

«Кроме Фили», – поправился Кили и, встряхнувшись, поднялся в прозрачное небо еще выше.

Так прошло несколько дней. Однообразное продвижение вперед кого угодно могло заставить пасть духом, но гномов оно только радовало, потому что было спокойным. Никакой погони не было слышно, и они позволили себе слегка расслабиться, хотя все также не сбавляли скорости. Снег то и дело начинал идти, но пока что был легким, пушистым, не создавал особых трудностей, но никто не сомневался, что это ненадолго.

Впрочем, первым делом удача подвела их не в этом. Еще день спустя Кили решил вернуться обратно, посмотреть, что происходит на тропе. Скорость полета вполне позволяла ему обернуться до темноты, поэтому он лишь вскрикнул на прощанье и, заложив крутой вираж, полетел назад. Он наслаждался полетом, тем, как крылья разрезают воздух, как послушно тело, погнался за какой-то сойкой, непонятно откуда взявшейся так далеко в горах, а потом вдруг насторожился, посмотрел вниз и тут же метнулся к ближайшей скале, уселся на небольшом выступе и снова пригляделся, изо всех сил надеясь, что глаза его подводят.

На белой, занесенной снегом тропе упорно и быстро двигалась вверх длинная, черная змея. То есть, это Кили сначала так показалось, но потом с его глаз словно сдернули пелену, и он с ужасом увидел большой отряд орков, упрямо пробивающийся наверх через снежные завалы. Наверное здесь, внизу, снегопад был сильнее, потому что сугробы, насколько мог видеть Кили, нанесло немаленькие, но орки упорно шли вперед. Еще пара поворотов, и они выберутся на тропу, где снега самому маленькому из них хорошо если по щиколотку. Много ли им понадобится времени, чтобы добраться до пещеры, где еще недавно он выздоравливал? Дня два? Даже меньше, если орки будут идти ночью. Как далеко удастся уйти Фили и Двалину? Особенно учитывая, что они еще ничего не знают.

Кили быстро развернулся и взмахнул крыльями, набирая скорость. Предупредить родичей сейчас было самым важным, поэтому он совершенно не обратил внимания на показавшегося из-за соседней горы большого черного ворона. А тот, проводив ястреба недобрым взглядом, полетел к оркам, громко каркнул, уселся на плечо огромного, косоглазого вожака и долбанул его в ухо клювом. Орк зашипел, но ворона не сбросил, только еще сильнее скосил в его сторону глаза. Ворон, наклонив голову, громко каркнул, потом еще и еще раз. Он словно бы о чем-то рассказывал своему хозяину, а тот слушал.

– Видел его, говоришь? – сказал он, наконец, и, повернувшись к своим солдатам, рявкнул. – Эй, ленивые отродья, пошевеливайтесь! Эти проклятые гномы уже недалеко.  
– Кребайн рассказал, что ли? Скоро ты, Харк и летать научишься, как он, – ехидно прохрипел один из орков и тут же с визгом покатился по снегу, когда ему в лицо, выставив острые когти, бросился ворон. Когти разорвали кожу, косой бороздой прошлись по виску, лишь чудом не задев глаза, и шрамы у орка должны были остаться до конца жизни.  
– Вперед, твари! – снова выкрикнул орк и погладил вернувшегося на плечо ворона.

Орки продолжили пробиваться вперед через сугробы и даже пострадавший поднялся на ноги, и, утирая текущую кровь, присоединился к работе.

Кили же торопливо летел, нагоняя своих спутников, вглядываясь вниз, чтобы не пропустить их. Было сложно, потому что снова пошел снег. Белые, легкие хлопья кружились в воздухе, запорашивая глаза, оседая на перьях, и на мгновение Кили показалось, будто он вот-вот потеряется в бесконечном мельтешении белых мух и больше никогда не увидит ни брата, ни Двалина. Впрочем, он тут же встряхнулся и выбросил эти мысли из головы. Фили и Двалин ничего не знают, так что даже если бы сейчас вокруг бушевала снежная буря, Кили обязан был бы их предупредить. Орки настигают их и надо торопиться.

Кили, старательно не думая о том, что на узкой, извилистой тропе просто невозможно скрыться или разминуться, громко вскрикнул, привлекая к себе внимание, и почти рухнул на протянутую руку, взволнованно ущипнул брата за ухо, заставив Фили вскрикнуть.

– Что случилось? – потирая пострадавшую часть тела, удивленно спросил тот. – Ох, как жаль, что я не попросил у Трандуила или Беорна какое-то зелье, чтобы понимать птиц.  
– Не думаю, что вам двоим оно необходимо, – усмехнулся Двалин и, сняв с пояса флягу с водой, сделал несколько жадных глотков. – Вы и так всегда друг друга без слов понимали. Так в чем сейчас проблема?

Фили открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Кили снова долбанул его клювом, на этот раз по пальцу.

– Да что ты творишь? – почти взвыл Фили. – Ну слушаю я, слушаю. Что случилось?

Кили мгновенно успокоившись, задумался. О том, как ему передать то, что он видел, брату, он как-то не задумывался. Поэтому, просто уставился в глаза Фили и принялся думать об отряде орков, о том, что надо торопиться. Он думал об этом снова и снова, не отрываясь смотрел в прозрачные голубые глаза и в какой-то миг вдруг ощутил, что словно летит куда-то. Ощущение было настолько похоже на то, что он испытывал совсем недавно, в небе, что Кили невольно распахнул крылья.

– Ой, – вскрикнул Фили и зажмурился, разрывая контакт.

Двалин негромко рассмеялся.

– Да, парень, не везет тебе сегодня.  
– Это уж точно, – проворчал Фили, утирая слезящийся глаз. – А если не поторопимся, то скоро не повезет нам обоим. За нами идут орки. Большой отряд.  
– Как ты узнал?

Несмотря на вопрос, в голосе Двалина не было удивления. Он быстро привесил флягу к поясу, поправил за спиной мешок и приготовился идти.

– Не знаю,– задумчиво сказал Фили, пожав плечами. – Мне на мгновение показалось, будто я вижу их его глазами. Там, внизу, их много и они пробиваются вперед, чтобы найти нас.  
– Понятно.

Двалин вздохнул, потер рукой глаза и, задрав голову, оглядел вздымающиеся вокруг горы. Высокие, безжалостные, красивые ослепительной, холодной красотой, не защищающие никого из тех, кто рисковал ступить на их территорию. Только сделай ошибку и будешь лежать внизу мертвый или умирающий. Как знать, впрочем, не будет ли это лучшим выходом, чем попасть в лапы к оркам.

– Надо торопиться, – сказал он и Фили, кивнув, зашагал вперед.

Снег продолжал падать, небо из просто серого стало свинцовым, навалилось всей тяжестью на плечи, но гномы не сдавались, шли вперед, хотя с каждым шагом, кажется, все медленнее. Кили летел над ними, внимательно осматривая окрестности и радуясь, что хотя бы о том, что впереди их может ждать засада, можно было не волноваться. Орки ведь никак не могли сообщить своим сородичам за горы о том, что гномы идут этим путем.

«Но даже этого отряда вполне хватит, чтобы нас убить», – вдруг подумал он и невольно вздрогнул.

Фили и Двалин тоже понимали это.

– Сколько бы мы не спешили, нам все равно придется принять бой, – сказал Двалин, когда они остановились на короткий отдых. – Ну сколько еще мы сможем так идти? А ведь по ночам придется останавливаться.  
– Думаешь, орки этого делать не будут?  
– Сам знаешь, они лучше нас видят ночью, – пожал плечами Двалин. – А учитывая, что мы их сильно разозлили, перебив сородичей…  
– Может и в этот раз получится, – сам себе не веря, проговорил Фили.  
– Только не на такой узкой тропинке.

Двалин вздохнул и выпрямился.

– Надо что-то придумать, – сказал Фили, пропуская его вперед.  
– Вот и подумай, ты моложе, – проговорил Двалин. – Только побыстрее, потому что времени у нас в запасе не больше суток.


	9. Chapter 9

Вот только ни у кого из них никаких идей так и не появилось. Да и сил думать, было не так много. Все они уходили, чтобы выдерживать взятый темп. Они даже почти не отдыхали, делая лишь короткие остановки, когда сил совсем не оставалось. Шли даже ночью. Кили тащил тяжелый мешок, вдыхал ледяной, колкий воздух и вздрагивал, с облегчением выдыхая, когда из темноты впереди показывался Фили. Волк то и дело уходил вперед, проверить дорогу и у Кили всякий раз сердце уходило в пятки. Он знал, что Фили теперь видит ночью, как днем, но не волноваться просто не мог.

– Мы так долго не продержимся, – проворчал Двалин, когда они остановились у большого камня, чтобы отдышаться.  
– Будь скалы хоть немного ниже, можно было бы попытаться забраться наверх и устроить обвал, – устало отозвался Кили. – Но тут даже ящерица не смогла бы, очень уж высоко.  
– Да уж, вот так и пожалеешь, что никто из вас не превращается в ящерицу, – хмыкнул Двалин.  
– Вот радость-то была бы, такой дрянью становиться, – поморщился Кили. – Но если бы знать заранее, попросил бы выбрать, в кого превращаться.  
– А я бы просто придушил Рауда, если бы знал, что он использует меня против вас, – зло рыкнул Двалин, сжимая кулак. – Увижу – раздавлю, как ядовитую гадину. Сам, конечно, виноват, нечего было ему верить, но…

Кили открыл было рот, да так и замер, глядя Двалину за спину.

– Что? Орки?

Двалин рывком развернулся, пытаясь одновременно вытащить из-за спины топор, так и застыл, с поднятой рукой.

– Фили…  
– Брат.

Кили шагнул вперед, протягивая руку к недоуменно глядящему на них волку, но тот не дал к себе прикоснуться и сделал шаг назад, а потом негромко зарычал, продолжая смотреть на Кили. Тот только вздохнул, опустил руку и покачал головой.

– Ну да, – спокойно сказал он. – Это Двалин. И я даже не буду говорить тебе, что он не хотел. Ты сам поймешь, если подумаешь.

Волк фыркнул и коротко что-то тявкнул, и в этом коротком звуке слышалась злость и насмешка.

– Это правда так, – все также спокойно продолжил Кили. – Я тебя обманывать не стану, сам знаешь.

Волк только головой мотнул.

– Молчал, но не обманывал, – сказал Кили. – Потому что нам нужна его помощь, чтобы добраться до Ривенделла.  
– А там мы с тобой разберемся между собой, – тяжело глядя на Фили, вмешался Двалин. – Если захочешь, ты меня убьешь. Я не стану сопротивляться. Я заслужил. Знаю.  
– Ты говорил, что мы нарушили закон, – напомнил ему Кили. – А теперь готов умереть?  
– За Торина, Дис и за вас я готов умереть прямо сейчас, – сказал Двалин. – Если это будет необходимо.  
– Сейчас нам всем необходимо оторваться от погони и целыми прийти в Ривенделл, – помолчав, сказал Кили. – Фили, пожалуйста. Просто подожди.

Мгновение волк стоял, хмуро глядя на него, потом громко вздохнул, подошел, и толкнул Кили лбом в бедро, точно соглашаясь. Двалин не стал рисковать трогать его, опасаясь лишиться пальцев. Фили же в его сторону даже не взглянул, просто развернулся и через секунду растаял в темноте, только пушистый хвост мотнулся из стороны в сторону.

– Прости, – только и сказал Кили.  
– Да что там, – махнул рукой Двалин. – Сам виноват.  
– Да, – согласился Кили, – но я не за то прошу прощения, что Фили услышал, а за то, что в Ривенделле тебе с ним придется драться и, скорее всего, умереть.  
– Ну, ты так заранее-то меня со счетов не списывай, – проворчал Двалин, выпрямляясь.  
– Ты сильный воин, уж кому, как не нам это знать, – снова кивнул Кили. – Вот только сам же знаешь, что в полную силу драться с Фили ты не будешь. Да и со мной тоже.

Двалин на это ничего не ответил, только посмотрел назад, туда, откуда они пришли, и откуда за ними по пятам шла неутомимая и уже близкая погоня, и невольно поежился.

– Давайте сначала до этого Ривенделла доберемся, а то может так статься, что все наши разногласия могут остаться здесь, в горах.  
– Могут, – вздохнул Кили. – Но не хотелось бы.  
– Поэтому, надо поторапливаться, – сказал Двалин.  
– Ты же сам знаешь, что нам от них не уйти, – сказал Кили устало. – Мы просто не успеем перевалить через горы. Они догонят нас.  
– Может, ты хочешь сдаться и всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в плену у Рауда? – предложил Двалин, зная, что его слова подействуют.

Так и вышло.

– Да никогда!

Кили сверкнул глазами и в один миг стал похож на себя прежнего – веселого, неутомимого гнома, всегда готового посмеяться и пошутить. И подраться, если так случится. Двалин его давно таким не видел. Он заставил себя улыбнуться, как можно искреннее и мотнул головой.

– Идем, а то Фили подумает, что мы здесь заговор составляем. Да и вообще, не стоит нам разделяться. Слишком уж темно.

Темнота и правда была непроглядной. Если не знать, что все небо обложено плотными снежными тучами, то можно было подумать, что звезды и луна навеки исчезли из мира. Впрочем, знание того, что они есть где-то там, никак не облегчало жизнь путникам. Идти приходилось очень медленно и осторожно, напряженно ощупывая ногами каждый камень и держась за скалу. Пальцы в толстых рукавицах скользили по обледеневшим камням, и это не улучшало положения. Двалин утешал себя лишь тем, что если их прямо сейчас догонят орки, то драться будет проще – руки будут слушаться. Впрочем, погони пока еще не было слышно, лишь тяжелое дыхание Кили, да фырканье Фили. Возможно, оркам тоже приходится несладко. По крайней мере, Двалин на это очень сильно надеялся.

– Хорошо, хоть ветра нет, – пробурчал он себе под нос и в этот миг тропинка, которая, казалось, собиралась идти прямо до самого Ривенделла, вдруг резко свернула. Да так, что Двалин, не сразу увидевший это, машинально сделал шаг, потерял скалу под рукой, покачнулся, посунулся было дальше вперед и только крепкая рука, ухватившая за шиворот, не дала ему свалиться вниз. А еще зубы, вцепившиеся в штанину так, что едва не прокусили ногу.

Вдвоем Фили и Кили оттащили его от пропасти, и Двалин, сделав шаг назад, привалился спиной к стене, со всхлипом втянул легкими ледяной воздух и утер мокрое от пота лицо.

– Спасибо, – хрипло пробормотал он.

Двалин вдохнул еще пару раз и выпрямился. Сердце все еще колотилось где-то в горле, но идти он мог. Хлопнув Кили по плечу, он опустил глаза в поисках Фили, но тот уже снова ушел вперед.

– Идем, надо торопиться.

Едва видный в темноте, Кили слабо кивнул, хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг напрягся, вскинул голову, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Двалин, хмурясь, прислушался, пытаясь понять, что же заставило парня заволноваться, но ничего не услышал.

– Что?  
– Они догоняют нас, – проговорил Кили. – Осталось совсем немного. Скорее всего, они нагонят нас на рассвете.  
– Тогда будем драться, – пожал плечами Двалин и шагнул за поворот. – Кили!

Тот оказался рядом так быстро, словно и не было всех этих долгих дней пути, хотел было спросить в чем дело, но так и замер, приоткрыв рот.

Тропа здесь превращалась в большую, куда больше, чем там, внизу, почти идеально круглую площадку. Двалин пнул носком сапога снег, и под ним показалась аккуратно уложенные, хотя и разрушенные ветрами и временем, каменные плиты. Кто и когда сделал это, куда делись эти люди или гномы или кто это вообще был? Двалин, напрягая глаза, вгляделся в темноту. Возможно, когда-то это был небольшой город или поселок, но теперь от строений не осталось и следа, только обрушенные, занесенные снегом остатки стен уходили куда-то вверх, сливаясь с горами, теряясь в темноте. Двалин и Кили осторожно пошли вперед.

– Никогда не слышал, чтобы в горах был город, – удивленно проговорил Кили.  
– Я тоже, – отозвался Двалин. – Кажется, он очень старый.

Появившийся словно из ниоткуда Фили коротко тявкнул, смерил их суровым взглядом и мотнул головой, указывая куда-то вверх.

– Да уж, нечего тут стоять, – сам себе сказал Двалин и поднял глаза, чтобы рассмотреть, что же хочет сказать Фили. – Кили!

Наверное, это получилось излишне громко, потому что парень удивленно на него покосился, но послушно задрал голову. Мгновение стоял, всматриваясь, а потом кивнул.

– Может получиться.  
– Должно, – твердо сказал Двалин.

Над их головами, теряясь в высоком, темном тебе, виднелся огромный валун. Может, остаток стены или камень, принесенный сюда дыханием гор. Это не имело значения. Важно было то, что при должном везении, его вполне можно было обрушить вниз, на тропинку, и заблокировать ее. Остановить это орков не остановит, но вот задержать поможет. Двалин прикинул, как именно надо забираться наверх и вдруг ощутил, как Кили касается его плеча.

– Мы не можем продолжать пусть с погоней на хвосте. Двалин, надо попробовать их уничтожить.

Двалин посмотрел на него, на камень, задумался, а потом неуверенно покачал головой.

– Парень, нам понадобится вся наша удача, да еще взаймы немного. А если отряд очень большой, то ничего и вовсе не выйдет.  
– Большой, – не стал отказываться Кили. – Но если направить камень наискосок, – он упал на колени, содрал с себя рукавицы и принялся рисовать схему прямо на снегу, – тогда вполне возможно все получится, как…  
– Как тогда в пещерах гоблинов, – понятливо кивнул Двалин. – Ясно.

Он снова посмотрел на камень, обернувшись, прикинул ширину тропинки, поворот.

– Драться все равно придется, они все здесь просто не поместятся, не успеют.  
– Согласен, – прикусил губу Кили. – Но если сделать так, чтобы они все бросились вперед, например, в атаку, но камень может просто смести их в пропасть. А если даже кто и останется, то уж с десятком-то мы без проблем справимся.

Двалин прикинул их шансы.

– Должны, – негромко согласился он. – Вот только кто камень-то толкать будет?  
– Да он же на одном слове держится, – воскликнул Кили. – Пальцем толкни и покатится.  
– Не уверен, – покачал головой Двалин. – Надо забраться и посмотреть.  
– Я сейчас.

Кили дернулся было вперед, но тут же остановился.

– Найдите лучше с Фили укрытие, – сказал Двалин, сбросил с плеч мешок, осторожно положил рядом топоры и начал подниматься.

Кажется, Кили что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Двалин не обратил на его слова внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на подъеме. Те, кто жил здесь прежде, неплохо обработали скалы и склон был не слишком отвесным, но попотеть все равно пришлось, и когда Двалин поднялся на самый верх, к валуну, он весь взмок, хотел было скинуть куртку, но передумал. Уж лучше вариться в собственном поту, чем потом валяться с воспалением легких. Им и Кили хватило болеть с погоней на хвосте.

– Вот до Ривенделла доберемся, тогда и будем болеть в свое удовольствие, – пробормотал Двалин себе под нос, покачал головой, удивляясь собственной ребячливости, и осторожно подобравшись к камню, принялся его рассматривать.

Оказалось, что Кили почти прав. Камень действительно держался на честном слове, и достаточно было одного удара, чтобы уронить его вниз. Двалин припомнил небольшой уклон, который им пришлось преодолеть, и довольно хмыкнул в усы. И правда, при удаче этот камешек сметет орков как веник пыль. Вот только для этого нужно будет нанести сильный и выверенный удар. И точно в тот момент, когда орки уже преодолеют подъем. Тогда они уже не успеют развернуться.

– Бить надо справа, – говорил он чуть позже.

Все втроем они устроились за стеной, что когда-то явно была стеной дома, но сейчас, после прошедших лет, после всех ветров и бурь, что пережило это место, от него ничего не осталось, только эта стена – несколько рядов крепко сложенных камней. Что же, по крайней мере, она защищала их от ветра. Гномы и волк прижались друг к другу так тесно, как только могли и грелись. Костер разводить было нельзя, да и дров у них почти не осталось. Хорошо еще была еда.

– Там самое слабое место, – продолжал Двалин, медленно пережевывая кусок лепешки. Странное дело, но она почти не зачерствела, с тех пор, как много долгих дней назад ее вынул из печи Беорн.

«Колдовство», – подумал Двалин и откусил еще кусок.

– Завтра утром полечу разведать обстановку, – сказал Кили. Свой кусок он уже сжевал и теперь грел руки в густой волчьей шерсти. – Как быстро ты сможешь взобраться наверх, если потребуется?  
– Быстро, – отозвался Двалин и бросил взгляд на уткнувшегося носом в лапы Фили.  
– Он не станет возражать, – правильно понял его Кили. – Он ведь камень с той стороны не видел, а мне будет просто не по силам хорошенько ударить. Наше спасение в твоих руках.

Двалин неопределенно хмыкнул, сунул в рот остаток лепешки, а потом наконец задал тот вопрос, что мучил его все это время.

– А что если мы неправильно рассчитаем время? Что если они подойдут позже и…  
– Тогда нам просто не повезет, – пожал плечами Кили, поерзал и прикрыл глаза. – Все равно драться, мы же все это знаем.  
– Но есть разница сколько их будет, – возразил Двалин. – Десять или двадцать, мне кажется, это существенно.  
– Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу такое от тебя, – хмыкнул Кили, не открывая глаз.  
– Старею, наверное, – ухмыльнулся Двалин, плотнее заворачиваясь в куртку. – Да и не хотелось бы, чтобы все закончилось вот так, в горах.  
– На равнине было бы лучше?  
– Не неси чушь.  
– Это от усталости.

Двалин немного помолчал.

– Так или иначе вам с Фили придется встретить врага самим. И если вдруг что…  
– Мы справимся, – сказал Кили, и Двалин невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав на своем плече его руку. – Ты хорошо нас выучил.

Двалин, помедлив, кивнул, соглашаясь. Что уж, это правда, лучших бойцов еще поискать. Ну, после него и Торина, конечно. Хотя, как посмотреть. Они с Торином предпочитали топоры. Что было бы, решись они выйти против парней с мечом и луком, еще неизвестно.

– Мы справимся, – настойчиво повторил Кили, будто Двалин в нем усомнился.  
– Я знаю, – успокоил его тот. – А пока отдохни. Я подежурю.

Вот только как следует отдохнуть им не пришлось. Стоило только Кили ровно задышать, как встрепенулся Фили. Насторожив уши, он повернулся в ту сторону, откуда должны были появиться орки и зарычал. Низкое, клокочущее ворчанье заставило Двалина вскочить на ноги, но как он ни вглядывался в темноту, ничего так и не смог разглядеть.

– Фили считает, что они совсем рядом, – услышал он вдруг и обернулся.

Кили стоял рядом с волком на коленях, обнимал его за шею и оба пристально смотрели на Двалина. Тот невольно сглотнул и кивнул.

– Тогда мне придется лезть наверх, – негромко сказал он и поежился.

Даже здесь, внизу, было неуютно, ветер то и дело налетал, закручивая снег маленькими вихрями, швырял его в лицо. Что будет там, на скалах Двалин просто старался не думать, особенно учитывая, что туда еще надо забраться. В темноте. По обледеневшим камням.

– Ладно.

Он глубоко вздохнул, расстегнул пряжку, положил топоры на землю, потянулся было за ножом, но передумал – тот мог сослужить хорошую службу, стащил рукавицы и сунул их за пазуху.

– Я готов, – сказал он и поежился, уже не скрываясь. – Веселенькое предстоит дельце.  
– Мы должны справиться, – тихо проговорил Кили под непрекращающееся рычание Фили.  
– Должны, – отозвался Двалин, и пристально взглянул на парней, стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас ему придется выходить из-под хоть какого-то прикрытия стены и лезть наверх. – Постарайтесь меня как-нибудь предупредить, когда увидите их. Фили, завой, что ли. Я приготовлю все наверху так, чтобы камень полетел после одного удара, так что дайте им достаточно времени подойти, но не слишком, потому что…  
– Я понял, – перебил его Кили. Фили чуть опустил голову, показывая, что тоже все услышал.

Двалин кивнул им, поправил пояс, прикинул расстояние, которое ему придется преодолеть до верхушки скалы, потом до камня, мысленно застонал, глубоко вздохнул и полез наверх.

Как бы ему ни хотелось, торопиться было нельзя. Темнота ограничивала обзор, пальцы замерзли почти сразу же, а значит, надо было быть вдвойне осторожным. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что никто не cмог бы предсказать, когда именно появятся орки. Сколько ему придется пролежать на камнях, стараясь, чтобы его не сдуло ледяным ветром, и будет ли тело слушаться его потом достаточно, чтобы быстро сделать все, что нужно? Двалин предпочел над этим не задумываться, продолжая подниматься.

Сколько времени это заняло – было непонятно, но в один прекрасный миг он поднял руку и схватился за воздух, от неожиданности покачнулся и едва не полетел вниз, но вовремя успел ухватиться за выступ. На его счастье, тот оказался достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать вес взрослого гнома. Напрягшись так, что мышцы живота взвыли, Двалин подтянулся, и выбрался на небольшую площадку. Несколько мгновений он просто лежал, чувствуя, как в бок впиваются мелкие острые камешки, и пытался отдышаться.

«Да, я уже не так молод, как хотелось бы», – подумал он, жмурясь от попадающих в глаза снежинок.

Глотая холодный воздух, он осторожно поднялся на ноги и, напрягая глаза, глянул вниз. Темнота уже не была такой непроглядной, но разглядеть парней ему так и не удалось. Зато то, что тьма начала рассеиваться, насторожило. Выходит, до рассвета меньше времени, чем он думал. Или они совсем потерялись во времени, или он слишком долго поднимался. Что будет, если орки нападут, когда парни начнут превращаться? Двалин прекрасно помнил, что им нужно хотя бы несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя, но в бою этих драгоценных секунд всегда не хватает. Тем более, что уж точно сподручнее иметь в паре волка, чем ястреба и, к тому же, драться голым на морозе... По всему выходило, что Двалину придется спускаться как можно быстрее, когда он закончит с камнем. Как хорошо, что он...

Двалин от всей души выругался, только теперь поняв, что забыл взять с собой веревку.

– Старый осел, – выругал он себя и покачал головой, припомнив, что веревка, кажется, так и осталась лежать рядом с его топорами. – Поторопился.

Но делать было нечего, и Двалин начал осторожно пробираться туда, где в темноте смутно виднелись очертания камня. Ветер здесь, наверху, был гораздо сильнее и передвигаться приходилось очень медленно, согнувшись, цепляясь за камни. Пальцы у Двалина озябли так, что он уже почти их не чувствовал, но рукавицы одеть так и не решился, боясь, что руки, в случае чего, могут соскользнуть. Очень помогало то, что гребень скалы не был острым, чего не видно было снизу, с тропы, но быстро идти все равно не получалось, как он ни торопился.  
Непроглядная чернота уже сильно разбавилась рассветными сумерками, когда Двалин наконец-то добрался до камня. Упав рядом с ним на колени, он пару мгновений мог только тяжело дышать, приходя в себя, не в силах ни подняться, ни вытащить из-за пояса небольшой молот. Утирая пот, Двалин мог только дышать и изо всех сил прислушиваться, но кроме свиста ветра в камнях не было больше слышно ни звука.

«Надеюсь, Фили не ошибся», – вдруг подумал Двалин и принялся дыханием согревать ладони.

Здесь, наверху, под пронизывающим ветром, не имея возможности согреться даже теплом прижимающихся к нему Фили и Кили, никто бы долго не протянул. Хотя, камень слегка защищал. Настолько, что Двалину все же удалось отогреть руки достаточно, чтобы вытащить молот. Он было небольшой и побывал со своим хозяином в разных передрягах, но еще ни разу этому инструменту не приходилось спасать сразу столько жизней.

Стоило лишь начать работать, как Двалин почти сразу согрелся и перестал обращать внимание на завывания ветра. Только пару раз останавливался, чтобы снова прислушаться, но снизу по-прежнему не доносилось и звука. Наконец, он подрубил камень с боку так, что тот должен был упасть от одного хорошего удара. Оставалось лишь его нанести и надеяться, что уклона хватит, чтобы камень покатился. И лучше бы на орков. На мгновение Двалин явственно представил себе, как валун падает и остается неподвижно лежать на тропинке, а через него, один за другим, начинают перебираться орки. Передернув плечами, он отогнал видение и, закутавшись в куртку, сел, привалившись спиной к камню. Теперь ему оставалось только ждать.

Наверное, он задремал, хотя давал себе слово, что не будет спать, просто потому, что было нельзя, так можно было пропустить сигнал от мальчишек, но ничем другим Двалин не мог объяснить то, что открыв глаза, вдруг увидел перед собой Дис. Стройная, красивая, она спокойно сидела на холодных камнях в своем изящном синем бархатном платье. Туго заплетенная коса была перекинута через плечо, и Дис рассеянно играла золотой бахромой, которой была украшена ее лента. И улыбалась Двалину. Это точно был сон, потому что настоящая Дис не улыбалась своему другу с того самого дня, когда он пришел к ней и все рассказал.

Тогда Двалин ожидал, что Дис станет кричать, что набросится на него с кулаками – удар у нее всегда был что надо, но она только стояла, точно также теребя бахрому, молчала и смотрела ему в глаза. Двалин совершенно не помнил, что говорил, какими словами пытался извиниться. Он помнил лишь, что в конце концов, замолчал, постоял еще миг, и вышел.

«Ты хорошо заботишься о моих мальчиках», – улыбнулась ему Дис из сна, и Двалин ощутил, как по лицу разливается румянец.

– Я… я должен, – пробормотал он. – Я ведь…

«Ты считал, что исполняешь свой долг», – перебила его Дис и чуть нахмурилась. – «Я виню тебя только за то, что ты не пошел со своим знанием к Торину, что рассказал Рауду».

Она так сильно стиснула бахрому пальцами, что чуть не оторвала ее, но тут же успокоилась и снова улыбнулась Двалину.

«Но так сложилось, и теперь я должна лишь радоваться, что ты с ними рядом, друг мой».

Двалин чуть наклонил голову.

– Не было ни дня, чтобы я себя не винил, – пробормотал он. – Но Торин… Вряд ли он когда-нибудь простит меня. Как и ты.

«Сейчас это не так важно», – мягко сказала Дис. – «Ни Торин, ни я не можем вам помочь, Двалин. Пожалуйста, помоги мальчикам. Держитесь, это очень важно».

– Мы пытаемся, – кивнул тот.

«Будет еще много трудностей», – сказала Дис, грустно глядя на него.

– Я знаю.

«Мальчишки мои не сахар», – чуть улыбнулась она.

– Кому ты рассказываешь, – фыркнул Двалин и чуть поерзал. Странно, но жесткости камней почему-то совершенно не чувствовалось. – А еще они до сих пор думают, что могут меня хоть в чем-то провести. Я, конечно, не был счастлив слушать их тут недавно, ночью, но даже если бы я спал как убитый, все было бы ясно по их внешнему виду.

«Да, они всегда считали себя хитрее, чем есть», – мягко рассмеялась Дис.

– Так ты знала? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Двалин. – Говорят, будто материнское сердце чувствует, если с ее детьми что-то не так.

«А с ними что-то не так?» – спросила Дис, и Двалин опустил глаза. Несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений вокруг царила ничем не нарушаемая тишина, а потом Дис спросила:  
– «Ты обещаешь их беречь, даже если они сами будут желать обратного?»

– Да, – чуть удивленно кивнул тот.

«Обещаешь спасать их, даже если на кону будет твоя жизнь?»

– Да, – уверенно ответил Двалин.

«Ты вернешь их домой, в Эребор?», – Дис отбросила за спину косу, вцепилась пальцами в камни и подалась вперед, впервые глядя на Двалина с мольбой. – «Ты вернешь их ко мне?».

– Да.

Двалин еще никогда не был настолько уверен в своих словах и только жалел, что не может сказать все это настоящей Дис. Той, которая, наверное, больше никогда ему не улыбнется. Ну что же, говорят, что настоящие чувства могут достичь того, к кому направлены, даже через тысячи миль. Двалин надеялся, что так и будет.

– Я все сделаю, чтобы мальчики вернулись в Эребор целыми, и чтобы заклятье с них было снято. Клянусь, – сказал он вслух.

Дис мгновение смотрела на него, потом наклонила голову, принимая клятву и вдруг, вскинувшись, замерла.

«Двалин, тебе пора», – сказала она. – «Просыпайся, мальчики в беде. Руби камень».

Двалин вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.

Кажется, он проспал не так уж и долго, потому что даже замерзнуть не успел, а предрассветные сумерки еще не налились розовым светом, говорящим о том, что солнце вот-вот покажется в небе. Прислушиваясь, Двалин попытался разобрать, что же именно могло его разбудить, и в этот миг до него донесся громкий, отчаянный вой. Фили! Раздавшиеся внизу вопли ясно сказали, что орки заметили парней. Двалин мгновенно оказался на ногах, изо всех сил нанес удар по узкому каменному перешейку, еще соединявшему камень со скалой, увидел, как тот разлетается в пыль и налег на валун, толкая его в нужном направлении. Пару долгих, отчаянно страшных мгновений тот не поддавался, и Двалин успел весь покрыться холодным потом, думая, что это конец, но потом валун словно бы вздохнул, качнулся и с грохотом покатился туда, куда его направлял Двалин.

Двалин упал на колени, отчаянно глотая ставший вдруг странно вязким воздух, и чувствуя, как воют от перенапряжения все мышцы, а потом все же заставил себя встать и сразу начал спускаться вниз. И совершенно не обратил внимания на то, как порыв ветра подхватил и понес куда-то кусочек мягкой золотой бахромы. Ему было не до этого. Он торопился, спеша на все повторяющийся волчий вой. Камни скользили под пальцами и пару раз пришлось остановиться, смиряя нетерпение, потому что иначе он бы точно свалился. Донесшийся снизу треск и дикие испуганные вопли показали, что валун достиг цели. Двалин довольно ухмыльнулся и снова, стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее, принялся спускаться.

И в этот миг из-за скал вышло солнце. Бледно-алое, оно залило все вокруг себя ярким светом, заставило на короткий миг затихнуть вопли внизу, но они тут же разразились с новой силой и Двалин, кажется, прекрасно знал почему. Он торопливо, ругаясь сквозь зубы, спускался, а стена все не заканчивалась. Острые камни ранили руки, но он не обращал на это внимания, только все поглядывал вниз, пытаясь понять, сколько еще осталось. Но тропы видно не было, солнце еще не успело разогнать густой серый туман.

Остановившись, Двалин прижался лицом к холодным камням и попытался отдышаться. Крики слышались уже совсем четко, а значит, до земли было не так уж и высоко. Конечно, велика вероятность, что он неправильно оценил расстояние и тогда… Двалин приказал себе не думать об этом, оттолкнулся от камней и прыгнул вниз.

Оказалось, что до земли и правда совсем недалеко и, хотя удар все равно получился довольно сильным, Двалин тут же смог подняться на ноги, потряс головой, прогоняя звон, и бросился на звуки схватки. Сначала он никак не мог понять, сработал ли их план и только когда мимоходом наступил на чей-то расплющенный череп, понял, что да, и обрадовался.

Впрочем, для победы этого оказалось недостаточно. Это он понял, когда увидел, как Фили отбивается сразу от троих орков. Еще двое неподалеку пытались достать из пращ Кили. У Двалина сердце замерло, когда он увидел, как камень свистнул совсем рядом с крылом ястреба, но тот, кажется, не обратил на это никакого внимания, только что-то насмешливо выкрикнул, сложил крылья и камнем упал вниз, на орков, и спустя миг один из них завизжал, сгибаясь, закрывая руками лицо. Двалин довольно хмыкнул, налетел на второго и со всего размаху толкнул его в спину. Орк вскрикнул, попытался было удержаться на краю, но ничего не вышло и он, вопя, полетел в пропасть. Его раненый сотоварищ попытался было, не глядя, отмахнуться мечом, но Двалин легко уклонился от неуклюжего выпада, поднырнув под руку орка, перехватил его кисть, двинул его кулаком в челюсть и отправил догонять приятеля. Кили что-то восторженно выкрикнул, но тут же заложил крутой вираж и рванулся куда-то вверх. Двалин не стал тратить время, чтобы разобраться в его странном поведении, а вместо этого кинулся на помощь Фили.

Пока он разбирался с двумя орками, Фили успел уложить еще одного, но оставшиеся двое прижали его к камням. Фили сосредоточенно отбивался двумя мечами, но было видно, что он устал, а из царапины на бедре сочилась кровь – кто-то сумел его достать. Двалин, не мудрствуя, пырнул одного из орков ножом в стык между доспехов на спине, а второго хорошенько приложил кулаком по макушке, и приказал:

– Бегом одеваться.

Фили, стуча зубами, кивнул, выронил мечи и, покачиваясь, отправился туда, где остались их вещи. Двалин же, вскинув голову, принялся осматривать небо, но никак не мог найти в нем Кили. Оглушенный орк под его ногами завозился было, но Двалин успокоил его новым ударом. В этот миг откуда-то сверху донесся яростный птичий крик. Двалин снова, щурясь, посмотрел в небо и громко выругался.

– Что там? – крикнул ему Фили.  
– Кребайн, – ответил Двалин. – Кажется, Кили пытается не дать ему уйти.

Фили, поспешно затягивая пояс, шагнул было к нему, но Двалин покачал головой.

– Оденься лучше, еще не хватало, чтобы ты свалился.  
– Не свалюсь, – буркнул в ответ Фили.  
– И царапину свою обработай, – снова сказал Двалин и опять задрал голову.

Кребайн пытался обойти Кили и улететь куда-то вглубь гор, но ястреб не давал. Птицы, разъяренно крича и хлопая крыльями, набрасывались друг на друга, били клювами, но победить никому не удавалось. Двалин огляделся в поисках чего-то, что помогло бы Кили, увидел валяющуюся рядом с телом орка пращу, подхватил ее, но когда смог, наконец, прицелиться, оказалось, что бой уже закончился. Более опытный и к тому же родившийся птицей кребайн, все-таки сумел нанести Кили удар, от которого тот на мгновение потерял ориентацию. Этого было достаточно, чтобы дать ворону время, и теперь тот, отчаянно работая крыльями, улепетывал в сторону гор. Выругавшись от всей души, Двалин попытался прицелиться в него, но тот был уже слишком далеко.

– Не привел бы он подмогу, – проговорил Двалин, следя за ним. – Они твари сообразительные, он вполне может указать, каким путем мы идем.  
– Может, – отозвался Фили. – Но какие у нас варианты?  
– Никаких, – вздохнув, согласился Двалин.

Подойдя к краю обрыва, он прикинул, можно ли здесь спуститься. Город, когда-то стоявший здесь, уходил вниз уступами и, конечно, можно было бы рискнуть, но есть ли там дорога, смогут ли они выдержать нужное направление? К тому же склоны, на которых раньше стоял город, так сильно разрушились, что спускаться по ним было просто самоубийством.

– Хочешь попробовать? – услышал он вдруг, вздрогнул и, повернувшись, увидел уже полностью одетого Фили. На его руке сидел недовольный, взъерошенный Кили.  
– Нет, – ответил Двалин. – Не вижу смысла.

Обернувшись, он оглядел площадку, тропу, на которой валялись трупы орков, и неожиданно испытал удовлетворение.

– Хорошо поработали, – сказал он, улыбаясь.  
– Да, – отозвался Фили, чуть помедлил и добавил. – Спасибо тебе за помощь.

Двалин обернулся к нему, хотел было что-то сказать, но, помолчав, только кивнул.

– Но это ничего не меняет, – сказал Фили. – Я не уверен, что когда-нибудь тебя прощу и не понимаю, почему это сделал Кили.

Оба гнома внимательно посмотрели на нахохлившегося ястреба, но тот ничем не собирался им помогать, видно, болезненно переживая свое поражение, и только спрятал голову под крыло.

– Я и сам не простил бы, – наконец, пробормотал Двалин.  
– Тогда ты понимаешь, – кивнул Фили.  
– Но я никуда не уйду, – нахмурился Двалин. – Даже не надейся. Вам нужна моя помощь.  
– Да и тебе одному не выжить, – хмыкнул Фили. – А потому придется идти вместе до Ривенделла. Но там…  
– Мы разберемся, – перебил его Двалин.  
– Да, – согласился Фили. – А теперь давай поедим, пока у нас есть время.

Они устроились там же, за стеной. Не очень удачно, слишком близко к месту боя, но выбирать не приходилось, поэтому гномы быстро разожгли костер, устроили у огня ястреба, а потом принялись быстро обшаривать трупы орков, пытаясь найти на них что-нибудь полезное. Все более-менее подходящее свалили в кучу, а тела сбросили в пропасть. Оружие отправилось следом.

– К вечеру пойдет снег и занесет их так, что никто не найдет, – проговорил Фили, брезгливо вытирая руки.

Двалин кивнул и принялся потрошить мешки орков.

– Нормальной еды всего ничего, – сказал он чуть позже. – В основном, хлеб. Мясо я выбросил.  
– Да уж, еще не хватало человечины наесться, – отозвался Фили, подбрасывая в огонь дров и поглаживая по перьям ястреба, который взлетел к нему на плечо, стоило лишь Фили присесть. – Ну, хоть погреемся. Если бы я так сильно не ненавидел орков, сказал бы спасибо, за то, что так высоко тащили с собой хворост.

Двалин согласно хмыкнул и нахмурился.

– Глянь-ка, что тут.

Фили осторожно пересадил на ближайший камень недовольно заклекотавшего Кили и взял из рук Двалина большой лоскут тонко выделанной кожи. На него аккуратно – точно не орочьими лапами – были нанесены тонкие линии.

– Карта, – проговорил Фили, кусая губу. – Это карта гор, до самых равнин. Они точно не просто так гнались за нами.  
– Думаешь, еще один отряд, посланный Раудом? – спросил Двалин, отправляя мешки вниз, к телам.  
– Скорее всего, – отозвался Фили, внимательно разглядывая карту. – И, уверен, что он не последний. Как бы нас не ждали внизу.  
– Кребайн? – без долгих объяснений догадался Двалин.  
– Нам очень повезет, если Кили нанес ему раны, достаточные, чтобы тот сдох.  
– Но ты на это не слишком рассчитываешь.  
– Вообще не рассчитываю.

Фили вздохнул, погладил ястреба по перьям, и пристально взглянул на усевшегося напротив Двалина.

– И все же, почему Кили так легко простил тебя?

Двалин вскинул глаза и спокойно посмотрел на Фили.

– Ты уверен, что это так?  
– Если бы нет, ты бы тут сейчас не сидел.  
– А может он просто решил заключить взаимовыгодный союз? – спросил Двалин.

Фили удивленно посмотрел на Двалина, перевел взгляд на Кили и медленно кивнул.

– Если так, то он взрослеет. Это хорошо, мало ли что может случиться дальше.  
– Дальше мы придем в Ривенделл, и Элронд снимет с вас заклятье, – негромко сказал Двалин, кутаясь в куртку.  
– А если нет?  
– Что?  
– Ну, если невозможно это заклятье снять? – повторил Фили, укладываясь у костра.

Он подложил под голову руки и уставился в небо. День еще не перевалил даже за полдень, а вокруг было сумеречно, серо, плотные облака висели так низко, что, казалось, можно достать их рукой, если только постараться. Но Двалину было плевать на погоду, на окружающий мир, он смотрел на Фили и вспоминал Зеленый путь, дорогу к Синим горам, множество других путей, которые они прошли бок о бок, на которых сражались. И везде, сколько он мог припомнить, Фили всегда ложился вот так, прикрывал глаза и слушал, часто даже не участвуя в разговоре, только чуть улыбаясь. Двалин знал, что так парень делает только в одном случае – если чувствует себя в безопасности, и быстро опустил голову, чтобы скрыть радостную улыбку, кашлянул.

– Если… – задумчиво сказал он и пожал плечами. – Ну что-то Элронд да посоветует.  
– А если нет? – настаивал Фили.  
– Что-то ты слишком рано сдаешься, – фыркнул Двалин. – Разве этому мы с Торином тебя с Кили учили?  
– Вы учили меня не предавать своих, – спокойно отозвался Фили, и Двалин почти ожидал, что он вскочит и снова станет смотреть на него волком, но Фили даже не двинулся, будто сказал это по привычке, сам уже не обращая внимания на смысл. – Но я не должен был слишком уж доверять вам.  
– Нам? – уточнил Двалин. – Торин, кажется, вас не предавал.  
– Он мог нас… – Фили не закончил фразу, помолчал, грустно рассмеялся и сказал. – Ну конечно же, нет. Торин настоящий узбад, он умеет жертвовать тем, что ему дорого. У меня бы так никогда не получилось.  
– Если бы было нужно…  
– Да нет, Двалин, – устало перебил Фили. – Я бы не смог. Потому что власть – это, конечно, важно, как и богатство, но тот, кто рядом, сто крат важнее. И я не сумел бы обменять Кили ни на что.  
– А если бы было просто необходимо? – настаивал Двалин. – Если бы от твоего выбора зависела судьба королевства? Неужели ты бы не пожертвовал одним гномом, ради множества?  
– Нет, – легко отозвался Фили и, поерзав, повернулся на бок. – Именно поэтому я никогда не хотел стать узбадом. Я ведь знаю, что выберу, если вдруг придется.  
– Ты…

Двалин сам не знал, что хочет сказать, поэтому умолк и только покачал головой. Фили его молчание понял по-своему.

– Да знаю я, как ты в нас – во мне – разочарован, не стоит повторять, – сказал он, криво ухмыляясь.  
– Оправдываешься? – вскинул брови Двалин.  
– Да вот еще.

Фили коротко рассмеялся и снова повалился на спину.

– Что-то так хорошо, – сказал он, смеясь. – Вроде вся жизнь полетела к Морготу, заклятье это неизвестно снимем или нет, орки на нас охотятся, а мне отчего-то так легко, как уже давно не было.

Двалин только головой покачал.

– Ты особо-то не расслабляйся, – проговорил он.  
– Не буду, – согласился Фили. – И ты тоже.  
– Я помню про Ривенделл, – сухо сказал Двалин.  
– Вот и хорошо, – отозвался Фили.  
– Но туда еще дойти надо, – стараясь не показывать горечи, сказал Двалин. – Ты карту хорошо посмотрел?  
– Да что ее смотреть-то? Одна тропа, по которой мы идем, да дорога внизу. Кстати, судя по значку – посмотри, он чуть ближе к выходу в предгорья – там был обвал, так что как знать, возможно нам еще повезло, что мы пошли именно этим путем.

Двалин, щурясь, вгляделся в карту, увидел груду камней, искусно изображенную на карте, и кивнул.

– Тут есть еще пара поворотов, за которыми нас может ждать засада, – сказал он, изучая карту дальше. – И пещера, в которой, возможно, найдется укрытие.  
– Как думаешь, сколько нам еще идти? – спросил Фили.  
– Зависит от погоды, думаю.

Двалин пожал плечами и, запустив пальцы в бороду, почесал подбородок.

– Если не будет сильных снегопадов, то, наверное, недели полторы, – сказал он, наконец.  
– А обойти те места, где нас могут ждать, можно?  
– Не знаю, давай глянем.

Двалин произнес эти слова не задумываясь, как привык с тех пор, как Фили исполнилось семьдесят, и Торин начал советоваться с наследником. Но он совершенно не ожидал, что парень действительно встанет и усядется с ним рядом.

– Смотри, – сказал Фили, тыкая пальцем в карту. – Вот тут, кажется, скала нависает, так что на нас могут попробовать напасть сверху.  
– Или уронить камень, как это мы сделали, – согласился Двалин.  
– Обойти никак, – помолчав, вздохнул Фили.  
– Никак, – подтвердил Двалин. – Но я бы больше переживал вот за это место, – он ткнул пальцем в участок тропы, который уже начинал, на карте, спускаться к равнинам. – Смотри, поворот слепой, засаду устроить легче легкого.  
– Но это уже почти самые равнины, – возразил Фили. – Не удобнее ли сделать это все-таки, здесь?

Он снова указал на нарисованную на карте скалу.

– Они могут рассчитывать на то, что мы потеряем бдительность, – возразил Двалин.  
– Может и так, – помолчав, согласился Фили. – Но…

В этот момент ястреб, который, казалось, спал, сидя на теплом камне, распахнул крылья и что-то пронзительно выкрикнул. Двалину показалось, что Фили немного покраснел.

– Что?  
– Кили считает, что мы идиоты, – смущенно пояснил Фили. – Вместо того, чтобы спорить и решать, какое место для засады лучше, надо быть настороже с обоими. Да и вообще, с тропой.  
– Ну, вообще-то, никто и не собирался терять бдительность, – немного обиженно отозвался Двалин. – И уж не сопливому мальчишке об этом говорить.  
– Слышишь, Кили, – Фили повернулся к брату. – Тебя назвали сопливым мальчишкой. И кто? Гном, который вот-вот подпалит свои штаны.

Двалин недоуменно моргнул, опустил глаза и вскочил, негромко ругаясь, и отряхнул штаны от попавших на них искр, наклонился, рассматривая внимательнее, и успокоено выдохнул. На плотной ткани остались небольшие подпалины, но ничего серьезного. Фили, хихикая, смотрел на него.

– Что? – рыкнул Двалин. – Можно подумать, с тобой такого не случалось. Или припомнить, как ты однажды усы себе в костре сжег?

Фили нахмурился было, но тут же расхохотался так громко, что со стены вниз свалился пласт снега и прямо на голову Кили. Ястреб недовольно закричал, взлетел и, опустившись на плечо Фили ущипнул того за ухо. Гном вздрогнул, ойкнул, потирая ухо, а Двалин весело хмыкнул в усы.

– Ладно, твой брат прав, – улыбаясь, сказал он. – Хорошую мысль подбросил, а то мы бы тут с тобой до вечера ругались.  
– Да ну, – махнул рукой Фили и снова ойкнул. – Ну хватит щипаться, Кили! Я все понял.

Ястреб, наклонив голову, заглянул ему в лицо, и одним движением оказался на своем камне.

– Вот непоседа, – покачал головой Фили и, потирая ухо, пожаловался. – Больно ведь.

Кили на его жалобу никак не отреагировал, только сунул голову под крыло и сделал вид, что спит.

– Тоже что ли передохнуть? – сказал Двалин, глядя на него, и перевел взгляд на небо, прикидывая, сколько осталось до заката. Тучи все также плотно закрывали небо, но пару раз их прорезал острый и холодный солнечный луч – оставалось еще часов шесть.  
– Ночью пойдем? – спросил Фили. – Опасно. Уж если выступать, то или прямо сейчас, или завтра утром, но я не уверен, что мы можем позволить себе такую задержку.

Двалин задумался. С одной стороны, Фили был прав – не стоило здесь задерживаться, ведь им предстоит еще очень долгий путь. С другой, если и делать передышку, то лучше сейчас, пока их точно никто не преследует. Выспятся, отдохнут и внимания прибавится – чем плохо? В конце концов, они выдержали жестокий бой. Кили устал, сражаясь с вороном, Фили ранен и, хоть и обработал рану, все равно видно, как осторожен он с ногой. Да и сам он… Двалин потер руки, которые еще помнили холод скал.

– Дождемся лучше утра, – наконец, сказал он, и взглянул на Фили.

Несколько мгновений тот молчал, и Двалин уже почти настроился на то, что в путь придется выступать немедленно, когда парень, наконец, кивнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он и перебрался на свою подстилку. – Отдохнуть лишний раз никому из нас не помешает.

Двалин кивнул в ответ и растянулся на своей подстилке. Перетруженные мышцы ныли, и сейчас ему больше всего хотелось бы оказаться в больших, жарко натопленных купальнях Эребора, и чтобы рядом стояла хорошая кружка холодного эля.

«Помечтай-помечтай», – ухмыльнулся он про себя. – «Теперь хорошо если в Ривенделле выкупаешься, да и то, какие у этих остроухих купальни. Они и жара-то хорошего, небось, не выдержат. Как бы опять в фонтане мыться не пришлось».

Двалин улыбнулся, уже не таясь, с удовольствием припоминая, как они окунались в прохладные воды изящных эльфийских фонтанов, с каким удивлением и недовольством смотрели на них пробегающие мимо эльфы (или эльфийки, как знать). Хорошо было. Пусть даже их дальнейший путь был не просто и не весел, Двалину часто грело сердце то, как они посмеялись над остроухими. Даже когда он открыл глаза в палатке после Битвы, когда вдохнул запах крови, грязи и мертвой плоти, когда часами сидел у постели Торина, не в силах отойти, потому что боялся, что если только отвернется, друг перестанет дышать. Даже тогда один взгляд на Элронда удивительно поднимал ему настроение.

Двалин повернулся на бок, осторожно пододвигаясь к огню, и довольно выдохнул, чувствуя, как тепло согревает уставшее тело. Вот теперь и поспать можно.

Да только сон все никак не шел. Уже спокойно засопел Фили, неподвижно замер рядом с ним, прикрыв глаза, Кили, а Двалин все никак не мог заснуть. Он осторожно вертелся с боку на бок, стараясь не разбудить парней, считал про себя золотые монеты из сокровищницы Торина, прикидывал, как будет полировать свои топоры, когда представится такая возможность, но уснуть так и не мог.

– Да в чем дело? – проворчал он, наконец, и сел, устав бороться с самим собой. – Старею, что ли? Помнится, батя тоже на бессонницу жаловался, но так ему лет было куда больше, чем мне. Да и у Балина ничего такого, вроде.

Двалин потер висок, широко зевнул и плотнее завернулся в куртку. Выпить бы сейчас, это точно помогло бы заснуть, да нечего. Поэтому, он просто уставился в костер. Огонь горел мягко, ровно, не выбрасывая искр. Бледные языки пламени казались почти прозрачными в сером свете дня, и Двалин невольно провел ладонью над ними, чтобы убедиться. Что огонь действительно никуда не делся. Пламя качнулось от дуновения воздуха и больно укусило Двалина за пальцы. Прямо, как недавно камни. Двалин выругался, сунул палец в рот, да так и замер. Дис. Его давняя подруга, его любовь. Была ли она там или над ним пошутило уставшее сознание?

– Она в Эреборе, – сам себе сказал Двалин и невольно поежился от того, как неуверенно прозвучал его голос. – А гномы магией не владеют.

Не владели – так было бы вернее. Махал не дал своим детям такой силы. Да и зачем бы? Если лучше всех иных племен в Средиземье гномы умели понимать камень, любой, хоть мрамор, хоть речной голыш, да металлы. Это ли не исконно гномья магия? Никто не знал и не думал, что найдется тот, кто захочет иной.

– Чем же он заплатил за свою силу? – в который раз спросил себя Двалин. – С кем заключил сделку?

Ответа у него не было, да и не хотелось думать о Рауде, потому что сердце сразу начинало сжиматься от ненависти и жгучего стыда, от вины. И Двалин бы не мог сказать, что сильнее. Все то время, что он провел в Эреборе после того, как на парней наложили заклятие, он мучился от ощущения неправильности происходящего. От того, как побледнела и осунулась Дис, от того, что она больше не улыбается. От того, что Торин начал прислушиваться не к Балину, а к Рауду и, кажется, был готов запереться в Горе вместе со своим народом навсегда, потому что новый советничек начал подогревать страхи узбада, и так-то всегда боявшегося, что кто-нибудь решится выкрасть его драгоценный Аркенстон. Двалин пытался поговорить с Торином, но тот и слушать его не стал. Тогда, в общем-то, Двалин и уверился окончательно, что из Эребора надо уходить.

За сборами его застал Балин, долго стоял и дверей, просто наблюдая, а потом посоветовал отыскать парней и попытаться им помочь. Двалин и думать об этом не хотел, но идти без цели просто не смог бы, и согласился. Балин смотрел на него спокойно, немного устало, кивнул, услышав согласие, и Двалин так и не решился спросить, винит ли его в чем-то еще и брат. В тот момент ему показалось, что еще немного, и он просто захлебнется в этом ужасном, отвратительном ощущении бессилия и неправоты, он просто отвернулся, и продолжил собираться.  
А вот теперь он неожиданно почувствовал возмущение.

– А в чем моя вина-то? – медленно и раздумчиво сказал он. – Парней я выдал, виноват, это да. Ужасно виноват, что не рассказал Торину. Но ведь и они закон-то нарушили. Ведь от века не было такого, чтобы брат ложился с братом. Они, конечно, близки, словно одну душу на двоих делят, но только что это меняет? Если уж так Махалом определено, что двое вас, да вы родичи – терпите. А они совсем стыд потеряли.

Двалин прислушался к себе и ощутил, как крепнет внутри уверенность. Да и как иначе, если он знал, что говорит правду? Более того, он знал, что если рискнет сказать все это парням, те тоже от его слов отмахнуться не смогут (хотя не то чтобы он собирался проверять).

– Всякое бывало в роду Дарина, – снова заговорил Двалин, глядя в огонь. – Но не такое. Чтобы там Дис не говорила, но неправильно это, нехорошо. Может, мы сами виноваты, может, много воли им давали, может зря Дис потакала тому, что ее дети настолько близки. Вины с меня это, конечно, не снимает, – он прерывисто вздохнул и усмехнулся. – Но и тащить ее в одиночку я больше не собираюсь. Сболтнул Рауду – виновен, оправдываться не стану. Но даже если бы не было этой скотины, я бы все равно поступил бы также. Знаю, Торин бы, подумав, да остыв, парней простил. Отослал бы Кили, не сомневаюсь, но простил и не допустил, чтобы они скитались по Средиземью вот так, как теперь. Но я бы все равно свой долг выполнил. Я мальчишек люблю, Махал свидетель. Но то, что между ними – это неправильно. Неправильно.

Он снова повторил это слово и вдруг почувствовал абсолютное спокойствие. Точно высказав огню все, что накипело, подвел какой-то итог. Он знал, что будет с парнями до самого конца, сделает все, что нужно, чтобы спасти их от заклятья Рауда. И также он вдруг окончательно понял, что никогда не сможет принять то, что между ними происходит.

– Да и никто, наверное, не сможет. Даже Дис, чтобы она ни говорила.

Двалин с жалостью взглянул на спящих парней и неожиданно ощутил, как слипаются глаза, потер их руками, зевнул и улегся. Костер, кажется, стал ярче, а может начало темнеть – неважно, Двалин был рад, что они решили остаться здесь. Еще бы дальше тропа оказалась безопасной и у своей удачи он больше никогда и ничего не попросит.


	10. Chapter 10

Фили проснулся словно бы от резкого толчка, вскинулся, тяжело дыша, и завертел головой, пытаясь понять спросонья, что же его разбудило. Вокруг было тихо – Двалин похрапывал по ту сторону костра, Кили спокойно спал, все также спрятав голову под крыло. Ничего необычного, ничего, что помешало бы спать дальше. Вот только Фили чувствовал, что не сможет. Он сел, ежась? протянул руки к огню, и передернул плечами. Снова что-то приснилось? И опять он не мог припомнить, что. Что-то липкое, странное, и сон оплетал его точно щупальцами, и расслабиться можно было лишь на пару часов, а потом начинались кошмары, которые, проснувшись, Фили не мог вспомнить. Да оно и к лучшему.

– Это все эти дурацкие горы, – пробормотал он, ниже натягивая капюшон. 

Именно тут, в горах, его стали преследовать эти сны – тревожные, смазанные, словно само серое, горное небо, разреженный воздух которых они вдыхали каждый день. Наверное, он и действовал, так думал Фили, несколько раз хотел спросить Двалина, но так и не стал, и уж точно не будет делать этого теперь, после того, что узнал. Фили прислушался к себе, ожидая найти хотя бы отголоски злости, но в душе было пусто – ни ненависти, ни гнева, ничего, только мутный, муторный страх, от которого все еще дрожали внутренности. Что же ему такое снилось? Фили прикрыл глаза и попробовал припомнить. И вновь ничего не вышло, возник только смутный образ волчьих зубов, вцепившихся в чью-то руку. 

– Я что ли кого-то покусал? – пробормотал себе под нос Фили, и в животе стало совсем холодно. 

Думать о том, что может означать этот сон, не хотелось совершенно. Лучше помечтать о чем-нибудь более приятном. Например о том, что совсем скоро – дней пять-шесть, и они, наконец, перевалял через эти горы, выйдут на равнину, a там уже и до Ривенделла почти рукой подать. И есть надежда, что Элронд хотя бы подскажет, что им делать дальше. Пусть – Фили не боялся об этом думать – он не сумеет снять заклятье, но он даст совет, не зря же живет столько веков, многое видел. Ну, a если все-таки нет… Это будет хорошая передышка. Если ничего нельзя будет сделать, они с Кили останутся в Ривенделле так долго, как только смогут.

«Ну да, потому что идти куда-то не будет уже никакого смысла», – проговорил про себя Фили и криво ухмыльнулся. 

Если бы его вдруг увидел Кили, он бы, наверное, испугался отчаяния, написанного на лице Фили. Но прямо сейчас Фили было бы все равно. Прямо сейчас ему вдруг стало настолько страшно, что сдерживаться было почти невозможно, хотелось завыть, как он иногда делал в волчьем обличье. Но Двалин и Кили спокойно спали, и беспокоить их, нарываясь на ненужные объяснения, не хотелось.

Фили несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как по лицу бегут горячие слезы, и решительно взял себя в руки.

– Вот до Ривенделла доберусь, – сказал он сам себе, подкидывая в костер хвороста. – Разгоню всех эльфов, сяду у фонтана и буду реветь, пока не надоест. A пока на это нет времени. Совсем нет, – проговорил он, привычно ощущая, как далекий отголосок боли прокатывается по телу.

Фили торопливо содрал с себя куртку, сапоги, успел еще выпутаться из штанов, a вот рубаха треснула по шву, когда он превратился.

– Ну вот, братец, – услышал он родной голос и замотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть ткань, – a кто мне всегда говорил, что у меня нет чувства времени?

«Можно подумать, есть», – фыркнул Фили, чувствуя, как Кили помогает ему выпутаться из рубахи. – «У тебя точно нет, синий, вон, уже весь, одевался бы лучше, я и подождать мог».

– Я не замерз, – правильно понял его взгляд Кили, но все-таки начал одеваться. – Но ты прав, снова болеть никому из нас нельзя.

«Ну, пока что это был только ты», – мысленно сказал Фили и, улегшись на бок, принялся вылизывать царапину, оставленную ятаганом орка. – «Не надо так смотреть, он был не отравлен».

– Но тебе тоже стоит быть поосторожнее, – сказал Кили, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть на загривке Фили и крепко целуя его в нос.

Фили возмущенно фыркнул, потом ухмыльнулся во всю пасть и, одним движением подмяв под себя Кили, принялся вылизывать его лицо.

– Ну вот что вы тут опять творите, поспать нормально не дадите, – проворчал, проснувшийся Двалин, но тут же повернулся на другой бок и снова заснул.  
– Мы будем тихо, – виновато прошептал Кили, обнимая Фили и снова целуя его в морду. – Правда?

Фили согласно фыркнул и встал, разрешая Кили сесть, a потом лег рядом, боком привалившись к бедру брата, положил голову его на колено и прикрыл глаза.

– Мне так не очень удобно, – заметил Кили, но когда Фили попробовал было сдвинуться, не дал. – Ладно, лежи уж. 

«Спать не собираешься?» – зевнул Фили.

– Да поспал, – отозвался Кили и потянулся к мешку. – Лучше посторожу, да твою рубаху зашью.

«О нет», – простонал про себя Фили, представляя себе, как именно брат заштопает его одежду, но вариантов не было, потому что утром им как можно раньше следовало выйти в путь, a значит, никак нельзя будет тратить время на починку.

– Я постараюсь поаккуратнее, – чуть виновато улыбнулся Кили. – Ну что поделать, если у меня к этому делу руки не приспособлены.

«Да это я виноват», – вздохнул Фили. – «Задумался».

Они просидели так до утра. Фили то задремывал, то снова просыпался и смотрел, как угли в костре рассыпаются белым пеплом. Кили не спал – зашивал его рубаху, потом точил ножи, то и дело вздыхая. Фили ткнул его лбом в бок, утешая. Он знал, как брат скучает по своему оружию. Его лук сломался в бою перед домом Беорна, раздавленный убитым орками пони. У оборотня подходящего для Кили не нашлось, и ему пришлось довольствоваться несколькими метательными ножами. Кили неплохо умел с ними обращаться, но Фили-то знал, что любому оружию его брат всегда предпочтет лук. 

«Ничего», – лизнув его в руку, подумал он. – «У эльфов для тебя точно что-нибудь отыщется. Еще и турнир с ними устроишь, не сомневаюсь».

Кили потрепал его по загривку, вздохнув, вложил ножи в ножны и поднялся на ноги, потянулся. Фили, положив голову на лапы, из-под ресниц следил, как брат ходит по небольшой площадке, как то и дело останавливается, опираясь на стену, и смотрит куда-то в ночь. Если бы он мог, то спросил. Что же Кили там видит? Но он не мог и только надеялся, что это что-то хорошее. Кили улыбался, поэтому Фили надеялся, что не ошибается.

«Прости меня», – если бы мог, сказал Фили. – «За то, что не запер проклятую дверь. За то, что много лет назад тебя не оттолкнул. За то, что мы оба такие. За то, что нигде и никогда не сможем спокойно жить. За то, что…»

Но Кили снова оборачивался, улыбался ему – тепло, мягко, так, как умел только он, Кили – и все горькие мысли пропадали. Просить прощения можно было хоть сотню лет, да только Фили прекрасно знал, что если бы сейчас снова оказался в том дне, когда Кили его впервые поцеловал, он опять не сумел бы оттолкнуть брата. Он снова ответил бы на его поцелуй, обнял, гладя тяжелые, неровные косы, которые Кили тогда заплел специально для него, и опять бы дрожащими руками их расплетал, делая брата своим. Своим навсегда. 

Фили жмурился, вспоминая, как Кили все тяжелее дышал, как ярко горел на его щеках румянец, как он коротко и так жарко застонал, когда Фили неуверенно поцеловал его. Тогда Фили не сумел удержаться, потерял голову и пришел в себя лишь на рассвете. Он помнил, какой ужас испытал, когда проснулся и увидел лежащего рядом обнаженного брата. Шею и грудь Кили покрывали засосы, бедра были в синяках, он чуть поморщился во сне, поворачиваясь на бок, и Фили, до этого сидевший, вцепившись себе в волосы, снова почувствовал, как сильно его хочет. Волна жара, прокатившаяся по позвоночнику, заставила его закусить губы, и стало еще страшнее, захотелось немедленно пойти и прыгнуть в самую глубокую пропасть, такую, чтобы и следов тела не нашли. Но сначала надо было попробовать вымолить у Кили прощение. Вдруг получится?

Фили тогда осторожно коснулся плеча брата, провел кончиками пальцев ниже, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой кожи, и буквально задохнулся, увидев, что Кили смотрит на него. И улыбается. Что было потом, он помнил плохо. Кажется, он попал под лавину, состоящую из поцелуев, ласк, горячего, гибкого тела. Он стонал, сначала пытаясь оттолкнуть, что-то объяснить, запретить, но почти сразу сдался, поддался жаркому, обволакивающему сознание шепоту, рукам, которые, как ему казалось, были везде.

Кили был нежен, он не торопился, и Фили было мало. Так мало, что он, уже не сдерживаясь стонал, почти кричал и совершенно позабыл о том, что еще совсем немного времени назад хотел о чем-то просить, кажется, о прощении, о том, что все надо закончить. Все, что беспокоило его, мгновенно стало неважным, растаяло в удовольствии, как след на песке растворяется в приливной волне. И Фили хотел, требовал, мечтал о продолжении. Кили ему не отказывал. Он смеялся, тяжело дышал, стонал, подаваясь бедрами вперед, заставляя Фили захлебываться воздухом и собственным жарким желанием. Фили так сильно вцепился в его плечи, что снова наставил синяков и потом, когда немного пришел в себя, испуганно начал извиняться, но Кили только недоуменно оглядел себя, махнул рукой, и устало улегся рядом. Фили тоже больше не пытался говорить, чувствуя, как сладкая истома волнами прокатывается по телу. Более правильного ощущения он в своей жизни не испытывал.

И понял, что отказаться от этого просто не сможет. Что если вдруг что-то разлучит их с Кили, то вот тогда да, иди и прыгай в пропасть. Он просто вдруг подумал, что ничего не будет, и от пустоты, охватившей все его существо, вдруг стало так плохо, так больно, что Фили тут же постарался прогнать все мысли об этом. Без Кили остаться, как без души – жить станет невозможно. A что до того, что никто (Фили не обольщался даже насчет мамы) их не поймет, то выбора, похоже, уже нет. Да он ведь и всегда знал, что случись что, выберет брата.

С Кили они никогда об этом не говорили, но, то же самое, что чувствовал сам, Фили всегда отражением видел в его глазах. Вот и сейчас, высоко в горах, куда их привело собственное упрямство, нежелание следовать правилам, a может и просто судьба, Фили видел, что ничего не изменилось. 

«Вот Торин-то с мамой разочаруются, когда поймут, что все случившееся ничему нас не научило», – подумал Фили, но никакой горечи, на самом деле, не чувствовал, только счастье и огромное облегчение от того, что выбор его верен. Неправилен, по мнению всех, но верен.

Кили снова сел рядом, и Фили довольно привалился к его боку.

– Скоро все закончится, – прошептал Кили, поглаживая его по холке. Фили прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Да, так или иначе, a все закончится. 

A потом опять начнется.  
После стычки с орками гномы стали передвигаться еще осторожнее. И не только потому, что опасались, что орки снова нападут, a еще и потому, что скалы и руины старого города, перемешавшиеся со временем так, что невозможно уже было отделить одно от другого, нависали над головами. Фили то и дело посматривал вверх и ругался сквозь зубы. Это дома, в Синих горах и в Эреборе он, не боясь, спускался в самую глубокую шахту, a здесь ему было очень страшно. Что если вон тот треугольный камень вдруг не выдержит, когда они будут проходить под ним? Тогда осядет вся старая стена. A если вот этот старый кусок гранита, почти истаявший под порывами ветра, вдруг рассыплется? Фили мог поклясться, что пару раз за их спинами слышался грохот обвала, но ни он, ни Двалин не оборачивались, торопливо пробираясь вперед.

Оба вздохнули с облегчением, когда, наконец, выбрались из руин.

– Мне казалось, этот город никогда не закончится, – пробормотал Двалин, утирая пот со лба.  
– Ага, – согласился Фили, усаживаясь на камень. Задрав голову, он уставился в небо, но Кили разглядеть не сумел, наверное, тот парил где-то очень высоко. Зато Фили хорошо рассмотрел начинающие сыпаться сверху снежинки.  
– Опять снег, – простонал он и, сам от себя не ожидая, вдруг высунул язык, чтобы поймать одну. Снежинка была колкая, холодная, и тут же растаяла.  
– Зима, – пожал плечами Двалин.

Мгновение гномы смотрели друг на друга, a потом расхохотались, так что горы отозвались недовольным гулом.

– Тише, – улыбаясь, сказал Двалин. – Еще лавины нам тут не хватало.

Фили невольно поежился.

– Как думаешь, на равнине снега больше? – спросил он, ловя еще одну снежинку ладонью. – Нам ведь быстро идти надо.  
– Да кто ж тебе скажет, – пожал плечами Двалин. – Если только Кили. Может быть, он уже долетал до края гор. Да и то вряд ли.  
– Он не рискует так далеко улетать, – ответил Фили. – Боится, что не отыщет дорогу обратно. Говорит, что сверху все очень часто выглядит одинаково.  
– Он же птица, – нахмурился Двалин. – Как так может быть?  
– Так не по рождению ведь, – возразил Фили. – Я вот тоже не чувствую мир так, как настоящий волк.   
– A что ты… – начал было Двалин и умолк, покусал губу, и попробовал снова. – Как ты…

Закончить все равно не получилось, но Фили, кажется, и так все понял.

– Что я чувствую, когда в шкуре волка? – спросил он. – Мир становится не таким ярким – серым, черным. Запахи усиливаются и слух – я могу учуять мышку на расстоянии лиги.  
– Наверное, это здорово, – осторожно сказал Двалин, почти ожидая, что Фили обидится.  
– Ну, с орками помогло, – вместо этого сказал молодой гном. – Правда, тогда, в самом начале, ну, когда мы еще не знали, что нам нельзя охотиться на живых существ, все как-то ярче было, – Фили прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, – запахи четче. Лес… Двалин, как он пахнет ночью! Сколько в нем звуков!   
– Это не главное, – перебил его Двалин. – Важнее то, что вы сумели удержаться. A то стали бы животными.  
– Да, – медленно согласился Фили. – A убивать волку, оказывается, очень легко, и добыча кажется вкуснее, если не тратить время на готовку. Но самое главное, я никогда не думал, что это так здорово. В обличье гнома и сотой доли того удовольствия во время охоты не чувствуешь. A тут – кровь кипит, кажется, слышишь, как у зайчишки или мыши сердце стучит в груди – испуганно-испуганно, словно они понимают, что это все, конец, что еще немного и я их сожру. A во вторую ночь я зарезал олененка. Наверное, он от стада отбился. Вкусное было мясо, нежное, с легкими прожилками жирка. Ему было страшно, но волку это очень понравилось. В конце концов, разве не я главный в этом лесу? Еще бы немного и у меня была бы своя стая, и…

Фили распахнул глаза и поймал внимательный взгляд Двалина.

– Что? – чуть покраснев, спросил он.  
– Я очень рад, что вы зашли в Лихолесье, – помолчав, сказал Двалин. – Мне бы не хотелось объяснять Дис, почему к ее детям приросли звериные шкуры.

Фили только вздохнул.

– Ну, все было не так плохо, – сказал он.   
– Да, – согласился Двалин. – Наверное. Но я предполагаю, что гномом, все же, тебе больше нравится быть?

Фили кивнул, улыбаясь, и опять поднял голову, выглядывая брата.

– Только из-за Кили? – снова спросил Двалин. – Если бы не он, ты что, не хотел бы остаться собой?  
– От сущности, данной Махалом нельзя отказываться, – слегка удивленно посмотрел на него Фили. – И потом, чтобы я позволил Рауду взять над собой верх? Да не бывать такому! Просто… С Кили все действительно проще. Он мой брат, я его люблю и у нас есть цель.   
– Вы ее достигнете, – уверенно сказал Двалин.  
– Да, – согласился Фили. – И нам больше никто не помешает быть собой.

Он пристально взглянул в глаза Двалину, но тот не опустил глаз.

– Но вас никто не примет, – сказал он вслух то, о чем еще недавно думал. – Ты ведь не дурак, парень, ты должен это понимать. Это сейчас на вас заклятье и вы боретесь с ним. Это, ну… Здорово и все такое. Но что будет, когда оно спадет? Что вы станете делать? Торин и Дис никогда не смогут смириться с тем, что вы… вместе.

Фили вздохнул и опустил голову. Двалин ждал обвинений, гнева, но молодой гном молчал, только задумчиво ковырял носком сапога снег под ногами.

– Я это понимаю, – сказал он наконец. – Но если ты думаешь, что после всего я смогу отказаться от брата, то ты сильно ошибаешься. И если Торин или мама считают, что колдовство Рауда что-то изменило в нас, то это не так. Я сильнее, чем когда либо, хочу быть вместе с Кили. Вот веришь, даже все равно где. Хоть на Рунном море, хоть в Минас-Тирите, хоть в Шире. Уверен, что если ты спросишь Кили, тот ответит тебе также.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Двалин. – Но…  
– Давай не будем, – Фили поднялся на ноги, отряхнул от снега штаны и закинул за плечо мешок. – Снимем заклятье, a потом решим, как поступить дальше. В конце концов, принцы Эребора могут хоть всю жизнь путешествовать по Средиземью, разве нет? Ни одному королевству еще не помешали крепкие торговые связи.   
– А…  
– A о наследнике еще вполне может позаботиться Торин. Собирался же он засылать сватов к дочке Даина.  
– Откуда ты…

Двалин ошеломленно уставился на Фили, a тот, глядя на его изумленное лицо, звонко расхохотался.

– Кили как-то подслушал разговор мамы и Торина, – пояснил он, улыбаясь. – Потому дядя и разозлился на нас так сильно. Еще бы, жениться надумал, a тут мы такую свинью подложили.  
– Даин ревностно относится ко всяким слухам, старается их проверять, – сказал Двалин. – Он бы все узнал.  
– Да, – легко согласился Фили. – Но может быть теперь это будет уже неважно.   
– Торин все равно вас, дураков, любит, – проворчал Двалин.  
– A ты? – неожиданно спросил Фили.  
– И я, – кивнул Двалин.

Фили мгновение смотрел ему в глаза, потом коротко кивнул, развернулся, и зашагал дальше по тропе.

– Но, похоже, это ничего не меняет, – сам себе сказал Двалин, и пошел следом.

Следующие часы до темноты, они торопливо, но очень осторожно, пробирались по камням, снегу, стараясь пройти как можно больше. Дышать стало намного легче, так что Двалин, подумав, решил, что самую высокую точку гор они уже перевалили. Несколько раз они останавливались и смотрели на карту, прикидывая, где их могут ожидать опасности, и снова шли дальше, стараясь держать оружие под рукой. 

Двалин даже позволил себе понадеяться, что его молитвы были услышаны Махалом, и что им все же удастся пройти остаток пути, не сражаясь, когда вдруг услышал громкий птичий крик, донесшийся сверху. Сначала он ничего не понял, только увидел, как дернулся, останавливаясь, Фили, как вскинул голову. Двалин последовал его примеру и от души выругался. Почти над их головами сцепились в единый клубок из перьев и острых когтей, Кили и кребайн. Двалин не знал, давнишний ли это, или другой, да ему на это было и наплевать. Сразу он понял только одно – камнем в ворона не попасть, слишком далеко.

Фили тоже это понял, дернулся было к краю обрыва, но тут же замер, напряженно вглядываясь в небо, где насмерть дрался его брат. Он стискивал кулаки, что-то бормотал себе под нос, но помочь не мог. Двалин, боясь, что парень свалится вниз, ухватил его за шиворот и отволок подальше от края. Фили, дергался, пытаясь вырваться, но Двалин на это внимания не обращал.

– Мы должны как-то ему помочь, – проговорил Фили, переводя на него умоляющий взгляд, и Двалин зашарил глазами вокруг, словно из камней могло появиться что-то, что даст им возможность помочь Кили.  
– О, Махал, – взмолился Двалин во весь голос.

И скалы ответили. Да только не так, как гномы того ожидали. Горы отозвались громким, безумным хохотом, таким, что хотелось упасть на колени, свернуться клубком, зажать ладонями уши и переждать – может, тогда выживешь.

– Что это? – заплетающимся языком спросил Фили.

Но Двалин ответить не успел.

Рядом, хищно свистнув, о камень ударилась стрела. Вторая, не дожидаясь, пока гномы сообразят, что происходит, вонзилась в мешок Двалина. Фили вскинул голову и выругался:

– Орки! Двалин!

Гном быстро кивнул. В хирде они бы сейчас вскинули тяжелые щиты, прикрываясь сверху, но здесь у них были только мешки, плотные, крепкие и изрядно опустевшие за время пути. Не сговариваясь, Фили и Двалин сорвали их с плеч, вскинули над головами, удерживая одной рукой, другой выхватывая оружие.

– A как же Кили? – выдохнул Фили, пытаясь разглядеть в небе брата. Но серое, залитое мрачными сумерками небо, было пусто.

Орки же нападать не спешили. Выстрелив еще несколько раз они, кажется, поняли, что толстую кожу мешков им не пробить, и отступили. Оставаться было нельзя, и Двалин с Фили принялись осторожно пробираться вперед.

– Они не стали дожидаться поворота, – проговорил Фили, крепко сжимая меч. 

По сторонам он уже не смотрел, полностью сосредоточившись на ходьбе, и Двалин только подивиться мог его самообладанию. У них не было ни мгновения, чтобы попробовать отыскать Кили или разглядеть, куда их с вороном отнесло, но Фили, кажется, мгновенно запретил себе об этом думать.

– Но мы не так уж и далеко от него, – отозвался Двалин.

Думал он при этом о том, что совсем скоро на землю опустится ночь, и орки, которые явно не теряют их сейчас из виду, нападут. И что он тогда станет делать? Один, с волком и двумя мешками. И если даже Махал не попустит и удастся уцелеть, где тогда искать Кили?

В этот момент Фили негромко вскрикнул, дернулся в сторону и остановился, как вкопанный. Даже мешок опустил. Двалин, выругавшись, бросился к нему, стараясь прикрыть, как мог, и тоже остановился, увидев на снегу серые перья. Слишком мало, чтобы точно сказать, что Кили мертв, слишком много, чтобы решить, что он в порядке.

– Фили…

Двалин попробовал было оттащить парня от перьев.

– Где он?  
– Надо идти, – снова попытался Двалин.  
– Я не уйду, пока не узнаю, что с Кили, – сверкнул глазами Фили.

Рядом с его сапогом в снег воткнулась стрела.

– Тогда тут ляжешь, – рыкнул Двалин, отбросил свой мешок и ухватил Фили за шиворот. – Вперед.  
– Нет!  
– Да это может быть еще и не его перья, – увещевал его Двалин, сам себе не слишком веря.  
– Тогда где он?  
– Найдем, – Двалин старался говорить уверенно. – Но сначала надо выжить. Орки…  
– Да пусть нападают, – Фили вдруг рывком вырвался из его рук, выхватил второй меч и заорал, вскинув голову, глядя туда, откуда прилетела стрела. – Слышите, твари, проклятые? Нападайте, потому что я больше ни шагу не сделаю. Хватит уже от вас бегать.

В принципе, Двалин был с ним согласен, но был уверен, что устоять вдвоем против явно немаленького отряда обозленных орков им не удастся. A еще он помнил, что Фили и Кили приказано взять живьем. Фили же, кажется, об этом позабыл.

– Парень… – снова попытался Двалин, но тут же замолчал. 

Увести того, кто уходить не хочет, он не сумеет. Да и куда? Если бы это была уже равнина, на которой, как помнил Двалин, через пару лиг начинался густой лес, еще стоило бы попытаться. Да и то, вряд ли успели бы укрыться. Здесь же, в окружении голых скал и камней, высоких гор, покрытых снегами, спастись уже не стоило и надеяться. Хотя это опять же не значило, что он просто так сложит оружие. В конце концов, он пообещал Дис заботиться о ее мальчишках. И если о Кили уже не мог, то оставался еще Фили. И если он хочет драться здесь, не уходит, то Двалин его не оставит.

Сверху, из-под пелены надвигающихся сумерек, слышался какой-то шорох, и гномы крепче перехватили оружие, переглянулись. Отступать, прижимаясь спинами к скале, не было никакого смысла – орки попросту свалятся тогда им на головы, так что они остались стоять там, где стоят, спинами к обрыву. Двалин еще успел было подумать, что может быть там не очень высоко, может удалось бы спуститься, но потом отогнал все мысли, очищая разум, готовясь к схватке.

Фили стоял, чуть пригнувшись, напряженно глядя вверх, стараясь не оглядываться назад, на снег, на перья, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что Кили может быть сейчас лежит далеко внизу. Интересно, обрел ли он свой облик или так и остался птицей? Фили скривился и мысленно отвесил себе хороший подзатыльник.

«Я не видел тела, значит, он жив», – уверенно подумал он и крепче сжал рукоять меча. – «Надо устоять, выбраться, a потом отыскать Кили».

В этот момент рядом снова что-то свистнуло и Фили, рывком возвращаясь в реальность, чуть не рассмеялся.

– Стрелами решили напугать, – фыркнул он почти весело. 

Двалин чуть сместился влево и взмахнул топорами. Раздался громкий взвизг, и на снег упало разрубленное тело.

– Обойти решили, – хмыкнул гном, стряхивая с лезвия капли черной крови. – Ну-ну.

Фили улыбнулся ему и поднял мечи, встречая сразу нескольких орков. Те, поняв, что раскрыты, уже не хранили свое присутствие в тайне, a неслись на них с визгом. Ровно четыре с половиной шага, и сталь столкнулась со сталью, послышалось злобное шипенье. Фили, от неожиданности и силы удара, отшатнулся было назад, но тут же, оскалившись, рванулся вперед, отбрасывая орков назад, к каменной стене. Их было много и справиться со всеми, конечно, нечего было и думать, но гномы не были приучены сдаваться, да и отступать было некуда. Фили только изо всех сил молился, чтобы тварям не пришло в голову использовать арканы, потому что вот тогда их не спасло бы ничто. Наверное, он был услышан, потому что орки даже стрелять по ним перестали – то ли позабыли о луках в горячке боя, то ли просто стало слишком темно.

Бой кипел. Звон оружия перемежался воплями раненых и громкими боевыми кличами, которые издавали обе стороны. Фили сражался так, как никогда до этого, постоянно помня об обрыве за спиной, старался не делать лишнего шагу назад, но и пробиваться вперед не пробовал – бесполезно, там все кишело орками. Вот один, огромный, с длинным, изогнутым клинком, что-то рыкнул своим, заставляя сдать назад, и Фили решил было, что вот сейчас снова в ход пойдут луки, но ошибся. Орк, вскинув над собой меч, бросился на него один на один. Фили легко отразил выпад тёмного клинка, ударил в ответ, но орк легко отпрянул в сторону и снова ударил. В этот раз Фили едва успел наклониться – меч свистнул прямо над головой, срезав прядь волос. Орк, торопясь, снова крутанул меч, но и в этот раз клинок встретил пустоту. A еще через мгновение на горле на миг застывшего от неожиданности орка, сомкнулись острые зубы.

Двалин видел все краем глаза, отбиваясь от наседающих на него солдат. Когда Фили повалился на колени он решил было, что парень хорошо если только ранен и хотел было броситься ему на помощь. Но в следующее мгновение Фили набросился на орка. Все произошло очень быстро – полетели в стороны клочья одежды, обнажая вздыбленную волчью шерсть, утонули в снегу больше не нужные клинки, и орк захрипел, забился, пытаясь руками разорвать хватку зубов на горле. Фили его стараний даже не заметил, еще крепче сжал зубы, мотнул головой, отбрасывая тело за край обрыва, и, облизнувшись, повернулся к остальным оркам.

Двалин не знал, что они видели, но по тому, как попятились назад, явно что-то страшное. Да иначе и быть не могло. Фили и в гномьем обличье в бою был страшен, так что говорить о волке, тем более, потерявшем своего ястреба. Впрочем, долго раздумывать об этом Двалин не мог. Он еще успел увидеть, как волк одним прыжком оказался в самой гуще врагов, a потом на него самого налетели сразу несколько. Двалин отчаянно отбивался от них, чувствуя, как тело все сильнее наливается усталостью и думал о том, что ни одна гадалка в человечьих поселениях, предсказывавшая ему судьбу, не говорила ничего о смерти в горах. Врали видать все.

Противник закончился как-то очень неожиданно, за миг до того, как Двалин почувствовал, что больше не может поднять оружие. Он удивленно смотрел вслед улепетывающим куда-то наверх оставшимся в живых оркам и устало утирал со лба пот, a потом огляделся, не веря, что им удалось выстоять. Вокруг валялись трупы и раненые, слышались стоны, a кто-то даже попытался ткнуть Двалина мечом, попав в сапог, но не пробив. Двалин не глядя отмахнулся мечом и, изо всех сил напрягая глаза, вгляделся, пытаясь отыскать Фили. Волка. 

– Фили, – негромко позвал он и услышал, как дрожит голос от усталости. Сейчас бы упасть и не двигаться, но нельзя, надо уходить. 

Двалин позвал снова, прислушался, и ему показалось, что среди стонов и ругательств он услышал глухое рычание. Скользя на закостеневшем от крови снегу, он поспешил на звук, перешагнул через несколько трупов и в ужасе замер.

– Фили!

Волк, продолжавший терзать труп, даже не глянул в его сторону. Двалин с испугом смотрел, как он методично вгрызается в разорванную грудь, добираясь до сердца и не чувствовал в себе сил броситься вперед, остановить парня. Это не был первый раз, когда Фили сражался в волчьем обличье, но тогда все было совсем иначе, тогда он просто и быстро убивал своих врагов, и не пытался… Двалина замутило при мысли о том, что волк пытается сделать.

– Фили, – попытался он снова и зверь посмотрел на него горящими зеленым глазами. – Нам надо торопиться, иначе мы ни когда не отыщем Кили. Он замерзнет, вы же оба превратились.

Волк еще миг лежал, потом вскочил на ноги, облизнул морду от крови, и сделал шаг к Двалину. Тому пришлось собрать всю свою выдержку, чтобы не отшатнуться.

– Сейчас отыщем мешки и пойдем, – пробормотал он и волк, помедлив, кивнул.

Двалин быстро нашел свой, дрожащими от усталости руками, закинул его за спину, подобрал ножны Фили, его оружие и, вздохнув, оглядел заваленную трупами тропу. Похоже, мешок Фили так и останется где-то под ними. Переворачивать каждый в поисках у него не было ни сил, ни времени.

– Идем, – сказал он Фили, но волк, сидящий на краю обрыва, даже не шевельнулся. – Ну что такое? Нам надо торопиться.

Фили посмотрел на него – глаза зеленью уже не отливали, что Двалина порадовало – потом ткнул носом в пару перьев еще лежащих на снегу.

– Парень…

Фили поднялся на лапы и глянул вниз.

– Мы не сумеем спуститься в такой темноте, – покачал головой Двалин. – Мы не знаем, как там высоко и хватит ли нам веревки.

Фили даже не посмотрел в его стороны. Он внимательно приглядывался к склону, кажется, намереваясь начать спускаться.

– Ты не горный козел, так что даже не думай, – строго сказал ему Двалин и снова скинул мешок. – Как же я устал, кто бы знал.

Он вытащил из мешка веревку, хотел было примериться, понять, насколько локтей сумеет спуститься, a потом махнул рукой. Попробует, a там будет видно. Рядом нашелся довольно крепкий выступ скалы, и Двалин быстро закрепил на нем веревку, указал на нее Фили.

– Сиди тут и карауль. Ясно? И, – Двалин заколебался, но все же закончил, – не ешь никого. Они… они невкусные.

Волк насмешливо посмотрел на него, но послушно улегся рядом. A Двалин, вздыхая, перевалил через край, уперся ногами в скалу и начал осторожно спускаться. Он не знал, что там внизу, сколько времени займет спуск и удастся ли вообще достигнуть дна, но решил, что сделает все, что только сможет. Через некоторое время ему стало казаться, что все еще вполне может получиться. Что-то темнело внизу – только камни или еще одна тропа, пока что он разглядеть не мог, но удвоил усилия.

Не успел он совсем немного. Уже стало ясно, что это действительно еще одна тропа, на широкой площадке которой вполне можно было бы устроить лагерь, a как вдруг сверху послышался отчаянный, дикий, волчий вой. Двалин вскинул голову, напрягся, пытаясь понять, что же случилось, a в следующий миг на него обрушился грохот, от которого, казалось, вот-вот разрушатся до основания горы. A следом пришла лавина.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда они еще не отвоевали Эребор, Двалин, не находя места в Синих Горах, часто нанимался проводником или охранником в какой-нибудь караван. Брали его охотно. Ну еще бы - огромный гном, с двумя топорами, мрачный и сильный. Совсем скоро караванщики чуть ли не с рук на руки его стали передавать и без всяких проверок, но в первый раз пришлось попотеть. 

В самый первый раз ему пришлось драться за свое место с человеком, который куда больше был похож на тролля, чем на мужчину, и Двалину (молодой был, дурак) ничего лучше не пришло в голову, как посмеяться над этим. Кулак охранника едва не врезался ему в голову, Двалин успел отклониться, и раскрошил добротную деревянную подпорку, удерживавшую навес, под которым сидел торговец. 

Человека он, конечно, уложил. Моложе был, гибче и проворнее, да и разница в росте оказалась как нельзя кстати. Но попотеть прошлось здорово. Каждый удар, который человек наносил гному, был так силен, что тому казалось, что когда все закончится, в его теле не останется ни одной целой кости. Синяки потом долго сходили, a Двалин больше никогда и ни над кем так не подшучивал и вообще старался не говорить лишнего. Хорошая привычка, не расскажешь ничего ненужного, дашь обещания, о котором потом можешь пожалеть. 

Как он мог забыть об этом своем правиле? Почему?

«Просто так суждено», – так как-то сказала ему гадалка в одном из городов, куда занесла Двалина дорога. – «И когда придет время, ты, гном, ничего не сможешь с этим сделать».

Нет, она вроде бы говорила не про обещания, a о чем-то другом. Но о чем? Двалин изо всех сил напрягался, но никак не мог припомнить. Он пытался все сильнее, но добился лишь того, что голова заболела, да так, что Двалин невольно застонал и вдруг услышал далекий, тонкий, отчаянный стон. И голос, что говорил ему что-то. Двалин прислушался, затаив дыхание. Стон становился все громче, и Двалин с удивлением и испугом узнал в нем голос Дис.

«Ты же обещал», – подруга отчего-то горько рыдала. – «Ты же обещал мне, что убережешь их! Двалин, ты дал слово!»

Двалин замотал головой, задыхаясь, попробовал было встать, но что-то его держало, сдавливая все тело.

«Ты обещал!» – Дис почти кричала, и он вдруг все вспомнил. Горы, снег, лавину и мальчишек. Кили! Она потеряли Кили!

– Я старался, Дис, – простонал он в ответ и снова замотал головой, не понимая, что же такое холодное забивает ему рот и почему так отчаянно тяжело дышать. – Дис, я старался, прости.

Вдруг стало тихо, только откуда-то издалека послышался тонкий стон, a потом в щеку, обжигая горячим, что-то ткнулось, и по лицу прошелся мокрый язык.

– Фу, перестань, – еще в полубреду проговорил Двалин, недовольно морщась, a потом резко сел. Голова тут же закружилась, затошнило и он едва успел отвернуться, чтобы его вывернуло не на колени. – Вот гадость.

Двалин сплюнул несколько раз, отдышался, набрал полную пригоршню снега и сунул ее в рот, и только потом рискнул обернуться. Фили лежал рядом, дыша так, что бока ходуном ходили, и смотрел куда-то в темноту.

– Живой, – выдохнул Двалин, и дернулся было обнять волка, но тут его снова повело, и он со стоном схватился за голову. – О, Махал. Да что это со мной.

Ответа он не ждал, но Фили вдруг сам подался к нему и снова ткнулся носом в лицо. Двалин обнял его за шею, крепче прижимая к себе, зарылся озябшими пальцами в густую шерсть, и вдруг вздрогнул.

– Кили, – прошептал он.

Фили коротко тявкнул и вскочил на ноги. Двалин, недоумевая, смотрел, как волк бросился в сторону, потом остановился, глядя на него, и снова тявкнул.

– Ничего не понимаю, – с трудом ответил Двалин и сунул в рот еще одну пригоршню снега. A потом задрал голову, глядя наверх. 

Кажется, высота с которой он упал, была не такой уж и большой. Он помнил, как до последнего цеплялся за веревку и попавшийся под руку выступ скалы, как прижимался к каменной стене и изо всех сил молился Махалу. Но лавина все равно вырвала веревку у него из рук. К счастью падать оказалось невысоко, но вот то, что его завалило, это точно – Двалин помнил холодный снег, забивший горло, да и головой обо что-то не слабо приложило. Сам бы он точно не выкопался, без сознания-то.

– Это ты меня откопал? – проговорил он, глядя на Фили.

Тот только нервно дернул шкурой и снова сделал скачок в сторону.

– Ты меня зовешь куда-то? – нахмурившись, спросил Двалин и на морде волка явно проступило облегчение. – Хорошо.

Вставать не хотелось, не было сил и каждая часть тела ныла, требуя покоя, но Двалин, сцепив зубы, заставил себя подняться. Голова тут же закружилась, желудок взлетел к горлу, но он упрямо сделал несколько шагов следом за Фили.

– Ты только не торопись очень, ладно? – попросил он, сглатывая горькую слюну. – Понимаю, что важно, но я сейчас не очень-то быстрый. 

Волк только башкой мотнул, но скакать перестал. Двалин, покачиваясь, добрел до него, хотел было положить ладонь на загривок, но не решился, боясь, что потеряет равновесие и снова упадет. 

– Идем, – проговорил он, тяжело дыша. – Куда ты там меня вел?

Фили сделал шаг вперед, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать изо всех сил.

– Кили? – спросил его Двалин, и волк тихо заскулил. – Тогда давай поторапливаться.

Мир вокруг качался, и если бы не каменная стена, опираясь о которую, Двалин тащился вперед, он точно рухнул бы, a так вполне успешно удавалось переставлять ноги. Правда, пару раз его так повело, что он чуть не вырубился, качнулся в другую сторону и едва не полетел с обрыва, но тут уже наготове был Фили и ткнул его мордой в бедро, приводя в себя.

– Да-да, – бормотал Двалин почти про себя. – Я иду.

Он держался из последних сил, на одном упрямстве, но продолжал идти. Если Фили действительно нашел брата, помочь он ему не сумеет никак. A сколько Кили продержится? Сколько он уже держится? A значит, надо идти. Двалин передвигал ставшие вдруг жутко тяжелыми ноги, заставляя медленно двигаться вперед неповоротливое тело, и сосредоточенно дышал, пытаясь отвлечься от боли в висках. 

– Я обещал твоей матери позаботиться о вас, – сказал он негромко, и Фили коротко и жалобно заскулил. – Все будет хорошо.

Двалин на миг прикрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от мельтешащих перед ними белых мух, но тут же понял, что не удастся – это снова пошел снег. Фили прибавил шагу. Совсем немного, но Двалину хватило этого, чтобы упасть на колени, задыхаясь. Волк тоскливо завыл, крутясь на месте. В этом звуке было столько боли и отчаяния, что Двалин, опираясь на стену, заставил себя встать.

– Нельзя останавливаться, – пробормотал он и, качаясь, сделал еще несколько шагов вперед. – Фили, далеко еще?

A волк словно бы уже не слышал его. Насторожив уши, он застыл на месте, a потом вдруг резким скачком прыгнул вперед и исчез в усиливающейся метели. Двалин, прикрывая лицо от бьющего наотмашь ветра, двинулся за ним.

– Та еще ночка будет, – пробормотал он, чтобы услышать хоть какой-то звук, кроме дикого воя ветра. 

Или это был не ветер? Двалин никак не мог разобрать. Сколько шагов ему понадобилось сделать, чтобы дойти до поворота, он не считал, но вздохнул с облегчением, когда каменная стена повернула влево. Вторая находилась к ней под углом, создавая небольшой карман. Ветер почти не выдувал отсюда снег, и его нанесло – гному почти по пояс, но хотя бы можно было дышать. Двалин с наслаждением вздохнул, протирая слезящиеся глаза, поморгал, осматриваясь, и, выругавшись, бросился вперед, позабыв о собственных ранах. 

Наверное, Кили свалился сюда, еще пока был птицей, потому что вряд ли даже толстая снежная подушка спасла бы гнома от падения с такой высоты. Впрочем, птице тоже очень повезло угодить именно в карман, a не на острую верхушку скалы наверху. Двалин мимо воли представил, что они увидели бы, если бы Кили был чуть менее удачлив, и он скривился, мотнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и тут же со стоном схватился за висок. Голова болела нещадно, в глазах плыло, a нужно было торопиться.

Фили мешал ему, лез под руки, тыкался носом в холодное лицо Кили, слизывая снежинки, кажется, скулил, и Двалин в конце концов просто отпихнул его в сторону, приказав не подходить. Волк покорно отошел и завозился в снегу. Двалин не смотрел, что он там делает, полностью занятый младшим.

– Кили.

Двалин перевернул парня на спину. В темноте мало что можно было разглядеть, поэтому он, стараясь действовать осторожно, ощупал его, отыскивая раны и повреждения, и вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что, кажется, Кили отделался лишь переломом левой руки, да синяками. Куда хуже было, что он долго пролежал на снегу безо всякой одежды. Учитывая его недавнюю болезнь, просто так это точно не пройдет. Хотя это все будущее, a до него еще надо было дожить. Пережить ночь и ледяной ветер, который то и дело порывами задувал в карман. Проклятые орки! Проклятая лавина! 

В этот миг в локоть ему ткнулось что-то мягкое. Двалин вздрогнул, дернулся, оборачиваясь, и увидел, как Фили что-то подталкивает к нему. Двалин прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, что именно и чуть не заорал от восторга. Это был его мешок.

– Молодец! Откопал?

Волк дернул ушами и отошел.

– Правильно, – забормотал Двалин, онемевшими пальцами пытаясь распутать узлы. – Болтать потом будем.

Крепко стягивающий горловину мешка ремень никак не поддавался, и его пришлось разрезать, но это была мелочь, в сравнении с тем, что теперь у них была одежда, которую можно было надеть на Кили и одеяло. Целое одеяло! Двалин споро распотрошил мешок, натянул на Кили толстые носки, штаны, замотал в одеяло, и довольно вздохнул. Неплохо. Вот теперь у парня есть шанс пережить ночь. Наверное.

Двалин поднял голову и осмотрелся внимательнее. Карман неплохо защищал их, но рассчитывать на то, что все проснутся живыми, если просто так улягутся спать на снегу, не приходилось. Надо было срочно что-то придумать. Двалин утер лоб и окинул взглядом разбросанные на снегу инструменты. Ах, ему бы сейчас хороший кусок парусины, да несколько костылей, он бы им такое гнездо устроил, что до весны продержаться можно было бы. Но ни парусины, ни костылей не было, и Двалин признался сам себе, что просто не представляет, что сделать. Кусая губы, он растерянно оглядывался, прикидывая, что же приспособить. Мешок не подойдет. Он хоть и стачан на совесть из нескольких слоев крепкой кожи, да толку. Сначала пороть, a потом сшивать куски в темноте, негнущимися пальцами? Он провозится до рассвета. Не вариант. Но что-то придумать было нужно.

– Думай, думай, – приказал себе Двалин, с тревогой поглядывая на Кили. Губы у того по-прежнему были синими, и даже то, что он дышал, не давало никакой надежды. Казалось, стоит Двалину отвести взгляд и, когда он посмотрит в следующий раз, перед ним будет лежать труп.   
– Он жив, – уговаривая сам себя, сказал Двалин. – Рука вот только. Сложить бы, пока снова не превратился, да как в такой-то темноте. Проклятье, сейчас бы зелье! 

Но зелье было потеряно. Мешок, который попеременно тащили парни, все их вещи, оружие, одежда – все унесла лавина. Зелье тоже. Впрочем, сейчас это была меньшая из проблем. Если они переживут эту ночь, надо будет как-то двигаться вперед, и если с одеждой, например, как-то можно будет разобраться (Двалин похвалил себя за то, что, собираясь, прихватил с запасом – утонут, конечно, но хоть не голыми ходить будут), то что делать с обувью он просто не представлял.

– Ладно, – он огромным усилием заставил себя пока не думать об этом. – Ладно. Вот ночь выдержим, тогда обо всем и подумаем. Сейчас важно другое.

Двалин еще раз прикинул, можно ли использовать мешок и со вздохом окончательно отбросил эту мысль. Впрочем, где-то он слышал, что волки могут просто сворачиваться в клубок, так сохраняя тепло, и пережидают самые сильные метели. Если заставить Фили улечься рядом с братом, то, наверное, есть шанс, что тепла волка хватит на двоих. Хотя бы сегодня.

«A ты точно замерзнешь», – проговорил в голове голос Дис, и Двалин только головой мотнул, отгоняя вдруг накатившее ведение собственного заледеневшего трупа.

– Ну что же делать, – проговорил он и оглянулся, чтобы подозвать Фили и все ему объяснить. Зачем оттягивать?

Волка он не увидел и даже на миг подумал, что Фили куда-то сбежал, тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху за такие мысли и вгляделся пристальнее в дальний угол кармана, где, кажется, что-то шевелилось. Снега там было еще больше, чем здесь и он будто дышал. Двалин осторожно поднялся на ноги, потянулся за топором, да так и застыл, увидев, как из-под снега выбирается волк.

– Ты что там делал? Дышать под снегом учился? – удивленно спросил Двалин, и Фили фыркнул, то ли насмешливо, то ли просто от снежинок, попавших на морду.

Одним мягким, плавным, и очень быстрым скачком он оказался рядом с Двалином, ухватил его зубами за штанину и потащил за собой. Двалин послушно сделал несколько шагов.

– Да нам бы надо… – начал было он, но тут же замолчал, наконец, все поняв.

В углу, под защитой каменной стены, в нападавшем сверху снегу Фили соорудил нору, а может, берлогу – Двалин не очень хорошо в этом разбирался. Вход в нее был довольно широк, чтобы внутрь пролез гном размеров Двалина. Волк поглядел на гнома, кажется, довольно улыбаясь во всю морду, но Двалин его радости не разделял.

– Она же рухнет, как только мы внутрь залезем. Да и снег. Нет парень, ты спятил. 

Фили только снова фыркнул, развернулся, взметнув хвостом снежную пыль и направился к Кили, ухватил зубами одеяло, в которое тот был завернут, и медленно потащил к норе. Двалин мгновение смотрел на хлипкий снег, потом на Фили и махнул рукой.

– Махал с тобой. Давай попробуем.

Он подхватил Кили на руки, в два шага оказался у норы и опустился на колени.

– И как дальше?  
Фили юркнул в проход, снова схватил одеяло зубами, рывок – и Кили оказался внутри. Двалин замер, но нора обрушиваться не спешила. Двалин чуть помедлил и последовал за ними. Было очень тесно, развернуться здесь не смог бы даже Ори, так что Двалин едва сумел приткнуться рядом с Кили и тут услышал негромкое рычание. Фили переступил через брата, встав Двалину на грудь лапами, и ткнул его мордой в лицо. Он него так несло кровью, что Двалин невольно задержал дыхание. Фили снова подтолкнул его, словно приказывал подвинуться.

– Да куда тут, – проворчал Двалин, но послушался.

Фили слегка кивнул и улегся между ним и Кили, грея обоих. Двалин, помедлив, сунул пальцы в его шерсть. Вскоре руки приятно закололо, кровь побежала быстрее.

– И как это ты додумался? – негромко спросил гном, пытаясь, насколько это было возможно, оглядеть их убежище. 

Похоже, Фили прокопал в снегу хорошую нору, a потом крутился, утрамбовывая спиной, боками и лапами, наст, пока не получился потолок и стены. Нора была низкой и сесть, не рискуя обрушить ее было невозможно, но вот лежать было вполне уютно, особенно сейчас, когда бок приятно грело тепло волчьего тела. A утром…

– Ох, – Двалин вдруг понял, что уплывает в сон и встрепенулся. – Кили!

Он попробовал было перегнуться через Фили, чтобы проверить, как там младший, но не сумел, Фили его остановил рычанием.

– Рука его, – снова попытался Двалин, но тут же понял, что просто не в состоянии больше ничего делать. Голова кружилась, его вело и ужасно хотелось спать. 

Фили повернул голову, ткнулся носом ему в щеку, словно бы успокаивая. 

– Утром, – прошептал Двалин, часто сглатывая.

Еще пару мгновений он видел, как горят, отсвечивая зеленым, волчьи глаза, a потом провалился в тяжелый, неспокойный сон.

Он несколько раз просыпался, видел над собой снежный потолок, слышал шумное дыхание, чувствовал тепло, и снова закрывал глаза. Мальчишки рядом. Это успокаивало, хотя заставить себя повернуться Двалин так и не смог, тело казалось неповоротливым, неуклюжим. 

– Эй, Двалин. Двалин!

Тычок пришелся в ушибленные ребра и Двалин, застонав, проснулся.

– Фили?

Парень, лежащий рядом, чуть кивнул. Он был по уши завернут в одеяло, a рядом, укрытый полой куртки, сидел, топорща перья, ястреб.

– Уже утро, что ли? – хрипло спросил Двалин, едва шевеля языком. Отчего-то ужасно хотелось пить, хоть снег лижи. Но он ничего не стал делать, опасаясь, что хрупкое сооружение свалится им на головы.  
– Держи, – словно бы прочел его мысли Фили, и в ладонь Двалина ткнулась фляга.  
– Откуда? – удивился тот, но принялся неловко, не глядя, вытаскивать пробку.  
– Она открыта, – остановил его Фили. – И дай-ка я помогу.

Извернувшись, он пробрался к Двалину, отобрал флягу и, приподняв его голову, помог сделать несколько глотков. Двалин, глотая, завидовал Фили. Невысокий рост сейчас был сейчас тому только на руку, и гном мог даже сидеть в невысокой берлоге.

– Сколько я проспал? – устало спросил Двалин, оторвавшись, наконец, от фляги. Вода была невкусной, явно из натопленного снега, но это была такая ерунда по сравнению с тем, что пустыня в его глотке наконец-то утихла.  
– Два дня, – ответил Фили, затыкая пробку.  
– Чего?  
– Ты проспал два дня, – повторил Фили, натягивая повыше одеяло.  
– А…  
– У Кили не перелом, – продолжил Фили. – Повезло, только вывих. С птицами сложно, но мне кажется, что я сделал все правильно.  
– Но…  
– В берлоге нормально, так что я не стал больше ничего придумывать. Да и в общем-то других вариантов у нас нет, наш с Кили мешок так и не отыскался.  
– Там ваше зелье.  
– Хуже всего, что там все наши вещи, – покачал головой Фили, подтягивая ноги к груди. – И одежда.  
– Ты мерзнешь? – встревожился Двалин.  
– Не особо, – передернул плечами Фили и сам противореча своим словам, натянул одеяло почти на голову. – Кили приходится хуже, да и ты в одном кафтане.  
– Я привык, – пожал плечами Двалин.  
– Ага и сколько ты еще так протянешь? – устало спросил Фили. – Нам еще Махал знает сколько идти и, что самое неприятное, я никак не могу понять, куда именно теперь идти.

Двалин прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить в памяти ночь, когда он свалился с обрыва, но все расплывалось.

– Этим карманом заканчивается часть склона, ниже только обрыв, – продолжал тем временем Фили. – Если только возвращаться и пытаться забраться обратно, но там…  
– A ты спуститься не пробовал? – перебил его Двалин. – Если нет хода вверх или вперед, a остаться мы не можем, то надо идти вниз. Кто знает, может быть, нам удастся попасть на дорогу, по которой мы собирались идти в самом начале.  
– И наткнуться на орков? – фыркнул Фили. – Ну уж нет, я не согласен.  
– Хорошо, – стараясь не закипать, кивнул Двалин. – Тогда слушаю тебя.  
– Что?  
– Слушаю твои предложения, – повторил Двалин и прикрыл глаза. Спать хотелось просто отчаянно, но он хотел услышать ответ Фили. Но парень молчал.  
– Я тогда посплю, а ты подумай, – зевнул Двалин.  
– A поесть не хочешь? – вдруг предложил Фили, и с Двалина даже сон слетел.  
– A есть что? – приподнявшись на локтях, спросил он. – Откуда?  
– Я охотился, – пожал плечами Фили.  
– Тебе же нельзя, – испугался Двалин. – Ты же…  
– Я не ел сырого, – Фили так глубоко зарылся в одеяло, что видна была только светлая макушка и Двалин только вздохнул. Насколько он помнил, так парень всегда поступал в детстве, когда не хотел что-то рассказывать. 

Подумав, он решил не настаивать, все-таки Фили и сам все прекрасно понимает. Он знает, что остаться сейчас, в горах, с птицей, которая не может взлететь и обезумевшим волком – или как оно будет? – это будет слишком серьезно даже для такого крепкого гнома, как Двалин.

«Да и не такого уж и крепкого», – подумал он, чувствуя, как в голове начинает снова пульсировать боль. Хорошо еще, что вроде пока не тошнило.

– Мы его жарили, – пробормотал в этот момент Фили.   
– Кого?  
– Козла.  
– Чего?  
– Ну козла я зарезал ночью, – нетерпеливо пояснил Фили. – Кили его разделал и пожарил. Огниво мы у тебя в мешке нашли.  
– Да, – медленно и осторожно кивнул Двалин.   
– Так есть-то будешь? – повторил вопрос Фили.  
– Буду, – подумав, решил Двалин. – И ты со мной.  
– Да я не хочу, – попробовал отговориться тот, но Двалин был непреклонен.  
– Будешь, даже если не хочешь, – сказал он, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы можно было нормально видеть Фили и пользоваться хотя бы одной рукой. – И не надо рассказывать, какой ты не голодный и не уставший.  
– Но…  
– Мало? Еще найдем. Давай, тащи все, что есть. И ешь при мне. И не спорь, парень, я помню, как ты тогда, в Походе, лучшие куски то Торину, то брату подсовывал. Сейчас такого не будет, тебе нужны силы.  
– A тебе что, нет? – огрызнулся Фили, но послушно пополз к выходу из берлоги.  
– И мне нужны, – согласился Двалин. – Но что-то подсказывает, что тебе они все же понадобятся больше.

Фили фыркнул, но, извернувшись, проскользнул в отверстие входа, a через некоторое время возвратился, таща за собой куски мяса, разложенные не мешковине. Надо сказать, не так уж и хорошо прожаренного мяса. Двалин посмотрел на розоватую мякоть и перевел взгляд на Фили. Тот удивленно смотрел в ответ.

– Это ты называешь хорошо прожаренным? – негромко спросил Двалин.  
– Ну, Кили, кажется, поджаривал себе посильнее, a мне и так пойдет, – Фили потянулся к крайнему куску, больше всех истекающему розовой сукровицей и тут же отдернул руку, получив внушительный шлепок по пальцам. – Ты что?  
– Сырье ты у меня жрать не будешь, – сурово сказал Двалин.  
– Но…  
– Я все сказал.  
– A ты уверен, что можешь мне приказывать? – обманчиво спокойно спросил Фили и прищурился.

Двалин смотрел ему прямо в глаза и чувствовал, как по спине струится пот. Несмотря на то, что в их берлоге было, мягко говоря, нежарко. 

– Я обещал твоей матери, что верну вас обоих в целости и здравом уме, – сглотнув, сказал он. – A это значит, что ты не должен забывать о правилах.  
– Я всю жизнь только и делаю, что помню о правилах, – огрызнулся Фили, но слегка расслабился.  
– Тогда попробуй делать это еще немного, – попросил Двалин. – Хотя бы до Ривенделла. Справишься?  
– Попытаюсь, – буркнул Фили и отвернулся от мяса, сглатывая слюну. Двалин искренне понадеялся, что зеленоватые огоньки, блеснувшие в голубых глазах, ему привиделись.  
– Я все-таки думаю, надо идти вниз, – сказал Двалин, выбрав таки себе самый прожаристый кусок. Мясо оказалось жестким, но оно было, и это главное.   
– Мне все равно, – отозвался Фили. – Вниз, так вниз. Это проще.

Двалин смерил его взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

– По моим подсчетам, мы уже перевалили через середину хребта и теперь будем только спускаться. Так что, когда выберемся на дорогу, должно стать легче.  
– Ага, – Фили положил голову на колени и снова укутался в одеяло с головой. – Если только не наткнемся на очередной отряд орков.  
– Будем надеяться на лучшее, – пожал плечами Двалин.

Поев, он с удовольствием облизал пальцы, выпил еще немного воды и почувствовал, как его клонит в сон. Нет, сегодня он точно не в состоянии никуда идти.

– Завтра, прямо с утра, приспособим тебе мои вещи, придумаем что-нибудь с обувью и пойдем, – Фили неохотно кивнул. Ястреб переступил лапами и снова нахохлился, и Двалин понадеялся, что это было согласие. – A теперь поспи немного.  
– Мне не нужно.  
– Фили. Пожалуйста. Нам всем нужны силы и… – Двалин не знал, как уговорить парня, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло в голову. – Так теплее.

Фили вскинул на него удивленные глаза и, помедлив, кивнул, подполз к Двалину и улегся, прижимаясь спиной к его животу. Двалин подгреб его ближе, обнимая, и закрыл глаза. Так действительно было гораздо теплее, и он очень быстро уснул. 

Спал в этот раз он без сновидений, только на самой грани сознания мелькали какие-то смутные образы. Двалин даже не пытался в них разобраться, желая урвать лишние несколько часов спокойного отдыха. Он спал долго, проснувшись лишь на несколько мгновений, когда ему в щеку ткнулся мокрый нос. Кто-то над головой негромко рассмеялся, Двалин, не глядя, отмахнулся, услышал недовольное ворчание, но мокрый нос пропал. A через миг гном снова крепко уснул.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, через вход в их берлогу просачивались яркие солнечные отблески. Кажется, день должен был быть хорошим. Двалин от души потянулся, зевнул, попробовал сесть и только в тот момент, когда его макушка пробила снег, вспомнил, что сидеть внутри берлоги мог только невысокий Фили. Рядом, недовольно клокоча от попавшего на перья снега, встряхнулся ястреб. Двалин подхватил его на руки, встал, доламывая остатки их убежища, и огляделся. Чувствовал он себя намного лучше, голова не кружилась, больше не тошнило и, хотя в глазах немного двоилось, Двалин, проморгавшись, решил, что это от долгого сна.

– И где твой братец? – спросил он Кили, но тот конечно же ничего не ответил. Только спрятал голову под крыло. – Ну, далеко-то он уйти не мог.

Двалин внимательно огляделся и увидел дорожку следов, уходящую куда-то за поворот. Не раздумывая, он пошел туда, стараясь ступать осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить ястреба, сидящего у него на плече. Когти Кили пропороли плотную ткань кафтана, рубаху и впились в тело, но Двалин не обращал на это внимания. Главное, что в случае чего, у него обе руки свободны. Несколько шагов и он достиг поворота, осторожно выглянул и тут же отпрянул назад, увидев на тропинке какую-то странную фигуру. 

– Я слышал тебя, – вдруг услышал он и, недоуменно нахмурившись, выглянул.

Странная фигура повернулась к нему, оказавшись Фили. Замотанный в какие-то тряпки, при более пристальном рассмотрении оказавшимися одеялом и кусками кожаного мешка Двалина, которые парень примотал к ступням. Штаны он подвернул, так, что виднелись теплые шерстяные носки и в целом вид имел… странный.

– Уж как есть, – пробурчал Фили, правильно поняв взгляд Двалина. – Надеюсь, в Ривенделле найдется что-то подходящее.  
– Да уж хотелось бы, – проговорил Двалин.  
– Это ты еще Кили не видел, – улыбнулся Фили. – Он, между прочим, долго ругался, прежде чем все-таки решил, что лучше надеть что-то подобное, чем замерзнуть.

Двалин усмехнулся, погладил ястреба и едва не вздрогнул, увидев, с какой звериной тоской смотрит на него Фили. Он хотел было спросить, в чем дело, но Фили не дал.

– Я тут прикидывал, сможем ли мы спуститься вниз, – отворачиваясь, сказал он.  
– И как?

Двалин встал рядом с ним и посмотрел вниз. Сошедшая лавина словно бы выгладила склон, он стал похож на праздничный пирог с белой глазурью, который мать Двалина всегда пекла на его день рождения. Он отогнал ненужное сравнение и прикинул, выдержит ли снег их.

– Не знаю, – словно бы прочел его мысли Фили. – Но здесь самое низкое место. Туда, – он махнул рукой на тропу, уходящую дальше, – просто нет смысла идти. Скалы и обрывы. Если пробовать, то тут.  
– Значит, будем пробовать, – пожал плечами Двалин. Ястреб покачнулся, распахнул крылья и ответил криком.  
– Хорошо, – глядя на брата, кивнул Фили. – Значит, здесь.

Собрались они быстро. Да и собирать-то особо было нечего, больше никаких вещей не нашлось. И если насчет курток и штанов Фили не сильно переживал, то при каждом взгляде не топоры Двалина, которые тот умудрился сберечь в лавине, смотрел с завистью. Двалин ничего ему не говорил, не утешал, понимая, что это никак не поможет. Он просто отдал ему свой охотничий нож и пообещал себе отковать новые парные клинки для парня и хороший, крепкий меч для Кили, когда они дойдут до Ривенделла.

Спускаться вниз оказалось хоть и трудно, но далеко не так невозможно, как думалось. Первым пошел Фили, не обращая никакого внимания на попытки Двалина его остановить. Он просто примотал веревку к крепкому скальному выступу, сбросил ее вниз и начал спускаться. Двалину не оставалось ничего другого, как, выругавшись, страховать его. Уперевшись ногой в скалу, он смотрел, как парень аккуратно и медленно пробует снежный наст и боялся, что тот вот-вот сдвинется, понесется вниз и похоронит под собой Фили.

Но, наверное, в этом путешествии они использовали еще не всю отпущенную им удачу, потому что спуститься Фили удалось почти без проблем. Только однажды у него поехала нога и, от неожиданности, он чуть не упустил веревку. Двалин дернулся вперед, хотя и ничем не мог ему помочь, но Фили уже выровнялся, повесел немного, приходя в себя, и продолжил спуск.

К тому времени, как он встал на твердую тропу далеко внизу, Двалин взмок, как мышь и тяжело дышал. Фили чуть постоял, упираясь руками в колени, a потом разогнулся и махнул ему рукой, показывая, что все в порядке. A потом ткнул пальцем куда-то вперед. Идея о том, что он пойдет на разведку один, Двалину была не по душе, но он ничего не мог сделать, a потому только кивнул. Фили потоптался на месте, a потом осторожно пошел прямо по тропе и вскоре скрылся из виду. Двалин напряженно вглядывался вниз, прислушивался, пытаясь уловить хотя бы звук, но все было тихо. Кили то и дело переступал лапами на его плече и уже, кажется, превратил кафтан в лохмотья, поэтому Двалин осторожно снял его и посадил на ближайший камень. Ястреб недовольно посмотрел на него, но попытки взлететь не сделал.

– Болит крыло? – негромко спросил Двалин и вздрогнул от того, как чуждо прозвучал собственный голос в плотной тишине.

Ястреб чуть кивнул.

– Ничего, – Двалин улыбнулся ему. – Вот спустимся вниз, к Фили, a там тропа удобнее будет, идти легче станет. A рука твоя, крыло, совсем скоро пройдет. Не перелом же все-таки.

Ястреб кивнул снова, и Двалин вдруг понял, что испытывает самое настоящее облегчение. Кили его понимает. Кили еще может с ним общаться. Под этим хрупким черепом, в теле, покрытом перьями, живет гном. Тот, кого он помнит малышом, кто играл у него на руках. И его можно вернуть. И сделать для этого нужно не так и много. Просто дойти.

– Что вообще за мысли? – пробурчал Двалин, потирая лоб. – Я и не сомневался ни минуты, что вас можно вернуть. Что за ерунда? Видать, сильно меня приложило все-таки. Вы – гномы и… И все будет хорошо. 

Ястреб, наклонив голову, посмотрел на него, a потом вдруг спрятал голову под крыло, нахохлился.

– Замерз? – спросил Двалин и вздохнул. – Да уж, не лето.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но не успел, потому что в этот миг снизу послышался хриплый вой. Двалин вздрогнул, дернулся, пытаясь понять, откуда тут могли взяться еще волки и что теперь делать, a потом вой повторился.

– Я не понимаю тебя, – едва шевеля губами, проговорил он, глядя вниз.

Даже отсюда, с высоты, он видел, как удивленно смотрит на него Фили, потом он открыл рот, помедлил и Двалин с огромным облегчением услышал его голос.

– Я зову вас, зову, a вы точно оглохли там.  
– Ты бы потише, – наклоняясь над обрывом, ответил Двалин. – Снег…  
– Лавина не сойдет, – перебил его Фили отрывисто и потер руки. – Спускайтесь. Живее.

В голове у Двалина роились десятки вопросов, в сердце поселился страх, но он постарался отбросить все лишнее и полностью сосредоточился на спуске.


	12. Chapter 12

По дороге они шли уже дня три, когда, наконец, стало ясно, что горы заканчиваются. Высокие пики, покрытые снежными шапками, все сильнее отступали назад, обрывы сглаживались. Больше не было огромных пропастей, в которые гномы рисковали бы свалиться. 

Все это должно было бы радовать, да только у Двалина не получалось.

Все эти дни он пристально следил за Фили, пытаясь понять, что же не так. С виду парень вроде бы вел себя, как обычно – разговаривал, охотно шел вперед проверить дорогу, заботился о брате. Но Двалин не успокаивался. Наоборот, тревога его росла. В каждом движении Фили ему виделась звериная плавность, в каждой улыбке – волчий оскал. Да и вообще, с чего вдруг парень начал ему улыбаться? Еще недавно он считал его предателем. Что изменилось?

\- A мне понравились горы.

Двалин, задумавшийся над странным поведением Фили, не сразу услышал шаги и вздрогнул, поворачиваясь к нему.

\- Что?  
\- Ну, они красивые, - пожал плечами Фили, точнее, попытался, потому что ястреб, сидевший на левом, не дал, распахнул крылья и недовольно вскрикнул. – Посмотри, какая белизна.

Но Двалин не стал оборачиваться к горам. Как зачарованный он смотрел на Фили, на зеленоватые огоньки, мерцающие в его глазах.

\- Я бы остался там, - негромко продолжал Фили, словно был сейчас совершенно один. – По снегу так хорошо бежать, не проваливаешься, и дичи вдоволь. Горные козы. Как та, что я убил. Такая вкусная была и кровь теплая.  
\- Мы ели козлятину, - негромко подтвердил Двалин, не отводя от него глаз.  
\- Да не мы, - Фили отмахнулся от него. – Я. На следующую ночь после лавины. Ты лежал, как без сознания, Кили тоже, все оружие и припасы потерялись, и нужно было обязательно найти еду. Она была такая жирненькая, - Фили зажмурил глаза от удовольствия и только что не облизнулся. – Молодая. Наверное, от стада отбилась. Я зарезал ее быстро и не сумел удержаться. Мясо… никогда не думал, что оно настолько вкусное.  
\- И сколько раз ты потом еще это делал? – осторожно спросил Двалин.  
\- Чего это ты спрашиваешь? – вдруг вскинулся Фили. – Хочу и ем. Я тут из нас троих единственный, кто в горах может найти пропитание.  
\- Не спорю, - стараясь выглядеть спокойным, кивнул Двалин. – Но ты помнишь, что вам с братом говорил Трандуил?  
\- Я не чувствую, чтобы превращение стало болезненным, - отрезал Фили. – A значит, все в порядке.  
\- И все-таки, - Двалин старался говорить как можно мягче, - прошу, не делай так больше. Не нужно рисковать. Ладно?

Фили посмотрел на него и пару мгновений буравил старого гнома взглядом, a потом нехотя кивнул.

\- Ладно. Я постараюсь. Ты… Я помню, что ты дурного не посоветуешь.

При этих словах у Двалина странно ёкнуло сердце. Но он спокойно улыбнулся Фили и махнул рукой в сторону равнин.

\- Идем. Я думаю, нам осталось не больше пары дней.  
\- A я бы остался, - снова, с тоской, протянул Фили.  
\- И брата бросил бы?  
\- Никогда!

Фили вскинулся, тут же заморгал, словно бы придя в себя, и потянулся погладить ястреба.

\- Осталось совсем немного, - сам не зная кому, сказал Двалин. Фили в ответ не сказал ничего, только повернулся и зашагал вперед.

Покачав головой, Двалин пошел следом, молясь про себя, чтобы больше ничего не произошло, пока они не спустятся на равнины. И им повезло – то ли Махал услышал, то ли они и правда перебили всех орков, посланных за ними. 

Двалин был готов целовать землю, на которую они ступили, оставив позади горную тропу, Кили радостно закричал, раскинув крылья, и взмыл в небо, еще немного неловко взмахивая крыльями, сделал круг и снова вернулся на плечо Фили, a тот смеялся, гладил ястреба и выглядел, как прежде.

«Почти», - поправил себя Двалин. Как прежде не будет выглядеть ни один из них, слишком много всего пришлось пережить и что-то еще впереди ждет.

Встряхнувшись, Двалин зашагал следом за Фили и Кили.

\- Как думаешь, сколько нам еще идти? – спросил его молодой гном, когда он их нагнал.  
\- Если бы по реке сплавлялись, - кивнул Двалин вправо, где на расстоянии полумили от них, виднелся Бруинен, - сказал бы, что дней шесть, a так даже не знаю. Пару недель, если все будет хорошо, и мы будем быстро идти.  
\- Нам придется, - пожал плечами Фили. – Зима. Скоро снег придет и сюда, на равнины, a одежда у нас с Кили как-то не очень располагает к зимним прогулкам. Хорошо хоть тут есть рощицы, насколько я помню, греться будет чем. A вот с едой, - он вдруг вскинул голову и втянул ноздрями воздух, - да, с едой похуже. Ну да ничего, придет ночь, и я что-нибудь поймаю.  
\- Фили…  
\- Да помню, я помню, - досадливо перебил парень Двалина. – Не есть. Но жареное-то хоть можно?  
\- Можно, - усмехнулся тот. – Волка кормить надо.  
\- Надо, - согласился Фили и через плечо оглянулся на горы.  
\- Идем, - хлопнул его по спине Двалин, не давая задуматься. – Чем быстрее доберемся до Ривенделла, тем скорее Элронд вам поможет.  
\- Ты прав, - вздохнул Фили и подтянул пояс, едва удерживающий на нем штаны. – Да, Торин был бы очень недоволен нашим внешним видом. Ко двору Элронда явятся не принцы Эребора, a голодранцы.  
\- Можно подумать, тогда, в Эсгарот, он сам в лучшем виде пришел, - буркнул Двалин. – Хватит о глупостях думать, шагай лучше.

Фили кивнул, бросил еще один взгляд на горы за спиной и погладил ястреба.

\- Нам бы укрытие хорошее на ночь найти, - сказал он. – Чутье подсказывает, что ночью может быть буря.

Двалин невольно передернул плечами, чувствуя бегущий по спине холодок, припомнил те несколько ночей, что пришлось провести в снегу, в горах, и кивнул.

\- Тогда охотиться ты не пойдешь, - сказал он.

Фили открыл было рот, явно собираясь начать возражать, но тут же передумал.

\- Да, согреться нам важнее. Еще не хватало заболеть в самом конце пути или снова простудить Кили.  
\- A потому главное у нас сегодня - дрова.   
\- И хорошая нора.  
\- И это тоже.

Двалин заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ на слова Фили, хотя они и заставили его снова занервничать. Хотя он тут же приказал себе успокоиться. Ну сказал так парень, что теперь? Мало ли что было там... Здесь, на равнине, все будет иначе. Да и Ривенделл совсем недалеко. 

Они шли почти до самого вечера, внимательно глядя по сторонам, подыскивая подходящее для ночлега место и, наконец, решили заночевать под корнями огромной старой ивы. Когда-то давно, сильная буря пыталась вырвать дерево из земли, осыпала склон, на котором росла ива, но повалить ее не сумела, дерево упрямо цеплялось за землю, за жизнь. С тех пор прошло много лет, корни стали толстыми и узловатыми, переплелись, образуя причудливый навес, под которым вполне могли разместиться три гнома.

«Два гнома и волк», - поправил себя Двалин, быстро разводя костер. 

Ястреб сидел на корнях, Фили споро таскал внутрь – вот уж точно, кроме как норой это место и не назовешь – сухие ветки, a потом, решив, что хватит, со вздохом уселся наземь и протянул руки к небольшому костерку.

\- Ты странно смотришь на меня с тех пор, как мы спустились на равнины, - негромко сказал он и Двалин, устало рассматривавший очередную прореху в кафтане, вскинул голову. – Ты боишься меня?  
\- Ты, - Двалин не знал, что сказать, поэтому казал то, что думал, - очень изменился.  
\- Удивительно, правда? – насмешливо фыркнул Фили.  
\- Мне сложно объяснить, - покачал головой Двалин, понимая намек, но решив не поддаваться. В конце концов, парень сам начал этот разговор. – Просто ты теперь не такой, каким был, когда мы уходили от Беорна. В тебе тогда было больше… - он замялся, не зная, правильное ли слово подобрал, но все же закончил, - надежды.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я не верю в то, что у нас все получится? – спокойно спросил Фили.  
\- Хочу сказать, что ты ведешь себя так, словно тебе на это наплевать, - отозвался Двалин.  
\- Может ты и прав, - вдруг услышал он. – После той схватки в горах, после лавины, после ран и болезней, мне уже почти все равно. Я хочу только добраться до Ривенделла и отдохнуть.  
\- Ну, это-то все будет, - слегка удивленно сказал Двалин. – Нам идти-то всего ничего осталось, a на равнине и опасность заметить проще, в случае чего, да и что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее время опасаться нам нечего. Вряд ли орки так быстро сумеют собрать новый отряд. Мы успеем проскочить.  
\- Да, - как-то вяло кивнул Фили и потянулся подбросить дров в огонь.

Двалин смотрел на него, хмурясь, a потом решил не сдерживаться.

\- Давай-ка ты рассказывай уже, в чем дело, - твердо сказал он. – Сколько уже дней сам не свой. То и дело смотришь на горы, точно оставил там что-то, духом совсем упал. Даже с Кили уже не смеешься, не рассказываешь ему ничего, не подбадриваешь никак.  
\- A надо? – в голосе Фили злости не слышалось, только усталость и Двалин нажал сильнее:  
\- Надо. Он твой брат и нуждается в поддержке, в вере, что все будет хорошо, a ты…

В этот момент ястреб распахнул крылья и что-то выкрикнул.

\- Защищаешь? – повернулся к нему Двалин. – Это хорошо. Да только неужели ты и сам не видишь, что с братом твоим не все в порядке? И я бы очень хотел услышать, что не так. Ты, - гном снова посмотрел на Фили, - нужен нам, понимаешь? Мы все должны добраться до Ривенделла и разобраться с проклятьем. Ты устал, я знаю. Сам сказал – раны, болезни, все эти бесконечные опасности, но Фили, мы все знали, что путь будет опасен. Ты знал!  
\- Да, - в голосе парня усталости стало словно бы еще больше.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? – продолжал напирать Двалин. – Ты же гном, ты же сын Дарина, a они никогда так просто не сдаются! 

На языке вертелось что-то про Торина, про то, что тот всегда гордился Фили и верил, что тот сумеет выдержать все, но это было не к месту. A что еще сказать, как еще вывести парня из этого странного состояния - Двалин просто не представлял.

«Да, Дис», - в который раз за эти дни подумал он. – «Ты наказывала беречь твоих парней от опасностей, но как беречь-то, если опасность, кажется, в нем самом?»

\- Фили… - начал было он снова, но замолчал.

Раздался шорох крыльев, и Кили оказался на плече брата, толкнулся головой ему в висок, легонько клюнул, вызвав слабую улыбку, в ухо. Фили накрыл птицу ладонью, погладил мягкие перья и вздохнул, расслабляясь. Он гладил Кили снова и снова, и тот покорно позволял, жмуря желтые глаза, и было видно, что касания брата доставляют ему удовольствие. Двалин смотрел на них и чувствовал себя лишним. 

\- Ты совершенно прав, - услышал он вдруг. – Я расклеился.

Фили смотрел спокойно и очень устало, и грустно улыбался.

\- Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.  
\- Что именно? – негромко спросил Двалин.  
\- Разделять себя и волка, - пояснил Фили. – Я пытался еще в Лихолесье и потом, в пути, но сам чувствую, что с каждым превращением получается все хуже. Я боюсь, что он займет мое место, боюсь, что от меня ничего не останется. A если так, то лучше бы мне было остаться в горах. Я боюсь, что могу причинить кому-то из вас вред и…  
\- Да что за глупости ты говоришь! – перебил его Двалин. – Да твоей выдержке кто угодно позавидовать может! – он подумал и добавил. – Только Торину не говори, он не поверит, что я так сказал, - Фили, слабо усмехнувшись, кивнул, a Двалин продолжил. – Если кто и сумеет все это выдержать, то точно ты. Ты, конечно, мальчишка еще, но настоящий кхузд, - ястреб недовольно вскрикнул, - и ты тоже, ладно. Ты спас брата и меня в горах, ты убил кучу орков, ты…

Двалин вдруг запрокинул голову и хрипло расхохотался.

\- Вот уж не думал, - пояснил он изумленно глядящему на него Фили, - что когда-нибудь мне придется так кого-то нахваливать.

Успокоившись, он некоторое время смотрел в огонь, a потом сказал тихо и весомо:

\- Ты справишься со всем потому, что должен, парень. Потому что больше всего хочешь спасти не себя, a своего брата. A значит, будешь держаться.

Фили вздохнул, кивнул, и принялся раздеваться. Двалин отвел глаза – он старался не смотреть на превращения – но все равно видел и испятнанную шрамами светлую кожу, и плывущие очертания тела, и перья, втягивающиеся под кожу, слышал стоны, a потом рычание и тихий, срывающийся голос Кили.

\- Поддерживай своего брата, - только и сказал ему Двалин, когда парень, закутавшись по уши, наконец, отогрелся и перестал дрожать. Кили кивнул, придвинулся ближе к щурящемуся на огонь волку и погладил его по загривку.

Говорить что-то еще не было никакого смысла, Кили и так все слышал, так что Двалин предпочел просто позволить себе отдыхать.

 

Зима догнала их через четыре дня. Проснувшись рано утром, Двалин почувствовал, что вокруг гораздо холоднее, чем было даже ночью, выбрался из наспех сооруженного вечером шалаша и от души выругался, увидев, что Бруинен покрылся льдом. Вода замерзала и до этого, но днем быстрое течение еще разбивало лед, не давая реке встать, теперь же клокочущий поток виднелся только на самой середине, причем было ясно, что еще одна такая ночь - замерзнет и он тоже.

\- Как и мы, - буркнул Двалин, вспоминая, как они с Кили ночью жались друг к другу и к Фили. И если ему самому холод пока еще был не страшен, то вот парням, шедшим от самых гор в обносках, совсем скоро должно было прийтись круто.

Пообещав себе обязательно что-нибудь придумать, Двалин снова залез в шалаш. Уже одетый Фили повернулся к нему, перестав говорить с Кили.

\- Река почти встала, - буркнул Двалин. – Надо идти.

Фили переглянулся с братом и кивнул.

\- Что уже задумали? – спросил Двалин, быстро собирая вещи.  
\- Поохотиться, - ответил Фили, следуя его примеру. – Иначе мы просто не дойдем.  
\- У нас пока еще есть еда, - неуверенно сказал Двалин, окидывая взглядом их немногочисленный запасы, тут же вспомнил, сколько вчера съел волк и как на нем уже висит шкура, и решительно кивнул. – Хорошо.  
\- Охотиться буду я, - к его огромному удивлению сказал Фили, туже затягивая пояс. – Следующей ночью.

Двалин открыл было рот, чтобы начать возражать. Но по взгляду парня понял, что это совершенно бесполезно. Можно было только смириться или поссориться. A второго он точно не хотел.

\- Ладно, - неохотно сказал он. – Будь по-вашему.  
\- Да не волнуйся ты так, - чуть удивленно посмотрел на него Фили. – Сам знаешь, я в Эреборе на медведя ходил, a тут олень.   
\- Олень?  
\- Ну, мы с Кили надеемся, - Фили легонько провел ладонью по перьям ястреба. – Кили полетает, попробует его отыскать, подскажет мне направление, a там все сделает волк.  
\- Хорошо, - снова сказал Двалин.

Эта затея ему почему-то очень не нравилась, но возражать уже было поздно. Да он и не был уверен, что парни бы его послушали. К тому же, в чем-то они были правы – без хорошего запаса еды им придется ой как нелегко. Да еще оленья шкура будет. Обработать ее нормально, конечно же, не получится, но все же.  
Поэтому, он только еще раз кивнул, подтверждая свои слова.

Идти по равнине было гораздо проще. Ветер дул с гор, подгоняя в спину, и к тому моменту, как Кили с криком почти свалился с неба на плечо Фили, они успели пройти довольно много. Двалин недовольно покачал головой, глядя на Кили. Тот, стоило только окончательно зажить крылу, стал вытворять в воздухе невесть что, будто бы никак насытиться не мог полетом. Положив себе поговорить с ним об этом, Двалин подошел ближе.

\- Кили говорит, что на западе ему попался старый олень, - сказал Фили, повернувшись. – A чуть дальше к югу стадо диких свиней. Что думаешь?  
\- Олень, - мгновенно ответил Двалин. – С целым стадом свиней волку точно не справиться.  
\- И я так думаю, - кивнул Фили. – К тому же, Кили говорит, что на западе еще почти нет снега, a олень, когда он его видел в последний раз, кажется, устраивал себе лежку.  
\- Ну, тогда вопрос решен, - пожал плечами Двалин. – Сколько до него?

Фили внимательно взглянул в глаза Кили, наклонил голову, точно прислушиваясь.

\- Лиги полторы, - наконец, сказал он.  
\- Тогда нам стоит поторопиться, чтобы еще успеть устроиться на ночлег, - подвел итог Двалин и первым зашагал вперед.

Примерно через лигу Фили снова выпустил ястреба в воздух. Кили отсутствовал довольно долго и Двалин уже начал беспокоиться, что тот не вернется до темноты, но все обошлось.

\- Еще немного, - сказал Фили, услышав вскрик брата, a Двалин только пожал плечами. Он никак не мог понять, как именно парни общаются, но пока эта странная связь ни разу их не подводила.  
\- Неплохое место для ночлега, - проговорил он чуть позже, показав в сторону небольшого лога. Фили согласно кивнул.

Огонь они разводить не стали, чтобы ничем не выдать своего присутствия и не спугнуть оленя, который был меньше чем в полумиле от них, просто сидели и молчали, даже Кили, обычно что-то клекотом рассказывающий брату. Фили же быстро разделся, укутался в куртку и уселся на бревно, дожидаясь заката. Он смотрел, как солнце медленно уходит за горизонт, и алые отблески отражались в его глазах. О чем он думает, сказать было невозможно, и Двалин решил не лезть к парню с разговорами. Да что там, он и сам порядком устал – от разговоров, от попыток удержать парней от глупостей (одно недавнее желание Кили побегать ночью с волком по равнине чего стоит), от холода, от невозможности покурить.

«Так что еще неизвестно, кто сильнее мечтает об окончании пути», - подумал он. 

Наверное, он должен был бы испытывать угрызения совести за такие свои мысли, но на самом деле чувствовал лишь усталость, желание хорошенько выспаться, вымыться и поесть. И неважно, в каком даже порядке. 

«Нда, я тоже, оказывается, не железный», - с грустной усмешкой подумал Двалин, рассеянно потирая озябшие руки. Хорошо бы охота закончилась поскорее, чтобы можно было развести огонь. Согреться хотелось сильнее, чем есть. Есть! Двалин мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу и достал остатки жареного мяса, которое нес еще с гор, и подал Фили.

\- Доешь все, - негромко сказал он. – Тебе нужны будут силы.  
\- Но… - начал было Фили, но Двалин не дал ему договорить.  
\- Если охота не удастся, то оно нас все равно ничем не спасет, - сказал он и кивнул, ободряя. – Ешь.

Фили посмотрел на мясо, на Двалина, потом оторвал кусочек и протянул ястребу. A остаток съел, стараясь тщательно пережевывать. Закончив, что, в общем-то, не заняло много времени, он облизал пальцы, довольно вздохнул и снова уставился на солнце.

\- Ну что, теперь твой волк в порядке? – спросил Двалин, пытаясь подбодрить парня.  
\- Теперь в порядке я, - отозвался Фили, не поворачивая головы. 

Уточнять что-то у Двалина желания не возникло. В молчании они сидели, глядя, как солнце садится. Все сильнее наползала темнота, a с ней звуки – потрескивал лед на недалекой реке, далеко в холмах криком младенца кричала лисица, подманивая добычу. Двалин вознес молитву Махалу, чтобы олень ничего не испугался и не бросил лежку, и тут услышал стон. Фили наклонился, упираясь руками в землю, и тяжело дышал, кусал губы, пытаясь не издавать ни звука, но короткие стоны все равно прорывались.

\- Эй, парень, ты что?

Двалин попытался было коснуться его плеча, но Фили дернулся, сбрасывая его руки.

\- Больно, - прохрипел он. – Почему-то очень больно. Я не знаю в чем дело.

Двалин растерянно огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, чем же помочь, но только развел руками. Толку от него сейчас было немного. Фили упал на колени, уткнулся в них лбом, сворачиваясь клубочком, и застонал. Короткий, болезненный стон почти сразу перешел в негромкий вой.

\- Брат.

Мимо Двалина к волку метнулся Кили, обхватил его за шею и принялся гладить, прижимаясь так тесно, что, казалось, вот-вот утонет в шерсти. Двалин поднял куртку, накинул ее на Кили и отошел в сторону, дожидаясь, пока тот успокоит Фили. 

\- Тише, тише, - Кили гладил вздрагивающее от боли животное, своего брата, но голос его был спокоен, словно бы Фили всего лишь потянул ногу. – Сейчас все пройдет. Сейчас.

И постепенно волк успокоился, поднялся на лапы, потом неловко ткнулся носом в щеку Кили и побежал вперед. Первые несколько шагов он спотыкался, но постепенно его бег выровнялся.

\- Я пойду за ним, - проговорил Кили и принялся быстро одеваться.  
\- Не пойдешь, - буркнул Двалин, проверяя, легко ли выходит из ножен нож. – Тут сиди, постарайся найти побольше дров, но далеко не отходи.  
\- Фили понадобится помощь, - покачал головой Кили. – Вдвоем мы справимся быстрее и нести будет легче.

Двалин задумался было, но тут же отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Кто-то должен остаться. Мы с Фили справимся, a ты займись костром, - Двалин вскинул руку, прерывая поток возражений, - и не ори, зверье распугаешь.  
\- Да тут и нету никого, - отозвался Кили уже тише.  
\- Когда взойдет Корона, разводи огонь.  
\- А…  
\- Если к этому времени мы не добудем оленя, то костер нам уже ничем не помешает. Да и ориентир нужен будет в темноте-то.  
\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился Кили, замялся и попросил, кусая губы. – Только ты за Фили присматривай. Что-то с ним сегодня не то.

«С ним что-то не то не только сегодня», - хотел сказать Двалин, но не стал, только кивнул Кили и побежал следом за волком.

Бежать было легко, равнина стелилась под ноги, четвертушка луны давала достаточно света, чтобы видеть все вокруг. Двалин двигался на запад примерно три четверти мили, потом остановился и прислушался. Ни единого шороха и ни единого следа Фили или оленя. Казалось, все вокруг замерло, застыло в каком-то, то ли сне, то ли предвкушении, и у Двалина почему-то вдруг по спине побежали мурашки. Он вытащил нож, крепко зажал его в кулаке и сделал осторожный шаг вперед, остановился и прислушался снова. Тишина уже почти оглушала, и он никак не мог понять, куда же подевался Фили. Волк должен был покрыть это расстояние в два раза быстрее, чем гном, a если бы он ничего не нашел, то уже вернулся. Неужели олень бросил лежку и Фили решил искать его? Но тогда он легко может потеряться на равнинах!

Двалин заставил себя успокоиться, припомнил, какой у волков острый нюх и слух, и, подумав, все же решил пройти оставшееся расстояние и проверить, есть ли там что. Мало ли, вдруг наткнется на Фили в засаде. 

Засаду он не нашел, зато примерно через сотню шагов услышал странные звуки - влажный хруст, треск, будто что-то ломалось. Двалин недоуменно нахмурился, еще крепче сжал нож, сделал еще несколько шагов, a потом вдруг понял, что именно слышит. Он рванулся вперед со всех ног, обогнул россыпь валунов на своем пути, вылетел на освещенное луной пространство и застыл при виде открывшейся перед ним картины.

Наверное, олень дремал, когда волк подкрался к его лежке. Он не успел вскочить, когда тот ударил его в бок и вцепился в горло, и теперь лежал на боку, вытянув сильные ноги, откинув голову, a в полуприкрытых глазах застыло удивление. Но все это Двалину было привычно. Ему самому случалось убивать устроившихся на отдых животных. Случалось и находить их уже после того, как над тушами поработали волки или лисы. Но еще никогда ему не приходилось видеть, как волк рвет еще вздрагивающую добычу, почти с головой зарывшись в теплые внутренности. 

От туши шел теплый дымок, пахло кровью и свежим мясом, и Двалин все чаще сглатывал, борясь с подступающей к горлу тошнотой. Он всегда отличался крепким желудком, многие ему даже завидовали, но сейчас он даже не сомневался, что выглядит бледно. 

\- Фили, - в очередной раз проглотив горькую слюну, позвал Двалин и сделал осторожный шаг вперед.

Волк только дернул хвостом и не обернулся, продолжая отрывать от туши куски мяса. Двалину казалось, что он глотает их, не жуя, и от этого его замутило еще сильнее.

\- Фили, - опять позвал он. – Давай я…

Волк, рыча, повернулся, оскалил окровавленную пасть, и впервые за весь этот долгий путь Двалину стало по-настоящему страшно. Он застыл, глядя в прищуренные светлые глаза, и понимал, что если сейчас Фили бросится, ему придет конец, даже несмотря на зажатый в пальцах нож. Да и сможет ли он вообще его ударить? Двалин медленно обвел взглядом слипшуюся от оленьей крови белую шерсть, острые зубы, между которыми застряли кусочки мяса, лапы, напружинившиеся как для прыжка, и решил, что да, сможет. Убить, конечно, не убьет, но ранит и будет надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы Фили пришел в себя.

«Если там еще есть Фили», - отстраненно подумал он и пригнулся, выставив перед собой руки.

Но волк все не нападал. Стоял, скалился, но прыгать и не думал, и чем дальше, тем сильнее в его глазах мелькало недоумение, нерешительность, a потом, если Двалин не ошибся, и страх. Прошло несколько долгих, тягучих мгновений, и зверь расслабился, отвернулся, щелкнул зубами, подхватывая с земли кусок кишок, снова собираясь начать есть.

\- Не вздумай, - приказал Двалин и один прыжок оказываясь рядом.

Куда только делся весь его страх! Он вырвал кусок почти из пасти волка, отбросил в сторону, и гневно уставился на Фили.

\- Спятил совсем? Кто мне тут только недавно рассказывал, что с трудом волка от себя отделяет? Не ты ли? И что это? – Двалин махнул рукой на тушу оленя. – Решил разобраться с проблемами одним махом? Мол, не станет тебя и всем станет легче, так что ли? A ты подумал о брате? Что скажет Кили, когда поймет, что тебя больше нет? Да и вообще, пройти так много и сдаться в самом конце! Я не ожидал от тебя, Фили, сын Дис. Твоя мать не гордилась бы тобой, если бы узнала об этом.

Двалин умолк, выдохнувшись, и только тяжело дышал, сурово глядя на Фили. A тот опустил морду, прижал к голове уши и даже, кажется, в размерах уменьшился, от такой отповеди. Двалин вздохнул, снова посмотрел на оленя, отметил, как быстро и аккуратно тот был убит, и хлопнул рукой по бедру.

\- Подойди.

Фили приблизился, ткнулся лбом куда-то в ногу Двалина и вздрогнул, когда гном опустился перед ним на колени, пытаясь заставить поднять голову. 

\- Ты вредишь сам себе, - негромко проговорил Двалин, глядя Фили в глаза. Он перемазался в крови, но не обращал на это внимания, продолжая говорить. – Тебе было больно сегодня, но, парень, это же не повод вот так решать проблему. Настанет рассвет и ты станешь собой, сам ведь знаешь. Как думаешь, тебе будет легко? 

Фили заскулил и уткнулся головой ему в плечо. Двалин вздохнул и погладил его по загривку.

\- Я не знаю, что ты испытываешь, какую боль. Я не знаю, почему именно ты, a не Кили. Надеюсь, у Элронда будут ответы, потому что у меня, Фили, их точно нет. Я просто верю, что ты достаточно силен, чтобы выдержать это, слышишь? – Двалин заставил Фили снова взглянуть себе в глаза. – Ты справишься. A через несколько дней мы придем в Ривенделл. Ты только продержись, хорошо?

Фили – теперь Двалин совершенно точно видел по глазам, что это он – кивнул, вздохнул и отошел на несколько шагов. Двалин на миг было решил, что он собирается сбежать, но вместо этого Фили принялся умывать морду и лапы. Конечно, это помогло не слишком, но теперь он хоть не внушал такой ужас своим видом, и Двалин понадеялся, что Кили не будет слишком уж приглядываться.

К счастью, тот и не был. Он радостно встретил вышедших прямо на огонь костра брата и Двалина, притащивших примерно треть туши, послушно сходил с Двалином еще раз, чтобы притащить еще примерно столько же. Остальное пришлось оставить, потому что столько мяса они не унесли бы и втроем. Потом Кили быстро поджарил несколько больших кусков оленины и два из них отдал Фили. Двалин, стараясь не вызывать у Кили подозрений, присмотрел, чтобы тот все съел, a потом обжигаясь, жевал свой кусок, смотрел, как уже прикончивший свою порцию Кили, сонно жмурится на огонь, привалившись к боку уснувшего Фили.

\- Спи давай, - жуя, сказал он и Кили встрепенулся, заморгал, просыпаясь.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты спишь, - хмыкнул Двалин, слизывая с пальцев вкусный мясной сок. - Ложись, я посторожу.

Кили подумал, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но почти сразу же закрыл, и улегся, прижимаясь к брату.

\- Спасибо тебе, - неожиданно твердо сказал он. – Я рад, что ты пошел с нами, Двалин.

Двалин от неожиданности поперхнулся, откашлялся, a когда хотел ответить, обнаружил, что Кили уже спит. Он несколько мгновений смотрел на спящих мальчишек, потом вздохнул, и принялся доедать мясо.


	13. Chapter 13

В Ривенделле было хорошо. Тихо, уютно и, главное, совершенно безопасно. Даже Двалин признавал это. Здесь гномы могли отдохнуть и восстановить силы, выспаться. Здесь казалось, что все проблемы легко разрешимы, a раны исцелить ничего не стоит. Опасное заблуждение, но в него так хотелось верить.   
  
Кили оперся о балюстраду, выпустил в прохладный ночной воздух струйку дыма, и снова затянулся. Табак, конечно, не так хорош, как гномий, но тоже ничего. Кили курил не торопясь, наслаждаясь вкусом и ароматом, и изо всех сил старался не думать о комнате, в которую ему предстояло вернуться. Если бы все сложилось иначе, она бы ему даже понравилась – светлая, обставленная легкой мебелью, с мягкой кроватью, которая так и манила прилечь, отдохнуть. Кили знал, что с удовольствием валялся бы на покрывале, потягиваясь, и они бы с Фили смеялись, целовались, занимались любовью. Ну, это если бы все было как в первый раз, когда они были в Ривенделле. Или просто лежали бы рядом, и Кили гладил теплую шерсть, если бы в этот раз им хоть немного повезло. Но только не так.  
  
\- Не так, - проговорил он вслух и заметил, что трубка погасла. Значит, надо идти.  
\- Парень, там это…   
  
Кили обернулся, встревожено взглянул на Двалина и даже не удивился тому, что тот подошел так незаметно. В другой раз он бы точно высказал за это Кили, да тот и сам бы был собой недоволен, но сейчас на это было наплевать. Кили подался вперед, стискивая трубку в руках так, что хрупкое дерево едва слышно затрещало, чувствуя, как бешено заколотилось в горле сердце.  
  
\- Да не волнуйся ты так, - Двалин коснулся его плеча, криво усмехаясь. – Я пришел сказать, что Фили заснул. Подействовало зелье.  
  
Кили посмотрел на его забинтованное запястье и чуть кивнул, расслабляясь. Напоить Фили зельем оказалось еще той задачей, но если удалось…  
  
\- Он теперь хорошенько поспит, - в тон его мыслям продолжил говорить Двалин. – А там, глядишь, все и  наладится.  
  
«Ага, как же», - про себя горько фыркнул Кили и тут же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за такие упаднические мысли.  
  
\- Пойду, посижу с ним, - проговорил он, оттолкнулся от балюстрады, на которую опирался, и пошел к комнате.  
\- Ты бы тоже поспал, - ухватил его за руку Двалин. – Вон, лица на тебе нет. Вымотаешься окончательно, чем брату поможешь?  
\- Ладно.  
  
Кили слабо улыбнулся, кивнул, и ушел.  
  
Двалин отлично знал, что спать парень не ляжет, a снова до утра будет сидеть рядом с волком, гладя его шерсть, пока не настанет рассвет.   
  
Он достал свою трубку, неторопливо набил ее, замер, раскуривая, и довольно прикрыл глаза, когда ароматный дым наполнил легкие. Тоже бы спать пойти, но Двалин не мог себе этого позволить, пока не убедится, что все в порядке, что Фили по-прежнему спит, и Кили не грозит никакая опасность. Он настороженно прислушивался, но из комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Может, Кили все-таки уснул? Двалин вздохнул, глядя на прекрасную, спящую долину, лежащую под ногами, и поднес ко рту трубку.  
  
 _Такого болезненного превращения, как на следующее утро, с Фили еще не случалось. Сначала он выл, царапая когтями землю, кусая сам себя, потом, когда тело начало меняться, хрипел, a после уже стонал. Двалин видел, как кривится его лицо, как течет кровь из прокушенной губы и понимал, что Фили орал бы в голос, но у него уже просто нет сил. То, что занимало до этого от силы несколько мгновений, растянулось настолько, что Двалин и сам уже готов был кричать. Каждый сустав, каждая конечность словно бы выламывались в теле Фили, вытягивались, превращались, совершенно точно причиняя парню невыносимую боль. Кили с испуганным клекотом носился над ними, пару раз сунулся было ближе, но Двалин отогнал его. Он вообще прогнал бы его, потому что никому не нужно видеть подобное, но глаза Фили – точно его, даже на наполовину волчьей морде, наполовину гномьем лице – неотрывно следили за братом и он не решился._  
  
 _Когда все, наконец, закончилось, Фили едва дышал. Он попробовал было подняться, но ноги его не держали, и даже упереться в землю руками ему почти не удавалось, подламывались локти. Двалин помог ему сесть, завернул в куртку, влил в парня несколько глотков воды, и потом долго ждал, пока того перестанет выворачивать._  
  
 _\- Нам надо идти, - прохрипел Фили чуть позже. Его трясло так, что куртка едва не сползала с плеч, но смотрел он твердо. – Я сам виноват, но это не должно нас задерживать._  
  
 _Двалин внимательно посмотрел на него, хотел было сказать, что в таком состоянии Фили и мили не пройдет, но промолчал._  
  
 _Фили прошел и милю, a потом и лигу, и еще одну, прежде чем тело, держащееся на одном упрямстве, окончательно его подвело. Он упал на колени, тяжело дыша, но когда Двалин предложил устроить привал, замотал головой._  
  
 _\- Надо… добраться… скорее… - выдохнул он, цепляясь за его руки, пытаясь встать._  
 _\- Да ты еле идешь, - слегка тряхнул его Двалин. – Тебе нужен отдых. Да, зима наступает, но если ты не отдохнешь, то сдохнешь. Ты понимаешь это?_  
  
 _Фили слабо кивнул, и Двалин тогда едва успел подхватить его, заваливающегося на бок._  
 _Он быстро устроил лагерь, укутал уже спящего Фили во все, что только мог, и до вечера сидел рядом с ним у костра, слушая, как парень, всхлипывая, дышит. Кили, нахохлившись, сидел рядом. Двалин помнил, что сидел и молился Махалу, чтобы, когда все начнется по-новой вечером, Фили не было так больно. И когда вместо гнома увидел белого волка, поверил, что его молитвы услышаны. Кили тоже радовался, лез к волку, целовал его в морду, не обращая внимания на недовольное фырканье, смеялся, зарываясь лицом в густую шерсть и отлип от брата только когда Двалин на него прикрикнул._  
  
 _Им стоило бы помнить, что ничто не проходит просто так. Но в тот вечер они просто радовались, позабыв о том, что обязательно придет утро. A утром все повторилось – боль, выворачивающиеся суставы и, самое главное, Двалину показалось, что превращение заняло еще больше времени. Фили только кивнул в ответ на его вопрос и поднялся на подламывающиеся ноги. Они оба знали, что нужно идти. Зима уже перегнала их, то и дело шел снег, застилающий все вокруг белым покрывалом, Бруинен замерз окончательно, и было очень, очень холодно._  
  
 _На четвертое утро Фили не смог подняться на ноги, и им пришлось оставить часть провизии. Двалин вздыхал, откладывая мясо, вспоминая, чего стоило его добыть, но выбора не было – и Фили, и столько еды он просто не дотащит. Парень оказался довольно тяжелым, даже несмотря на то, что в последние дни не ел ничего, только пил воду, понемногу, с трудом, после каждого глотка прислушиваясь к себе испуганно, ожидая, что вот-вот начнет выворачивать. Двалин усадил его к себе на закорки и в тот день они прошли больше, чем за два предыдущих._  
  
 _\- Надо было сразу это сделать, - устало сказал Двалин Кили вечером._  
 _\- И насколько тебя хватит? – в ответ спросил тот. –  Ривенделла пока еще не видно даже моими глазами._  
  
 _Двалин только вздохнул и пожал плечами. Они оба знали, что разговор этот пустой. Надо идти, потому что надеяться не замерзнуть на равнинах, не двигаясь, может только глупец._  
  
 _К счастью, Фили, вроде бы, хуже не становилось. Он почти все время спал, уткнувшись Двалину в шею или свернувшись клубком рядом с Кили, и это помогало. Превращение уже не выглядело так ужасно и болезненно, хотя, может быть, просто стало привычным. Хуже было то, что парень почти все время молчал. Двалина это стало настораживать. Он пытался растормошить Фили, добиться от него хотя бы слова, рассказывал какие-то истории из прошлого, осторожно вспоминал Торина, Дис, даже как-то упомянул Рауда, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, но Фили только кривил губы и молчал. Кили вздыхал, глядя на это, но добиться чего-то от Фили, если он этого делать не хочет, никто не мог с самого его детства._  
  
 _Наконец, начали иссякать и силы Двалина. Каким-то очередным (он уже потерял счет) утром, он привычно помогал Фили напиться и понял, что устал так, что сил двигаться уже нет. Заставив себя встать, он огляделся и от души выругался. Ночью прошел снег, и на утро равнины оказались белыми. Рыхлый снег, гному примерно до середины бедра. Пробиться сквозь него, с Фили на закорках, нечего было и думать._  
  
 _Но они все равно попытались. Хорошо еще, что Кили мог направлять их, иначе бы они заплутали тут же. Несколько раз ястреб падал сверху, криками сообщая, что Двалин идет не туда и тот, ругаясь, сворачивал. Снег был везде, насколько хватало глаз, и ориентироваться в этом белом, кажущемся бесконечным, пространстве, было очень сложно._  
  
 _С огромным трудом Двалин прошел примерно лигу, потом ссадил Фили со спины и они, поддерживая друг друга, медленно ковыляли еще какое-то время._  
  
 _\- Надо передохнуть, - прохрипел, наконец, Двалин, утирая мокрое от пота лицо. Фили только кивнул, огляделся и ткнул рукой в сторону, где росло большое, раскидистое дерево._  
  
 _Весной под ним было бы уютно, густая листва, наверное, давала много тени, и под раскидистыми ветками было прохладно. Сейчас же, зимой, они голо и дико топорщились, но это дерево было хоть какой-то защитой, и гномы, дотащившись до него, почти повалились на землю. Кили тут же опустился на ветку, зябко переступил лапами, и Двалин подумал было, что птице приходится несладко, как бы снова не заболел. Но мысль была вялой, словно бы замерзала вместе с телом, и Двалин заставил себя шевелиться._  
  
 _Вообще, если бы сейчас его кто-то спросил, как им удалось выжить, он не знал бы, что на это ответить. Скорее всего, просто пожал бы плечами. Потому что ну как такое объяснить? Тем, что старались изо всех сил? Везением? В зимнем, но все равно теплом, Ривенделле, думать о таком не хотелось. К счастью, никто и не спрашивал, были дела поважнее. Двалин рассеянно погладил повязку на руке, пошевелил пальцами. Фили так сильно укусил его, что эльфийский лекарь опасался, что  кости окажутся раздроблены. Двалин хруста не слышал, о чем ему и заявил, и оказался прав._  
  
 _Он до последнего надеялся, что с парнем все будет хорошо. В конце концов, превращение действительно стало не таким болезненным и долгим, и пусть Фили все еще предпочитал молчать, несколько раз он вставлял слова в ворчание Двалина. И сильнее этого могло порадовать, лишь если бы прямо сейчас наступила весна._  
  
\- С ним еще все будет в порядке, - проговорил Двалин и стукнул кулаком по перилам. -  Он всегда был сильным, справится.  
  
Если бы еще внутри было столько уверенности, как в голосе, все совсем было бы замечательно.  
  
 _Еще через день Кили с криком спикировал к ним, что-то взволнованно заклёкотал._  
  
 _\- Ривенделл виден, - коротко сказал Фили, выслушав его. Двалин почувствовал облегчение и позволил ему вырваться с коротким вздохом. – A еще за нами идут орки. Штук пятнадцать, как сказал Кили. Идут быстро._  
 _\- Тогда и нам надо торопиться._  
  
 _Двалин вскочил на ноги, и Фили, помедлив, последовал его примеру._  
  
 _\- К вечеру они нас все равно догонят, - устало сказал он._  
 _\- Ну, спрятаться мы все равно не сумеем. Снег._  
 _\- Это правда._  
  
 _Фили прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, словно бы собираясь с духом, принимая какое-то решение, но Двалин не стал его ни о чем спрашивать. Сейчас, стоя на балконе Ривенделла, в безопасности,  он спрашивал себя – a может стоило? И не находил ответа. Если бы он знал, что случится, попробовал ли он отговорить Фили или, возможно, попробовал бы все же отыскать место, где они могли бы укрыться?_  
  
 _\- Не сумел бы, - сам себе сказал Двалин, вздыхая. – Слишком много снега._  
  
 _Они тогда шли, сколько хватало сил, пытаясь как можно дальше оторваться от погони и надеясь, что орки не рискнут приближаться к Ривенделлу, хотя, оба прекрасно помнили, что в прошлый раз близость эльфов не помешала тварям напасть. Постепенно становилось все темнее, хотя вокруг было так бело, что сначала это было даже незаметно. Поэтому, когда Фили застонал и опустился на снег, Двалин решил, что у него просто закончились силы, наклонился к нему, пытаясь поднять на руки, и выругался, увидев, что голубые глаза светятся желтым. Кили уже спустился вниз, утопая в снегу, и Фили медленно, очень медленно принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Руки у него дрожали, и Двалин помог ему раздеться. Парень слабо улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда от брата, снова застонал и перекинулся._  
  
 _\- Фили._  
  
 _Стоящий на коленях в снегу Кили потянулся было к нему, но волк отступил назад, виновато, негромко заскулил и отошел еще дальше._  
  
 _\- Фили, ты куда? – удивился Кили и оттолкнул Двалина, когда тот потянулся к нему с одеждой. – Постой, нам надо…_  
  
 _Волк коротко тявкнул и развернулся к ним задом._  
  
 _\- Орки? – удивился Кили. – Но… Фили…_  
  
 _И Двалин только теперь понял, что было у парня на уме, почему он так вздыхал и выглядел таким сосредоточенным. Он принимал решение._  
  
 _\- Не вздумай, – прорычал Двалин волку, насильно кутая Кили. – Ты слишком слаб, Фили. Ты не справишься один!_  
  
 _Он сам не до конца понимал, что именно имеет в виду. Не справится с чем? С орками? Со своей волчьей сутью? Разбираться, впрочем, было некогда. Двалин встал._  
  
 _\- Фили, прошу, подумай._  
 _\- Не нужно этого делать, брат. Мы спрячемся и нас не найдут._  
  
 _Волк насмешливо покосился на них через плечо и кивнул на равнину, где в снегу был четко виден их след. Даже слепой орк бы его не пропустил._  
  
 _\- Хорошо, но один ты драться не должен, - продолжал настаивать Двалин. – Подпустим их ближе и… Зря я, что ли столько топоры свои тащу, – он ткнул пальцем за спину. – Они соскучились по орочьей крови._  
  
 _Фили повернулся к нему, несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на Двалина и Кили, но когда те уже решили, что он согласился, развернулся и бросился вперед, только пушистый хвост мотнулся. Кили с жалобным воплем рванулся было за ним, но Двалин удержал его._  
  
 _\- Оденься, - приказал он. – Я пойду следом._  
  
 _Он не стал дожидаться ответа Кили и бросился вперед, по их следу и только надеялся, что Фили не придет в голову куда-нибудь свернуть._  
  
 _Звуки драки он услышал совсем скоро. Наверное, орки не останавливались на привал, торопясь их нагнать, так что Двалин отвлеченно порадовался, что не пришлось долго бежать. На бегу выхватив топоры, он с боевым кличем врезался в толпу орков, которые, окружив Фили, пытались достать его. Волк крутился на месте, щелкал зубами, a пара трупов, валяющихся на земле, говорили, что в этом они не слишком преуспели. Двалин успел убить еще нескольких, прежде чем  орки сообразили, что к волку пришла помощь и бросились в стороны, пытаясь перегруппироваться. Двалин с Фили сделать им этого не дали._  
  
 _Два последних орка улепетывали так быстро, что Двалин почти решил их не преследовать – не было сил. Впрочем, тело отреагировало за него. Он вырвал из глотки одного из трупов нож, метнул его в убегающих и с удовлетворением увидел, как один упал. Второго в несколько скачков нагнал Фили. Послышался тонкий вскрик, рычание, и орк покатился по земле, a Фили с воем бросился к нему, целя в горло._  
 _Двалин просто не успел до них добежать. Он как во сне видел, как волк мотнул башкой, вырывая орку глотку, как на миг замер, медленно облизнул морду, умывая ее от крови. A в следующий миг он вцепился в труп. Урча и отчаянно работая лапами, разорвал легкий кожаный доспех, вспорол когтями тело и…_  
  
\- Господин гном.  
  
Локтя Двалина тихонько коснулись тонкие пальцы. Двалин вздрогнул, дернулся в сторону и только проморгавшись понял, что рядом с ним стоит, спокойно улыбаясь, эльф, а вокруг лежит мирный и безопасный Ривенделл.  
  
\- Вы стоите тут уже много времени, - продолжил эльф. – Вам бы выспаться.  
\- Да? – Двалин потер лицо и благодарно кивнул остроухому, имя которого он, к своему стыду так и не смог вспомнить. – Да, спасибо.  
  
Эльф еще раз кивнул ему и ушел, тихий шорох одежд растаял в ночном воздухе, словно никого и не было тут, на террасе. Двалин еще мгновение смотрел ему вслед, a потом опять оперся о перила и принялся чистить трубку. Спать не так уж и хотелось, да и рассвет скоро. Двалин прислушался, но все было тихо и тогда он, впервые за много дней, позволил себе понадеяться, что все будет в порядке.   
  
К себе ему идти не хотелось и он, стараясь ступать тихо, подошел к двери в комнату, где эльфы разметили парней, осторожно толкнул створку и заглянул внутрь. Лежащий в углу волк тут же поднял голову и оскалил зубы.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь его будить, - прошептал Двалин, старательно глядя на свернувшегося на постели Кили. – И ты бы отдохнул, что ли.  
  
Волк, естественно, ничего ему не ответил, но голову на лапы опустил. Цепь, которой он был прикован к стене, негромко звякнула. Двалин подавил тяжкий вдох и скупо улыбнулся.   
  
Все же Махал им помог и бороться с обезумевшим волком ему не пришлось. Но не потому, что Фили его вспомнил или сумел справиться с застилающей разум жаждой крови. Нет. Как бы Двалину не неприятно было признавать это, но спасли его эльфы. Фили уже развернулся к нему одним слитным, мощным движением, напрягся, собираясь броситься вперед, чтобы… да что там, чтобы убить, когда вдруг за спиной раздался скрип снега, a потом короткий вскрик Кили, который мешком свалился с коня, и бросился вперед так быстро, что Двалин едва успел его перехватить. Парень вырывался, бился в его руках, волк в нескольких шагах перед ними вот-вот должен был прыгнуть, и Двалин понимал, что с обоими просто не справится, a потом он услышал негромкий, мелодичный шепот и в глазах мгновенно потемнело. И в себя все трое пришли уже в Ривенделле.  
  
\- Отдохни, парень, - снова повторил Двалин, шагнул вперед и присел на край кровати.  
  
Волк только шумно вздохнул и глаза не закрыл.   
  
\- Не доверяешь, - усмехнулся Двалин. – Ну, может оно и правильно. Вряд ли ты сейчас меня помнишь.  
  
Зверь никак на его слова не отреагировал.   
  
\- Да, если бы я знал, что все будет вот так, - пробормотал Двалин и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая все, что случилось с ними за эти месяцы.  - Но ты же понимаешь, что я просто не мог…  
  
Он оборвал сам себя. Волк следил за ним прозрачным взглядом, в котором не осталось ничего гномьего. Двалин никогда не считал себя милосердным и если обстоятельства того требовали, готов был на любую жестокость, особенно если того требовала защита близких, но если бы он только знал, как все обернется... И в тоже время он знал, что не изменил бы себе, что если бы опять застукал парней, то все равно не стал держать бы их секрет в тайне.  
  
\- Но я не рассказал бы этой твари, Рауду, - уверенно сказал он. – Торин… Он бы простил. Может быть, изгнал бы, но вот такого… такого бы не было точно.  
  
Волк закрыл глаза, ничего, конечно же, ему не ответив.  
  
Первые сутки в Ривенделле Двалин беспробудно проспал и не видел, что происходило с Фили. Потом, из рассказов эльфов он узнал, что тот выл от боли, кусался и даже превратившись в гнома, вел себя как волк. A зверя так вообще пришлось посадить на цепь, чтобы он никого не порвал. Кили был с братом все это время, но Двалин не стал задавать ему никаких вопросов. Кили оказался единственным, кого волк согласился к себе подпускать и тот его кормил, один раз выводил на прогулку. Впрочем, они вернулись почти сразу, потому что зверь начал пугаться, дрожать, a потом так рванулся к лесу, что Кили едва сумел его удержать. С тех пор они выходили только на балкон. Цепь волку была не нужна, пока рядом был Кили, но тот сам, каждый вечер застегивал ее на шее зверя, волнуясь, что тот может сбежать, пока он спит.  
  
«Его ведь никто удержать не сможет», - объяснил он Двалину, и тот согласно кивнул, вспоминая жуткий оскал и перепачканную в крови морду. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кровь эта стала не орочьей или оленьей, a эльфийской.  
  
Глядя на волка, который, настороженно приподняв уши, делал вид, что спит, Двалин вдруг ощутил, как его все сильнее клонит в сон, зевнул, раздумывая, не стоит ли пойти к себе, но сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы перебраться в удобное кресло у стены, и укрыться покрывалом.   
  
Кили проснулся от громовых раскатов, вздрогнул, почти подпрыгнув на кровати, и поймал страдальческий взгляд Фили. Тот вздохнул и посмотрел куда-то ему за спину. Кили обернулся и не смог сдержать негромкий смешок, увидев спящего в кресле Двалина. Тот спал, приоткрыв рот, и храпел во всю мощь легких.  
  
Кили потянулся, размял затекшую шею и встал.  
  
\- Пойдем-ка мы погуляем с тобой, брат.  
  
Волк, помедлив, поднялся на ноги, послушно дождался, пока Кили отцепит цепь и пошел следом за ним. На балконе было тихо и свежо, давно вставшее солнце еще не дотянулось сюда, a эльфы, по распоряжению Элронда, сюда старались не заходить, так что братья совершенно спокойно могли побыть тут вдвоем.  
  
Кили уселся на удобную деревянную скамью, поджал под себя ноги и похлопал ладонью по сиденью, подзывая Фили. Он старался не использовать цепь и тянул за нее, только если брат начинал упрямиться. Сегодня же тот, кажется, делать этого не собирался, потому что спокойно забрался на скамейку и, повертевшись, улегся рядом, довольно вздохнул, когда Кили положил руку ему на загривок.  
  
\- Неплохой отдых получается, да, брат? – негромко спросил его Кили, зная, что ответа не получит. – В Ривенделле оказалось не так холодно, как я думал.  
  
Кили припомнил холодные потоки воздуха, от которых так сильно мерзли перья, и вздрогнул. Бывали моменты, когда он думал, что живым до Ривенделла точно не доберется. A ведь согреться не удавалось даже в гномьем обличье. И нормально поесть тоже. При мысли о еде Кили тяжело сглотнул. Он не хотел думать об этом, но всякий раз мысли сами возвращались к брату, каким он его увидел, когда подобравший Кили отряд эльфов проскакал те четверть мили, которые отделяли их от места схватки. Кили задрожал сильнее, обхватил себя руками. Волк, почуяв его дрожь, поднял голову.  
  
\- Все нормально, - улыбнулся ему Кили, и волк, помедлив, снова улегся.  
  
Некоторое время они посидели в молчании, просто наслаждаясь свежим воздухом, a потом Кили достал фляжку и сделал из нее один большой глоток. Вот, до завтра теперь хватит. Фили выпил свою порцию перед тем, как Кили лег спать, так что ему тоже теперь нескоро понадобится зелье. Кили мысленно в очередной раз вознес благодарность Махалу, за то, что в местной библиотеке оказался не только старый рецепт зелья Беорна, но и отыскались все нужные ингредиенты, заткнул фляжку пробкой и спрятал. Не то чтобы зелье надо было беречь – им наварили целый котел, но он привык за время пути к тому, что это большая драгоценность и теперь старательно хранил его. Припомнив, что лекарь Элронда, Гарриэль, кажется, пообещал хорошенько поработать с составом, чтобы тот действовал не сутки, a хотя бы неделю, Кили печально улыбнулся и потрепал Фили по шерсти.  
  
\- Скоро… - начал было он, но умолк, стараясь проглотить вставший в горле комок.  
  
Кили ожидал, что они выпьют зелье, как в прошлый раз, в Доме Беорна, на рассвете, чтобы оно превратило их в гномов. Но Элронд, глядя на рычащего, бросающегося на всех, волка, только покачал головой. Он говорил что-то о том, что Фили так сильно растворился в своей волчьей сути, что если закрепить его в форме, которую его разум не приемлет, он просто может сойти с ума. Кили не совсем понял, что именно это значит, но кивнул, соглашаясь. Если так будет лучше для Фили, он согласен на все.   
  
Конечно, он рассчитывал совсем не на это. Он думал, что они с Фили, наконец, смогут нормально поговорить, обняться, просто посидеть рядом. Да, да! Как бы ни было это глупо, он просто мечтал взять брата за руку! A вместо этого приходится гладить его шерсть.  
  
Кили прерывисто вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и заставил себя вспомнить, как мгновенно успокоился волк, когда в него удалось влить зелье, как он проспал больше суток и не реагировал ни на эльфов, ни на зашедшего их проведать Двалина. Он даже на Кили не реагировал.  
  
«Вымотался», - покачал головой эльф, приставленный к ним, и Кили только кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
Да он и сам много спал. Сказывались усталость, перенесенная болезнь, страх и долгая дорога.   
  
\- Сплю, ем и бездельничаю, - пробормотал Кили, криво усмехаясь, и потер лоб ладонью.  
  
Не так плохо, на самом деле, но надо было уже что-то делать. Он снова провел пальцами по пушистой шерсти волка, услышал довольное урчание, и улыбнулся уже искренне. Сегодня шел четвертый день, как Фили, кажется, окончательно пришел в себя, стал есть, и прекратил – ну, почти – на всех бросаться; и седьмой их пребывания в Ривенделле. Пора было что-то решать.  
  
В этот момент волк вдруг насторожился, a из груди его вырвался клокочущий рык. Кили тут же вскочил на ноги, занимая оборонительную позицию, провел рукой по бедру, пытаясь отыскать меч, и выругался, не найдя его. Он еще успел подумать, что слишком расслабился в безопасном Ривенделле и теперь, кажется, поплатится за это, когда Фили вдруг одним прыжком оказался перед ним, закрывая собой от неведомой опасности. Волк уже не рычал, но стоял так, что было ясно, что он готов броситься вперед в любой момент. Кили положил руку ему на загривок, сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как вздрагивает зверь, a в следующий момент расхохотался. Из-за угла, гордо задрав хвост вышел пушистый рыжий кот. Самый обыкновенный, каких их мать, бывало, гоняла из двора их дома, чтобы не таскали цыплят.  
  
\- Вот мы с тобой… - улыбаясь, покачал головой Кили, a Фили вытянул морду, пытаясь понюхать кота. Тому это не понравилось, он зашипел, выгнул спину и махнул лапой, попав волку точно по носу. Раздался испуганный скулеж, и волк отпрянул назад, прикрывая морду. Кот же, еще сильнее распушив хвост, прошествовал мимо.  
\- Да, братец, коты тебя, насколько помню, никогда не любили, - Кили, скрывая улыбку, присел перед волком, осторожно отвел в сторону его лапу и пригляделся, оценивая повреждения. – Ну, ничего страшного. Заживет.   
  
Он провел пальцами по вздрагивающему влажному носу, стирая выступившие капельки крови, a потом, наклонившись, быстро чмокнул волка в морду. Тот удивленно хлопнул глазами и подался вперед, в ответ лизнул Кили в щеку. Кили рассмеялся и, утираясь, встал.  
  
\- Прогуляемся? – легко предложил он. – Я знаю, что тебе не очень-то по вкусу пришелся Ривенделл, но может попробуем еще раз?  
  
Он ждал, что волк мотнет головой и, в общем-то был не против остаться здесь, на балконе, в тишине и покое (ну, если не считать храпа Двалина, доносящегося из их комнаты), но Фили, прижавший было уши, вдруг расслабился и мотнул головой, соглашаясь. Кили улыбнулся, намотал на кулак цепь и повел брата к лестнице. Он немного переживал, что будет, если они с Фили вдруг кого-нибудь встретят, потому что как не храбрился брат, a Кили чувствовал, как он вздрагивает. Но Махал, наверное, услышал его просьбы, и ни один эльф им не встретился.  
  
Зима давно вступила в свои права в Ривенделле, но деревья большей частью сохранили листву, она лишь изменила цвет, став серебряной, промороженной и такой хрупкой, что, казалось, вот-вот зазвенит, нежно, едва слышно. Кили с удовольствием вдыхал холодный воздух, то и дело поглядывая на Фили. Они неторопливо шли по засыпанной легким снежком дорожке, и волк то и дело поджимал лапы, глядя на снег с каким-то удивлением. Кили это было странно, ведь не в первый же раз Фили видит снег.   
  
\- Тебе холодно? – остановившись, спросил он, но Фили никак не отреагировал, продолжая идти и натянул цепь так, что легко сдвинул Кили с места. Тот рассмеялся, слегка отпуская цепь, – Силен, ты братец.   
  
Фили взмахнул хвостом, одним скачком бросился в сторону, и Кили, повинуясь рывку цепи, улетел в сугроб.  
  
\- Ах так, - он вынырнул из снега, протер запорошенные глаза и поймал лукавое выражение на морде волка. – Ну держись.  
  
Наскоро слепленный снежок попал волку точно между глаз. Фили на миг замер, но потом прыгнул вперед, повалил Кили обратно в снег, и зарычал.  
  
\- A вот не боюсь, - рассмеялся Кили, обхватив его за шею и валя рядом. – Вот видишь, тебе понравилось.  
  
Волк согласно фыркнул, положил ему на живот тяжелую голову и прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Эй, - возмутился Кили, - я же замерзну.  
  
Волк только покосился на него и снова прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Ладно, - смирился Кили, - но только недолго.  
  
Он подложил под голову руки и уставился в серое, с голубыми прожилками небо. Было хорошо, спокойно, очень уютно и совершенно не холодно, чтобы он там не говорил Фили.   
  
\- Я бы мог остаться тут навсегда, - неожиданно для самого себя сказал Кили и фыркнул. – Слышал бы меня сейчас дядя, прибил бы.  
  
Он замолчал, слабо улыбаясь, чувствуя, как на живот давит голова Фили, слушая, как он негромко дышит.  
  
\- A ведь и я правда мог бы, - повторил он, не отводя глаз от неба.  
  
Возможно, это даже было бы здорово – провести свою жизнь в лесу. Странно, что даже когда он общался с Тауриэлью, восхищаясь ее красотой, и выдерживал беззлобные подколки брата (Фили только спустя годы рассказал, чего ему, на самом деле, стоило такое спокойствие), у него и мысли не возникало, что можно жить где-то еще, кроме Горы. Лес казался чужим, враждебным и оставаться в нем дольше минуты было выше его сил. В этот раз Лихолесье понравилось больше. Особенно небо над ним, широкое, просторное. Но здесь, над Ривенделлом, оно было таким, что у Кили вдруг кончики пальцев зачесались от непреодолимого желания ощутить под крыльями упругую струю воздуха, оседлать поток и подниматься с ним выше и выше, пока легкие не начнут гореть, a крылья не устанут.  
  
\- Да, полетать было бы здорово, - пробормотал Кили и почувствовал, как рядом завозился Фили.   
  
Приподняв голову, он увидел, что брат смотрит на него. Выражение покорности казалось странным на волчьей морде.  
  
\- Но я останусь с тобой, ты же знаешь, - улыбнулся Кили, выпростал руку из-под головы и погладил его. Фили довольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Они провалялись на снегу, пока Кили действительно не начал замерзать, a потом снова пошли по дорожке, углубляясь в небольшой лесок. Здесь было еще тише, a воздух от мороза казался почти сладким. Кили слышал, как глубоко и размеренно дышит волк, и сам старался дышать также, но не получалось, потому что зверь шел все быстрее, и словно бы вот-вот собирался рвануть вперед. Кили, хотя ему этого очень не хотелось делать, дернул цепь, останавливая Фили. Рывок получился таким сильным, что волк слегка осел на задние лапы, но тут же одним мощным, слитным движением повернулся к Кили, обнажая клыки. Стараясь не обращать на них внимания, Кили спокойно улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
  
\- Я, значит, ради тебя от неба готов отказаться, a ты ради меня от леса нет?  
  
В глазах Фили что-то промелькнуло, потом он повернулся к деревьям и Кили почти уверился, что брат сейчас убежит. Цепь, которую он уже до боли стискивал в пальцах, его не удержит, Кили в этом не сомневался, a потом даже потихоньку попробовал разжать пальцы. Не получилось, и когда Фили сделал шаг, Кили уже почти видел, как летит в снег, как… Он действительно оказался в снегу, снова, но только не лицом, a лежа на спине, а сверху, радостно скалясь, на него навалился Фили.  
  
\- Я понял, понял, - сдавленно проговорил Кили, обнимая его. – Но прошу, встань с меня. Раздавишь.  
  
Фили коротко что-то рыкнул и отпустил его. Кили встал, попробовал было отряхнуться, но и штаны и куртка набрали уже столько снега, что единственное, что можно было сделать – переодеться.   
  
\- Пойдем обратно, - попросил Кили. – Не хотелось бы заболеть и тратить время на валяние в кровати.  
  
Волк послушно шагнул в сторону домов, но Кили, кое-что вспомнив, остановил его, опустился на колени и снял с шеи Фили цепь, отбросил ее в сторону, и разгладил ладонями примятую шерсть.  
  
\- Вот так, - улыбнулся он.  
  
Фили ткнулся ему лбом в плечо, и так они стояли несколько мгновений, a потом волк отстранился и первым пошел назад.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

\- Где вы шляетесь?!

Двалин с порога накинулся на Кили и, пока тот изумленно хлопал глазами, принялся быстро стаскивать с него насквозь промокшую куртку. Фили, которому не надо было переодеваться, просто отошел в угол и улегся, положив морду на лапы.

\- Да что такое? 

Кили отбросил руки Двалина и принялся сам стаскивать кафтан.

\- Элронд нас ждет.

Двалин бросил ему сухую одежду и повернулся к Фили.

\- Где цепь?  
\- Я ее снял, - глухо ответил Кили, ныряя в горловину рубахи.  
\- Ты…  
\- Или так, или никак, - отрезал Кили, быстро стаскивая сапоги и штаны. – A чего это он так рано нас зовет?  
\- Потому что он тут хозяин, - коротко ответил Двалин, бросил еще один взгляд на Фили, но говорить больше ничего не стал, как не стал и предлагать оставить волка в комнате.  
\- Идем, - бросил он Кили и тот, торопливо расправляя полы чистой куртки, пошел следом. Фили отставал от них на шаг. 

Чем ближе они приближались к покоям Элронда, тем сильнее нервничал Кили. Он старался успокоиться, говорил себе, что все будет хорошо, что сейчас им обязательно скажут, как снять заклятье, как избавить Фили от тех ужасных болей, что терзали его при превращении. Кили четко помнил каждый миг того страшного рассвета, когда их привезли в Ривенделл. Помнил крики брата, безумный вой, который, казалось, просто не мог издать гном, то, как Фили никого и ничего не слышал и только старался добраться до горла ближайшего эльфа. Только когда его силы – и в тот миг Кили благодарил Махала за то, что брат так сильно ослаб во время пути – окончательно иссякли, эльфам удалось напоить его сонным отваром. Как они через сутки вливали в него зелье, что сейчас плескалось во фляжке у Кили, он просто постарался вычеркнуть из своей памяти. Но хуже всего было то, что в отличие от Кили, Фили пришлось оставить волком.

«Только так его разум сможет справиться с тем, что происходит с телом», - грустно сказал один из эльфов и Кили даже не стал спрашивать, как долго это будет длиться. 

И теперь он надеялся и очень боялся услышать, что же скажет Элронд. Что если вернуть Фили нельзя? По сравнению с этим даже необходимость всю оставшуюся жизнь пить зелье Беорна и невозможность вернуться в Эребор, меркли. 

\- Я же без него никак не смогу, - прошептал Кили, поймал хмурый взгляд обернувшегося Двалина и постарался улыбнуться. Судя по сочувственному взгляду друга, получилось не очень.

Элронд дожидался их в светлых покоях, выходящих окнами на восток. Кили неуверенно вошел, неловко кашлянул, глядя в спину полуэльфа, и тот повернулся к нему, кивнул, отвечая на торопливое приветствие. Двалин встал за левым плечом Кили, a Фили прижался к его правому бедру и Кили тут же опустил ладонь ему на загривок. Так он чувствовал себя увереннее.

\- Не буду спрашивать, всем ли вы довольны, - сказал Элронд, подходя ближе. Он был так высок, что Кили пришлось задрать голову. – Нет смысла оттягивать неизбежное.  
\- Что… - сердце Кили ухнуло куда-то в пятки.  
\- Вы шли сюда в надежде снять заклятье, - продолжил Элронд. – И если бы проблема была бы лишь в нем, я мог бы вам помочь. Но твоему брату сначала нужно вернуть разум и этого я сделать не в силах.  
\- Ну, он неплохо соображает, - стараясь не обращать внимания на ледяную тяжесть внутри, осторожно сказал Кили.

Элронд лишь коротко усмехнулся.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, - сказал он и Кили опустил голову, уставившись на носки своих сапог.

В общем-то, чего-то подобного он и ожидал, но от того, что понимание все эти дни жило где-то глубоко, легче сейчас не становилось. Наоборот. Тогда – вчера, два дня назад, можно было не обращать внимания на смутное чувство, прогонять сомнения и неуверенность, ожидать лучшего от встречи с Элрондом. Но теперь отмахнуться от его слов уже было нельзя.

\- Я понимаю, - очень тихо ответил он.  
\- Разум твоего брата испытал слишком сильное потрясение, - мягко сказал полуэльф, касаясь плеча Кили. – То, что давалось тебе легко – превращения, сохранение себя, для него стало лишком тяжкой ношей.  
\- Фили не слабый! – выкрикнул Кили, отстраняясь от Элронда, стиснул кулаки, тяжело дыша. Волк у его ног негромко зарычал.  
\- Я этого и не говорил, - терпеливо ответил Элронд, не обращая на зверя никакого внимания. – Я сказал, что ноша его была тяжела. И, думаю, мы знаем, почему так. 

Кили молчал, борясь со слезами и отчаянием, и вместо него ответил Двалин.

\- Он многое сделал для нас, особенно после того, как мы все потеряли в горах, - тяжело сказал он. – Дрался с нами, спасал от орков, грел, охотился.

Элронд кивнул, несколько мгновений смотрел на улегшегося на пол волка, a потом вздохнул.

\- Я думаю, его душа с самого начала страдала.  
\- Мы оба переживали, - глухо сказал Кили. – Но Фили всегда…

Он не смог договорить и просто махнул рукой, опустился на колени рядом с волком и принялся его гладить.

\- Скорее всего, трудности пути, рана и тревоги сделали свое дело, - продолжал Элронд. – И, конечно, чуждая, темная магия.

Кили вскинул голову и полуэльф кивнул.

\- Я сразу ее ощутил, стоило лишь вам пересечь границы Ривенделла. Темное, тяжкое колдовство, чуждое самой природе света, но, - он вздохнул, - как это ни странно, от него избавиться было бы куда проще, если бы не болезнь разума твоего брата.   
\- И что же теперь нам делать? – безнадежно спросил Кили. – Неужели все вот так и закончится?  
\- Отчего же.

Элронд прошелся по комнате, заложив руки за спину, a потом снова повернулся к гномам.

\- Если твой брат достаточно силен…  
\- Он силен!  
\- Это хорошо, - Элронд слегка улыбнулся. – В таком случае, надежда есть. Вполне возможно, отдохнув, успокоившись, его гномья часть начнет подавлять волчью и твой брат снова станет собой. 

«Если в нем еще что-то осталось от него», - с тоской подумал Кили и тут встряхнулся, запретив себе так думать.

Ну конечно осталось! Фили помнит его, не пытается убежать, больше ни на кого не бросается. Конечно, он еще станет собой!

\- Что я должен делать? – спросил он, твердо глядя в глаза Элронду.  
\- Быть с ним, - просто ответил Элронд. – Говорить с ним, рассказывать о прошлом, о том, какими вы были, о том, каким он был, что умел. Возможно, неплохо было бы сводить его в кузницу или другую мастерскую – их тут множество, выбери сам, вас пустят в любую. Ты должен постараться привязать Фили к этому миру. Точнее, привязать его разум. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы он захотел остаться собой, гномом, чтобы не выбрал долю зверя.  
\- Ну, это будет не трудно, - улыбаясь, махнул рукой Кили.  
\- Ты уверен? – спокойно спросил Элронд.

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы повторить свои слова, но вдруг умолк. В животе неожиданно потянуло тоской, желание расправить крылья, взмыть в небо, свечой разрезая воздух, неожиданно стало таким сильным, что он не удержался от стона. Отшатнувшись назад, он приложил руку к груди, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце и, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут слезы, посмотрел на Элронда.

\- Я немного ослабил сейчас твою гномью суть, - сурово сказал тот.  
\- И вот так… - Кили сглотнул, стараясь справиться с собой. Хотелось заорать, упасть на колени, и сдирать с себя кожу, пока не сойдет эта проклятая личина, пока он не станет самим собой, птицей. Вдруг ему стало легче и Кили смог закончить. – Фили… Так постоянно?  
\- Зелье подавляет болезненные ощущения, - ответил Элронд. – Да только почему-то не работает, когда твой брат не в волчьем обличье.

Кили тяжело вздохнул, рассеянно вытирая щеки.

\- Ну что же, никто не обещал, что будет легко, - проговорил он и передернул плечами. – Я сделаю все, что нужно, чтобы Фили стало лучше.   
\- Будьте моими гостями столько, сколько понадобится, - слегка наклонил голову Элронд.

Кили поклонился в ответ и замер, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, что же еще он хотел спросить у полуэльфа. Но мысли плавали в голове, словно снулые рыбы и он никак не мог сосредоточиться. В комнате воцарилось молчание, которое, совершенно неожиданно, нарушил Двалин.

\- Ты сказал, - медленно заговорил он, пристально глядя на Элронда, - что если бы проблема была только в заклятье, обращающем парней, то ты бы сразу им помог.  
\- Именно так.  
\- То есть, ты знаешь, как его снять?

Лишь огромным усилием воли Кили удержался от того, чтобы не двинуть себя кулаком по лбу. Ну конечно! Сосредоточившись на том, что Фили теперь волк, он совершенно позабыл о том, для чего они, собственно, вообще шли в Ривенделл. Бросив благодарный взгляд на Двалина, Кили с надеждой уставился на Элронда. Тот не стал тянуть и кивнул.

\- Сразу скажу, здесь ваше заклятье снять невозможно, - улыбаясь, сказал он, когда эхо радостного крика Кили перестало гулять под потолком. – Для этого вам нужно будет вернуться в Эребор.  
\- Домой? – недоуменно нахмурился Кили. – Но…  
\- Заклятье спадет с вас, если в следующий День Дарина, вы с братом встанете в полдень, в Тронном зале королей Эребора, перед тем, кто вас заколдовал. В тот миг, когда он посмотрит на вас обоих, его черное колдовство исчезнет.  
\- A почему для этого не подойдет любой другой день? – ворчливо поинтересовался Двалин.  
\- Потому что только в этот День Дарина день станет ночью, a ночь – днем, - непонятно пояснил Элронд. – Другого такого дня вам придется ждать еще полсотни лет. И, хотя у гномов жизни не такая короткая, как у людей, но, думаю, вы бы предпочли не тратить ее попусту.  
\- Значит, День Дарина, - проговорил Кили, кусая губу. – Что же, пусть так и будет.  
\- Твой брат должен быть собой, когда вы предстанете перед Раудом.

Это было и так понятно, и Кили только нетерпеливо тряхнул головой, пристально глядя на волка. За все время их беседы с Элрондом, Фили не проявил к разговору никакого интереса. Сначала сидел, прижавшись боком к ноге Кили, a потом и вовсе улегся, положил голову на лапы и прикрыл глаза, словно бы уснув. И это Фили, который был с детства приучен Торином присутствовать на самых скучных советах, выслушивая долгие, нудные речи!

«Будет нелегко», - шепнул внутренний голос, но Кили прогнал его, наклонился и потрепал волка по загривку. Тот открыл глаза и встал, словно и не спал еще мгновение назад.

\- Я все понял, - сказал Кили Элронду.   
\- Ты должен постараться, - кивнул ему тот. – Если хочешь вернуть брата и вернуться домой.  
\- Домой…

Губы Кили невольно исказила горькая усмешка. Домой. Да даже если они возвратятся в Эребор, даже если снимут проклятье Рауда, места им в Горе все равно не будет. Вряд ли Торин смирится с тем, что его племянники ни капли не изменились. Да и мама. Каково ей будет, когда они будут рядом? Не такого она ждала от своих сыновей. И все-таки, Кили был уверен и в себе, и в Фили, другими они быть уже не смогут, не сумеют отказаться друг от друга. Только не после того, через что они уже прошли.

\- Напомни брату о том, как ты его любишь, - вдруг услышал Кили, поднял голову и поймал внимательный взгляд Элронда.

Во рту у Кили вдруг все пересохло, он неловко кивнул, совсем позабыв, что собирался долго благодарить полуэльфа. 

В себя он пришел, когда они с Фили и Двалином шли по коридорам обратно в отведенные им покои. Остановился, глубоко вздохнул, провел ладонями по лицу, и вдруг понял, как сильно устал. Неплохо было бы поесть, a потом упасть спать. Да, и зелье выпить не забыть! Двалин вдруг как-то по-особенному кашлянул рядом и Кили посмотрел на него.

\- Элронд… - начал было Двалин и почему-то смутился.  
\- Что?  
\- Он как-то так говорил, - помолчав, все же решился продолжить Двалин, хотя говорил неуверенно. – Будто бы зная о вас с Фили.

Кили только пожал плечами.

\- Может и знает.  
\- И он спокоен.  
\- Потому что это его не касается, - неожиданно вспылил Кили. – Это никого не касается!  
\- Ты прав, - чуть помолчав, сказал Двалин.  
\- Я знаю, - огрызнулся Кили и почувствовал, что этот всплеск гнева отнял у него последние силы. Теперь даже есть не хотелось.

Но волка следовало покормить, поэтому он заставил себя пойти на кухню, где долго сидел у огня, присматривая за Фили, который неохотно ел жареную свинину, то и дело бросая жадные взгляды в сторону лежащих на столе сырых кроликов. Кили не дал ему их стащить, даже прикрикнул на брата, a потом долго гладил прижавшего уши Фили, по голове и сам жевал холодную оленину, запивая ее вкусным красным вином. Двалин давно ушел спать, эльфы тоже разбрелись кто куда и Кили сидел, пил, грелся и все сильнее клевал носом. Он чувствовал, что сон наваливается все сильнее и почти был готов поддаться, но тут вдруг вспомнил про кроликов, с усилием поднялся и, поманив за собой Фили, отправился к себе.

Ночной зимний воздух немного освежил его, прогнал сон и Кили даже позволил себе постоять немного на балконе, глядя на утихший Ривенделл, на то, как луна заливает белесым светом все вокруг и как серебрится снег. Кажется, был небольшой мороз, но Кили не мерз, закутавшись в теплую курку мехом наружу. Почему-то у эльфов оказалось много одежды и даже обувь подходящего размера. Кили сначала хотел было спросить, откуда она, но потом махнул рукой и с головой зарылся в тряпки, выбирая себе и брату по вкусу. Себе отобрал зеленые и коричневые рубахи, по вороту вышитые тем же цветом, Фили отложил синие и серые. Куртки, штаны, сапоги и даже новые ножи – нашлось все. Улыбаясь, Кили опустил голову, и погладил сидящего рядом волка.

\- Тебе понравится, - негромко сказал он и рассмеялся. – Да, я помню, что уже не раз это говорил.

Фили дернул ушами, словно пытаясь избавиться от касания, и встал.

\- Ты обиделся, что ли? – удивленно спросил Кили, глядя ему вслед. – Ну, я знаю, что ты любишь наряжаться сам, но поверь, я старался выбирать вещи под цвет твоих глаз.

Волк скрылся за приоткрытой дверью и Кили легонько пожал плечами.

\- Не пойму, на что ты обиделся, но буду считать это хорошим знаком. 

Кили плотно прикрыл дверь и с удовольствием потянулся. Уже улегшийся в углу волк поднял голову и насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Что? – посмотрел на него Кили, но волк уже снова положил морду на лапы и закрыл глаза, и гном только вздохнул, чувствуя, как на него вдруг накатило уныние. – Молчишь. Никак не хочешь со мной поговорить. A ведь я люблю тебя, брат.

Кили хотел было добавить еще что-то, но не стал и принялся раздеваться.

Под одеялом было тепло, подушка - в меру мягкой, a матрас в меру жестким, все как любил Кили, и он, наслаждаясь уютом, уже почти уснул, когда ощутил, что ему на ноги навалилось что-то тяжелое. Кили вскинулся, не понимая, что происходит, присмотрелся и негромко рассмеялся.

\- Одному скучно стало?

Фили, конечно, ничего не ответил, только свернулся, толкнув Кили к краю, шумно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. 

\- Ладно, – пробормотал Кили, послушно подвигаясь и пытаясь вытащить из-под волка кусок одеяла побольше. – Спокойной ночи.

Волк никак не отреагировал на его слова, но Кили не стал отчаиваться. Тоска и уныние куда-то делись и Кили почти весело взбивал подушку, прежде чем улечься.

\- Ты выздоровеешь, брат, - прошептал он, с улыбкой глядя на волка, a потом провалился в сон.

Он спал. Это было совершенно точно. Кили бы помнил, если бы просыпался. Наверное. Это сон. Иначе быть не может. Потому что только во сне он мог…

\- Нет…

Кили застонал и со всхлипом выгнулся, подаваясь назад. Шершавый, мокрый язык нежно прошелся между ягодиц, ввинтился внутрь, заставляя задыхаться. Кили соображал с трудом, но густая шерсть, то и дела касавшаяся его обнаженного тела, не давала простора фантазии. Это мог быть только Фили.

\- Нет!

Кили попробовал дернуться вперед, соскочить с длинного языка, но волк позади рыкнул. Как ему это удалось, гном не понял, но покорно замер, вздрагивая. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он чувствовал, как настойчиво вылизывает его Фили и отчего-то было ясно, что останавливаться на этом он не собирается. Удовольствие накатывало волнами, но к ним отчетливо примешивалось отчаяние. 

\- Нельзя, - глухо прошептал Кили и в этот момент язык исчез.

Вот только облегчения Кили испытать не пришлось, потому что на него тут же навалилось тяжелое тело, a в разлизанное отверстие ткнулся твердый член. Головка сразу проскользнула внутрь и Кили закричал, забился, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться, освободиться, но в его бока тут же впились когти, раздирая кожу. Острая боль на мгновение перебила болезненное, несмотря на слюну, проникновение, и Кили слегка пришел в себя лишь когда волк с силой толкнулся задом, стукнув его макушкой об изголовье. Он выгнулся, ухватился за деревянные столбики, и во время, потому что зверь позади начал двигаться так сильно и быстро, что просто возил его по простыням. Было больно, по бокам стекала кровь, задницу тянуло и жгло, но Кили чувствовал, что неправильное, ненужное, невозможное возбуждение не отпускает, становится все сильнее, ярче, лавиной накатывает, грозя вот-вот похоронить под собой сознание. Как же он мечтал об этом! Как хотел! Как…

Кили выгнулся, почти выдирая хрупкие деревянные столбики из изголовья, еще успел почувствовать, как внутрь, растягивая внутренности почти до боли, проталкивается что-то огромное, и кончил.

И со всхлипом подскочил на постели. Луна светила в ничем не занавешенное окно, волк спокойно посапывал под боком. Кили потер ладонями лицо, со всхлипом втянул воздух и прислушался к себе. Ничего не болело, только между ног было неприятно липко. Кончил, точно мальчишка и от чего! Кили с дрожью передернул плечами, повернулся, мазнул взглядом по кованому изголовью кровати, и снова упал на подушку. Надо было бы встать, переодеться, но тело словно превратилось в противное желе, и Кили решил оставить все до утра. Протянув руку, он хотел было коснуться загривка Фили, но не смог себя пересилить, отодвинулся почти на самый край и закрыл глаза.


	15. Chapter 15

На утро Кили проснулся на удивление бодрым и отдохнувшим, от души потянулся, улыбаясь, a потом перевел взгляд в сторону, увидел пристально глядящего Фили и все хорошее настроение как рукой сняло.

\- Ужас, - прошептал Кили, зажмурился, и дернулся, чуть не свалившись с кровати, когда ему в ладонь ткнулся мокрый нос. – Не надо, братец.

Фили недоуменно посмотрел на него и обиженно отодвинулся, сопя.

\- Прости, - Кили вдруг отчетливо вспомнил, что именно делал с ним Фили ночью, беспомощно покраснел и принялся одеваться. – Я срочно должен поговорить с Элрондом.

Кили почти выбежал из комнаты, не обратил внимания на стоящего на балконе Двалина и бросился вниз по ступенькам, туда, где как он помнил, находились покои владыки.

\- Что… это…

Он хотел заорать, но так сильно запыхался, что получился только сиплый стон. Элронд, оторвавшись от какого-то толстого тома, изумленно поднял брови. Кили, наплевав на все приличия, оперся ладонями о колени, делал несколько глубоких вдохов и только потом выпрямился.

\- Это ваших рук дело? – глядя на Элронда, спросил он.  
\- Уточни, - сказал тот, откладывая в сторону книгу.

Кили открыл рот, закрыл и снова залился краской. Только сейчас он сообразил, что просто не представляет, как описать то, что видел во сне. Если это, конечно, был сон. 

«Хотя, задница ведь не болит, хотя у Фили в звериной форме оказался очень не маленький». 

Кили, чувствуя, как полыхает лицо, мотнул головой, прогоняя ненужные сейчас мысли и постарался взять себя в руки.

\- Мне приснился сон про меня и брата, - медленно начал он, стиснув кулаки. – Фили был… он был волком и мы…

Кили зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул, и пристально взглянул на владыку.

\- Вы же знаете о нас, да?

По тонким губам Элронда скользнула немного печальная улыбка.

\- Догадаться было не трудно, - подтвердил он. – Еще в ваш первый визит в Ривендел.  
\- О, ясно, - Кили снова смутился, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Я… мне… В общем, Фили в моем сне был таким, как сейчас и… Это было неправильно!

Кили перевел дух. Элронд же молча ждал продолжения, хотя гном и не знал, что еще тут можно добавить.

\- Это было неправильно, - снова повторил он тише. – Мне было страшно, но Фили никак не останавливался и…  
\- И ты поддался, - вместо него закончил Элронд.  
\- Я знаю, что не должен был, - отчаянно ответил Кили. – Но не мог удержаться. Ну и ведь… ведь это был только сон. Ведь так?

Он с надеждой уставился на Элронда, a тот только покачал головой.

\- Пока что да.  
\- Пока что? – прошептал Кили. – Но…  
\- Ты прав, - перебил его Элронд. – На тебя так действует Ривенделл.  
\- Что?  
\- Магия этого места подсказывает тебе, чего ни в коем случае не следует делать.  
\- A то я сам не соображу, что…

Кили оборвал себя, но по легкому румянцу, выступившему на щеках Элронда, было ясно, что тот понял, что именно хотел сказать гном.

\- На вас с братом лежит тяжелая, грубая и чуждая этой долине магия, - помолчав, заговорил он. – Ты успешно сопротивляешься ей, но проблема, увы, не в тебе. Твой брат тоже борется, но чем больше будет проходить времени, чем дольше он будет оставаться волком, тем сложнее ему будет преодолевать себя, a тебе – ему отказывать. Он любит тебя, это несомненно, вот только его нынешний облик дает слишком малый простор для выражения этого чувства. Вполне возможно, что однажды твой брат не выдержит.

Элронд вдруг нахмурился, пристально глядя на поникшего Кили, a потом, подбадривая, улыбнулся ему:

\- Конечно, так будет лишь в том случае, если в основе ваших отношений лежат лишь плотские утехи.  
\- О чем вы говорите? – не понял Кили.   
\- Почему вы с братом вместе? – неожиданно спросил его Элронд.  
\- Потому что иначе просто и быть не может, - слегка удивленно ответил Кили. – Он – мой, a я его. Так всегда было.   
\- Значит, у вас в основе близость душевная, a не телесная, - кивнул Элронд, словно бы получив ответ на какой-то свой вопрос. – Вот в этом-то он и ошибся.  
\- Кто? 

Кили уже ничего не понимал и, наверное, по его лицу это было заметно.

\- Тот, кто накладывал на вас это заклятье, - пояснил Элронд. – Он решил, что вы вместе, только чтобы утолить телесную жажду и совершенно позабыл, что бывает и иначе. Наверное, он сам испытывал лишь желание обладать, не больше. Именно поэтому, здесь, в безопасности, его заклинание, борясь с магией долины, начинает действовать так, что ты видишь, как отдаешься брату в его зверином обличье. Оно пытается подтолкнуть тебя, показать, что желаемое можно получить еще и вот так. Но тебя это лишь пугает, ты отвергаешь саму мысль о том, что это возможно.  
\- Да как вообще на такое можно согласиться, - проворчал Кили, но Элронд его слов словно бы и не заметил.  
\- Для тебя это невозможно, - повторил он. – И именно потому, что ты не хочешь ни принадлежать своему брату, в каком бы обличье тот не был, ни стремишься к тому, чтобы он принадлежал тебе. То есть, хочешь, конечно - ни один влюбленный добровольно не откажется от возлюбленного. Но в основе твоих чувств лежит совсем другое.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы он стал собой, - с тоской проговорил Кили.  
\- Это понятно, - кивнул Элронд. – И вопрос теперь только в том, воспринимает ли твой брат ваши отношения так же, как ты. Скорее…  
\- Конечно да! – возмущенно воскликнул Кили и снова сжал кулаки.  
\- Скорее всего, да, - невозмутимо продолжил Элронд. – Иначе ты жаловался бы не на сон, a на реальность.   
\- Значит, все хорошо? – спросил Кили, стараясь не краснеть.  
\- Не совсем, - покачал головой владыка. – Во-первых, ваш колдун сильнее, чем я предполагал, a во-вторых, чем дольше вы будете с братом вместе, тем чаще будут возникать подобные видения и я не могу сказать, как на них отреагирует волк.  
\- Но Фили ничего…  
\- Это пока. Никто не предскажет, как он поведет себя дальше.  
\- И что же делать? – несчастно пробормотал Кили. – Я ведь не могу его оставить.  
\- Более того, ты просто не должен этого делать, - строго сказал Элронд. – Потому что лишь так ты сможешь снова сделать его гномом.  
\- И как тогда быть? – снова спросил Кили.  
\- Торопиться и надеяться, что от магии Ривенделла заклятье все же начнет слабеть.  
Что будет, если этого не произойдет, Кили предпочел не спрашивать.  
\- Значит, пока я буду придерживаться первоначального плана, - подумав, сказал он. – Рассказывать Фили обо всем, гулять с ним, a через несколько дней попробую не дать зелье и посмотрю, каким он станет, когда превратится.

Кили на мгновение зажмурился, снова переживая те ужасные моменты, когда Фили, позабыв себя, выл по-волчьи, изо всех сил вырывался и старался дотянуться зубами до ближайшего эльфа. 

\- Никто кроме тебя этого сделать не сможет, - услышал он вдруг и ощутил прикосновение к плечу.

Элронд смотрел на него спокойно, понимающе, без жалости, которую так ненавидел Кили, но с явной готовностью помочь. 

\- Когда ты решишь, что готов, чтобы твой брат превратился, скажи, я пришлю тебе помощников.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Кили. – Я попробую сам.  
\- Не уверен, что это благоразумно, - нахмурился Элронд, но Кили был тверд.  
\- Я рискну.

Владыка несколько мгновений смотрел ему в глаза, a потом медленно кивнул.

\- Хорошо, но я все же прикажу Линдиру поставить несколько солдат на лестнице. На всякий случай. Они вмешаются только в самом крайнем случае. Ну или если твой брат вдруг решит сбежать.

На такое Кили был согласен.

\- Вот и отлично, - улыбнулся Элронд. – Кстати, Гарриэль сумел доработать зелье. Теперь оно будет действовать месяц.   
\- Прекрасная новость, - просиял Кили и тут же потух. – Но Фили…  
\- Да, волка им точно поить не стоит, - понял его Элронд. – Но старое тоже сварить не сложно. Тебе не стоит пока об этом думать.

Кили согласно кивнул и вдруг испуганно огляделся, только теперь вспомнив, что Фили остался в комнате, a он даже не подумал запереть двери. Конечно, на балконе стоял Двалин, но это будет без толку, если волк решит выбраться.

\- Я пойду, - пробормотал он и торопливо, неловко поклонился. – Благодарю, владыка, за вашу помощь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кили почти бегом бросился к дверям и не видел, какой грустной улыбкой проводил его Элронд.

К огромному облегчению Кили, за время его отсутствия ничего не произошло. Только приходил эльф с едой для волка и Фили перевернул миску с мелко нарубленной, жареной говядиной, да хорошенько потоптался по ней, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он обо всем этом думает.

\- Ну, братец, - рассмеялся Кили. – Что сказала бы мама о твоих манерах?

Упоминание матери, странным образом не вызвало тоски или грусти, наоборот, Кили припомнил все веселые и часто опасные шалости, которые они с братом устраивали в детстве, да и став старше, и примерно час со смехом рассказывал о них внимательно слушающему волку. Рассказывал, пока у самого не заурчало в животе. Тогда Кили решительно встал и махнул Фили идти следом.

\- Я не знаю как ты, - болтал он, - a я бы сейчас съел целого кабана. Примерно такого, как однажды мы с тобой завалили на охоте, помнишь? Нам пришлось потрудиться, но каким вкусным было мясо! Жир с кусков так и капал в костер, a на вкус, - Кили даже глаза закрыл, с удовольствием вспоминая, как жарилось над огнем мясо с прожилками сала, и сглотнул слюну. – Чудо! 

Фили сдержанно заскулил, облизываясь, и Кили понадеялся, что это потому, что брат тоже вспомнил.

\- Ничего, - старательно улыбаясь, сказал он. – Вот ты придешь в себя и мы обязательно пойдем на охоту. Конечно, в здешних лесах навряд ли водятся такие жирные кабаны, как у нас, но хоть какой-то да найдется.

На кухне их накормили сытной мясной похлебкой и Кили, стараясь есть неторопливо, то и дело поглядывал на брата. Фили же вмиг умял свою порцию и, облизываясь, улегся рядом с очагом, совершенно никакого внимания не обращая на свисающие со стула рядом фазаньи тушки. Кили позволил себе несколько мгновений порадоваться тому, что, кажется, его усилия не пропадают даром, a потом снова принялся за еду.

Эльфийская кухарка – Кили и не предполагал, что эльфы тоже могут быть такими необъятными, как Бомбур – причитая о том, какой он худенький, сунула ему с собой несколько сладких пирожков, и потому вопрос прозвучал не очень внятно. Фили фыркнул, легко поднялся на задние лапы, передними оперся о грудь Кили и выхватил у него половинку пирожка прямо изо рта. Кили замер, a потом весело рассмеялся.

\- Сладкоежка, - ласково сказал он и протянул Фили еще один пирожок. – Не мамины, конечно, но тоже ничего. 

«И, может, помогут», - подумал он про себя, припомнив, как в самом начале пути Фили точно также давал ему пряник. Кили помнил, как хотелось снова начать клевать мышь, наслаждаясь кровью и свежим мясом, но гномья память оказалась сильнее. Он тогда был в ужасе, поняв, как близко был к тому, чтобы потерять разум и поклялся, что не допустит такого.

\- И ведь это мы еще от Эребора, считай, не отъехали, - пробормотал он, скармливая Фили третий пирожок и откусывая от четвертого. – Да, братец, ты всегда был сильнее меня и помогал держаться. И пусть меня Махал после смерти не пустит и на порог своих Чертогов, если я не сделаю для тебя того же.

Пирожки закончились, Кили показал недовольному Фили пустые руки, и зашагал туда, где, как он помнил, находились кузницы. Двалин все свободное время проводил там, заглядывая только по утрам, да иногда вечером, чтобы узнать, как дела. Кили было любопытно, чем же он занимается. Все-таки, чтобы там не говорили в Средиземье, a Кили знал, что Двалин не считает эльфов большими мастерами кузнечного дела.

«Все дело лишь в их магии», - ворчал он и демонстративно отворачивался, что ножей эльфийской работы, что от мечей. Предпочитал лишь гномью и даже Оркрист Торина не заставил его изменить своего мнения. Поэтому сейчас Кили было очень интересно, чем же Двалин занимается.

Фили послушно трусил рядом, утаптывая рыхлый снег, и отфыркиваясь от падающих сверху снежинок, и Кили на миг задумался, не лучше ли было просто погулять, но потом решил, что они еще успеют. И в лесок сходят, и обязательно поднимутся по тропинке наверх, посмотрят, как падает вниз хрустальный водопад. Странное дело, но вода в протекающем через Ривенделл Бруинене, кажется, совсем не собиралась замерзать. Наверное, помогала эльфийская магия.

\- A ты заметил, что водопад совсем тихий? – спросил Кили брата и тот уставился туда, где четко были видны хрустальные струи, падающие вниз, рассыпающиеся веером белоснежных брызг. – Обязательно сходим туда.

Поежившись от налетевшего вдруг порыва холодного ветра, Кили поддернул выше воротник и заторопился вперед. Все же зима, не стоило забывать об этом. Ну да ничего. В кузнице горит огонь и можно будет согреться.

Двалин обнаружился не в первой и даже не в третьей по счету кузне. Кили шел на звук молота, осторожно, стараясь не мешать мастерам, заглядывал внутрь, но каждый раз видел эльфов. Те, сосредоточенные на работе, не обращали на него никакого внимания, и Кили не решался расспрашивать, только улыбался Фили, и они шли дальше. Кили не волновался, зная, что все равно найдет друга и с удовольствием вдыхал запах раскаленного металла, прислушивался к тому, как тот шипит, остывая в воде, и пару раз скосил глаза на Фили. Может быть, Кили показалось, но вроде бы выражение глаз брата стало не таким безразличным и за одно это он был готов бродить здесь сколько угодно.

Двалин отыскался в самой отдаленной, маленькой кузнице. Кили уже немного устал от бесконечных блужданий и с облегчением выдохнул, входя внутрь.

\- Тебя оказалось не так-то просто найти, - улыбнулся он.

Двалин только кивнул ему на скамью у стены и продолжил работать. Кили уселся. Едва сдержав довольный стон, и принялся оглядываться. Кузница была и одновременно не была похожа на те, к которым он привык. Привычный набор инструментов, горн, наковальня по гномьему росту, но в самом воздухе словно бы витало что-то легкое, эльфийское. Впрочем, это как раз было и не удивительно. 

Двалин работал так, как привык - в одном кожаном фартуке и штанах, уцелевших во время их похода. Хмурясь, он что-то бормотал себе под нос, a потом вскинул глаза на Кили и буркнул:

\- И чего сидишь? Помогай, давай. Горн почти погас. Займись-ка.

Кили мгновенно оказался на ногах, путаясь в застежках, разделся, оставшись в нижней рубахе, и бросился к мехам. Усталости он уже не чувствовал. Фили, потоптавшись рядом со скамейкой, попробовал было подойти ближе к наковальне, но звонкий стук молота, видно, не слишком понравился зверю и он, прижав уши, отступил назад, улегшись почти у самой двери.

\- Что делаешь? – спросил Кили, утирая со лба пот.  
\- Нашел тут несколько слитков доброй гномьей стали, да решил отковать твоему брату ножи. A то что это, гному и в руки взять нечего, - отозвался, помолчав, Двалин.  
\- Но…

Кили хотел было сказать, что в хоть оружейные в Ривенделле не такие бескрайние, как в Эреборе, но уж ножи по вкусу Фили там точно выбрать сможет, но не успел. 

\- Я обещал, - продолжил Двалин, мерно поднимая и опуская молот. – Давно решил, что если доберемся, не выйду из кузни, пока не сделаю для Фили оружие точь-в-точь, как старое.

Кили помолчал, глядя на задремавшего волка.

\- Тогда и мечи надо бы, - негромко сказал он.  
\- Надо, – согласился Двалин. – Сделаю.  
\- Сделаем, - поправил его Кили. – Я буду тебе помогать.

Двалин негромко рассмеялся, отбрасывая назад стянутые в хвост, промокшие от пота волосы.

\- Подарки обычно готовят так, чтобы тот, для кого их делают, ничего не знал, - проговорил он. – A у нас тут вон что.

Он мотнул головой в сторону Фили. Кили же лишь пожал плечами.

\- Ну и что? Он будет знать, что это ему, будет видеть, как мы работаем. Что может быть лучше?  
\- Думаешь, поможет?  
\- Надеюсь.

Улыбаясь, Кили принялся рассказывать, как Фили с удовольствием ел пироги, о том, как он напоминал брату об их охотах и шалостях, о маме.

\- Мне кажется, он даже смотреть стал по-другому, - под конец поделился Кили с Двалином и тот, помедлив, кивнул.  
\- Это ты поэтому сегодня так сорвался к Элронду? – спросил он. – За советом?  
\- Нет… я… - Кили вдруг четко вспомнил свой сон, внизу живота неожиданно потяжелело, во рту пересохло, но он заставил себя говорить спокойно. – Приснилось нехорошее, но Элронд сказал, что это ничего не значит.

Двалин хмыкнул, отложил молот и повернулся к нему.

\- Иногда сны многое значат, - негромко сказал он, глядя на Кили. – Оин, вон, хорошо их толкует.  
\- Но его здесь сейчас нет, - немного резковато ответил Кили и едва сдержался, чтобы не передернуть плечами:

«Да он бы в ужас пришел, услышь, что мне приснилось», - подумал он.

\- И все-таки…  
\- Я буду внимательнее, ладно, - вздохнул Кили, старательно улыбаясь.  
\- Вот и молодец, - кивнул Двалин. – A теперь подай-ка мне вон тот кусок кожи. Прикинем, пойдем ли он на ножны для ножей.

Они проработали почти о самого вечера и прервались лишь на то, чтобы напоить волка зельем, которое Кили постоянно таскал во фляжке. Фили недовольно фыркал, но пил и на долю Кили достался лишь небольшой глоток, но он надеялся, что этого хватит. Все-таки, сила зелья не в количестве, как ему объяснял Гарриэль. Правда, тогда Кили почти не слушал, беспокоясь за брата.

Круглая луна стояла уже высоко, когда они втроем, наконец, покинули кузницу. Кили, отбросив все тревожные мысли, улыбался, и даже Двалин выглядел довольным - они хорошо поработали.

\- Поесть и спать, - проговорил Кили, зевая.  
\- Совсем разленишься на эльфийских-то перинах, - поддел его Двалин, но Кили слишком устал, чтобы обижаться.  
\- Ничего, - пожал он плечами. – Обратный путь с меня всю лень сгонит.  
\- Обратный путь, - негромко пробормотал Двалин, загребая сапогами снег. – Слушай, парень, a зачем вам возвращаться? Нет, то есть я понимаю, чтобы снять заклятье, но есть зелье, этот эльфийский лекарь над ним еще поколдует, да сделает так, чтобы оно год работало. Вы с Фили куда захотите отправиться сможете.  
\- И оставить Эребор Рауду? – возмутился Кили. – Да эта тварь не достойна даже рядом с Горой находиться!  
\- С Раудом и без вас разберутся, - немного резковато оборвал его Двалин. – Уж в этом ты мне поверь.  
\- Сам убьешь, что ли? – хмыкнул Кили и гном пожал плечами. – Нет уж, мы так просто не сдадимся. Кем мы будем, если зная путь, не пройдем по нему до конца?  
\- Да глупости все это, - раздраженно проворчал Двалин. – Эльфийские бредни. Ну сказал Элронд, что это возможно, ну a если нет? Что вообще за ерунда – день станет ночью, a ночь – днем? Как такое вообще возможно?  
\- Вот и проверим, - ответил Кили и погладил Фили по загривку. 

Больше всего его печалило даже не то, что брат должен был оставаться волком, с этим еще можно было смириться, но вот то, что после обращения между ними оборвалась вся связь, так помогавшая в горах, было куда тяжелее. Раньше эти легкие касания разума успокаивали, говорили, что все в порядке, что Фили рядом, но теперь… Теперь Кили просто не знал, есть ли еще там, внутри, его брат. A что если нет?

Кили постарался выбросить из головы все мысли и прислушался к тому, что продолжал говорить Двалин.

\- …никогда не примут.  
\- Что? – не понял Кили и по тому, как вздохнул и остановился Двалин понял, что прослушал что-то важное, мысленно приготовился к выволочке, но тот только снова вздохнул и неожиданно мягко спросил:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что даже если вы снимете заклятье, вы не сумеете остаться в Эреборе? Вас не примут.

Кили открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что никто ведь не знает, но тут же передумал, потому что Двалин продолжил:

\- Дис, конечно, может говорить что угодно – что она знала, что любит вас, но ведь это все только слова, пусть даже она в них и верит. То, какие между вами отношения, то, что у нее никогда не будет внуков, то, что каждый раз глядя на вас, она будет думать, могла ли что-то исправить – разве это правильно? A оно будет. Я уже молчу про Торина. Неужели ты думаешь, что он оставит твоего брата наследником, если вы… продолжите.

Кили мог бы многое на это сказать. Напомнить, что если бы не сам Двалин, то никто ничего бы не узнал, что матери совершенно не обязательно каждый раз задаваться вопросом спали ее сыновья сегодня в одной постели или в разных. Сказать, что и сам много думал об этом, да и Фили тоже. Что… Сказать можно было многое, но все это было совершенно ненужно. Поэтому, Кили только пожал плечами.

\- Торин может жениться и родить себе такого наследника, как он хочет, - негромко и очень спокойно сказал он. - Маме бы тоже неплохо выйти замуж. A мы… - он вздохнул и потер лицо ладонью. - Двалин, я не хочу забегать так далеко вперед. Мне бы разобраться с тем, что сейчас происходит. В конце концов, то, что мы такие неправильные вышли, это ничья вина.   
\- Будто от этого кому-то легче, - буркнул Двалин, пиная снег. – И вам, между прочим, в первую очередь.  
\- Нет, не легче, - устало вздохнул Кили. 

Он не чувствовал злости, но и радость от хорошо сделанной работы вдруг куда-то испарилась. Хотелось поскорее закончить этот тягостный и ненужный разговор, в котором они, кажется, совершенно друг друга не понимали.

\- Не легче, - повторил он. – Но ты же понимаешь, что даже если бы я мог, я бы не стал ничего менять? Двалин, в моей жизни нет никого дороже Фили. И не было. Я не могу оторвать от себя половину души лишь потому, что кто-то считает, что наши отношения – грех, оскорбление Махала или что-то в таком духе.  
\- Если бы вы боролись… - упрямо начал Двалин и Кили не выдержал.  
\- С чем боролись, с любовью? – выкрикнул он так громко, что волк прижал уши, a на дереве неподалеку заухал филин. – Да зачем с ней бороться? И как это вообще возможно, когда она всего меня наполняет? Да я без этой любви, без Фили совсем не я, как ты не поймешь! Бороться, - он презрительно фыркнул, сузил глаза и сказал, прекрасно зная, куда бьет, - бороться так, как ты боролся всю жизнь с любовью к нашей матери? Да, Двалин? Что ты там вбил себе в голову? Что недостоин? Что не сможешь сделать ее счастливой? Да ты вообще пытался хотя бы сказать ей о том, что чувствуешь? Ты… ты… Я не собираюсь быть таким, как ты! Я не буду трусом!

Кили сам не понял, как очутился на земле. Голова его, казалось, вот-вот расколется, из носа струилась кровь. Откуда-то слышалось злобное рычание и Кили сквозь пелену боли вспомнил о брате, с трудом поднялся на колени и увидел, что Фили припал к земле и вот-вот прыгнет.

\- Стой, - он хотел крикнуть, но получился лишь сип, a в следующий миг волк напал.

Двалин дернулся в сторону, уклоняясь, и зверь пролетел мимо, коснулся земли и тут же развернулся, готовясь к новому броску.

\- Фили, не надо!

На этот раз получилось громче, но Кили снова опоздал. Разъяренный зверь налетел на Двалина, тот не успел уклониться и по снегу покатился клубок из шерсти и стали. Всхлипывая от страха Кили, как мог, поднялся на ноги и, качаясь, поспешил к дерущимся. Он был уверен, что Двалин не станет убивать Фили – его короткий меч опускался на голову зверя только плашмя – но сказать того же о своем брате не мог.

\- Фили, отпусти его!

Кили навалился на волка сверху, сунул ему в пасть рукоять ножа, пытаясь разжать сомкнутые на плече Двалина зубы, и все шептал и шептал просьбы, надеясь, что брат услышит. Когда Фили рывком высвободился из его некрепкой хватки, Кили решил было, что все, проиграл, но в следующий миг понял, что Фили выпустил Двалина и отошел в сторону.

\- Ты как? – Кили бросился к другу, принялся его осматривать, не обращая на звенящую боль в голове.  
\- Рука, - задыхаясь, ответил тот, садясь. – Нормально.

Кровь ручьем текла по его руке и Кили, выругавшись, оторвал подол от своей рубахи, наспех соорудил жгут, a потом помог Двалину подняться.

\- Парень, - прохрипел тот и мотнул головой, указывая куда-то вперед.

Кили повернул голову и увидел, что волк, развернувшись, убегает в лес.

\- Фили!

Кили бросился было следом, но стон, послышавшийся сзади, заставил его остановиться. Двалин осел на снег, но на помощь звать не собирался. Кили до хруста сжал зубы, сглотнул и повернулся спиной к лесу.

\- Жди здесь, - отрывисто приказал он Двалину. – Я за помощью.


	16. 16

Волк бежал по занесенному снегом лесу, слегка припадая на правую переднюю лапу. Этот огромный, неприятно пахнущий железом гном, неплохо отходил его по голове, поранил, но волк все равно перегрыз бы ему горло, если бы не вмешался тот второй. Он был гораздо младше, не очень-то и силен, не пытался причинить боль и все что-то кричал – волк не слышал, но почему-то разжал зубы и отошел. Кажется… От неожиданности зверь даже замер на месте. Да, ему не хотелось причинять этому второму боль. Вот большой его беспокоил. Не то чтобы он с удовольствием вырвал ему глотку. Для этого, вроде как причин не было. По крайней мере, пока он не напал на младшего. Волк глухо зарычал. Младший ему нравился. Его хотелось опрокинуть на снег, вылизать лицо, шею, поиграть. Его никто не может трогать, почему-то он знал это точно.

Волк мотнул головой, несколько раз провел языком по порезу на лапе, наслаждаясь вкусом собственной крови, и снова сорвался с места. Он не представлял, куда именно бежит, просто само движение, то, как послушно двигается тело, как легко ему удается перепрыгивать все препятствия, доставляло удовольствие. Воздух был сладким от холода, мороз усиливался, но зверя это только радовало. Ему нравилось слушать, как скрипит под лапами снег, видеть, как вырываются из ноздрей облачка пара, чувствовать, как лес вокруг наваливается на него звуками и запахами. В голову вдруг пришла мысль, что неплохо было бы отыскать какое-нибудь укрытие, но волк только удивленно дернул ушами, продолжая бежать. С таким мехом ему ничто не страшно, никакой холод.

Несколько прыжков спустя волк вылетел к реке и резко остановился. Быстрый Бруинен, ворча, бежал в своем русле, выбрасывая в морозный воздух облачка пара. Было немного странно, и волк зафыркал, когда одно из них вдруг накрыло его, отпрянул, но почти сразу подался вперед и принялся лакать. После драки и долгого бега очень хотелось пить. Он жадно глотал воду и удивлялся, какая она теплая.

«Эльфы», - промелькнула в голове мутная мысль и тут же исчезла.

Напившись, волк лег на берегу, облизывая морду. Теперь хотелось есть. Пока что не слишком сильно, но через некоторое время голод даст о себе знать. Зверь потянул носом воздух, прислушался, но в округе было тихо, не слышно было даже самую завалящую мышь, наверное, все попрятались, почуяв, что появился новый хищник. Когда тебя боятся, это здорово. A голод он немного потерпит, не в первый раз. Тем более, что сейчас хотелось отдохнуть. Свернуться клубком на снегу и всласть выспаться. 

Зевнув во всю пасть, волк поднялся на ноги, повернулся спиной к реке, собираясь вернуться примерно на милю обратно, туда, где заметил неплохое место для лежки, и неуверенно остановился, помялся, удивленно прислушиваясь к себе. Внутри, в груди, что-то трепыхалось, будто пытаясь вырваться, куда-то звало. Волк недовольно фыркнул, рыкнул, оглядываясь, но вокруг было по-прежнему тихо, никто не собирался на него нападать. Моргнув, зверь вскинул голову, но в черном, высоком небе ничего не было, только мириады звезд, рассыпанные в холодном пространстве. Несколько мгновений он вглядывался в них, чувствуя, как трепыхания внутри становятся все слабее, a потом коротко взвыл и одним прыжком оказался в лесу, под защитой деревьев.  
Отдаленный вой коснулся слуха Кили, когда он уже бежал обратно с подмогой. Их счастье, что один из эльфов заработался и оказался рядом. Вой донесся снова и гном постарался запомнить направление – вдруг это Фили? – и опустился на колени рядом с Двалином. Тот сумел сесть, оперся спиной на ствол дерева, но был бледен, a из глубокого укуса на плече все еще шла кровь. Кили прикусил губу и подвинулся, давая место эльфу. Двалин нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, когда тот нараспев начал что-то говорить, легонько касаясь его плеча. Кровь остановилась почти сразу, но эльф выглядел встревоженным.

\- Надо отвести его к Гарриэлю, - сказал он Кили. – Я боюсь, кровотечение может начаться снова.

Кили бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону леса, но ничего не сказал, только сильнее закусил губу и кивнул.

\- Парень… - начал было Двалин и охнул, когда эльф потянул его вверх, ставя на ноги. – Фили…  
\- Сначала с тобой разберемся, - покачал головой Кили.   
\- Мороз крепчает, - каждое слово давалось Двалину с трудом, и Кили с дрожью припомнил, как волк грыз его руку, пытаясь добраться до шеи, сколько сил пришлось потратить, чтобы заставить его разжать зубы. Усилием воли он постарался прогнать воспоминания, заставил Двалина опереться о себя. Эльф осторожно подхватил его с другой стороны.  
\- До следующей ночи ему ничего не грозит, - негромко сказал Кили на кхуздуле. – Мы же напоили его зельем.  
\- A вот тебе досталось совсем немного, - задыхаясь, напомнил Двалин. – Выпей, как придем.  
\- Не буду, - мотнул головой Кили. Смутная мысль, стучавшаяся в сознание, кажется, с того момента, как Фили рванул в лес, окончательно оформилась. – К утру действие пройдет, a с воздуха его будет найти проще.

Двалин открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же передумал, кивнул и застонал, видно потревожив рану.

\- О чем бы вы там не говорили, - вмешался эльф. – Надо идти побыстрее. Рана вот-вот может открыться.  
\- Эти остроухие даже лечить нормально не могут, - буркнул Двалин.

Кили бы рассмеялся, если бы мог. Но он видел, как все сильнее бледнеет друг, как эльф с нескрываемой тревогой косится на него, и просто старался шагать быстрее. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда перед ними возникли ступени, ведущие наверх, к лазарету, и подивился про себя, что, оказывается, уже успел запомнить улочки Ривенделла. 

Двалин с трудом, медленно, но взошел по ступенькам, эльф пнул ногой дверь, открывая, и все трое ввалились внутрь теплой, светлой комнаты, которую Кили прекрасно помнил. Гарриэль – личный врач Элронда, высокий, как и все эльфы, удивленно повернулся к ним с какой-то склянкой в руках, и тут же махнул рукой в сторону стола. Кили и его неизвестный помощник быстро взгромоздили Двалина на него и отошли, повинуясь новому взмаху Гарриэля.

\- Он… - начал было Кили, но лекарь его уже не слышал, быстро творя какие-то чары. 

Впрочем, Кили показалось, что выражение его лица было не слишком встревоженным и он искренне надеялся, что не ошибается.

\- Гарриэль все сделает, - услышал он негромкий шепот. – Пошли хоть руки вымоем.  
\- Я…

Кили хотел было сказать, что не уйдет, пока не убедится, что с Двалином все в порядке, но не успел. Его уже выволокли наружу.

\- Эй! – возмутился он, вырываясь.  
\- Не нужно мешать, - совершенно спокойно сказал эльф. – Идем.

Кили сам не знал, почему подчинился, почему послушно позволил отвести себя в соседний домик, где оказалась кухня, потом мыл руки душистым мылом, a потом даже – в животе уже давно голодно бурчало – ел что-то вкусное и пил молоко.

\- Теперь лучше? – спросил его эльф, когда Кили, откинувшись на спинку стула, принялся раскуривать трубку.  
\- Мгу, - из-за зажатого в зубах чубука получилось не очень внятно, но эльф, кажется, понял.  
\- С твоим другом все будет хорошо, - сказал он. – Гарриэль прислал сойку.

Он кивнул в сторону окна, на котором сидела небольшая птичка. Кили прикрыл глаза, ругая себя.

\- Ты не виноват, - словно прочел его мысли эльф. – Ты просто устал и должен отдохнуть.  
\- Не время сейчас отдыхать, - покачал головой Кили. – Я должен отыскать брата.  
\- Который в волчьем обличье убежал в лес? – проницательно спросил эльф. – Ночью ты все равно не сумеешь этого сделать, даже и не пытайся.  
\- Я должен, - повторил Кили, но тело было сытым, разморенным, тепло укутывало его словно бы в толстое пуховое одеяло, и двигаться совершенно не хотелось.  
\- Утром, - мягко сказал эльф.   
\- Будет уже поздно. Фили уйдет.  
\- Это вряд ли, - возразил эльф. – Он сбежал в лес, a там Бруинен и в Ривенделле он не замерзает, так что перейти реку твой брат не сможет, a значит, устроит себе лежку.  
\- Мне легче должно стать? – фыркнул Кили.  
\- Ну, мне бы стало, – пожал плечами эльф. – Если бы сказали, что мне не придется обшаривать все равнины до самых гор, я бы порадовался.  
\- Я рад, - согласился Кили. – Но обшаривать в одиночку целый лес, тоже приятного мало.  
\- Почему в одиночку? – удивился эльф. – Тут достаточно народу, чтобы тебе помочь.  
\- Хочешь сказать, все эти эльфы хорошо умеют читать следы? – спросил Кили.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты сам умеешь их читать? – вопросом на вопрос ответил эльф.

Кили только пожал плечами и, прикусив губу, взглянул в окно, за которым было непроглядно черно.

\- Где же он может быть? – пробормотал он.  
\- Скорее всего, спит, - спокойно ответил эльф. – Я не думаю, что ночью он будет бегать по незнакомому лесу. Нет, он отдохнет, a утром начнет исследовать свою территорию. Думаю, она ему понравится. По крайней мере, поначалу.  
\- Да, тут красиво, - согласился Кили.  
\- И это тоже. Но я имел в виду, что в здешнем лесу не водятся волки, a значит, он будет единственным хозяином, - улыбнулся эльф.  
\- О, - Кили слегка покраснел. – A ты хорошо разбираешься в звериных повадках, как для остроухого.  
\- Ну, может быть это потому, что я не остроухий? – рассмеявшись, предположил его собеседник и отбросил назад темные, перепутанные волосы. Уши его оказались совершенно обычными, круглыми, и Кили замер, приоткрыв рот, a потом от души выругался.  
\- Я мог бы догадаться уже по цвету твоих волос, - сказал он, ругая себя за невнимательность. – Ты человек.  
\- Да.

Кили только вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями.

\- Я… - начал было он, но тут же умолк и просто махнул рукой. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Здесь меня называют Следопыт, - улыбнулся человек и Кили вдруг понял, что он очень молод даже о меркам людей. – Ты не должен себя корить. Ты был занят своим другом.  
\- Да, - прошептал Кили, откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.   
\- С ним все будет хорошо.  
\- Да, - повторил Кили, подумал, и спросил. – Означает ли твое прозвище, что ты умеешь читать следы?  
\- Угадал.

Следопыт повертел в руках кубок, внимательно глядя на Кили.

\- Ты поможешь мне?  
\- A ты уверен, что тебе не следует попросить о помощи Элронда? Он пошлет с тобой десяток своих людей. Вы без проблем поймаете волка.

Кили, прищурившись, смерил парня внимательным взглядом, отметив мозоли от меча на ладонях, обветренную кожу, грубую, поношенную одежду, и уверенно покачал головой:

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты один заменишь целый десяток.

Следопыт хмыкнул, мгновение молчал, a потом кивнул:

\- Хорошо, я помогу тебе. Отыщем мы твоего брата.  
\- Его зовут Фили, - снова глядя в окно, сказал Кили.  
\- A ты?  
\- Кили.  
\- Хорошо. Есть ли еще что-то, что я должен знать?

Кили с усилием отвел взгляд от окна и вопросительно уставился на Следопыта.

\- Ну, ты называешь братом волка, - пояснил тот. – Мне бы хотелось быть готовым ко всему.  
\- Ближе к утру я стану ястребом, - помедлив, сказал Кили, увидел, как удивленно заморгал человек и почти заставил себя смириться с тем, что тот сейчас откажется ему помогать. Да оно и правда, кто захочет связываться с оборотнями? Уж точно не люди, которые всегда были суеверны, насколько помнил Кили. Но к его изумлению Следопыт ничего не сказал, только задумался на миг и кивнул:  
\- Да, с воздуха его следы, думаю, будет отыскать легче.

Чувствуя, как что-то сжимает горло, Кили кивнул и сделал глоток из кубка. 

\- Почему твой брат сбежал? – помолчав, осторожно спросил Следопыт.

Кили печально усмехнулся и прикусил губу.

\- Мой брат… он… Волк внутри него стал слишком силен, слишком… 

Кили не смог закончить и опустил голову, разглядывая темную, изрезанную ножами столешницу. Так странно. Он мог бы ожидать увидеть что-то подобное в каком-нибудь придорожном трактире, но уж точно не в Ривенделле, не у утонченных и изящных эльфов, питающихся одним салатом. Хотя, здесь живет этот Следопыт. Наверное, это должно было что-то значить, но для Кили прямо сейчас это было неважно.

\- Я боюсь, что если не сумею спасти Фили от его волка, то он уже никогда не будет собой, - сдавленно закончил он.  
\- A ты можешь? – негромко спросил Следопыт.   
\- Я все для этого сделаю, - проговорил Кили, не поднимая головы.  
\- A твой брат хочет этого? – чуть помедлив, осторожно спросил человек.

Кили вскинулся, негодуя, уставился ему в глаза, но тут же остыл.

\- Я… я не знаю, - чуть удивленно сказал он и понял, что не лжет.

Он правда не знал. A что если Фили чувствует себя счастливым? Что если он не хочет сбрасывать волчью шкуру? Что если… Что если там, внутри, никакого Фили уже просто нет?

\- Но я не могу не попытаться, - прошептал Кили и зажмурился, глотая горячие слезы, распахнул глаза и, часто моргая, прямо взглянул на парня. – Просто не могу.

Следопыт не стал ни смеяться над ним, ни задавать новых вопросов. Он только кивнул, принимая ответ, и подлил Кили еще немного горячего вина.

Они просидели так до утра. Перебросились за долгие часы всего лишь несколькими фразами, но ни один не чувствовал неловкости. То и дело кто-то закуривал и тогда по небольшой кухне плыли ароматные клубы дыма, сплетаясь в призрачную завесу, словно отделяющую их мир от того, что существовал за стенами домика. Пару раз Следопыт начинал что-то напевать себе под нос – Кили не слушал, что. Он просто сидел, не отводя глаз от окна, в котором чернильная пустота постепенно начала выцветать, разбавляясь прозрачно-серым.

«A отсюда Ривенделл действительно кажется очень красивым».

Расправив крылья, Кили почти плыл в прозрачно-сером воздухе. С востока наваливался новый день, но над долиной все еще царило раннее утро, холодное, колкое, точно брызги воды, разлетающиеся из высоких водопадов, в которые превращался Бруинен. Лететь, ловя крыльями оттоки воздуха было счастьем и Кили, чувствуя, как ликование бурлит в каждой капле его крови, закричал, заложил крутой вираж и поднялся еще выше. Он хотел бы, он все бы отдал, чтобы взлететь как можно выше, чтобы оставить землю далеко-далеко и…

«Не возвращаться?» - шепнул кто-то в его голове. 

Если бы Кили мог, он бы нахмурился, но птице это было не дано. Ястреб внутри пробовал сопротивляться, когда Кили заставил себя направиться к земле, и бороться с ним было очень сложно. Птица вырывалась, боролась, требовала лететь как можно дальше, наслаждаясь каждым взмахом крыльев, каждым восторженным громким вскриком, каждым глотком холодного воздуха, упруго поддерживающего легкое тело. Птица обещала свободу и, снижаясь, Кили готов был кричать от разрывающего его душу желания остаться там, в небе.

Но разрешить себе этого он не мог. Не сейчас. Сначала надо отыскать Фили.

\- Для того, кто совсем не знает лес, твой брат слишком хорошо путает следы, - сказал Следопыт, когда Кили мягко опустился ему на плечо.

Они отправились на поиски, когда Ривенделл еще спал. Кили только заглянул в лазарет, убедился, что с Двалином все в порядке, хотел было прихватить один из откованных ими для Фили ножей, но потом передумал. Он уже привык чувствовать приближение превращения, ощущал, как чешется кожа, как тянет и ломит руки, a значит оружие скоро станет ему без надобности. У Следопыта же есть свое.

\- Ты только постарайся не убить моего брата, - в сотый, кажется, раз попросил Кили, нервно кусая губы. 

Зуд в теле становился все сильнее и он уже не совсем контролировал себя и свои мысли, но парень не стал над ним смеяться или подшучивать, a только терпеливо кивнул и отложил в сторону длинный меч.

\- С оружием по снегу особо не побегаешь, - спокойно сказал он, беря в руки ножны с длинным, изогнутым охотничьим ножом. – Но и без защиты, уж извини, Кили, я оставаться не хочу. Но клянусь не причинять твоему брату вреда.  
\- Ты его сразу узнаешь, как увидишь, - сказал Кили, вдруг понимая, что ничего не рассказывал Следопыту о Фили. – Его шерсть очень светлого цвета, почти белого.  
\- Я узнаю его, не волнуйся, - мягко успокоил его Следопыт. – Если ты помнишь, я говорил, что в Ривенделле волки не водятся. Так что он будет единственным, кого мы увидим в лесу.

Кили тогда криво усмехнулся, хотел что-то сказать, но не успел, превратившись. Одежда накрыла ястреба с головой и он, недовольно клокоча, был вынужден ждать, пока человек поможет ему выпутаться, a потом взлетел.   
Кили действительно не слишком хорошо умел читать следы, a потому полностью доверился в этом деле человеку. То и дело взлетая, он сверху осматривал лес, криком подавая сигналы, если замечал какие-то следы. Но каждый раз оказывалось, что это либо лисьи лапы, либо просто натоптанная кабанья тропа. Спустя несколько долгих часов они оба устали и Следопыт, махнув ястребу спускаться, развел костер.

\- Немного отдохнем, - сказал он, споро отрезая от доброго ломтя свинины куски, - a потом продолжим.

Кили потянул к себе один из кусков и принялся клевать, хотя и не чувствовал особого голода. Он старательно не думал о том, что будет, если они не отыщут Фили до захода солнца. Волк получил большую дозу зелья, но и она перестанет действовать через несколько часов. И что тогда? Что станет делать Фили голый, в лесу, в добром десятке миль от ближайшего жилья, да на морозе? И будет ли он понимать, кто он? И что предпримет? Вопросы буквально разрывали разум Кили, отделаться от них он не мог, как ни старался, a потому, покончив с едой, тут же взлетел. Следопыт проводил его грустным взглядом, покачал головой и отрезал себе еще кусок мяса.

Кили летел на север, то и дело возвращался, делая круги над теми местами, что казались ему подозрительными. Птица внутри то и дело пыталась заставить его потерять голову, поддаться ветру, и однажды он поймал себя на том, что находится почти над водопадами Ривенделла, но тут же мысленно выругался и повернул обратно. 

«Я должен отыскать Фили до наступления ночи», - твердил он сам себе. – «Я просто обязан».

Дело осложнялось еще и тем, что он и сам скоро должен будет превратиться обратно. Да, Следопыт прихватил с собой его одежду, так что мерзнуть не придется, но Кили понимал, что он куда полезнее в небе, чем на земле, в бесконечном, заваленном снегом, лесу. Он знал, что у него не получится так легко и без усилий пробираться вперед через поваленные стволы, угадывать ямы под снегом, да и просто не теряться среди такого количества совершенно одинаковых деревьев. Он станет обузой, как только вновь станет гномом. Кили старательно вглядывался вниз, изо всех сил напрягал глаза, но, как не пытался, отыскать следы Фили никак не мог.

Он уже собирался сдаться и, пока еще оставалось время, отправиться на запад, где более светлый и редкий лес сменялся почти непроглядной темнотой хвойных деревьев, когда вдруг заметил внизу что-то странное. Кили сделал круг, снижаясь, пытаясь понять, что именно его насторожило, a в следующий миг с его глаз словно повязку сорвали. На земле, вытянув длинные тонкие ноги, закинув назад голову, лежал олень. Кили не надо было присматриваться, чтобы понять, что горло у него разорвано, как и брюхо, из которого на снег, неаккуратной кучей, вывалились внутренности. 

«Может быть, медведь поохотился?» - подумал он, делая над животным еще один круг, но следы, уходящие от туши дальше в лес, на медвежьи лапы никак похожи не были. 

Стараясь не думать о том, что, кажется, все, что они с Двалином делали для Фили, пошло насмарку, Кили взлетел выше и направился туда, где его ждал Следопыт. 

«Но может, все-таки не Фили?» - Кили опустился рядом с человеком и с хриплым клекотом сделал несколько подпрыгивающих шагов на север. – «Но проверить все равно нужно».

\- Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, - споро начал собираться Следопыт. – На севере ты отыскал следы своего брата?

Кили согласно крикнул.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул парень, затягивая мешок. – Сколько миль?

Кили замер, не зная, как объяснить, но Следопыт, кажется, и сам уже понял.

\- Так, в той стороне Бруинен ближе всего к долине, - забормотал он, затаптывая огонь. – Ты долетел до реки?

Кили покачал головой.

\- Значит, не больше трех-четырех миль, - прикинул Следопыт. – Ты видел своего брата?

Кили снова качнул головой и взлетел. Следопыт закинул за плечи мешок и двинулся в путь.

Такое расстояние по дикому лесу непросто пройти даже летом, a уж те более зимой, когда все вокруг засыпано снегом и когда сложно понять, что скрывается под ним – твердая земля или ловушка, когда там, где, казалось бы, должен быть твердый наст, проваливаешься по пояс. Но Следопыт упрямо пробирался вперед, a Кили то и дело спускался к нему, указывая направление.

Чем дальше они забирались в лес, тем глуше, тем тише он становился, тем более мертвым и заброшенным он выглядел. Кили бы даже начал сомневаться, что здесь вообще может обитать что-то живое, если бы не память о разорванной оленьей туше. Следопыт же внимательно поглядывал по сторонам и – Кили не мог ошибиться – выглядел все более напряженным. Он даже пару раз хотел вытащить нож, но с оружием в руках пробираться по глубокому снегу было бы еще труднее.

«Что не так?» - если бы мог, спросил его Кили, но птице не дана речь, a потому единственное, что он продолжал делать – указывать человеку направление.

Лететь между деревьями Кили было сложно, мешал размах крыльев, и он поневоле поднимался все выше и выше, но землю разглядывал пристально, не отвлекаясь ни на что, и даже на зов ветра и неба в своей крови. И, наверное, именно поэтому успел.

Светлый, почти сливающийся со снегом ком шерсти, затаившийся на пути Следопыта, он заметил не сразу, успел оценить, каким мастером маскировки, оказывается, является его брат, a в следующий миг с громким воплем почти упал с неба. Деревья здесь росли очень близко друг к другу, и Кили едва не сломал левое крыло, лишь в последний момент, успев его сложить, и тяжело свалился в сугроб. Удар чуть не выбил из него дух, но угрожающее рычание он не спутал бы ни с чем, встряхнулся, открывая глаза, и прямо над собой увидел оскаленные зубы. Умирать разорванным собственным братом – это, пожалуй, худшая смерть в мире, но Кили не успел об этом подумать. Где-то в стороне послышался крик, в воздухе что-то свистнуло, и волк зашелся визгом, закрутился на месте, клацая зубами, пытаясь подцепить и вырвать прочь из тела длинный нож, застрявший в его левом боку.

«Ты же обещал!» - попробовал закричать Кили, забил крыльями, пытаясь выбраться из сугроба, и никак не мог. Он видел, как кровь струится по светлой шерсти, слышал, как скулит, захлебываясь от боли, Фили. Волк хотел было броситься в лес, но лапы его подгибались, заплетались и он упал в снег, еще раз отчаянно заскулил и закрыл глаза. Кили от ужаса забыл, как дышать и даже не попытался клюнуть Следопыта, когда тот осторожно вытащил его из сугроба.

\- Он будет жить, - как во сне слышал он негромкий голос и не отводил взгляда от распростертого на снегу волка. – Я бросал так, чтобы не задеть важные органы, a на клинке сонное зелье. Уж прости, но знакомиться с зубищами твоего брата у меня нет никакого желания. Кили!

Сильные руки тряхнули ястреба и тот, наконец, пришел в себя, зашипел, защелкал клювом, пытаясь дотянуться до лица человека. A тот снова встряхнул птицу.

\- Я ранил его, но он будет жить! – настойчиво и громко повторил он. – Слышишь? Будет жить. Сейчас я его перевяжу, он проспит пару часов, a потом ты сможешь с ним поговорить. Ты понимаешь меня?

Кили замер, перестав вырываться, a потом медленно наклонил голову.

\- Если я отпущу тебя, ты не будешь пытаться вырвать мне глаза? – спросил Следопыт и Кили вздохнул, согласно моргая. – Ладно.

Он осторожно разжал пальцы и Кили спрыгнул на снег, тут же утонув в нем.

\- Я помогу. 

Следопыт осторожно подхватил его на руки, сделал несколько шагов к волку, и потрясенно выругался. Кили же только тоскливо вскрикнул. Он никак не думал, что снова увидит Фили лежащего на снегу в крови. 

«Хорошо хоть одежду захватили», - отстраненно подумал он и взлетел вверх, на ближайший голый сук, чтобы не мешать Следопыту заниматься Фили.


	17. Chapter 17

Первое, что ощутил Фили, открыв глаза – боль. Болело, кажется, все тело – разламывались виски, горели огнем бок и грудь, a суставы просто выворачивало. Он попробовал было свернуться клубком, баюкая, утихомиривая боль, но ничего не получилось, что-то мешало, туго сдавливая бок, мешая. Он потянулся было к нему, чтобы разорвать то, что причиняет столько боли, но тут же остановился, удивленно заморгал, поднес к глазам руку и приоткрыв рот принялся рассматривать пальцы. Сквозь туман боли в голове пробивалось какое-то странное воспоминание.   
Кажется, когда-то для него это было нормально – вот эти слабые пальцы, покрытые негустым и совсем негреющим светлым волосом, руки, какая-то тряпка, рубаха, кажется, так это называется. Фили опустил голову, разглядывая свои ноги. Совсем не такие, на каких он бегал еще вчера, не волчьи лапы. Волк внутри тоскливо завыл и Фили не стал его сдерживать, отчаянно, сдавленно заскулил.

\- Ну тише, тише, брата разбудишь.

Только теперь Фили понял, что в этом месте – чтобы это такое не было – он не один. Нюх тоже подвел его, не позволил распознать, что рядом кто-то есть, кто-то опасный. Фили прищурился, вглядываясь в полумрак, разбавленный лишь тусклым светом небольшого костерка в центре… пещеры? Да, вроде бы точно пещера.

\- Небольшой грот, - понял его высокий, темноволосый, молодой человек, сидящий почти у самого входа. – Слышишь? Бруинен шумит.

Фили невольно кивнул и потянул носом. Терпкий, чуть сладковатый аромат дыма заполнил его ноздри. Волк внутри зафыркал, отворачивая морду, но самому Фили запах понравился так сильно, что захотелось вдохнуть его снова. И он не стал себе мешать, шумно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

\- Что, давно не курил? – негромко рассмеялся человек. – Извини, у меня только одна трубка, но, думаю, твой брат поделится с тобой, когда мы вернемся в Ривенделл.

«Брат?» - слабо удивился Фили и проследил за взглядом человека, который смотрел куда-то в угол. Там, на плотном кожаном мешке сидел, нахохлившись, ястреб и, кажется, дремал. – «Да, брат. Кили».

\- Он совсем умаялся, пока тебя искали, чуть крыло не поломал, - спокойно и негромко говорил человек. – A ты его еще и сожрать попытался. 

Но Фили почти не слышал его слов, внимательно рассматривая птицу. Брат? Он помнил гнома, довольно высокого, с темными волосами. Он ласково говорил с волком, гладил по шерсти, трепал за загривок. Его хотелось повалить на землю и вылизать всего, с ног до головы, не пропуская ни кусочка кожи, особенно, почему-то хотелось коснуться языком губ, почувствовать выдох и слабую улыбку. Но волк себе не разрешал. Не знал почему, но не разрешал. A еще Фили помнил, что тот гном совершенно точно не был ястребом. 

\- К… - он открыл было рот, но горло, отвыкшее от речи, не слушалось и пришлось хорошенько откашляться. – К-колдовство.

Звук собственного голоса ошеломил Фили так, что он даже на миг зажмурился.

\- Я так и понял, - кивнул человек. Фили уставился на него, но уточнять, что именно он там понял, не стал. Главным образом потому, что не был уверен, что сумеет снова справиться с голосом.

Он опять оглядел себя, пытаясь все-таки понять, что же так сильно болит. Задрав рубаху, с удивлением уставился на плотный кусок ткани, обхватывающий его талию и грудь, потом коснулся левого виска, поморщился и зашипел, нащупав пальцами большую шишку.

\- Это ты об камень ударился, когда упал, - пояснил человек, глядя на его недоумение.  
\- Камень? – совладал с голосом Фили.  
\- Ага. Когда я бросил в тебя нож и ранил.

Фили безмолвно уставился на него, не понимая, верить или нет. 

\- Как я уже говорил, ты собирался сожрать своего брата, - сказал человек. – И мне пришлось тебя отгонять. Я не был уверен, что сумею потом отыскать тебя в лесу – ты, кстати, отлично путаешь след – поэтому принял решение, слегка подпортить тебе шкурку. Прости. Оправдываться не буду, но конечно, если бы знал, что ты обратишься, не делал бы этого. Так что, прости, но будет у тебя еще один шрам. Ну да, шрамы только красят мужчин.

Фили снова посмотрел на перетянутый повязкой бок, молча опустил рубаху, поежился, подобрал под себя босые ноги, и снова уставился на человека.

\- Есть хочешь? – спросил его тот. 

Живот у Фили подводило, но он твердо решил ничего не брать. 

\- Да, кстати, я – Арагорн, - сказал мужчина. – A ты – Фили.

Фили чуть наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к звуку имени. Да, оно было знакомо, его точно называл так темноволосый гном, которого он помнил. Как же его звали? 

\- Кили, - выдохнул Фили.  
\- Да вот же он, - кивнул Арагорн на ястреба. – Я подробностей не знаю, но так понял, что вы с братом околдованы.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили раньше, чем смог понять, что не лжет. Он действительно откуда-то помнил о проклятье.

Он попробовал было припомнить подробности, в голове всплыло странное имя – Рауд, от которого перед глазами потемнело от ненависти. Потом он вспомнил красивую гномку, которая смотрела с болью и тоской на него, и еще на кого-то, кто стоял рядом, за плечом. A вот высокий, статный гном с аккуратными, толстыми, полуседыми косами глядел с отвращением. Почему? Этого Фили не помнил. Да и какая разница? Никого из этих гномов он не знает! Волк был уверен! Откуда, если всю свою жизнь провел в этом лесу? Фили нетерпеливо отпихнул волка в сторону. Он совершенно точно знает гномку, и гнома, и того большого, почти лысого, который стоял в стороне в большой, жарко натопленной комнате. Ведь это его волк порвал совсем недавно.

A вот кого он совершенно точно не знает – Фили порылся в памяти, и был почти уверен в этом – так этого Арагорна. Почему-то именно это сейчас выяснить казалось очень важным. Те, что в прошлом – подождут, a этот может оказаться опасен.

\- Кто… ты? – тяжело спросил он.  
\- Я помогал твоему брату найти тебя, - объяснил Арагорн и пересел ближе к огню, подбросил немного дров. Фили невольно вздрогнул и потянулся к теплу. – Ты мерзнешь? И чего молчишь? 

Арагорн встал и направился к мешку, на котором сидел ястреб. Фили дернулся назад, прижался к холодной стене, стараясь держаться от человека как можно дальше. Тот ничем не показал, что заметил это его движение, только осторожно достал куртку, да пару теплых носков и положил так, чтобы Фили мог дотянуться, и отошел обратно к костру. Фили медлил недолго. Волк в его голове выл, требуя, чтобы он не трогал вещи, пахнущие чужим, но здравый смысл говорил, что еще только заболеть не хватало. A потому Фили осторожно подтянул к себе вещи, быстро надел их и довольно вздохнул.

\- Еды не так много, - сказал Арагорн. – Но есть хлеб и мясо. Кили говорил, что тебя сырым кормить никак нельзя, да не то чтобы и я собирался. Кстати, он был удивлен, что зелье так быстро закончило действовать, он-то думал, что ты волком еще несколько часов пробудешь.  
\- Это хорошо? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Фили и, помедлив лишь мгновение, взял кусок хлеба, который Арагорн положил с его стороны костра.  
\- Быть волком? – спросил тот, отрезая от окорока мясо длинным, слегка изогнутым ножом. – Это уж ты мне скажи.  
\- Всё… - начал было Фили и замолчал, потом беспомощно пожал плечами и закончил. – Пахнет.

Арагорн кивнул так, словно понимал, о чем он говорит, но ни о чем спрашивать не стал, за что Фили отчего-то был ему благодарен.

\- Я дождусь, пока твой брат станет собой, - продолжал Арагорн. – И схожу в Ривенделл. Вам понадобится одежда вашего размера, обувь, да и зелье это. A вы пока разберетесь.  
\- Разберемся? – недоуменно нахмурился Фили, перестав жевать.  
\- Именно, - уверенно кивнул Арагорн. - Я уж не знаю, что у вас там случилось, но твой брат просто весь извелся, пока мы тебя пытались отыскать.  
\- Я… не помню.

Фили передернул плечами и сунул в рот кусок мяса. От еды по телу расползалась приятная сытость, огонь грел и хотелось улечься у костра, свернуться клубком, уткнуться носом в хвост и подремать, пока можно. Завтра снова надо будет бежать, исследуя огромный лес за стенами грота, но пока можно позволить себе передышку.

\- Ты только сбежать не надумай, - словно прочел его мысли Арагорн. – Мы с Кили не для того тебя разыскивали, чтобы снова потерять.  
\- Как удерживать будешь? - оскалился Фили, но на человека его гримаса не произвела никакого впечатления. Да уж, волком было бы внушительнее.  
\- Цепь я, увы, не прихватил, ремень ты порвешь, - Арагорн говорил медленно, внимательно глядя на Фили. – Но мне кажется, что у тебя есть поводок посильнее, так что ничего из этого не понадобится.

Фили невольно бросил взгляд в сторону ястреба и тут же отвел глаза. Волку не хотелось об этом думать. Волк мечтал снова ощутить под лапами хрусткий наст, почувствовать, как сладко пахнет морозом воздух, пробежать пару миль изо всех сил, просто наслаждаясь тем, что он может. A потом выследить оленя или, на худой конец, зайца, поймать и услышать, как ломаются под ударом клыков хрупкие позвонки. И мясо… кровь, заполняющая пасть, стекающая на грудь, пачкая светлый мех, оставляющая отпечатки на снегу. Если голод не утолен, можно подхватывать эти куски, пожирая, добирая то, чего не хватает. Никто не устоит перед его силой здесь. Здесь он может быть совершенно свободен!

\- Здесь ты будешь совершенно одинок.

Фили встрепенулся, выныривая из волчьих мыслей, и удивленно взглянул на Арагорна.

\- Здесь кроме тебя больше никого нет, - сказал тот. – Ты можешь быть хозяином этого леса, но навсегда останешься одинок. Здесь нет волков вот уже пару сотен лет, a собак эльфы не держат. Ты готов променять все, что у тебя есть на холодное одиночество?  
\- Лес… - хрипло кашлянул Фили и прикрыл глаза, замолкая.

Это как объяснять слепому, какого цвета небо. Разве можно описать, как пахнет воздух на рассвете? Как перемешиваются тонкие вскрики птиц и отдаленный писк мышей, как шуршит лиса в норе и что можно услышать за полмили барсука? Разве можно рассказать, с каким звуком голые, обледеневшие ветки стучат друг о друга, как звенит лес на морозе? В степи, кажется, было нечто подобное, но этого волк почти не помнил, подавленный чужим сознанием, загнанный вглубь разума. Он помнил только терпкий аромат трав, будораживший его нюх еще там, у большой горы. Тот, кто так отчаянно пытался не выпустить его и, в конце концов, сдался, старался тогда не дать ему вырваться, запомнить, заполнить мир. Но мир был слишком хорош, чтобы отступиться от него просто так. Волк больше не собирался сдаваться. Как только он вернет себе тело, он уйдет в лес, и никто не удержит его. Никогда больше он не будет подчиняться кому-то, не станет ограничивать себя. Свобода слишком дорога, чтобы отказываться от нее без боя. Пусть даже этот темноволосый не врет, пусть в лесу он не встретит никого из своего племени, это неважно. Он станет собой, будет собой. И все вокруг будет принадлежать ему, навсегда. A потом придет весна, деревья станут зелеными, проснувшаяся земля будет пахнуть остро и терпко, и будет так здорово бежать, проминая ее подушечками лап. A потом…

\- Так, я так вижу, что мне стоит поторопиться.

Фили вскинул голову и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Арагорна, открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, о чем тот говорит, но вместо слов из его рта вырвался негромкий вой. Волк внутри задергался сильнее, порываясь куда-то бежать. Он словно не понимал, что тело, которое занял – не его. Ему было все равно.

Арагорн перехватил Фили у выхода, ловко подставил подножку и навалился сверху, прижимая руки гнома к телу, сжал изо всех сил, не давая вырваться. Фили хрипел и рычал, выворачивал шею пытаясь ухватить его зубами, так, что чуть не ломал себе позвонки. Волк отчаянно рвался в лес, но тело гнома слишком устало, он был слишком измучен и, в конце концов, сдался, обмяк под сильным человеком.

\- Тише, тише, - услышал Фили сквозь тяжкое биение крови в висках, со всхлипом втянул холодный воздух и почувствовал, что его не держат. Впрочем, Арагорн тут же ухватил его за шиворот, не давая снова сделать попытку сбежать, поставил на ноги и подтолкнул к огню.  
\- Садись, - приказал он и гном послушался. – Рубаху снимай.

Фили недоуменно хлопнул глазами, a потом опустил глаза и увидел как на светлом полотне расплывается пятно крови. Он быстро стащил с себя куртку, пока не испачкал, морщась, выпутался из рубахи и замер, сцепив зубы, потому что боль в боку становилась все сильнее, пульсировала, разрывая тело. 

\- Сосредоточься на своей боли, - негромко заговорил Арагорн, быстро разматывая пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. – Твой волк, я почти уверен, чувствует иначе.

Фили невольно задумался, a волк внутри рыкнул. Сознание на миг раздвоилось, так что гнома затошнило и он был вынужден глубоко вдохнуть. 

\- Сосредоточься на ваших отличиях, - говорил Арагорн. – И… прости меня.

Фили не успел спросить, за что, потому что в этот миг его бок обожгла такая дикая боль, что он закричал и дернулся в сторону. Но не смог освободиться от крепкой хватки. Фили казалось, что он выкручивается изо всех сил, что вот-вот вырвется, избавится от жгучей боли в боку, на деле же он лишь слабо трепыхался. Волк внутри рычал и щелкал зубами, не обращая внимания на крепкую ладонь, зажимающую его пасть, пытался бить лапами, выпускал когти, но Фили не мог даже поднять руку.

\- Дыши, дыши, - смутно слышал он и пытался сосредоточиться на мягком голосе, отрешиться от пальцев, давящих на рану.

Волк внутри уже не рвался, скулил, сдаваясь, уходя куда-то вглубь сознания. Фили знал, что если бы он сейчас был зверем, то свернулся бы клубком, зализывая рану и скулил, скулил не переставая. Но он был гномом, a значит, у него было достаточно сил, чтобы бороться, чтобы освободиться и заставить заплатить за свою боль и кровь, которая – он чувствовал – текла по боку. Он обмяк в руках Арагорна, всхлипывая и задыхаясь, a в следующий миг, ощутив, что крепкая хватка немного ослабла, из последних сил рванулся в сторону, одновременно пнув человека в колено. Удар вышел скользящим, едва задел Арагорна и уж точно не причинил ему особого неудобства, но вырваться Фили удалось. Не медля, он вскочил на ноги и отпрыгнул назад, прижимаясь спиной к стене, зажимая ладонями бок. Глаз от человека он не отводил.

Но тот почему-то не собирался нападать, только удовлетворенно кивнул, улыбнулся и бросил Фили перепачканную рубаху. Фили невольно поймал ее.

\- Другой нет, уж извини, - мирно сказал Арагорн. – Из Ривенделла принесу. 

Фили посмотрел на скомканную, окровавленную ткань, перевел взгляд на свой бок и только теперь заметил, что Арагорн усел заново перебинтовать его. Но как же кровь? Как же все, что он чувствовал?

\- Даже не думал, что так получится, - правильно понял его удивление Арагорн. – Я лишь слегка надавил, a с тобой как будто что-то случилось.  
\- Так ты хочешь сказать, - слова с трудом выходили из пересохшего рта, но теперь Фили хотя бы не приходилось прилагать усилий, чтобы вообще их вспомнить, - что это не ты?  
\- Совершенно точно не я, - кивнул Арагорн.   
\- Но как?  
\- Понятия не имею.

Арагорн пожал плечами, поерзал, устраиваясь у костра удобнее, и вдруг широко улыбнулся.

\- A вас, гномов, так просто не сломать никаким колдовством, как я погляжу.

Фили вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его бросили на наковальню и с недельку хорошенько били молотом. A вот никаких особых сил он в себе не чувствовал это точно. Он молча натянул на себя грязную рубаху, накинул на плечи куртку и присел рядом с Арагорном.

\- A мясо еще осталось?  
\- Да было вроде немного.

Арагорн протянул ему кусок и Фили взял, с удовольствием откусил, наслаждаясь сухой солониной так, словно это было жирное мясо средней прожарки.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что вряд ли на этом все? – негромко спросил его Арагорн спустя несколько мгновений.

Фили передернул плечами.

\- Скорее всего, - он вздохнул, сунул в рот остаток мяса, прожевал. – Но я не могу сейчас об этом думать. Нет сил. Мне интересно только две вещи – откуда ты знал, что боль подействует и почему не проснулся Кили.

Арагорн негромко рассмеялся.

\- Всегда что-то действует, - сказал он. – Если не любовь и не страх, значит боль. Твой брат любит тебя так сильно, что отправился с незнакомцем ночью в лес, потому что был шанс тебя отыскать. Но ты был зверем, желающим лишь свободы и любовь тут ни причем. Бояться чего-то после того пути, что вы преодолели, мне кажется, глупо. A боль… - он пожал плечами. – Я не знаю хорошо или плохо, что подействовала именно она. Подействовала же?

Фили чуть кивнул и посмотрел на ястреба, который преспокойно спал, сунув голову под крыло.

\- Тут брата, считай, пытают, - беззлобно проворчал он. – A он дрыхнет.  
\- Не сердись, он, правда, очень устал, - сказал Арагорн.  
\- Я и не сержусь. 

Фили отвел взгляд от ястреба, подтянул куртку повыше, кутаясь в воротник, и уставился в яркий огонь. Волк отступил, но совсем не исчез. Более того, Фили по-прежнему не чувствовал в себе желания изгнать его полностью, снова вернуться к тому, кем он был раньше. Все же в том существовании, что предлагал ему зверь были свои преимущества. Свобода. Полная. Фили даже зажмурился, на миг представив, как бы это могло быть. Свобода от всего и от всех.

«И от Кили?» - вдруг подумал он.

И не смог ответить на этот вопрос. Наверное, пока просто нет смысла об этом думать. Надо увидеть Кили, поговорить с ним.

«И что тогда? Он точно станет уговаривать вернуться. Но я не хочу».

Фили вздохнул и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, потом лег, стараясь не слишком беспокоить рану. Спать не хотелось совершенно, несмотря на усталость.

\- Когда я пытаюсь думать о будущем, передо мной сплошная пелена, - сказал он негромко. Арагорн только хмыкнул:  
\- Ты думаешь, у кого-то иначе? Поверь, даже владычица Галадриэль не знает всего, что случится.  
\- Галадриэль? – удивленно спросил Фили. – Кто это? Эльфийка?  
\- Именно, - улыбнулся Арагорн. – Она умеет провидеть будущее.  
\- Ты же сказал…  
\- Я сказал, что она не знает всего, что случится, a все потому, что будущее переменчиво, оно меняется всякий раз, как ты совершаешь какой-то поступок.  
\- Может и так, - сказал Фили. – Но мне кажется, наш случай немного иной.  
\- Из-за колдовства?  
\- Из-за него, - Фили помолчал, но слова сами рвались наружу и он совсем тихо закончил. – Но больше из-за наших отношений.  
\- A что не так с ними? – мягко спросил Арагорн.  
\- A ты не знаешь, что мы приходимся друг другу братьями? – прямо взглянул на него Фили. – Но мы больше, чем братья.  
\- Твой брат не говорил мне этого, - помедлив, сказал Арагорн. 

Фили горько хмыкнул.

\- Только прошу, не стоит прямо сейчас говорить, что наши отношения противны всем законам.  
\- Ты так считаешь?  
\- Я?

Фили удивленно захлопал глазами и уставился на Арагорна, который преспокойно лежал с другой стороны костра. Тот лишь слегка дернул плечом:

\- Ну, это ведь ты сказал об этом, не я.   
\- Обычно принято реагировать на такие отношения…

Фили замялся, не в силах подобрать слово, но и так все было понятно. Арагорн слегка усмехнулся и сел, скрестив ноги.

\- Я не буду говорить, что любовь благословенна, - сказал он, подумав. – Не стану, потому что есть такая любовь, какую никогда нельзя допускать. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Фили кивнул. – Но если вы – ты и твой брат – вместе по согласию, оба понимаете, что творите, многие годы не расстаетесь и прошли бок о бок такой путь, который разделил бы иных, подтвердив, что их чувства ненастоящие, то да, ваша любовь благословенна. Хотя бы вашим упрямством.   
\- Я не уверен, что смогу быть с ним, - покачал головой Фили и грустно усмехнулся. – Иногда я думаю, что было бы счастьем, если бы он был мне только братом. Пусть бы мы даже ненавидели друг друга, не понимая, как, на самом деле, любим, но только не переживать того, что теперь.

Он почти ожидал, что Арагорн заклеймит его трусом, но тот только печально улыбнулся:

\- Иногда мы не знаем, почему делаем то, что делаем. Уж это я знаю, как никто. Что же до вас, скажи, ты хочешь оставить брата?  
\- Что?   
\- Что непонятного в моем вопросе?   
\- Я хочу быть свободным, - ответ вырвался прежде, чем Фили сумел его обдумать.  
\- Ты судил бы точно также, если бы тебя не сбивал твой волк?

Фили задумался. Он вспоминал время до заклятья – краткие взгляды днем, когда они оба были заняты обязанностями, объятия, чуть длиннее, чем положено братьям, улыбки, касания под столом, когда им удавалось встретиться за обедом и жаркие ночи, которых он не чаял дождаться каждый день. При одной мысли о брате сердцу в груди становилось тесно, к щекам приливал жар, и так хотелось улыбаться, что иногда даже Балин журил его за излишнюю суровость, не понимая, откуда она. Фили только надеялся, что этого не слишком видно в его глазах и, наверное, ошибался, потому что теперь, столько времени спустя, вспоминая взгляд Кили не сомневался, что и сам смотрел точно также.

\- И как о нас не догадались раньше? – пробормотал он, удивленно качая головой. – Нет, не судил бы.

Фили посмотрел на спящего на своем камне ястреба и грустно улыбнулся:

\- Не судил, - повторил он. – Я понимал, что то, что мы делаем – грех. Я знал, что если нас застанут, несдобровать обоим. Но больше страха наказания я хотел быть вместе с Кили. Потому что… - он неловко пожал плечами, совсем забыв про рану, и поморщился от боли. – Просто это не было чем-то временным, не было только для телесной утехи. Может быть, Кили и был еще молод, когда все начиналось, но не я. Я понимал и именно поэтому уступил. Конечно, мне… хотелось. Но не только. Я уступил потому, что знал, что люблю. Я знал, что то, что происходит - настоящее, навсегда, что от этого мне не захочется отказаться в угоду… Ну не знаю, власти, продолжению рода – неважно. И это не вина из-за того, что так вышло. И уж точно я не переменил свое мнение из-за такого наказания. Нет. Я люблю своего брата. Да, не как брата. И так было и будет всегда.  
\- Уверен? – серьезно спросил Арагорн. - A вдруг ты встретишь какую-нибудь симпатичную гномку? Что тогда? Ведь для вас, гномов, дети очень важны.  
\- Важны, - согласился Фили. – Но они не самоцель. По крайней мере, для меня. Кто я буду, если пережив все, что было у нас с Кили, брошу его ради спокойной и безопасной жизни? Чему я, вот такой, смогу научить своих детей? Как лицемерить и отказываться от родного и близкого? Как предавать?  
\- Так ты с ним только из чувства долга?

В любое другое время Фили бы взорвался, но сейчас у него просто не было сил.

\- Я люблю его, - повторил он. – A что есть любовь, если не чувство долга, не ответственность за кого-то, a еще - радость просыпаться рядом каждый утро, обнимать, готовность жертвовать многим и собой в том числе. Что есть любовь, если не переплетение этого и еще много чего? Ты, вот, сумеешь дать определение?  
\- Точно не я, - рассмеялся Арагорн и, отсмеявшись, вдруг сказал:  
\- A ты ведь предаешь брата, когда поддаешься своему волку.  
\- Я знаю, - грустно согласился Фили. – Но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Он почти ожидал, что Арагорн осуждающе покачает головой, но тот лишь мягко похлопал его по плечу.

\- Просто старайся держаться. Это нужно вам обоим.

Фили, закусив губу, кивнул.


	18. Chapter 18

Волк хочет свободы, но кто-то внутри него – хочет тепла  
Не так, чтобы вроде весна, но чтобы внутри возросла  
Жгучая нежность к кому-то еще, кто еще вдалеке  
Чтобы не выть на луну, не лакать шумно воду на лунной реке  
Неважно, зачем, неважно куда добежать  
Упасть и прижаться – шерсть в шерсть, лапа в лапу, пасть в пасть  
И чтобы кто-то другой, кто извне, вдруг заметил того, кто внутри  
Прижался сквозь шкуру, сквозь мускулы к сердцу, и –  
Только замри!  
Кроликом, птицей, кем хочешь, только замри, не спугни  
Не оставь,  
Волк видит сон, ну а тот, что внутри, видит явь.  
(с) merryginn 

Кили слышал все, что происходило в пещере. Когда Фили закричал от боли, он распахнул глаза и крылья, чтобы броситься к нему на помощь, но не смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он утешал себя тем, что Арагорн, кажется, не причинял его брату никакого вреда, лишь быстро и туго бинтовал его рану. А Фили жмурился от боли, стонал, кусал губы, a потом дернулся и все-таки вырвался из рук человека, прижался к стене, поскуливая как зверь. Кили, сам не зная почему, закрыл глаза, будто боясь встретиться с ним взглядом. Он знал, что это трусость, знал, что должен присматривать за братом, чтобы тот снова не решился бежать, но никак не мог себя заставить смотреть на него, боясь увидеть не Фили, но его волка. Он почти ожидал, что вот-вот раздадутся звуки борьбы, но время шло, a ничего не происходило, только слышалось тяжелое дыхание, да какие-то шорохи. Потом Арагорн заговорил и голос его звучал спокойно и мирно. Кили расслабился. Он смутно слышал, как Фили и Арагорн разговаривают, но не вслушивался в слова, довольствуясь тем, что тон брата, кажется, звучит доброжелательно, без боли. Фили не больно, пока что этого достаточно.

Кили очень устал, ему хотелось спать, но, как часто бывает, напряжение было слишком сильным и никак не отпускало. Кили изо всех сил сохранял неподвижность, надеясь, что сон вот-вот придет, но и сам понимал, что это вряд ли сработает. Не теперь, когда в его голове крутится столько разных мыслей.

Кили думал о том, что, кажется, у него совершенно ничего не получается, что Элронд зря говорил, что в силах Кили заставить волка отступить. Куда там. Это, вон, у человека их хватило, это ему удалось. A Кили ничего не смог, даже не сумел помешать волку убежать в лес. Судя по всему, он, Кили, абсолютно бесполезен. И, наверное, итог их путешествия будет печален. Да, Фили, вроде бы, сумел прогнать зверя, но что будет завтра, когда он вновь превратится? Как он поведет себя? И почему он вообще послушал Арагорна? Неужели… неужели это потому, что он больше не верит Кили?

Мысль была ошеломляющей. Она обожгла болью так, что Кили распахнул глаза и уставился на сидящего у костра брата. Ах, если бы он только мог сейчас коснуться его, если бы мог погладить, сжать ладонями опущенные, как от усталости, плечи. Если бы он только мог попросить у брата прощения. Ведь Кили всегда знал, что это он во всем виноват, только он один. Да, попались они оба, но ничего бы не было, если бы он ничего не начал, если бы сдержался тогда, много лет назад. Ему было бы больно, несомненно, ведь всегда больно отказываться от частички себя, с корнем вырывать мечты. Но он бы справился, если бы только захотел. Вот только пойти на поводу у желаний оказалось гораздо проще, чем бороться с ними. И это он, только он заставил Фили.

«Но разве он не хотел?» - шепнул внутри негромкий голос. – «Разве дело было лишь в тебе? Почему ты лишаешь своего брата права выбора?»  
«A он у него был?» - грустно подумал Кили. – «Я залез к нему в постель и…»  
«Он мог просто выгнать тебя, но не стал. Он хотел тебя так же сильно, как хотел ты его. Не отрицай».  
«Да», - тяжело согласился Кили. – «Но у Фили всегда было куда больше самообладания, чем у меня. Он молчал бы, я знаю. И молчать должен был и я, но я решил, что это будет неправильно и соблазнил его. A теперь… теперь Фили страдает. Ему пришлось куда хуже, чем мне».  
«Ты уверен? Ты говоришь о том, что должен был сдержаться. Но не должен ли был сдерживаться твой брат, когда единственное, что требовалось от вас – не есть живую дичь? В этом тоже твоя вина?»  
«Да», - ни на миг не задумался Кили. – «Кто знает, как страшно и одиноко ему было там, в горах, когда мы столько раз чуть не погибли, когда закончилась еда и только он один мог добыть пропитание. И потом, на равнине, все стало лишь хуже. Кто осудит его за то, что он сорвался?»  
«Ты?»  
«Никогда».  
«Но и себя не следует осуждать. Выбор был у вас обоих. Вы оба его сделали. Плохой, хороший, кто знает. Но разве любовь, счастье, возможность быть рядом с тем, кто дорог, не стоит всей вашей боли? Неужели ты думаешь, что если сдашься сейчас, то кому-то из вас от этого станет легче?»  
«Я не говорю, что кому-то будет легче», - возразил Кили, не отводя глаз от брата. – «Я просто говорю, что во всем, что происходит, лишь моя вина и что если бы мог все исправить, я бы это сделал».  
«Отказался от брата?»

Кили прикрыл глаза и не увидел, как Фили, осторожно обернувшись, бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отвернулся.

«Я не знаю», - тоскливо подумал Кили. – «Я просто не хочу, чтобы ему было больно. Если бы этого можно было избежать».  
«Боль идет рука об руку с каждым из нас. Но отказываться из-за нее от жизни?»  
«Я сделаю это, если буду уверен, что Фили от этого станет лучше», - твердо подумал Кили.  
«Но дело в том, что ты не знаешь этого».  
«Не знаю».

Кили снова открыл глаза. Как раз во время, чтобы снова поймать взгляд Фили. Несколько мгновений братья смотрели друг на друга, a потом одновременно отвели глаза. Кили чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал несколько миль и был уверен, что если бы был гномом, то пот с него сейчас бы тек ручьями. Фили же просто отвернулся и еще выше поддернул воротник куртки, словно мерз. Кили раскрыл было клюв, чтобы криком привлечь его внимание, но тут же передумал. Если Фили не хочет с ним говорить, он не станет настаивать.

«A если Фили больше не захочет с тобой быть, когда станет собой? Если он поймет, что все, что было между вами – ошибка? Что если он уже так думает?»

Кили сглотнул. Насколько бы легче было, если бы между ними все еще была связь, которая существовала всегда, сколько он себя помнил, и которая окрепла в горах настолько, что они могли без слов понимать друг друга. Ему казалось, что теперь от нее не осталось ни клочка, тонкая нить порвалась, он больше не чувствовал отклика от Фили, не мог коснуться его разума. A может и никогда не мог? Может, это все было лишь игрой воображения? Кили поежился, глубже втягивая голову в плечи. Впрочем, какая разница? Тут бы брата вернуть, a он беспокоится о какой-то там связи. Но отчего-то Кили казалось, что это очень важно. Он никак не мог прогнать из головы воспоминание о том, как был тогда счастлив даже вот так, птицей, что знал, что Фили рядом, что он с ним, что чувства его к Кили не изменились. A теперь он никак не мог быть в этом уверен.

\- Еды тут не так много, - услышал он вдруг и вытянул шею, непонимающе заморгал.

Арагорн, сидя напротив Фили, потрошил свой мешок.

\- Ты уже уходишь? – вяло удивился Фили.  
\- Рассвет уже начался, - улыбнулся Следопыт. – Мы тут всю ночь просидели.  
\- A я и не заметил, - покачал головой Фили.  
\- Ага, - согласился Арагорн. – И не ты один.

Он бросил взгляд на Кили и Фили тут же обернулся. В его глазах промелькнуло беспокойство, которое, впрочем, тут же пропало.

\- Вам надо поговорить, - мягко, но настойчиво проговорил Арагорн. – Все, что происходит. Касается вас обоих.

Фили хмыкнул и отвернулся, снова уставившись в костер и у Кили на сердце стало тяжело и пусто. Ну вот и все, брат больше не хочет видеть его рядом. Все. Вот только почему именно сейчас, почему не раньше, чтобы они всего этого могли избежать? Особенно, сам Фили.

\- Решите все здесь, - повторил Арагорн и похлопал Фили по колену, не давая снова погрузиться в свои мысли. – Смотри, в углу есть дрова, их достаточно, чтобы прожить тут дня три. Еды маловато, но я принесу вам еще. Еду и зелье, да пару одеял. Побудьте здесь, поговорите. Это хорошее место, тихое, тут вас никто не потревожит. Я часто приходил сюда, если мне надо было подумать и решения, которые я здесь принимал, чаще всего оказывались верными.

Фили устало пожал плечами и Арагорн посмотрел на Кили. Тот наклонил голову, соглашаясь. Действительно, какая разница, где он услышит от Фили, что больше ему не нужен, в тепле Ривенделла или в относительном уюте этого грота.

\- Вот и отлично, - улыбнулся Следопыт, хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям, и встал. – Постараюсь обернуться побыстрее.  
\- Зайди к Двалину, - вдруг попросил Фили. – Я его… сильно порвал. Попроси у него прощения за меня.  
\- Сам попросишь, - неожиданно жестко ответил Арагорн, но смягчился, увидев болезненный взгляд гнома. – Но узнать, как он там, я узнаю.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Фили и снова уставился в огонь.

Арагорн некоторое время смотрел на него, потом покачал головой, бросил взгляд на Кили и направился к выходу из пещеры.

\- Скоро буду, - услышали Фили и Кили. Некоторое время до них доносился хруст снега, a потом все стихло.

Если бы Кили был в своем обычном обличье, он подсел бы к Фили, обнял его за плечи, попытался заговорить, ну или просто посидел бы с ним в обнимку. Но вместо рук у Кили были крылья и он предпочел остаться на месте. Они сидели, каждый на своем месте довольно долго, пока Кили не почувствовал, что начинает задремывать. Он вздрогнул, моргая, и, как часто бывает, поежился от невольно прокатившейся по телу дрожи.

\- Замерз?

Голос Фили звучал негромко, хрипло, точно он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что мысли нужно выражать словами. Кили промолчал.

\- Иди ко мне.

Фили откинул полу куртки, все также не оборачиваясь. Кили промедлил лишь миг.

\- Вот так, - в голосе Фили не было улыбки, когда он осторожно прижал ястреба к себе, укрывая. – Теперь ты согреешься.

Кили прижался к нему, чувствуя, как размеренно стучит сердце в груди брата и закрыл глаза. Если бы он мог, он бы сказал, что понимает, почему Фили так хочет сбежать, почему не хочет быть с ним рядом, сказал бы, что все равно не может отпустить его, что хочет, обязательно, снять заклятье Рауда, потому что просто невозможно бросить все на полпути, пройдя и пережив столько, сколько они.

\- Мне уютно в лесу, - услышал он вдруг. – Мне нравится здесь. Ты не поймешь, a объяснить я никак не могу.

Фили прерывисто вздохнул, поерзал, удобнее усаживая ястреба на коленях. Кили поджал пальцы, стараясь не ранить Фили когтями. Он помнил, что надо быть аккуратнее, что у брата поврежден бок и изо всех сил старался не слишком беспокоить рану. A еще он просто мечтал о том, чтобы сказать, что на самом деле, отлично Фили понимает. В тот момент, когда во время их разговора, Элронд чуть ослабил его контроль, небо навалилось на него всей своей силой, запахами, звуками, необъятным пространством. И Кили отлично помнил, как ему хотелось раствориться в нем, стать одним целым с бесконечным синим пространством.

\- Я не хочу уходить отсюда, - продолжил Фили. – Я понимаю, что не должен так говорить, что должен бороться с собой, но… Кили, это такая невероятная свобода, что невозможно устоять!

«Но ты же держался так долго», - сказал бы ему Кили, если бы мог. Почему-то от понимания, что Фили хочет уйти не потому, что ненавидит его, что все это лишь заклятье, ставшее необыкновенно сильным, ему на мгновение стало лучше. Но он тут же мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за то, что думает только о себе и теснее прижался к груди брата.

\- У меня больше не осталось сил, - спокойно сообщил Фили, погладив его по перьям. – Разделять себя и зверя я уже почти не могу, прости.

«О чем ты?» - хотел спросить Кили, но только беспомощно вскрикнул.

\- Мне кажется, что как бы ты не старался, что бы не говорил Арагорн, следующее превращение станет для меня последним.

Кили снова распахнул клюв, но Фили не обращал внимания на его клекот.

\- Я даже сейчас с трудом прогоняю его, - сказал он. – Знал бы ты, как он рвется наружу. Боль помогла, Арагорн  
был прав, всегда есть что-то, за что можно уцепиться, но это ненадолго. Боюсь, что даже если выпью зелье и оно сохранит мой облик, оно не сохранит мой разум. И тогда… Кили мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел.

Кили помотал головой, совсем позабыв, что Фили не видит его, скрытого под курткой, но брат, наверное, почувствовал, a может быть, слишком хорошо его знал.

\- Ты должен, - с нажимом повторил Фили. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, каким я становлюсь.

«Я тебя бросать не собираюсь», - твердо подумал Кили, теснее прижимаясь к брату. – «Знал бы, что ты по своей воле хочешь уйти и то не сумел бы отпустить просто так, a уж волку я тебя точно не уступлю, не дождется».

\- Вернется Арагорн, принесет вещи и уходи с ним, хорошо? – попросил Фили и Кили, не удержавшись, несильно клюнул его в бок, чтобы хоть так, показать, насколько он возмущен. – Я так понимаю, это значит нет?

«Дошло», - подумал Кили. – «Даже Арагорн, который ничего не знает, сказал, что все можно решить. Братец, я не понимаю, почему ты так легко сдаешься?»

\- Я не хочу сдаваться, - словно в ответ на его мысли, проговорил Фили. – Но я просто очень устал.

«Мы побудем здесь, ты придешь в себя, поговорим, и все станет…»

Кили чуть было не подумал «как было», но тут же передумал. Ну уж нет, возвращать то, что с ними было в горах он совсем не собирался.

«Все станет лучше, чем было», - решительно подумал он и, дернувшись, выпутался из-под куртки.

Фили только слабо улыбнулся, увидев упрямое выражение его глаз.

\- Я так понимаю, ты хочешь сказать, что никуда меня не отпустишь, не выпустишь и вообще.

«Совершенно верно», - вскрикнул Кили, расправляя крылья. – «Даже не надейся».

\- Ты еще поймешь, что это единственное правильное решение, - покачал головой Фили. – Я люблю тебя, но…

Кили уже не слышал, что еще говорил ему Фили. Это простое «я люблю» согрело его так, как не согревало солнце в самые жаркие дни. Фили так говорит, значит еще не все потеряно!

Фили, морщась от боли в боку, подбросил дров в огонь и потянул к себе остатки мяса, которое оставил им Арагорн.

\- Есть что-то очень хочется, - пробормотал он с набитым ртом и Кили, усмехаясь про себя, выхватил прямо у него из пальцев небольшой кусочек хлеба. – Тебе тоже? – правильно понял его Фили. – Ну так сказать надо было.

Он протянул Кили еще хлеба и некоторое время они просто ели.

\- Поспать бы, - проговорил Фили, зевая. – Но боюсь, превращусь и не замечу, - он чуть улыбнулся. – Хочу побыть с тобой подольше.

Кили только вздохнул про себя, напряг память, пытаясь высчитать, через сколько теперь ждать обращения, и понял, что никак не может даже приблизительно предположить это. Если раньше цикл был привязан исключительно к рассвету и закату, то теперь, после того, как они столько времени провели – один в волчьей, другой в гномьей шкуре, сказать, когда наступит обратное превращение, не представлялось возможным. Может быть, прямо сейчас, a может через сутки или двое. Обратятся они оба или кто-то один?

\- Ох, - Фили вдруг охнул, покачнулся и повалился на спину, цепляясь пальцами за бока Кили. Тот, стараясь не повредить его ране, оперся ладонями о камни и выпрямился.

Ладонями?

Кили медленно поднес руки к глазам, удивленно рассматривая, a потом перевел взгляд на Фили.

\- Что-то быстро в этот раз, - проговорил он медленно, стараясь не срываться на хриплый клекот.  
\- Ночь прошла, - пожал плечами Фили.  
\- И все равно.  
\- Интересно, a как со мной будет?

Фили задал вопрос равнодушно, явно думая о другом, и провел пальцами по обнаженному животу Кили.

\- Арагорн принесет зелье, ты выпьешь и останешься собой, - стараясь не краснеть, твердо сказал Кили и слез с бедер Фили, изо всех сил не обращая внимания на то, как напрягся его член под тканью штанов.

Кили быстро замотался в одеяло, оставленное Следопытом и никому из них до этого момента не нужное, и постарался не дрожать.

\- Замерз?

Фили, наконец, сел, но не сделал ни единого движения в сторону Кили, даже немного отодвинулся.

\- Ты не сбежишь от меня, - негромко и очень твердо сказал Кили.  
\- Кили…  
\- Нет, дай уж мне сказать, - не дал брату договорить Кили.

Он на мгновение умолк, собираясь с мыслями. Фили, хоть и был спокойнее, чем он, мог похвастаться упрямством не хуже, чем у Торина, и уж если считал, что его действия принесут благо, шел напролом.

\- От того, что ты уйдешь, плохо будет нам обоим, - медленно и негромко проговорил Кили.

На брата он подчеркнуто не смотрел, разговаривая словно бы с огнем.

\- Я понимаю, что тебя зовет лес и ты сильно ошибаешься, думая, что я не знаю, каково это. Небо… - Кили оборвал сам себя, зажмурился, прогоняя вставшую перед глазами синеву, облизал мигом пересохшие губы. – В общем, брат, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Вот только понимаешь, это ведь не тебе нужно. Этого хочет твой волк. Это ему нужно бегать по тропинкам, охотиться на лис и оленей, это волк мечтает отыскать себе подругу и родить волчат, которые заселят весь лес. Это все он.  
\- Ты считаешь, я не могу хотеть этого? – перебил его Фили. – Ты думаешь, я не хочу свободы?

Кили помолчал. Внутри все дрожало и он правда не знал, что сказать брату, a тот уже продолжал:

\- Я всю свою жизнь подчиняюсь правилам. Я наследник, который должен соответствовать предкам, ни в коем случае не ронять честь рода. Это я обязан наступить на горло всем желаниям и выполнять каждое требование, которое предъявляет мне род и мое великое наследие. Это у меня есть лишь один путь, как у реки, которая строго ограничена своим руслом, a по обеим сторонам скалы, которые не пробить, как не старайся! Я не могу в своей жизни ничего, из того, что по-настоящему хочу. Ты – да. Ты можешь позволить себе многое, брат, но не я.

Фили умолк, переводя дыхание, a Кили потянулся к нему и, прежде чем Фили успел отстраниться, схватил его за руку.

\- Я могу позволить себе многое? – сдавленным голосом спросил он. – Да я хочу только одного – быть рядом с тобой! Это то многообразие выбора, о котором ты говоришь? Да Фили? Я, между прочим, с самого детства только и хотел, что быть похожим на тебя. Потому что ты – настоящий наследник нашего рода, самый достойный, самый смелый, сильный, справедливый, умелый. У тебя же получается все, за что ты берешься, - Кили усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Так что нет, братец. Я не так свободен, как тебе всегда казалось.

Фили прикрыл глаза и одним движением вырвал руку из некрепкой хватки Кили.

\- Мы не будем тут мериться, кто лучше и у кого было больше свободы, - помолчав, сказал он. – В конце концов, мы оба все потеряли, когда поддались нашей страсти.  
\- Когда я поддался страсти и соблазнил тебя, - поправил его Кили, но Фили только покачал головой.  
\- Ты зря считаешь, что виноват один. Вина всегда лежит на двоих. И если бы я не хотел тебя, то не поддался бы. Так что не стоит брать все на себя. Может быть, - Фили вдруг запрокинул голову и хрипло рассмеялся, - ты и был той силой, что изменила русло, в котором текла моя жизнь. Может быть, все только так и должно было быть. Ты дал мне возможность выбора, брат. И я его сделал.  
\- И жалеешь об этом, - проговорил Кили, отводя глаза.  
\- Кто сказал? – Фили удивленно вздрогнул. – Я не жалею об этом, брат. Если бы всего этого не было, я бы сейчас не мог выбрать свободу.  
\- Но это свобода не для тебя! – выкрикнул Кили и дернулся к Фили.

Одеяло сползло, и Кили вдруг вздрогнул от того, каким жадным стал взгляд Фили, направленный на его обнаженную грудь. Невольно вспомнился недавний сон, в котором он отдавался волку и Кили быстро натянул одеяло повыше.

\- Ты стесняешься, что ли? – удивился Фили и в голосе его слышалось рычание. Кили постарался прогнать мысль о том, что если бы брат был сейчас… другим, то точно набросился бы на него.  
\- С чего бы это? – он пристально взглянул в глаза Фили, стараясь не пугаться их непривычного, зеленоватого отлива. – После того, что у нас было, стесняться было бы глупо.  
\- Да, - рычание в горле Фили стало явственнее.  
\- Но я не собираюсь, - Кили замялся, не зная, какое слово подобрать, - быть с тобой, пока мы все окончательно не решили.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что не дашь мне, пока я не пообещаю, что не сбегу? – Фили удивленно приподнял брови и оскалился.  
\- Спать с волком я не собираюсь, - отрезал Кили.  
\- Да ты что?

Фили смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, и Кили застыл, надеясь, не выглядит слишком испуганным. Он уже почти чувствовал клыки, впивающиеся в загривок, твердый член зверя между ягодиц. Он вздрогнул и лишь с огромным трудом не дернулся в сторону, когда Фили осторожно коснулся его руки.

\- Теперь ты видишь? – печально улыбаясь, спросил Фили. – Он сильнее меня, он рвется на свободу и я не в силах сдержать его даже в этом облике. Волк больше не хочет быть частью меня, он требует, чтобы я стал частью его. И не могу сказать, что он этого не заслуживает. Без него мы все погибли бы.  
\- Да, - не стал возражать Кили.  
\- Тогда…

Фили хотел было отодвинуться, но Кили перехватил его, дернул к себе, прижался так тесно, как только мог, не обращая внимания на негромкий болезненный вскрик (наверное, он потревожил рану).

\- Да, волк много для нас сделал, - сказал он, зарываясь лицом в шею Фили, глубоко вдыхая терпкий запах пота, крови, звериной шерсти. В этом запахе не было ничего от прежнего Фили, но Кили это не волновало. – Но ему пришло время уйти, - Фили дернулся, но Кили держал крепко. – Я хочу своего брата обратно. Хочу того, с кем рос, с кем спал, кого люблю больше, чем все вокруг, даже, чем свободу. Ты любишь меня меньше? Не волк, a ты, гном?

Он отстранился и пристально взглянул в глаза Фили, ловя каждый зеленоватый отблеск, разбавляющий привычную прозрачную синеву, каждый всполох ярости – не Фили, волка, который метался внутри, не в силах вырваться.  
Фили не отрываясь, смотрел в ответ. A потом моргнул, словно сдаваясь, и покачал головой.

\- Вот и хорошо, - ворчливо проговорил Кили и снова уткнулся ему в шею. – Потому что я готов на все ради тебя.  
\- Даже ленточку на лапу нацепишь? – усмехнувшись, спросил Фили. Его руки вздрагивали, когда он гладил Кили по голове, по плечам.  
\- Ну если ты так сильно этого хочешь, - хмыкнул тот и потянул Фили к себе, укладывая рядом, прижимаясь к спине.  
\- Думаю, обойдусь.

Фили повозился, устраиваясь удобнее. Костер горел, распространяя по пещере волны тепла, в животе было приятно тяжело от еды, и Кили подумал, что поспать сейчас было бы лучше всего. Но еще лучше было бы дождаться Арагорна и напоить Фили зельем. Вряд ли один разговор легко и просто изменит ситуацию.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что это, скорее всего, не конец? – пробормотал Фили, подтверждая его опасения.

Кили потянулся вперед, зарылся лицом в его пахнущие кровью волосы, и вздохнул.

\- Я счастлив, что ты со мной, - пробормотал он. И знал, что не обманывает.


	19. Chapter 19

К огромному удивлению гномов Арагорн вернулся очень быстро. Он вошел в пещеру уже на следующее утро и первым делом протянул Фили большую кожаную флягу.

\- Мне казалось, что зелье, которое нам давал Беорн, было приятнее.

Фили сделал еще глоток, поморщился и отдал флягу Кили. Тот только пожал плечами.

\- Я уже привык, но может ты и прав. Все-таки, то зелье было для младенцев.  
\- Да.

Фили вздохнул и вытянулся у огня, запахивая полы куртки. Помимо зелья Арагорн принес им одежду и неплохой запас еды, и теперь они могли спокойно пробыть в пещере несколько дней.

\- Я не стану оставаться, - сказал следопыт. – Не думаю, что вам нужен кто-то еще. Побудьте здесь вдвоем, разберитесь и возвращайтесь в Ривенделл.

Фили только негромко хмыкнул. Кили же благодарно посмотрел на Арагорна.

\- Разберитесь во всем, - с нажимом повторил тот, но смотрел при этом на Фили. – Нельзя так просто отказываться от помощи.

Фили в его сторону даже не взглянул, но Кили видел, как сильно он напряжен и почти обрадовался, когда Арагорн собрался уходить.

\- Согрелся бы хоть, - он попробовал остановить человека, хотя сам понимал, что это не больше, чем вежливость.   
\- Ну уж нет, - отказался Арагорн. – Согреюсь, a потом тяжело будет обратно идти. Лучше уж потерпеть до дома. 

Так что, я предпочту прогуляться.

\- Ночью и днем лес пахнет по-разному, - проговорил Фили, ни на кого не глядя.

Кили болезненно сморщился, поймал сочувственный взгляд Арагорна и постарался улыбнуться. Он изо всех сил уговаривал себя, что все пройдет, что все получится, что стоит им остаться вдвоем и Фили оттает и сам уже верил в это с трудом. Несмотря на то, что поначалу, казалось. Что все складывается неплохо, большую часть времени, что они пробыли вдвоем до прихода следопыта, Фили почти не разговаривал с ним и Кили не знал, что ему делать.

\- Как там Двалин? – пытаясь прогнать печальные мысли, спросил он.  
\- Лекари говорят, что все будет в порядке, - ответил Арагорн. – Укус глубокий, но для жизни не опасен. Ваш друг собирался идти со мной, я едва сумел уговорить его остаться.  
\- Да, ему тут точно сейчас нечего делать, - пробормотал Кили негромко. – Не уверен, что…  
\- Я не знаю, почему волк на него бросился, - вдруг громко и четко сказал Фили. – Я даже не помню, что кусал его.  
\- A ты помнишь, как собирался драться с ним в Ривенделле? – осторожно спросил Кили и услышал раздраженное фырканье.  
\- Естественно помню, - проворчал Фили, не отрывая глаз от огня. – Наверное, мне показалось, что так все решить будет проще.  
\- Ну, тогда это поступок труса, - пожал плечами Арагорн.

Кили застыл, услышав это. Он просто не представлял, как теперь поведет себя Фили. Настроение брата стало таким неустойчивым, что предсказать, что он сделает в следующий момент, было просто невозможно. Фили мог смеяться, a уже через миг погрузиться в уныние, мог кричать на Кили и тут же расплакаться. Пока что он был спокоен, но Кили это не успокаивало.

\- Ты назвал меня трусом? – слегка удивленно спросил Фили, садясь.  
\- Если ты заставляешь кого-то за тебя решать проблемы, да еще такие, то как это назвать? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Арагорн.  
\- Такие? – спросил Кили и поморщился от того, как высоко прозвучал голос.  
\- Ну да, - совершенно спокойно отозвался человек. – Твой волк пытался убить твоего приятеля. Твой брат говорит, что ты собирался драться с ним, когда вы все придете в Ривенделл. Нетрудно сообразить, что это что-то весьма важное. Но друзья не ссорятся просто так. Он ведь вам друг? – Арагорн посмотрел на Кили, дождался его кивка и продолжил: - Ну вот, значит, точно серьезное. Он совершил какой-то проступок, за который ты хотел его наказать, но вместо тебя решение о наказании принял твой волк. И ты говоришь, что так было легче. Что это, если не трусость? Передать необходимость решать не просто в чужие руки, a в лапы неразумного зверя, это…  
\- Я не хотел его убивать, - перебил Арагорна Фили. – Я…  
\- Ты просто ничего не соображал, - подхватил тот. – Не надоело? A что если в следующий раз ты перегрызешь горло своему брату?  
\- Поэтому я и хочу уйти, - тихо проговорил Фили.  
\- Но он не хочет тебя отпускать, - покачал головой Арагорн.  
\- Да.  
\- Что же. Вот с этим вам и надо разобраться.

Арагорн легко поднялся, кивнул гномам, подхватил опустевший мешок и направился к выходу.

\- Я приду к вам через несколько дней.   
\- A если…  
\- Ну, находиться здесь вечно ни один из вас тоже не сможет.

Арагорн легко повернулся и вышел из грота. Кили несколько мгновений смотрел на место, где тот стоял, a потом перевел взгляд на Фили.

\- Он прав, тебе не кажется? – негромко спросил он.  
\- В чем? – мрачно спросил Фили. – В том, что назвал меня трусом?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так, - мягко сказал Кили. – Ну какой же ты трус? Ты самый храбрый гном из всех, кого я знаю. Если бы не ты, мы с Двалином погибли бы в горах. Тебе было сложнее всех, но ты не отступал. Нет, Фили, ты кто угодно, но не трус.

Фили глубоко вздохнул и Кили увидел, как опустились его плечи. Фили словно бы весь осел, казалось, сейчас расползется, растечется по подстилке. Но это длилось лишь мгновение, потом Фили снова напрягся.

\- Я не могу с этим справиться, - сказал он. – И не уверен, что хочу.  
\- Ты хочешь бросить меня? – помолчав, спросил Кили. – Знаю-знаю, я опять о себе, но ответь, прошу. Ты уходишь, оставляешь меня одного? Я ведь люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - почти сразу же отозвался Фили и у Кили немного отлегло от сердца.  
\- Я не знаю, что еще тебе сказать, - признался он смущенно. – Я не знаю, как тебя уговаривать, как просить, чтобы ты передумал и остался. Просто… если моей любви недостаточно, чтобы заменить тебе лес, если ты считаешь, что мои чувства лишь умаляют твою свободу, если они не нужны тебе, тогда конечно, я просто не имею права тебя удерживать.

Фили даже не посмотрел в его сторону и Кили тоже уставился в огонь, изо всех сил закусывая губы, чтобы не плакать. Но, когда он уже не ждал ответа, Фили вдруг заговорил.

\- Мне действительно было сложно, - сказал он негромко, глядя в огонь. – Последнюю часть путь я помню очень смутно, обрывками. Снег, холод, кровь во рту. Или то не мои воспоминания? Все путается, Кили.

Фили глубоко вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Я хотел бы сказать, что готов бороться, что хочу остаться, быть с тобой, но правда в том, что на самом деле я не знаю. Слишком многое я натворил, слишком многого не помню. Я не могу отвечать за себя, понимаешь? A что если завтра я причиню вред тебе?  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - мягко сказал Кили и потянулся коснуться плеча Фили, но тот отстранился. Кили закусил губу и медленно опустил руку. Наверное, и правда рано.  
\- Я причинил вред Двалину, - упрямо покачал головой он. – Ты не можешь быть уверен, что я не сделаю этого с тобой.  
\- Я знаю, что не сделаешь, - снова повторил Кили, на этот раз громче. Голос у него осекся и Кили пришлось откашляться, прежде чем он снова смог говорить. – Ты никогда не причинял мне вред, брат. Ты всегда был примером для меня. Я смотрел на тебя и понимал, что хочу быть таким, как ты – смелым, уверенным, сильным. Ты можешь справиться со всем. Махал свидетель, Фили, если бы я был на твоем месте, я бы давно сдался, но ты борешься, держишься. Ты… - Кили снова умолк, покачал головой, смущенно улыбнулся. – Я едва не отдался тебе, когда мы ушли из Эребора, помнишь? И уже здесь, в Ривенделле, видел сон, что мы…

Кили не смог договорить, окончательно смутился и замолчал. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Фили, но не смел даже повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть в ответ. Вместо этого он снова откашлялся и скомкано закончил:

\- Если бы я был тобой, мы не прошли бы и половины пути, я это точно знаю.

В гроте повисло молчание. Кили смотрел в огонь, ничего не видя, и машинально облизывал губы. Он чувствовал, как все сильнее краснеет, но так и не нашел в себе сил взглянуть Фили в лицо. 

\- Я должен признаться еще кое в чем, - услышал он вдруг и слабо кивнул. – Были моменты, когда я тебя почти ненавидел.  
\- Что?

Кили вздрогнул, всем телом повернулся к брату и увидел, что тот очень грустно ему улыбается.

\- Да, - кивнул Фили. – Я завидовал тому, что ты можешь летать, что ты меньше, a потому не можешь… ну, охотиться, например, или защитить нас. Вон, даже с кребайн не справился, - Кили покраснел, открыл было рот, но Фили уже продолжал, - я почти ненавидел тебя за то, что это ты первым сделал шаг тогда, много лет назад. Я позволил себе даже помечтать о том, как все могло бы быть, если бы ты так не поступил, если бы мы остались просто братьями.  
\- И что? – совсем тихо спросил Кили.

Фили несколько мгновений молчал, a потом пожал плечами и вздохнул:

\- И понял, что просто не в состоянии этого представить. Я старательно думал о том, как жил бы, как встречался бы с женщинами, потом женился и… Ну вообще, обо всем думал. И понимаешь, понял, что совершенно ничего не чувствую. Вообще ничего. Мне было все равно. A когда я вспоминал о том, что было между нами, мне делалось тепло. Ненависть совсем пропадала. Ему, - Фили прижал руку к груди, - это совсем не нравилось. Хотя нет, не так. Ему было наплевать. Н вот мне было очень хорошо. Я смотрел на тебя и понимал, что еще сто раз прошел бы через эти проклятые горы, если бы понадобилось.  
\- A теперь ты хочешь оставить меня? – тихо спросил Кили.  
\- Я ненавидел тебя, - покачал головой Фили. – Не думаю, что смогу забыть об этом.  
\- A я вел себя, как шлюха, - ответил Кили. – И я тоже никогда не позабуду об этом.

Фили криво усмехнулся, обхватил себя руками и ссутулился.

\- Мне кажется, это не слишком равноценные поступки.  
\- Не поступки, - возразил Кили.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, поступки это были бы, если бы ты, например, попробовал меня убить.  
\- Да никогда, - вскинулся Фили и Кили едва сдержал торжествующую улыбку.  
\- Вот видишь.  
\- Но это ничего не меняет, - мгновенно потух Фили.

«Ошибаешься», - хотел сказать Кили, но решил промолчать и только снова потянулся к нему, и на этот раз Фили разрешил себя обнять.

Кили с наслаждением зарылся лицом ему в волосы, мягкие, они щекотали нос и он, не сдержавшись, чихнул. Фили рассмеялся – весело, от души, как раньше и Кили засмеялся в ответ, впервые за долгие дни действительно чувствуя, что все будет в порядке. Элронд был совершенно прав. Главное, не бросать Фили, не давать ему чувствовать себя одиноким, напоминать о том, что он важен, и тогда волчья сущность отступит, и Фили станет прежним. Ну или если не прежним – это-то как раз невозможно для них обоих, то хотя бы просто снова будет рядом.

\- Пожалуйста, - пробормотал Кили в макушку Фили, - не сбегай от меня больше, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы ты бегал по лесам в одиночестве. Это слишком уж тоскливо.  
\- Предлагаешь свою компанию? – негромко хмыкнул Фили. – Я помню, что ты не очень-то любишь холод, да и в горах ты слишком сильно болел.  
\- Я готов еще сто раз переболеть, если ты будешь лечить меня так, как там, - мурлыкнул Кили и мысленно отвесил себе хорошую оплеуху, почувствовав, как напрягся Фили. – Брат, я…  
\- Не уверен, что смогу, - перебил его Фили и вывернулся из его объятий, отсел подальше.

Кили, снова закусив губу, изо всех сил постарался выглядеть спокойно, хотя внутри все переворачивалось. Снова он все испортил своими руками! Опять!

\- Я не уверен, что смогу удержать волка, чтобы он не причинил тебе вреда, - проговорил вдруг Фили и Кили удивленно хлопнул глазами.  
\- Постой, - он вытянул руку, перебивая Фили. – Причем тут твой волк вообще? Ты пьешь зелье, он не сумеет пробиться через него. Фили, ты думаешь заклятье Рауда настолько сильно? Но это ерунда, Элронд сказал бы нам.  
\- Я говорю не про физическое тело, - отозвался тот. – Я боюсь, что не смогу сдержать его здесь.

Он коснулся пальцем своего виска и Кили невольно хихикнул, заливаясь краской.

\- Извини, братец, но я не могу сказать, что ты сильно сдерживался и тогда, когда мы оба еще не были под заклятьем. Я помню, как ты любишь кусаться, - настала очередь Фили краснеть и Кили, воспользовавшись его смущением, снова подвинулся ближе. - Сколько раз у меня весь загривок был в синяках? Хорошо хоть волосы длинные, под ними не видно. 

Он откинул назад перепутавшиеся волосы и улыбнулся.

\- Так что не надо валить на волка. В твоем зверином темпераменте он точно не виноват.  
\- Но…  
\- И мне это нравится.

Кили опять тесно прижался к Фили, на этот раз заставив его обнять себя, довольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как усталость немилосердно наваливается. Вот вроде и ничего особого не делал, a устал. 

\- Можно я…  
\- М?

Кили приоткрыл один глаз и вдруг понял, что невольно задремал

\- Ой.  
\- Я бы тоже не против лечь, - Фили улыбался ему мягко, но очень устало. – Бок очень болит.  
\- Прости, - Кили быстро подвинулся, давая брату возможность лечь ближе к огню, a сам улегся у него за спиной и осторожно обнял. – Завтра я сменю тебе повязку.  
\- Только не буди слишком рано, - сонно пробормотал Фили.   
\- Ладно.

Кили натянул повыше одеяло и оперся рукой о ладонь. Ему спать пока что не хотелось, поэтому он принялся думать о том, что же еще сказать Фили, как уговорить его выбросить из головы все лишнее. Надо же, он боится не удержать волка. Да вместе они со всем справятся! Подумав так, Кили выругал сам себя и прикусил губу. Не стоит быть таким самонадеянным, то, что сидит внутри Фили может стать большим препятствием. Нельзя забывать, что зверь совсем недавно владел не только телом, но и сознанием Фили. Что будет, если он снова вырвется? Кили знал, что брат силен, но был склонен верить его словам, что удержать волка он не сможет. Конечно, Фили можно просто постоянно поить зельем, не давая превращаться, но что если оно вдруг ослабнет, что если они пропустят срок. Да мало ли что еще может случиться. Что тогда станет с разумом гнома, подвергшимся нападению зверя? Уцелеет ли он, останется ли Фили собой? Кили не мог ответить ни на один вопрос. Ясно ему было только одно – он должен убедить брата, что тот ему нужен, что он любим. Только так Фили может принять решение остаться. 

\- Проблема в том, что я просто не представляю, как это сделать, - проговорил он негромко, стараясь не потревожить сон Фили. – Я рядом, как и говорил Элронд. Я сказал Фили, что люблю его и, если я все понимаю правильно, он не отталкивает меня. То есть, отталкивает, но лишь потому, что боится по случайности причинить мне вред. Это глупо, конечно, но, кажется, переубедить его у меня не хватит красноречия. Ори бы сюда.

Кили вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся, вспомнив маленького летописца, который, наверное, самого Махала сумел бы убедить, если бы вдруг понадобилось. Но Ори рядом не было. Придется справляться самому. Но как? Что сказать Фили, как убедить, что он, Кили, ничего не боится. Что готов на все, только бы брат никуда не уходил? Что худшим наказанием для него станет жизнь в одиночку? 

\- Зачем тогда все это? – негромко спросил Кили спящего брата, легонько поглаживая его по волосам. – Ты уйдешь и что делать мне, навсегда оставаться в одиночестве? Плевать даже, что птицей. Но ведь ты сам, еще там, в горах, говорил, что мы не прогнемся перед Раудом, не отступим и снимем заклятье. A теперь, когда нам сказали, что есть шанс, что заклятье и правда обратимо, ты вдруг решил сдаться? Но так же нельзя.

Фили спокойно спал и не слышал его.

Кили вздохнул, осторожно поцеловал его в щеку и поднялся на ноги. Сон совсем пропал и он чувствовал настоятельную потребность размяться, да и в кусты было бы неплохо сходить, a потом умыться. Он уже сутки не умывался, наверное. Ничего страшного, но может от холодной воды голова станет работать лучше?

Снаружи было холодно, и Кили плотнее запахнул куртку, натянул на голову капюшон, и огляделся. Он не боялся, действовал, скорее, по привычке, но вокруг было тихо и спокойно. Кили глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух, сладкий, пряно пахнущий лесом даже теперь, когда высящиеся вокруг деревья были голыми. Ривенделл, волшебная земля. Единственная такая в Средиземье. Хотя, Кили слышал еще про какой-то Лотлориэн, но там просто не могло быть так прекрасно, так спокойно и уютно, как здесь.

Поняв, что подумал об уюте применительно к промерзшему зимнему лесу, Кили невольно усмехнулся и потер ладони друг о друга, все также глубоко дыша. A хорошо, все-таки, что Арагорн уговорил их остаться здесь. Может и вправду поможет.

\- Все будет хорошо. Обязательно, - громко, в голос, сказал Кили. Увереннее себя чувствовать он не стал, но это было ничего. – Я справлюсь.

Кажется, впервые за все их пребывание здесь, он верил в то, что говорит. Кили, улыбаясь, запрокинул голову и посмотрел нависающее серо-стальное небо. Ему было хорошо.

Зима подходила к своей вершине и снег плотным покрывалом покрывал землю, вода, далеко, на самой середине Бруинена дымилась, a у самого берега была покрыта коркой льда. Сделав все, зачем, собственно, вышел, Кили решил ополоснуть руки и умыться. Вода совершенно точно очень холодная, но он чувствовал, что сейчас это то, что ему нужно. Да и просто, не умывался уже слишком давно. Стараясь не поскользнуться, Кили осторожно ступил на лед. Он смутно помнил чьи-то слова о том, что Бруинен в Ривенделле не замерзает и удивился про себя, потому что лед был крепким и не издавал под Кили никаких звуков. Кили немного продвинулся вперед и тут же невольно рассмеявшись над собой, понял, что на реке нет ни одной полыньи, в которой можно было бы сполоснуть руки. Только бурная, темная вода неслась впереди, но туда Кили не рискнул бы подходить и под страхом смерти, не желая провалиться.

Качая головой и посмеиваясь, он развернулся и вдруг замер, услышав, как вздохнул под ним лед. Надеясь, что это ему лишь показалось, Кили сделал еще один небольшой, осторожный шаг и лед совершенно отчетливо заскрипел и начал трескаться. Кили испуганно застыл. Как же он не заметил этого раньше? И что теперь делать? 

\- Фили! – крикнул он, в общем-то, ни на что особо не надеясь. Если уж Фили засыпал, то спал так, что его и орда орков разбудить могла с трудом – были случаи. Но у Кили других вариантов просто не было.  
\- Фили, помоги! – крикнул он снова и прислушался.

Тишина.

Кили зажмурился, чувствуя, как вскипают на глазах бессильные слезы, как жжется холодом лед через не слишком-то толстую подошву сапог. Ну и сколько ему еще тут стоять? Он рискнул сделать еще один маленький шажок, но на его движение лед отреагировал недовольным вздохом и таким скрипом, что Кили предпочел замереть снова. Конечно, ситуация не очень-то приятная, но еще хуже будет, если он сейчас провалится под лед. Бруинен в этом течении бурный и неизвестно, куда может его отнести. Хотя, куда там отнести. Вода мгновенно утащит его под лед, где нет ни капли воздуха и конец вполне очевиден. A уж если вспомнить ее и о том, что Кили и плавать-то не особо умеет…

\- И какого драного орка я вообще поперся на эту реку! – простонал Кили, вцепившись себе в волосы.

Он попробовал продвигаться по льду мелкими шажками – тот угрожающе затрещал. Хотел было лечь и поползти, но уже сам не рискнул, увидев под тонкой прозрачной коркой темную воду. Почему, ну почему он был не так ж внимателен до этого? Почему позволил себе настолько расслабиться. A теперь вариант оставался один, ждать, пока не проснется Фили, не увидит, что его нет, и не решит проверить, в чем же дело. 

\- Выходит, a я тут торчу, - с истерическим всхлипом проговорил Кили, пристально вглядываясь в берег, где отчетливо был виден вход в пещеру. – Смешно.

Но смешно ему не было ни капли, только очень страшно. Он попробовал было звать Фили мысленно, но почти сразу же бросил. Какой в этом смысл, связь потеряна, брат его не услышит.

\- Ничего, надо просто подождать, - уговаривал себя Кили, чувствуя, как стынут ноги. Что случится, когда он совсем перестанет их чувствовать? Он упадет, пробьет лед и…  
\- Все будет хорошо, - замотал головой Кили, не давая себе додумать мысль. – Я не для того пришел в Ривенделл, чтобы тут утонуть. Это будет глупо.  
\- Кили?

Удивленный голос Фили, донесшийся до него с берега, Кили узнал не сразу и только когда брат окликнул его повторно, вскинул голову.

\- Фили!  
\- Ты что там делаешь? – выкрикнул Фили, потирая ладонью глаза и широко зевая. 

На нем была большая, размера на полтора больше чем нужно куртка, которую притащил Арагорн. Наверное, не нашлось ничего более подходящего и у Кили до боли защемило сердце. В одежде не по размеру Фили казался маленьким, хрупким и очень худым и пусть Кили видел его еще недавно и помнил, что все не так плохо, у него слезы на глаза навернулись. Хотя, это вполне могли быть слезы облегчения.

\- Умыться хотел, - крикнул Кили, глотая слезы. – Лед тонкий.

Фили на берегу замер, a потом бросился к реке.

\- Стой! – выкрикнул Кили изо всех сил, позабыв, что еще мгновение назад мечтал о том, чтобы брат его услышал и спас. Нет, нельзя, не хватало еще, чтобы Фили выбежал на лед и провалился.

Фили застыл, услышав его вопль, но лишь на мгновение. Приблизившись вплотную к кромке льда, он, нагнувшись, внимательно осмотрел его – Кили даже показалось, что обнюхал – кивнул чему-то своему и выпрямился.

\- Если ты ляжешь и проползешь пару локтей, я смогу тебя вытащить, - крикнул он Кили. – У берега лед крепкий. Слышишь?

Кили кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся, было очень страшно.

\- Кили, пожалуйста. Всего пару локтей, - продолжал уговаривать его Фили. – Совсем немного и ты будешь рядом со мной. Брат, пожалуйста.

Кили опустил голову, чувствуя, что ноги онемели уже почти до колен, и вгляделся в темную воду, несущуюся подо льдом. Оказаться в ней у него не было ни малейшего желания, но и других вариантов. Кроме как послушаться Фили, кажется, тоже. Кили глубоко вздохнул, осторожно присел на корточки, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому вздоху льда, a потом лег плашмя. 

\- Молодец. A теперь ползи, - донесся до него голос Фили и Кили, собрав в кулак всю свою храбрость, принялся ползти.

«Правая рука. Оттолкнуться ногой, подтягивая тело. Левая. Снова оттолкнуться».

Он сосредоточился на том, как двигаться, стараясь не думать, не слышать, как предательски скрипит и подается под его телом лед. 

\- Никогда больше, - выдыхал он в прозрачную преграду между собой и Бруиненом. – Никогда не стану так глупить.

Движение за движением он продвигался в сторону берега и все получалось. И Кили даже позволил себе поверить, что выберется без потерь, как вдруг услышал истошный вопль Фили, a в следующий миг лед не выдержал и над головой Кили сомкнулись воды Бруинена.

Он успел задержать дыхание, a вода на миг показалась хоть и обжигающей, но не такой уж и холодной. Но спасло Кили только то, что у берега было не такое бурное течение, как на стремнине. Ему удалось быстро вынырнуть и, отфыркиваясь, ухватиться за кромку льда. Он попробовал было выбраться, подтянувшись, но лед, треснув, обломился, и Кили снова оказался в воде. Снова вынырнул. С мокрых волос текло, заливая глаза, и он не видел, где Фили, и только надеялся, что тот не станет делать никаких глупостей. Сапоги, еще недавно казавшиеся такими тонкими, вдруг показались каменными, тянули вниз и Кили сосредоточился на том, чтобы сбросить их, одновременно не утонув. Отфыркиваясь, он сумел стащить их и попробовал крепче уцепиться за лед, но ничего не получилось, тот был слишком тонким, скользким. Руки скользили, и Кили чувствовал, что вот-вот, и течение утащит его под лед, и тогда вынырнуть уже не удастся.

Кили часто слышал, что в момент смертельной опасности перед глазами проносится вся жизнь. Но сам чувствовал лишь то, насколько сильно ему хочется жить, выбраться из воды, обнять Фили и… Проклятье! Это же теперь совершенно все равно, вернется ли Фили в Эребор! Заклятье все равно снять не удастся. Сцепив зубы, Кили крепче ухватился за ранящий руки край льда и, смаргивая с ресниц воду попробовал рассмотреть Фили.

\- Держись.

Оказалось, что тот совсем рядом. Пара мгновений и рядом с Кили, в воду упал конец его пояса. Кили хотел было ухватиться за него, и вдруг понял, что не в состоянии разжать пальцы. Он попробовал успокоиться, но сердце стучало, словно бешеное и ничего не получилось. 

\- Кили… давай!

Наверное, Фили кричал, но до Кили его слова доносились как через толстый слой корпии. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не соскользнуть в воду.

\- Не могу.

Губы уже едва шевелились, он поднял голову, поймал взгляд Фили и слабо улыбнулся. Сил держаться уже почти не осталось.

\- Вот уж нет!

Рывок Фили и рука, ухватившая его за шиворот застали Кили врасплох. Он ничего не успел сообразить, как вдруг оказался на твердом льду, в безопасности.

\- Вставай, быстро, - отрывисто приказал Фили, не дожидаясь ответа вздернул Кили на ноги и потащил за собой.  
\- Ккак ты… - проклацал зубами Кили, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти от холода.  
\- A вот так, - отрезал Фили, вталкивая Кили в пещеру.

Не церемонясь, он быстро стащил с Кили всю одежду, замотал во все одеяла и заставил сесть у огня.

\- Так, дров мало.

Фили повернулся и Кили, с прытью, которую с трудом можно было ожидать от того, кто только что замерзал в ледяной воде, дернулся к нему. Схватил за штанину и сжал пальцы не хуже, чем недавно на куске льда.

\- Да я только дров найду, - удивленно уставился на него Фили сверху вниз. – Я вернусь сейчас.  
\- Нет, - упрямо помотал головой Кили и еще сильнее сжал руку.  
\- Кили…  
\- Нет!  
\- Я никуда не денусь, - продолжал уговаривать Фили.  
\- Не хочу проверять.

Кили посмотрел на брата, стараясь выглядеть сурово, но, кажется, ничего не вышло, потому что губы Фили дрогнули в улыбке и он, помедлив еще миг, опустился на колени рядом с Кили, подтянул повыше одеяло, укутывая его плечи, обнял и прижал к себе.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Я был уверен, что ты уйдешь.

Кили лежал на плече Фили и бездумно перебирал его волосы. Он отогрелся довольно быстро, перестал дрожать, его клонило в сон, но Кили держался, не давая себе отключиться.

\- Я бы только за дровами, - ответил Фили негромко. – Не могу же я уходить, когда ты в таком состоянии.

Кили улыбнулся и потерся носом о его плечо. Фили снял куртку, накрыв их обоих еще и ею вдобавок к одеялам, остался в одной простой льняной рубахе и Кили с наслаждением вдыхал его запах – чистая ткань, немного пота, крови, снега и откуда-то неуловимые нотки меда, лета. Как раньше, когда Фили всегда пах солнцем.

\- Я и не уйду, - услышал вдруг Кили.  
\- Я бы этого и не хотел, - помедлив, отозвался он.  
\- Дело не в твоих желаниях, - покачал головой Фили и крепче обнял его. – Я понял, что сам этого не хочу. Ну что мне с этого леса? Провести остаток жизни в полном одиночестве? Зачем, когда у меня есть ты?  
\- Ты хочешь провести остаток жизни со мной? – подумав, решил уточнить Кили.  
\- Я так и сказал, - подтвердил Фили и ойкнул, когда Кили укусил его через рубаху. – Это еще за что?  
\- За то, что чуть с ума не свел меня этими своими побегами, - проворчал Кили и прикусил губу. – A твой волк?  
\- Он не будет в восторге, - подтвердил его опасения Фили и глубоко вздохнул, почти всхлипнул, и напрягся всем телом. – Я слышу, как за полмили мышь роет норку, как переступает лапами сова на ветке, как вода бурлит на стремнине и как затягивается тонким льдом полынья, в которую ты недавно провалился. Я чувствую столько запахов, брат. Это почти невыносимо!

Кили потерся носом о его шею и приподнялся на локте.

\- Ты…  
\- Вот только не надо говорить, что ты готов меня отпустить, - перебил его Фили.  
\- Даже не собирался, - ответил Кили. – Ты же знаешь, что я привык, что ты постоянно со мной. Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда.  
\- Да? – прищурился Фили.  
\- Да, если ты сам хочешь этого, - подтвердил Кили, спокойно глядя в ответ.

Фили вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Мне будет трудно, - пробормотал он. – Я слишком сильно отпустил поводок. Но я знаю, что не должен уступать. Клянусь Махалом, я никогда бы не подумал, что могу сдаться какому-то зверю!  
\- Ты и не сдался, - успокоил его Кили.  
\- Сдался, - проворчал Фили.   
\- Вовсе нет, - снова возразил Кили. – Просто в какой-то миг так вышло. Я сам не знаю, что было бы со мной, если бы вдруг птица перевесила и решила, что небо важнее всего. Я бы точно не справился.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Ну да. Потому что так оно и есть.  
\- Но ты можешь разделить себя и ястреба, a у меня в какой-то момент уже не получилось, - вздохнул Фили.  
\- Ну так я и не пережил всего того, что пережил ты.

Кили улыбнулся брату и снова лег ему на плечо, с наслаждением вдыхая родной запах. Кажется или нет, но вроде бы крови в нем стало меньше.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Фили и провел по лицу свободной рукой. – Ладно. Сейчас я не хочу думать об этом.  
\- A о чем хочешь?  
\- О том, что надо сходить, все-таки, за дровами.  
\- Нет, - Кили снова напрягся. – Пока хватит, a попозже сходим вместе.  
\- Но…  
\- Прошу.  
\- Хорошо.

Фили согласился с явной неохотой и чуть покосился в сторону выхода, но Кили обнял его крепче, обвил руками и ногами, отпускать брата одного он никуда не собирался. Пусть хоть все дрова сгорят, a пещеру завалит снегом. Он был согласен на все, только бы вместе.

Некоторое время они лежали, думая каждый о своем, a потом Фили пошевелился, поворачиваясь лицом к Кили, и спросил:

\- Я вот все думаю, a что будет потом?  
\- О чем ты?

Кили соображал с трудом. Пережитое и навалившаяся от тепла огня усталость, путали его мысли, и пары крепкого самогона, которым Фили растер его тело, да еще дал выпить пару глотков, также не способствовали их ясности.

\- Я говорю о том, что будет дальше, - повторил Фили и неопределенно махнул рукой. – Ну, потом, когда мы со всем справимся.

Кили с радостью отметил про себя, что брат сказал «когда», a не «если», и попытался сосредоточиться.

\- Я не очень-то думал об этом, - через пару мгновений признался он. – Вся моя фантазия заканчивалась на том, что я отрубаю Рауду голову.  
\- Что это ты? – обиделся Фили. – Я, может, тоже хочу.  
\- Ну уж нет, - покачал головой Кили. – Он мой.  
\- Нет мой.

Неизвестно сколько бы они пререкались, но Кили вдруг фыркнул и рассмеялся, уткнувшись Фили лицом в грудь.

\- Развезло, братец? – спросил тот, поглаживая его по волосам.  
\- А тебя нет что ли? – невнятно спросил Кили. – Ты тоже пил, я видел.  
\- Самую капельку, - сказал Фили чуть виновато. – Я ведь тоже испугался.  
\- За меня?

Кили отстранился, насколько позволяли обнимающие его руки, вывернул шею, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Фили, и увидел, что тот слабо и смущенно улыбается. 

\- Приятно, - выдохнул Кили и снова уткнулся Фили в грудь. – Так что ты там спрашивал?  
\- Я?

Фили задумался. Кили лежал тихо, чтобы не спугнуть его мысли, прижимался щекой к теплому телу, слушал, как размеренно стучит сердце брата и изо всех сил старался не уснуть, хотя стук и убаюкивал.

\- Я подумал о том, что Двалин прав и остаться дома у нас не получится.  
\- Мгу, - согласился Кили. – Коситься станут.  
\- Ага. Даже если сразу не поймут, в чем дело, то со временем догадаются.  
\- Ну, значит, не останемся, - пожал свободным плечом Кили. – Говорили уже об этом ведь.  
\- Говорили, - согласился Фили. – Но тогда это было как-то неопределенно, что ли. Мы не знали, доберемся ли до Ривенделла, помогут ли нам вообще. A теперь есть настоящий шанс снять заклятье, a значит, можно подумать и о будущем.  
\- Не очень-то хочется так забегать вперед, - пробурчал Кили. – Но, наверное, ты прав. Что предлагаешь?  
\- Ты согласен не оставаться в Эреборе после того, как мы снимем заклятье? Ты ведь понимаешь, что это будет значить?  
\- То, что, скорее всего, нам придется разорвать все связи, чтобы никому ничего не объяснять, - негромко сказал Кили. – Да, я понимаю.  
\- И?  
\- Что и? Фили, я…  
\- Ты должен понимать, что можешь передумать.  
\- Не могу.

Превозмогая сон и вялость во всем теле Кили сел, потер лицо руками и уставился на Фили. Тот тоже уселся напротив, скрестив ноги, и хотя смотрел спокойно, в его позе, в выражении лица чувствовалось напряжение.

\- Я не могу и не хочу, - повторил Кили. – Мы…  
\- Только не говори, что мы слишком многое прошли, чтобы теперь отказываться друг от друга, - перебил его Фили. – Я не хочу, чтобы мы были вместе лишь из-за чувства долга.

Кили внимательно рассматривал брата. Фили глядел в ответ, не отводя глаз.

\- Ты считаешь, что я с тобой только из-за долга? – помолчав, спросил Кили. – Что все испытания, горы эти, орки – ну все, это потому что я считал, что обязан помочь тебе снять заклятье? Или, быть может, потому что я пользовался тобой, чтобы его поскорее снять и вернуться к обычной жизни? Или, может, я вообще тебя использовал все эти годы, с самого начала? Удовлетворял свои желания за твой счет?  
\- Что? – Фили удивленно заморгал. – Я…  
\- Я даже не знаю, какой из этих вариантов мне нравится больше, - не дал ему договорить Кили. – Все такое продуманное и хитроумное.  
\- Совершенно не о тебе, - отозвался Фили, опуская глаза.   
\- Именно так.

Кили подался вперед, коснулся рукой подбородка Фили с наслаждением ощутив как его отросшая бородка мягко колет пальцы.

\- Тебя бы переплести надо, - улыбаясь, сказал он, когда брат, наконец, посмотрел на него.  
\- Кажется, я видел гребень в мешке, который нам оставил Следопыт, - отозвался Фили. – Кили…  
\- Я не обижаюсь, - Кили положил пальцы на его губы, запрещая говорить. – Твои мысли вполне оправданы. Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы ты был со мной, если бы… - он не сумел подобрать слов, сглотнул, но все же закончил: - Все было вот так. Это было бы одним сплошным мучением для нас обоих. Вот только, - он провел пальцами выше, погладил скулу, висок, полурасплетенную косу, - мне кажется, что это не про нас. Мы с детства, как две стороны одной медали, как одна душа в двух телах. Помнишь, матери даже какая-то человеческая гадалка говорила, что видит одного сына, a не двух, a мама еще злилась.  
\- Помню, - чуть кивнул Фили. – Прости меня.  
\- Мне не за что тебя прощать, - спокойно улыбнулся Кили. – И я не передумаю, брат. Я с тобой. Выбор сделан и он окончателен.  
\- Но если тебе захочется…  
\- A если тебе?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда о чем мы вообще говорим?

Фили сделал вид, что раздумывает, a потом пожал плечами, широко улыбнулся и обнял Кили, прижимая его к себе.

\- Я счастлив, что ты мой, - прошептал он ему на ухо и Кили засмеялся.  
\- Будет еще лучше примерно через год. Больше не надо будет волноваться о том, что про нас узнают, ну и о всяком таком. И знаешь, кажется, я придумал! – Кили отстранился и восторженно взглянул на Фили. – Я знаю, куда нам надо будет отправиться.  
\- В Минас-Тирит?   
\- Да нет, - помотал головой Кили, подумал. – Ну, то есть и туда, если тебе захочется, но потом. A сначала в Харад.  
\- И зачем же нам туда?  
\- Я слышал, что там такие отношения, как наши вовсе не считаются преступлением.  
\- Отношения двух братьев? – мягко спросил Фили.  
\- A зачем нам говорить о том, что мы братья? – улыбаясь, спросил Кили.

Фили некоторое время молчал, рассматривая его, a потом серьезно и торжественно сказал:

\- Когда мне говорили, что я самый умный из нас двоих, я верил. Но никогда еще я так не ошибался.

Кили весело рассмеялся.

\- Ну так договорились? Снимаем заклятье и отправляемся в Харад.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Фили. – Теперь осталось самое простое.  
\- Ну да, - вздохнул Кили и лег. Фили последовал его примеру и снова крепко обнял. – Как думаешь, обратный путь будет легче?  
\- Хотелось бы верить, но думаю, расслабляться нам не стоит. Орки снова могут взять след.

Кили вспомнил нападения и невольно передернул плечами.

\- Замерз? – обеспокоено спросил Фили. – Давай-ка все-таки я выберусь за дровами.  
\- Нет, - замотал головой Кили, но тут же передумал. – Хорошо, но только вместе.  
\- Твоя одежда еще не просохла, - ответил Фили.  
\- Да неужели в мешке не найдется ничего подходящего?

Фили мгновение смотрел на Кили, но, видно поняв, что его не переупрямить, вздохнул и кивнул:

\- Ладно, упрямец, так и быть. Вдвоем и принесем побольше.

Кили согласно закивал и снова сел. В голове шумело, немного вело, но это было нестрашно. После попоек в Синих Горах бывало и хуже.

\- Держи.

Фили сунул ему в руки штаны, рубаху и толстые носки, придвинул ближе странную, мягкую обувь. Кили понятия не имел, как она называется, но сунув внутрь ноги довольно заулыбался, мгновенно ощутив тепло. Странные сапоги оказались еще и очень легкими.

\- Идем?

Фили кивнул, вдруг снова став молчаливым, и опять покосился в сторону выхода.

\- Я рядом, - мягко сказал Кили, взяв его за руку. – Волноваться не о чем.  
\- Ага, - слабо кивнул Фили. – Ладно.

Снаружи было спокойно и светло. Снег хрустел под ногами, мороз был довольно сильным и грозил еще усилиться ближе к ночи. Кили передернул плечами, стараясь не смотреть в сторону реки, и потащил брата к лесу.

\- Я взял топорик, - проговорил он. – Так что мы быстро справимся.  
\- Ага, - односложно отозвался Фили.

Кили украдкой посмотрел на него и поразился тому, каким мечтательным стало лицо брата. Фили шел, прикрыв глаза, но не спотыкался, точно его вело какое-то чутье, он слабо улыбался, глубоко втягивал ноздрями воздух и даже не заметил, когда Кили остановился у подходящего деревца. Он продолжал идти, несмотря на оклик, и Кили не представлял, что делать. Не топор же в него бросать. A больше ничего подходящего в руках не было. Кили огляделся, но кругом был лишь снег. Снег!

Кили не зря гордился всегда своей меткостью. Первый же снежок врезался в затылок Фили, заставив того охнуть и остановиться, хватаясь за ушибленное место. 

\- Что?..  
\- Куда направился? – прищурившись, спросил Кили, подбрасывая на ладони второй снежок, размахнулся и бросил в брата, но тот не стал дожидаться, бросился в сторону и снежок лишь слегка коснулся его плеча.

В следующий миг Кили оказался лежащим навзничь на снегу.

\- И что это такое? – строго спросил оседлавший его бедра Фили. – Что за неуважение к старшим?  
\- A что за неуважение к младшим? – тяжело дыша, спросил Кили. – Я что, один должен тащить это дерево?  
\- Глубже в лесу есть и получше, - ответил Фили.

Он наклонился так низко, что Кили чувствовал его дыхание и не смог удержаться, приподнял голову и коснулся его губ быстрым поцелуем. Фили ошеломленно заморгал.

\- Ты же сказал…  
\- Я не говорил, что не могу передумать.

Зрачки Фили мгновенно расширились так, что почти поглотили светлую радужку, он низко, глухо застонал и, уткнувшись лицом в шею Кили, принялся его вылизывать, прихватывая губами, зубами, оставляя свои метки. Завтра следы будут болеть, но сейчас нахлынувшее возбуждение было таким сильным, что Кили просто не ощущал укусов, лишь то, как быстрее бежит кровь, когда брат его ласкает. Ему хотелось раздвинуть ноги как можно шире, обхватить коленями бока Фили, слиться с ним в одно существо, но…

\- Нет, - он замотал головой, выгибаясь, уходя от поцелуев. – Фили, стой!

Он был уверен, что брат не услышит его и приготовился быть взятым прямо вот так, на снегу, но Фили отстранился.

\- Не здесь, да?  
\- Ага.

Кили быстро вывернулся, поднялся на ноги и принялся отряхивать налипший снег, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как почти болезненно тянет внизу живота. 

\- Дрова, – пробормотал рядом Фили и потянул из-за пояса топорик.  
\- Да, – ответил Кили.

Вдвоем они справились с деревцем довольно быстро, хотя и пришлось постараться, прежде чем удалось разрубить его на части, оттащили в пещеру и, отдуваясь, почти попадали рядом с едва горящим огнем. Фили быстро и аккуратно раздул угли, подбросил еще остававшийся хворост и потер руки друг о друга.

\- Скоро станет совсем тепло, - негромко проговорил он, улыбаясь Кили.  
\- Да и сейчас неплохо, – отозвался тот, но стаскивать с себя куртку решил повременить.  
\- Есть хочешь?   
\- Пока нет.

Они замолчали. Кили не знал, как насчет брата, но он сам почему-то чувствовал себя смущенным, словно это был их первый поцелуй, первые ласки. Хотя нет, даже в самом начале он не ощущал такого трепета, боязни и какой-то болезненной нежности. Словно то, что должно произойти, все изменит, сделает их другими. Кили хотел было спросить у Фили, чувствует ли тот тоже самое, но тут же передумал. Не из боязни обидеть, a из боязни не подобрать правильных слов. Вместо этого он, подумав, придвинулся ближе и осторожно коснулся руки Фили, тот ответил на касание, переплетая их пальцы, и глубоко вздохнул. В пещере как-то почти сразу стало так жарко, что у Кили на лбу выступил пот, a губы пересохли.

«Странно, - подумал он. – Обычно согреться занимает больше времени».

В следующий момент он повернул голову и поцеловал Фили, который уже тянулся к нему.

Все смыло волной возбуждения. Кили стонал и тянул к себе Фили, не понимая, почему тот не поддается. Ему так хотелось ощутить на себе тяжелое, теплое тело, поцелуи на обнаженной коже, почувствовать, как брат с силой проводит ладонями по его бокам, и развести колени, подставляясь. От невыносимого желания дрожали губы и руки, но Фили все ничего не делал.

\- Ну же, - простонал Кили, откидывая голову, чтобы брату было удобнее целовать его шею, и тут же выпрямился, почувствовав, что тот отстранился. – В чем дело?

Фили сидел перед ним растрепанный, раскрасневшийся и внушительный бугор на штанах явственно говорил о том, что он хочет. Но почему тогда ничего не делает?

\- Я… - Фили замялся и покраснел еще сильнее. – Я хочу, чтобы ты.  
\- Что я? – заморгал Кили, a в следующий миг его обдало волной жара. – Ты уверен?

Так получалось, что снизу чаще бывал он, чем Фили. Кили нравилось и он не возражал, хотя иногда ему и хотелось, чтобы все было наоборот, чтобы брат стонал под ним, раздвигал ноги и выгибался, впуская в себя член. Это случалось несколько раз, давно, но Кили помнил все четко и ясно – закушенные губы, стоны удовольствия и легкую гримасу боли на лице Фили, которая почти сразу сменилась блаженством. От мгновенно прихлынувшего желания ему пришлось сжать себя между ног, иначе бы все закончилось тут же.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, в ответ на молчаливое согласие Фили и потянулся к его губам.

Кили думал, что будет волноваться, нервничать и вообще, все было так давно, что неудивительно было бы, если бы ничего не вышло, но быстро взял себя в руки, торопливо раздевая Фили. Тот стонал, когда пальцы Кили касались его кожи, вздрагивал и жмурился от удовольствия под поцелуями. Кили уложил его на спину, быстро стащил сапоги, расшнуровал штаны и хлопнул по бедрам, заставляя приподнять задницу, чтобы удобнее было стаскивать. Фили подчинился тут же, лишь негромко зашипел, когда его твердый член шлепнул о живот. Кили подумал, наклонился и быстро лизнул головку, наслаждаясь коротким вскриком. 

\- О да, - довольно пробормотал он, приподнимаясь и глядя на распростертого перед ним брата. – Ты будешь кричать подо мной.

Фили ничего не ответил, только всхлипнул и раздвинул ноги, подставляясь. Кили зажмурился, часто сглатывая, пытаясь думать о посторонних вещах, но получалось с трудом, слишком красив был Фили. Его хотелось гладить, целовать, оставлять на светлой, мягкой коже алые метки, больше, чаще, чтобы знал, кому принадлежит. Кили не отказывал себе в удовольствии, и совсем скоро вся грудь Фили оказалась покрыта засосами. Он не очень-то любил такое, но сегодня молчал, разрешая Кили делать все, что тот захочет. Кили чувствовал, что от такой покорности ему просто сносит голову. Он и не думал, что таким наслаждением будет смотреть на него вот такого, полностью обнаженного, если не считать тугой повязки, охватывающей бока. Кили напомнил было себе об осторожности, но эта мысль почти сразу же исчезла, смытая волной похоти.

\- Раздвинь ноги шире, - приказал он и Фили повиновался мгновенно, подхватил себя под колени, и развел ноги. 

Кили глухо застонал он почти невыносимого желания мгновенно оказаться внутри и только воспоминание о том, что у Фили такого не было очень долго остановило его. Кили попробовал было облизать пальцы, но во рту было сухо, точно в пустыне. Тогда он приподнялся, поднес пальцы к губам брата и приказал:

\- Оближи.

Фили подчинился мгновенно. Покорно открыл рот, забирая пальцы так глубоко, что Кили ощутил стенку его горла. На миг он представил, как даст Фили в рот, как растянутся красные губы вокруг твердого члена, но желание взять его оказалось сильнее.

\- Хватит, - он с трудом отнял пальцы у увлекшегося Фили и, не медля, чтобы не высохла слюна, приставил один к тугому отверстию.

Фили напрягся, но тут же расслабился, впуская палец в себя. Кили несколько мгновений гладил его изнутри, a потом добавил еще один, развел в стороны и выдернул, любуясь, как отверстие конвульсивно вздрогнуло, сжимаясь, и тут же снова расслабилось. Кили как наяву увидел, каким оно станет после его члена, как изнутри, тонкой струйкой, будет вытекать его семя, и почти зарычал, вставляя внутрь уже три пальца. Фили застонал, сильнее прижимая к груди колени. Он что-то шептал, кажется, чего-то просил, но Кили, за буханьем крови в ушах, не слышал. Он растягивал Фили еще немного, потом высвободил пальцы и вдруг обнаружил, что совсем позабыл раздеться, дернул было рубаху вверх, но понял, что не выдержит и потянулся к шнуровке штанов. Один рывок и истекающий смазкой, ноющий от желания член оказался на свободе. Фили приподнял голову, жадно глядя на него, облизал губы, и еще шире развел колени, приглашая. Покрасневший, растянутый анус его при этом сжался и расслабился, и Кили не стал ждать, одним ударом погружаясь внутрь, растягивая твердой плотью тугие стенки.  
В том, чтобы брать полностью обнаженного Фили одетым, оказалась своя прелесть. Кили мог целовать его, кусать, наслаждаясь короткими жалобными вскриками, a сам оставался невредим для ногтей брата, хотя тот с силой вцепился в его плечи. Фили стонал, мотал головой, подбрасывал бедра, на полпути встречая частые толчки и внутри него было так жарко, гладко и туго, что Кили с ума сходил. Глядя на брата, он смутно думал, что был дураком, потому что только отдавал. Надо было брать, раз за разом доводя Фили вот до такого состояния, когда тот и кричать не мог от удовольствия, только подвывать. Может быть, тогда у него и мысли не возникло бы чтоб уйти? Может, тогда ему проще было бы справиться с тем, что сидело внутри? Волки же тоже как-то подчиняют себе молодых? 

Кили замедлился, толчки стали тягучими, очень аккуратными, медленными, и, конечно, для Фили этого было уже слишком мало. Он тут же начал скулить, требуя еще, стонал, и так отчаянно крутил бедрами, что отказывать ему было бы слишком жестоко. Но Кили и не собирался. Ему пришла в голову одна мысль. Может, потом брат будет недоволен, но сейчас он был в его власти, и Кили собирался попробовать. Он резко вышел, заставив Фили охнуть и вздрогнуть.

\- Встань на колени.

Фили повиновался, хотя заласканное тело двигалось с трудом. Кили надавил ему на загривок, заставляя уткнуться лицом в подстилку и высоко поднять зад, a потом, удерживая его одной рукой, второй отвесил увесистый шлепок. Фили взвизгнул, дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, по Кили сильнее сжал его шею, удерживая на месте.

\- Ты ведь должен быть наказан, – проговорил он негромко, облизывая пересохшие от волнения губы. – Помнишь, в детстве, когда ты убежал от мамы, она отшлепала тебя? Ты убежал от меня. Теперь я накажу тебя. Понятно?

Фили слабо всхлипнул, кивнул и замер. По-прежнему удерживая брата за шею, Кили огладил его зад, любуясь уже исчезающим отпечатком ладони на светлой коже, a потом отвесил новый хлесткий шлепок по другой ягодице. И так снова и снова, не останавливаясь. Он хотел наказать Фили не слишком сильно, лишь попытаться загнать его зверя внутрь, помочь подчинить, но Фили так сладко стонал, что остановиться оказалось невозможно. Фили вздрагивал, но не вырывался, полностью покорившись, и это заводило. Кили остановился, лишь когда увидел, что ягодицы его полыхают. Отпустив его шею, он скользнул рукой по его груди, животу, нащупал каменный член и довольно улыбнулся.

\- Тебе нравится? Я продолжу?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, отвесил брату еще несколько шлепков, a потом приставил головку члена к приоткрытому отверстию и вошел. Фили задергался, когда полы рубахи Кили коснулись раздраженной кожи, но тот не дал ему отстраниться. Ухватив за волосы, он заставил его прогнуться, и задвигался так сильно, как только мог, наслаждаясь сорванными, хриплыми стонами. Краешком сознания еще не утонувшего в удовольствии, Кили понимал, что никогда не чувствовал себя лучше и срываясь в оргазм, каким-то нутряным чутьем знал, что теперь не только брат, но и его волк принадлежат ему. A еще, что он обязательно попросит повторить. Попозже.

Кили вышел из вздрагивающего, стонущего Фили и повалился на спину рядом, медленно провел ладонью по вспотевшей спине брата, погладил пылающий зад и перевернул Фили на спину, и довольно улыбнулся, увидев длинные белые нити, пачкающие его живот, потерся носом о его грудь и, приподнявшись, ласково поцеловал Фили. Тот слабо улыбнулся ему, закрыл глаза и мгновенно уснул. Кили хмыкнул, но не стал его будить, только укрыл двумя одеялами и, наконец, стащил с себя промокшую от пота одежду.

Фили спал недолго и открыл глаза, когда Кили, уставший сидеть просто так, достал трубку и кисет, и закурил. Ароматный дымок поплыл по пещере и Кили, сделавший всего пару затяжек, увидел, как брат завозился рядом.

\- Ты как? – спросил он, стараясь выглядеть виноватым, но по лицу Фили понял, что не слишком-то удалось, и бросил притворяться.  
\- Не думал, что ты можешь быть таким, - сказал Фили, попытавшись сесть. Кили с облегчением увидел, что у него получилось.  
\- Прости, - только и сказал он. - Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, но подумал, что…

Он не договорил, смущенно улыбнулся, взмахнул зажатой в руке трубкой, не в состоянии закончить фразу.

\- Ты его напугал. Я даже и не думал, что такое возможно, - проговорил Фили, придвигаясь ближе. – Дай затянуться.

Кили тут же отдал ему трубку и Фили, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, сделал несколько затяжек.

\- Так что все нормально, - Фили отложил трубку и вдруг крепко обнял Кили. – Не знаю, это ли было нужно, но я чувствую себя почти так, как когда мы выходили из дома. Мне лучше. И теперь я почти уверен, что смогу справиться.  
\- Почти? – нахмурился Кили.  
\- Ну, мало ли, - усмехнулся Фили и потер лицо ладонями. – Я столько всего наворотил!  
\- Вовсе нет, - мягко сказал Кили, обнимая его. – Ты ничего не сделал, только защищал меня и Двалина. Ты совершенно ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Перед Двалином долго придется извиняться, - грустно усмехнулся Фили. – Я плохо помню, но, кажется, здорово порвал его.  
\- Да, - не стал отрицать Кили. – Но не забывай, он сам нарвался. Ну сколько уже можно говорить о том, что нас нигде не поймут и не примут?  
\- Он хочет как лучше, - пожал плечами Фили. – Думает, что дает нам шанс исправить ошибку.  
\- Да, но не понимает, что это никакая не ошибка, что лучше-то нам вдвоем!  
\- Согласен, - Фили задумался, потом кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и продолжил. - Вот об этом мы с ним и поговорим, когда вернемся в Ривенделл. Надеюсь, он поймет нас, a то такое чувство, что он просто целью себе поставил отговорить нас, когда пошел в поход.  
\- Ну, не думаю, что это так, - подумав, возразил Кили. – Но ты прав. Двалин должен уже нас понять. Мы столько прошли и пережили, что если бы с нами было что-то не так, с нашими отношениями, то это уже стало бы ясно.  
\- Хочешь сказать, мы бы все поняли и разбежались? – уточнил Фили.  
\- Да.  
\- Интересно, a спало бы тогда заклятье, как думаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - Кили почесал затылок и пожал плечами. – Правда, не знаю.  
\- И я не знаю, - согласился Фили. – Но только представь, что было бы если бы нет. Быть привязанным к тому, в ком видишь один укор. Ты еще помнишь, как все было хорошо и знаешь, что так больше никогда не будет. Это… пытка.  
\- Хорошо, что у нас такого не было, - невольно вздрогнув, сказал Кили. – Я бы точно не смог.  
\- И я, - вздохнул Фили, ёжась. – Тогда все было бы бессмысленно.  
\- Не хочу об этом думать, - прошептал Кили, теснее прижимаясь к брату. Фили улыбнулся, потрепал его по волосам и вдруг вспомнил:  
\- Эй, ты говорил, что Арагорн принес нам и гребень. Заплетешь меня?

Кили радостно кивнул, улыбаясь.

\- A потом я тебя, - продолжил Фили, и Кили недовольно застонал. – Да-да, a то у тебя на голове уже чаща, не всякий лес сравнится.

Кили несильно ткнул кулаком в плечо смеющегося брата и поднялся на ноги.

\- Но я первый, - предупредил он Фили.   
\- Ладно, - кивнул тот, улыбаясь, и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. На его лице появилась и тут же пропала гримаса боли, но Кили ничего не сказал, только довольно улыбнулся про себя.

Расчесывать Фили, плести ему косы всегда доставляло Кили удовольствие. Мягкие пряди послушно скользили между пальцев, принимали ту форму, которую он хотел им придать и Кили всегда удивлялся, почему не в состоянии справиться с собственными волосами. Те вечно топорщились, выбивались из самых крепких кос. Хотя, если их ему плел Фили, то дело обстояло немного лучше. 

\- Не двигайся, - предупредил Кили брата и принялся за дело.

По-хорошему, конечно, стоило бы как следует вымыть волосы, прежде чем плестись, но Кили оставил это до того момента, когда она вернутся в Ривенделл. Должны же у эльфов быть теплые купальни, a не только фонтан под открытым небом и большие тазы, которые им с Двалином притащили в первый же вечер после их прихода в долину. Кили смутно помнил, что кто-то из эльфов что-то говорил о том, чтобы куда-то отлучиться, но Кили и слушать его не стал, полностью сосредоточенный на брате. 

\- Вернемся в Ривенделл и попросим растопить баню, - проговорил он негромко.  
\- Ага, - согласился Фили. – Я устал пахнуть кровью и мазями.

Кили, наклонившись, поцеловал его в плечо и аккуратно коснулся раненого бока. Немного позже надо будет перебинтовать.

\- Тепло, много горячей воды и мыло, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Да, - согласился Фили, запрокинул голову, глядя на Кили, и улыбнулся. – Прямо, как в Синих Горах, помнишь?  
\- Еще бы, - улыбнулся в ответ Кили, стараясь не краснеть слишком сильно.

Тогда, фактически единственным местом, где она с Фили могли побыть вместе не рискуя ни на кого наткнуться, были купальни. Горячих источников в горах было много, так что свои отдельные себе могла позволить почти всякая семья и уж точно семья Торина. Вот они этим и пользовались, целовались, пока губы не начинали болеть, ласкали друг друга и часто переходили к более активным действиям. В тот день они привычно нежились в горячей воде, Кили сидел на коленях у Фили, a точнее, на его члене, когда внутрь вошел вернувшийся из дальнего похода Торин. 

\- Хорошо еще, что мы не целовались, - пробормотал Фили. – Торин бы нас убил.  
\- Ага, - вспоминая, хихикнул Кили. – У тебя от страха аж все упало, a Торин даже не заметил, что я у тебя на коленях сижу.  
\- Ну еще бы, - проворчал Фили. – Ты же от ужаса тут же под воду с головой ушел и чуть меня не утопил. Потому у меня все и упало.  
\- Ну и хорошо, - заметил Кили, закрепляя заушную косу, - иначе дядя решил бы, что ты как-то слишком рад его видеть.  
\- Да уж, - вздохнул Фили, жмурясь. – Вот я иногда думаю, a может, стоило поговорить с ним и мамой, попробовать все объяснить? Ну, чтобы все вот так вот не закончилось?  
\- Думаешь, это чему-то помогло бы? – спросил Кили. – Держи гребень, моя очередь.  
\- Не знаю, - Фили развернулся и принялся осторожно распутывать его космы. – Может быть и нет. Но хотя бы Рауд не смог бы использовать нас против них.  
\- Да, в том, что творится сейчас в Эреборе есть наша вина, - проговорил Кили и Фили замер с гребнем в руке:  
\- Думаешь, так всё плохо?  
\- Хочу верить, что нет, - вздохнул Кили. – Но… сам понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю, - помолчав, согласился Фили.

Некоторое время они оба сидели без движения, a потом Фили снова принялся расчесывать брата и кроме болезненного шипения Кили тишину грота больше ничто не нарушало.


	21. Chapter 21

Примерно на четвертый день их пребывания в гроте, Фили решил, что пора возвращаться. Не то, чтобы ему очень хотелось, но смысла оставаться здесь и мерзнуть, больше не было. В Ривенделле можно было преспокойно отдохнуть, набраться сил и обсудить все, о чем они с Кили еще не успели поговорить. Хотя, таких тем, кажется, не осталось. Они болтали обо всем – о прошлом, вспоминая детские проделки и родителей, о настоящем, радуясь, что наконец-то снова могут быть вместе по-настоящему, о будущем – и тогда привычное уже спокойствие нарушалось отчаянным желанием мести. Ложась спать, и прижимая к себе усталого, но довольного Кили, Фили закрывал глаза и видел, как они ворвутся в тронный зал Эребора, выгонят оттуда предателя и казнят его. Фили стискивал зубы, лелея свои видения, засыпал, и, судя по тому, что на лице Кили было такое же суровое выражение, ему снилось тоже самое. Хотя, Фили не спрашивал. Почему? Он и сам не знал. Но только, если просыпался первым, осторожно целовал складку на его лбу и улыбался, глядя, как Кили расслабляется. 

Это не были самые лучшие дни жизни Фили, но, совершенно точно, самые спокойные. 

\- Нам надо уходить? – спросил Кили еще через ночь и Фили, подумав, кивнул. – Жаль, здесь было спокойно.  
\- Да, - согласился Фили. – Но там будет не хуже, нам ведь пока не нужно отправляться в путь. Отдохнем, приведем в порядок оружие. Да и с Двалином мне давно пора поговорить.  
\- Тут ты прав, - вздохнул Кили и Фили удивленно уставился на него.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Ты только не дави на него слишком уж сильно, - попросил Кили. – Он многое для нас сделал.  
\- Сделал, чтобы искупить свою вину, - заметил Фили. – Но при этом не оставляет попыток нас развести.  
\- Да, это мне тоже надоело, - согласился Кили. – И все же.  
\- Я не собираюсь ничего ему говорить и уж точно не стану с ним драться, - улыбнулся Фили.  
\- A мне показалось – ну еще там, в горах, что ты собирался, - пристально взглянул на него Кили.  
\- Ну, будем считать, я передумал, - пожал плечами Фили. – Сколько можно ссориться?   
\- Так ты простил его? – помолчав, спросил Кили.  
\- A ты?

Фили прекрасно знал, что Кили терпеть не мог, когда ему отвечают вопросом на вопрос и засмеялся, увидев, как брат раздраженно закатил глаза. И все-таки, он ждал ответа.

\- Я не знаю, - признался Кили. – С одной стороны, если бы не он, нам бы пришлось гораздо сложнее. С другой, если бы не он, нам, возможно, вообще не пришлось бы переживать ничего подобного.  
\- Но невозможно ненавидеть друга вечно, - негромко сказал Фили. – Тут уж либо надо его убить, либо простить.  
\- Ну или как вариант, просто не общаться, - добавил Кили.  
\- Или так, - согласился Фили. – Но, во-первых, мы в Ривенделле, где других гномов просто нет, да и вообще их нет на сотни миль окрест. A во-вторых, он все же наш учитель. Кто сказал, что кто-нибудь из нас не может сделать ошибку? И что, будем ненавидеть друг друга до конца дней?  
\- Да нет, - покачал головой Кили. – Я скорее прикончу тебя.  
\- И я тебя тоже, - сказал Фили, улыбаясь. – Ну так что?  
\- Я давно не виню Двалина, - сказал Кили, пристально глядя на него. – Но я рад, что ты тоже простил его.  
\- Почти, - кивнул Фили. – Но я надеюсь, он будет достаточно мудр, чтобы не пытаться снова рассказывать нам, какую ошибку мы делаем.  
\- Тут я с тобой согласен, - усмехнулся Кили. – Если я еще раз об этом услышу, я сам его убью. Да что там, я любого убью, кто нас скажет такое. Ты – мой и точка.  
\- Согласен, - рассмеялся Фили и, притянув к себе брата, потрепал его по волосам. – Так что собираемся и выходим.   
\- Соскучился по мягкой постели? – поддел его Кили, выворачиваясь и приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.  
\- И это тоже, - спокойно согласился Фили. – Но еще больше я соскучился по хорошему мытью и не в ледяной воде, как ты недавно, - Кили невольно передернулся. – Да и рану надо бы смазать и перебинтовать чистым, a то у нас повязки закончились.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Кили, прикусив губу. – Хорошо еще, что нож прошел по касательной. Все-таки, Арагорн – мастер.  
\- Кто тут обо мне вспомнил?

Гномы дружно вздрогнули и повернулись к выходу, но тут же расслабились, увидев перед собой следопыта. Тот, чуть пригнувшись, вошел внутрь, протянул Кили мешок, и уселся у костра, скрестив ноги.

\- Да вот, - начал Фили, улыбаясь, - говорим, что ты нож не очень метко бросаешь, меня почти не задел.   
\- Хочешь сказать, ты бы справился лучше? – принял вызов Арагорн.  
\- Конечно, - во весь рот заухмылялся Фили. – Ни в Синих Горах, ни в Эреборе со мной, в мастерстве метания ножей никто сравниться не мог.

Арагорн сделал вид, что задумался, но Кили, воодушевленно потрошащий мешок – о, Махал, он только теперь понял, как же сильно соскучился по мягкому хлебу! – видел, что у человека на уме уже что-то есть. И действительно:

\- Ну что же, тогда устроим соревнование, когда ты окончательно выздоровеешь. Покажешь мне, как бросают ножи у вас горах.  
\- Покажу, - Фили вдруг погрустнел. – Если только ножи найду.  
\- Двалин тебе отковал, - невнятно пробормотал Кили, уже успевший набить рот свежим хлебом. 

Фили так недоуменно уставился на него, что Кили решил, что брат его не понял, сделал усилие, проглотил все, что было во рту, и повторил: 

\- Двалин сковал тебе ножи, ты что, не помнишь? Ты же был с нами в кузнице. Я еще ножны помогал делать, шлифовал клинки.  
\- Вообще не помню, - покачал головой Фили, потер лоб и вздохнул: - Кажется, я должен ему больше, чем думал. Ножи… Ты знаешь, что мои самые первые отковал мне именно Двалин?  
\- Ну, - Кили не совсем понимал, в чем именно дело, но видел, что для брата это важно. – Значит, есть повод поскорее помириться, - он посмотрел на Арагорна и добавил: - Мы уже собирались возвращаться.  
\- Ваши разногласия разрешились? – спросил следопыт, и гномы одновременно кивнули. – Это отличная новость. Теперь вам будет проще справиться с тем, что вас ждет.   
\- Да, - согласился Фили, наклонился и выдернул у Кили из рук лепешку.  
\- Эй! – возмутился тот, торопливо жуя.  
\- A нечего есть в одиночку. О старших надо думать, - наставительно сказал Фили и откусил кусок, прожевал, и облизал губы, так, что Кили невольно покраснел. 

Этой ночью они долго не спали, лаская друг друга, но сейчас он почувствовал, что этого было недостаточно. Фили, кажется, прочел его мысли, но ничего не сказал, только усмехнулся, подмигнул, и снова откусил кусок. Кили откашлялся.

\- Так, когда выходить будем?  
\- Да вот сейчас соберемся и вперед, - пожал плечами Фили. – Думаю, у нас еще много часов до того, как солнце начнет клониться к закату.

Он вопросительно уставился на Арагорна и тот согласно кивнул.

\- Ну вот, - Фили доел лепешку, отряхнул крошки и довольно улыбнулся. – Можно идти.

Пока Кили укладывал вещи, он быстро затушил костер и обвел глазами пещеру, которая все эти дни служила им домом, и неплохим, улыбнулся, поймал понимающий взгляд Арагорна и благодарно кивнул ему. И было за что. Если бы человек не помог Кили отыскать его, если бы не привел сюда, вряд ли бы сейчас Фили мог так четко и ясно соображать. Вряд ли он был собой. Это место помогло им разобраться во всем и, Фили изо всех сил надеялся, что теперь сумеет справиться сам. В конце концов, вот уже пару дней, как зверь внутри даже не шевелился. Фили задумался, стоит ли попробовать выпустить его, не принимая зелье, но тут же передумал. Не стоит рисковать.

\- Все готово, - услышал он, повернулся к брату и взял протянутый мешок, закинул его за плечи, поправил лямки и первым пошел к выходу.

Снаружи стоял мороз и Фили плотнее затянул пояс, и накинул на голову капюшон, надеясь, что дорога до Ривенделла не займет много времени. Прикинуть, сколько именно, он не мог, потому что почти ничего не помнил из той ночи, когда сбежал.

\- Тогда мы тебя искали часов пять, - сказал Кили, догоняя его. – Все никак не могли понять, куда именно ты отправился, a потом Арагорн сумел отыскать твои следы. Надеюсь, сегодня мы доберемся быстрее, a то что-то холодно.  
\- И я надеюсь, - согласился Фили, жадно вдыхая свежий воздух и изо всех сил прислушиваясь к себе. 

Пока что зверь вел себя спокойно, и попыток вырваться не предпринимал. Это Фили только радовало. Это значило, что усилия Кили, да и его собственные, не прошли даром.

\- Эй, - услышав громкий окрик, гномы обернулись. Арагорн быстро нагнал их. – Я пойду вперед, покажу короткую тропу. Не отставайте.

Фили улыбнулся брату, снова глубоко вздохнул и пошел следом за следопытом.   
Лес звенел от мороза, все птицы и мелкое зверье попрятались, и только где-то неподалеку (a может и далеко, просто Фили уже привык, что слух подводит) фыркал крупный олень. 

«Если поохотиться, мяса хватит на пару недель».

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Фили негромко хмыкнул и мотнул головой. Ну уж нет, пока они не выступили в обратный путь, он не станет думать ни о припасах, ни о дичи. Куда приятнее будет подумать о том, как побаловать и развлечь Кили. В конце концов, он тоже немало пережил и, вот, чуть не утонул совсем недавно.

Фили невольно поежился, вспоминая, как вышел и увидел брата, стоящего на льду. Еще никогда Кили не казался ему таким испуганным. О случившемся они так и не поговорили. 

\- Так что надо что-то придумать, - пробормотал себе под нос Фили, обернувшись, весело подмигнул брату и быстрее зашагал за Арагорном.

К тому времени, как впереди показались дома Ривенделла, Фили уже придумал, что сделает для Кили и потому в поселок входил почти насвистывая. Кили, как он слышал, тоже что-то напевал себе под нос.

\- Ну, вот и ваш дом.

Арагорн остановился перед смутно знакомым Фили домом и улыбнулся гномам.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся в ответ Фили и крепко пожал протянутую руку.  
\- Был рад помочь, - ответил человек. – Если захотите поохотиться…  
\- Ну уж нет, - перебил его Кили, качая головой. – Мне леса теперь на сто лет вперед хватит.  
\- A мне понравилось, - невинно заметил Фили и расхохотался, поймав чуть испуганный взгляд Кили. – Да шучу, шучу. Я сейчас только согреться и поесть хочу.  
\- Думаю, час общей трапезы мы уже пропустили, - проговорил Арагорн, улыбаясь. – Но уверен, это не станет проблемой. Скажу на кухне, и вам накроют.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарно кивнул Фили. – И, если можно, покажи, где здесь купальни.  
\- Вот да, - согласился Кили. – Погреться не мешало бы.  
\- Только сначала поесть.  
\- A к другу вашему что, не зайдете? – как бы мимоходом, напомнил Арагорн.

Фили мгновенно посерьезнел и задумался. В общем-то, следопыт был прав, откладывать было ни к чему, да и Двалин – это точно, волнуется.

\- Кили… - он повернулся к брату, но ничего не успел сказать, как тот замотал головой:  
\- Я с тобой.

Фили хотел было начать возражать, но тут же передумал. Не то чтобы они с Двалином будут убивать друг друга, просто тому будет полезно увидеть, что несмотря на все случившееся, они с Кили вместе и расставаться не собираются. Поэтому он просто успокаивающе улыбнулся Кили:

\- И даже не думал идти к нему один, особенно учитывая, что я не знаю и куда идти-то.

Заметно успокоившийся Кили, вдруг почесал в затылке и повернулся к Арагорну:

\- A где его положили?  
\- Вон там, - следопыт кивнул в сторону изящного серого дома стоящего буквально в двух шагах. – Владыка решил, что как бы там ни было, a вы не захотите быть далеко друг от друга.  
\- Это правда, - кивнул Фили и еще раз ему улыбнулся. – Спасибо, друг. Дальше мы сами.

Арагорн кивнул ему, потом Кили, развернулся и быстро направился куда-то вверх, к главным домам, где жили, как успел понять, не самые простые эльфы.

\- Ладно, идем, - Фили шагнул в сторону их дома.  
\- A как же…  
\- Ну, надо хоть вещи оставить. Не идти же к Двалину с мешками.  
\- Да, точно.

Двери их домика были не заперты. Фили это слегка удивило, как и то, что все то время, что их не было, внутрь, кажется, никто не заходил. По крайней мере, воздух был спертым, a на столе и подоконнике появилась пыль. Он бросил на стул мешок, от души потянулся и повернулся к Кили.

\- A спали мы где?  
\- На втором этаже есть еще комнаты, - негромко ответил Кили.

Фили мгновение смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и, притянув к себе брата, крепко обнял.

\- Я так и не поблагодарил тебя, - сказал он, утыкаясь носом в воротник его куртки. – И не извинился.   
\- Да не за что, - чуть качнул головой Кили, расслабляясь.  
\- Нет, есть за что, - упрямо сказал Фили. – Если бы не ты, меня бы здесь сейчас не было.  
\- A если бы не ты – то здесь не было бы меня и Двалина, - отозвался Кили. – Так что предлагаю обо всем забыть.  
\- Ну уж нет, - Фили отстранился и взглянул ему в глаза. – Я ни о чем забывать не собираюсь.

Кили открыл было рот, но Фили не дал ему сказать ни слова, заткнув рот поцелуем. A когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, то спрашивать ему уже ни о чем не хотелось. Хотелось продолжения. Но с ним, совершенно точно, следовало повременить.

\- Идем? – спросил Кили, отступая на шаг к двери.

Фили чуть напрягся, на его щеках дрогнули желваки, a потом он уверенно кивнул:

\- Конечно. Говорить, есть и мыться. Я ничего не перепутал?  
\- Ничего, - серьезно подтвердил Кили, толкая дверь.

Двалин, как показалось Фили, спал, когда они с Кили, стараясь не слишком громко топать, вошли в небольшую, уютную и очень светлую комнату. Хотя, она была бы светлой. Если бы кто-нибудь раздвинул тяжелые, плотные, темно-синего цвета шторы, закрывающие окна. Фили только про себя улыбнулся, представив, как Двалин скандалит с эльфами, требуя задернуть занавески. Ну не любит он излишек света или никогда не любил.

Фили внимательнее пригляделся к лежащему с закрытыми глазами другу, отметил плотно сжатые губы, осунувшееся лицо, повязку, туго охватывающую плечо и грудь.

\- Ну, и долго вы там собираетесь стоять? – не открывая глаз, проговорил Двалин. – Я тут не умираю между прочим. И не сплю.  
\- Мы… - начал было Кили, но тут же замолчал, наткнувшись на тяжелый, пронизывающий взгляд Двалина.

Фили вздохнул, оттер брата назад, прикрывая плечом, и уставился на Двалина в ответ. Некоторое время в комнате царило тяжелое, муторное молчание, a потом Двалин слегка кивнул, разрешая им подойти. Чтобы не беспокоить раненого, они уселись на невысокие табуреты у его кровати. То есть, это Кили сел. Фили остался стоять и, словно невзначай, положил руку на плечо брату. Двалин только чуть скривил губы, но ничего не сказал.

\- Как ты? – помолчав еще мгновение, спросил Фили. В его голосе в должной мере смешались вина, радость, упрямство и Кили порадовался, что брат заговорил первым, ему бы точно не хватило сил открыть рот, a если бы и хватило, то кроме вины в его словах ничего бы не было.   
\- Жить буду, - ответил тем временем Двалин. – A вы… ты…  
\- Все в порядке, - пожал плечами Фили. – Надеюсь, и дальше так будет.  
\- Да, - отозвался Двалин. 

Они снова замолчали. Двалин не сводил с них глаз, и Кили казалось, что еще немного, и он просто провалится сквозь пол, настолько неуютно он себя чувствовал.

\- Прости…  
\- Я виноват…

Слова прозвучали одновременно и так оглушительно, что Кили невольно вздрогнул. Посмотрел на смутившегося Двалина, перевел взгляд на покрасневшего Фили, и улыбнулся.

\- Мы думали, - сказал он негромко. – Ты нас с потрохами съешь, когда мы вернемся.

Двалин недоуменно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами, и тут же скривился от боли.

\- Я хотел, - кивнул он. – Сначала тебя, - он кивнул на Фили, - за то, что чуть не сожрал и сбежал, a тебя, - он ткнул пальцем в Кили, - что сразу за братом не пошел. A если б ты его не нашел?  
\- Ну так нашел же, – ответил Кили, чувствуя, как по лицу расплывается широкая улыбка и тут же посерьезнел. – A если бы я ушел, ты бы просто истек кровью.  
\- Да и поделом бы, - проворчал Двалин, отводя взгляд. – Чтобы не лез, куда не просят.

Кили удивленно моргнул и слегка вздрогнул, почувствовав, как на плече крепко сжал пальцы Фили.

\- И с чего ты вдруг так изменил свое мнение? - медленно спросил он.  
\- У меня было время полежать и подумать, - глядя на него, сказал Двалин. – Я знаю, что принять то, что происходит между вами, мне будет сложно, даже почти невозможно, - пальцы Фили сжались еще сильнее и Кили едва удерживался, чтоб не морщиться от боли. – Думаю, как и всем остальным – Дис, Торину…  
\- Всем, кому уже успел растрепать Рауд, - кивнул Фили.  
\- Ты понимаешь, - вздохнул Двалин. – Но пока я лежал, я вспомнил одно присловье, которое часто говорила нам с Балином мать – «Не нравится – не смотри». A отвернуться, если что, я смогу, - он вдруг усмехнулся и подмигнул братьям. – Как тогда, в горах, в пещере.  
\- Ты… - у Кили невольно вырвался удивленный возглас и он почувствовал, что краснеет. – Слышал нас?  
\- Вас сложно было не услышать, - усмехнулся Двалин. – Хотя в первый момент я решил, что это мне снится.  
\- И почему же ты нас тогда не разогнал? – хмуро спросил Фили. – Если ты принять не сможешь, это было бы правильнее.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Двалин. – Может, до последнего верить не хотел, хотя, куда уж еще дальше. Может, уже тогда понимал, что нечего лезь туда, куда даже сам Махал соваться не должен. Вот за это, видать и поплатился. За то что вмешался.

Он потер здоровой рукой раненое плечо и вздохнул, но Фили не отступал:

\- Куда лезть-то?  
\- Да в любовь, - удивленно глянул на него Двалин. – Куда ж еще. Она такое, бывает, выкинет, что бери и прячься, если успеешь. Если у вас так вышло, да еще все так серьезно и столько вместе прошли, да не разбежались, друг друга во всех грехах обвиняя, то может вот ваш случай как раз и есть исключительный? И все правильно с вами. И кто я такой, чтобы судить вас, если оно правда так?  
\- Все правильно, - мягко отозвался Фили и погладил Кили по волосам. – И с нами, и с твоими мыслями.  
\- Не думай, что это было легко, - проворчал Двалин.   
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Фили, помялся немного, и добавил. – Ты прости меня, я сам не знаю, как так вышло.  
\- Зато я знаю, - сказал Двалин. – Ты брата защищал.  
\- И все равно не должен был, - покачал головой Фили. – Прости.  
\- Прощаю, - помолчав, кивнул Двалин. – A брата береги. Он знаешь, как за тобой убивался?  
\- Знаю, - вздохнул Фили.  
\- Вот. Всегда помни об этом.  
\- Эй, - вмешался Кили. – Я тут вообще-то. Что это вы меня, как невесту из рук в руки передаете?  
\- Молчал бы уж, - в один голос отозвались Двалин и Фили, и все три гнома рассмеялись.

Отсмеявшись, Фили потер ладонью глаза, a потом наклонился и осторожно сжал пальцы Двалина. Тот, не медля ни мгновения, ответил ему тем же.

\- Разобрались? – глядя в глаза другу, спросил Фили.  
\- Разобрались, - кивнул Двалин. – Что дальше-то делать думаете?

Фили выпустил его ладонь, выпрямился и от души зевнул.

\- Сначала мыться, потом есть, потом спать.  
\- A потом? – не отступал Двалин.  
\- Я не знаю, - покачал головой Фили и прикусил губу.  
\- Ну, говори, - потребовал Двалин и Кили удивленно перевел взгляд с него на брата.  
\- Он глубоко, но никак не отпускает, - Фили приложил руку к груди. – Пока шли, пару раз чуть в лес не дернул.  
\- Я тебе дерну, - проворчал Кили и встал. – Все, хватит о дурном думать, брат. Я рядом, зелья у нас теперь хоть залейся, a способ держать твоего волка подальше я уже знаю.

Кили невольно заулыбался, увидев, как сильно покраснел Фили. Двалин удивленно хмыкнул, но спрашивать ни о чем не стал.

\- Это хорошо, что ты такой уверенный, - сказал он. – Тогда как возвращаться будем?  
\- Я еще не думал, - улыбнулся Фили. – Но тебе сначала на ноги встать надо.  
\- Это я быстро, - проворчал Двалин.  
\- A нам торопиться некуда, - вмешался Кили. – До следующего дня Дарина времени еще много. Раньше середины лета и думать можно не уходить.  
\- И что мы тут делать будем так долго? – уставился на него Двалин.  
\- Ну, я не знаю как у тебя, a у меня планов очень много, - подмигнул ему Кили, схватил Фили за руку и, быстро кивнув другу, утащил брата вон.  
\- Ну что сейчас об этом разговаривать? – сказал он, пока они быстро шагали в сторону купален. – Ему поправиться надо, тебе отдохнуть, да и мне не помешает. Так что…  
\- Ты прав, - перебил его Фили. – Если честно, я просто не хочу никуда пока идти. Как представлю снова этот холод, горы, - он передернул плечами и вдруг остановился, развернул к себе Кили. – Ты только трусом меня не считай!

Кили только удивленно захлопал глазами.

\- С ума сошел совсем? Думаешь, я туда сильно рвусь? Нет уж, если у нас есть возможность, мы должны ею воспользоваться. Но не только отдохнуть, a еще хорошенько продумать, как станем действовать, когда вернемся в Эребор.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фили, подхватил его под руку и они снова пошли к купальням. – Я уже думал на кого, если что мы сможем опереться по возвращении, a кто и предать может.  
\- Ну вот, все это запишем. Да еще, наверное, про эльфов неплохо бы не забыть. Трандуил говорил мне, что у него в Горе есть кто-то свой.  
\- Доносчик? – нахмурился Фили.  
\- Ну сейчас-то какая разница? – закатил глаза Кили.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился Фили и вздохнул.  
\- Что?  
\- Да что-то куда больше, чем Рауд беспокоит меня тот, кто снова в Дол-Гулдуре сидит. Далеко от Эребора, a видишь, руки-то дотянулись.  
\- Думаешь, он решится пойти на нас войной? – настала очередь Кили останавливаться.  
\- Я не знаю, - мягко потянул его за собой Фили. – Но кто знает. Если уж он одного гнома приворожил, что он сумеет с целой Горой таких сделать? Или даже, может и не гномы совсем ему нужны. Вспомни, что Гэндальф когда-то Торину говорил – Эребор границу на север прикрывает. Если тот, кто на юге сидит войну затевает, ему куда как выгодно нас сил лишить, уничтожить.  
\- Выгодно, - кивнул Кили. – Проблема в том, что мы ничего сейчас сделать не можем.  
\- Ну, думать-то нам что мешает? – пожал плечами Фили.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся Кили и Фили неожиданно испытал такой прилив нежности, что чуть слезы на глаза не навернулись. Но он не дал им прорваться и только позволил себе взять Кили за руку.

Порыв холодного ветра завернул полу куртка и Фили, ежась, подтянул воротник повыше, в который раз удивляясь, что у эльфов нашлась одежда, подходящая по размеру гномам. Впрочем, это удивление стало уже чем-то привычным и ощущалось отдаленно, словно нечто интересное, но не слишком важное, чтобы думать об этом прямо сейчас. Кили, идущий рядом, тоже молчал. Фили краем глаза видел, как он улыбается, но спрашивать чему именно не стал.

\- Знаешь, сейчас бы взлететь, - неожиданно сказал Кили.  
\- Крылья замерзнут, - отозвался Фили.  
\- Представляешь, как там хорошо? – продолжил, улыбаясь, Кили и задрал голову к небу. Как он мог вот так идти и не спотыкаться, для Фили было загадкой.  
\- Я бы тоже по лесу пробежался. Свежий снег так здорово пахнет, - вздохнул он.  
\- Скучаешь? – спросил Кили, не опуская головы.  
\- Иногда, - не стал лгать Фили. – А ты?  
\- Тоже, - вздохнул Кили. 

Дальше они шли в молчании, но уютном, спокойном. Такие разговоры… Фили сначала тревожился, когда Кили впервые заговорил о полете, думал, что брат так его проверяет, не доверяет, а потом понял, что дело вовсе не в этом. Кили и правда скучал по небу, по возможности расправить крылья. Он никогда не жаловался, но Фили по себе знал, как трудно отказаться от ощущения свободы, которую дарит животная сущность. Он почти поддался ей, почти потерял себя и, если честно, был рад, что Кили постоянно принимает зелье, потому что с полетами, наверное, все еще сложнее. Но разговоры всегда поддерживал, ведь кто как не он действительно понимает то, что чувствует Кили. Он хотел было сказать что-то еще – теплое, подбадривающее, но в этот миг Кили остановился, вглядываясь куда-то в сторону.

\- Что? – тихо спросил Фили, невольно кладя руку на рукоять ножа.  
\- Мне кажется, там кто-то есть, - прошептал в ответ Кили.  
\- Проверим.

Фили осторожно пошел туда, откуда – он теперь тоже слышал это – доносились голоса. Кто-то ссорился, так ему показалось. Оба гнома ступали аккуратно, стараясь, чтобы снег под ногами хрустел не слишком громко, но тем, кого они совсем скоро увидели на мосту, было, похоже, не до чего. 

Первым порывом Фили было схватить Кили за руку и утащить обратно, но любопытство победило. Что общего может быть у прекрасной дочери Элронда и Следопыта? Почему она так цепляется за его руки и заглядывает в глаза, словно пытаясь удержать. Отчаянием эльфийки, казалось, можно было наполнить Бруинен, бегущий под изящным мостиком, и у Фили заныло сердце. Он редко встречался с девушкой, но всякий раз она была добра к ним с Кили, ласково улыбалась и в ней не было ни высокомерия, ни отстраненности, так часто присущей эльфам, так что видеть ее теперь такой печальной было почти больно.

\- Что же он делает? – прошептал рядом Кили.   
\- Кажется, мы лезем не в свое дело, - также тихо ответил Фили.

Кили не успел ничего сказать, потому что Арагорн на мосту наклонился и поцеловал Арвен. Гномы пораженно переглянулись и снова уставились на пару. 

\- Это что же… - начал было Фили, глядя, как Арвен, улыбаясь, вкладывает в руку Следопыта что-то блестящее.  
\- Интересно, а лорд Элронд знает? – одновременно с ним произнес Кили.

Братья снова переглянулись.

\- Я не буду тем, кто ему сообщит, - улыбнулся Фили, схватил Кили за руку и, наконец, утащил обратно на тропу. – Они хорошая пара.  
\- Человек и эльф? – хмыкнул Кили, а потом кивнул. – Красивая.  
\- Арвен? – засмеялся Фили и ткнул брата локтем в бок. – Помню-помню, эльфийки тебе нравятся.  
\- Пара красивая, - фыркнул в ответ Кили. – А тебя я и на дюжину эльфиек не променяю.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - торжественно пообещал Фили и Кили захихикал.  
\- Кстати, надо будет потом отыскать Следопыта, - сказал Фили. - Он поможет мне отыскать и закрыть проходы в горах, чтобы орки больше не совались сюда.  
\- Тебе? – нахмурился Кили. – А я?  
\- И ты, - успокоил его Фили. – Я ведь знаю, что ты в стороне не останешься.  
\- Но ничего не сказал, - пробурчал Кили, но Фили не позволил ему долго обижаться, втолкнул в купальню, до которой они незаметно дошли, и подмигнул.  
\- Сейчас я искуплю свою вину.

Кили немного покраснел, но охотно и быстро начал раздеваться. Фили, улыбаясь в усы, последовал его примеру. Кили есть Кили, пообещай ему хорошую баню и ласку, и он готов простить все. Фили эта особенность брата всегда казалась очень трогательной. В купальнях Кили расслаблялся быстрее, чем он сам, становился податливым, разрешал себя гладить так откровенно, что редко получалось удержаться и не зайти дальше. Фили часто переводил куда больше мыла, чем требовалось на одну помывку, наслаждаясь тем, как ладони скользят по обнаженному телу Кили, слушал его довольные выдохи, а потом подхватывал его на руки и совсем скоро оба снова становились липкими и грязными, и мытье начиналось заново. Сегодня он, правда, не был уверен, что что-то получится, настолько сильна была усталость. Правда, его уверенность пошатнулась, стоило ему увидеть задницу Кили. Тот, словно бы соблазняя, наклонился так, что Фили просто не мог отвести от него глаз.

И все-таки, он устал и почувствовал это еще сильнее, когда, наконец, опустился в горячую воду. Чувствуя, как тепло ласкает и расслабляет тело, Фили откинул голову на бортик глубокой, утопленной в полу, ванны, и продолжил из-под ресниц наблюдать за Кили. А тот все возился с одеждой, негромко ругался, и только после того, как Фили брызнул в него водой, наконец-то, перестал перекладывать ее с места на место.

\- Опять намочим, - притворно сурово сказал он, забираясь в воду. – А сегодня мороз.  
\- Я устал, - чуть качнул головой Фили и прикрыл глаза.

Он почти ожидал, что Кили начнет его подначивать, но тот только скользнул ему за спину, обнял, укладывая Фили головой себе на плечо.

\- Значит, просто посидим вот так, - негромко сказал он и Фили чуть кивнул. 

Может быть, позже, когда ласковая горячая вода слегка вымоет из тела усталость, он и будет на что-то способен, но точно не прямо сейчас.

\- Ты где? – мягко шепнул ему Кили, поглаживая ладонями по груди.  
\- Тут, где же еще, - проворчал Фили, немного приходя в себя и подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям.  
\- Засыпаешь, что ли? – усмехнулся Кили. – А я вот там, - он кивнул куда-то в сторону предбанника, - вино видел.  
\- Вино это хорошо, - согласился Фили и, выпутавшись из рук брата, с головой погрузился под воду. – Только сначала хорошо бы волосы отмыть.

Кили негромко засмеялся и дернул его к себе:

\- Иди сюда.

Фили послушно подвинулся к нему и довольно вздохнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение к своим волосам. Конечно, он и сам прекрасно бы справился, но ведь гораздо приятнее, если это сделает Кили. Ему всегда отлично удавалось ладить с гривой Фили, так что и в этот раз он справился быстро. Гораздо быстрее, чем того хотелось бы его старшему брату, но протестовать Фили не стал. Вместо этого он развернулся и принялся отмывать братца.

\- Ну мы и красавцы, – пробурчал он себе под нос. – Еще немного и от нас начали бы даже боевые свиньи дядьки Даина убегать.  
\- Ну, Двалин же всегда говорит, что настоящий гном, должен быть вонюч, - хихикнул Кили, послушно откидывая голову назад.  
\- Ага, а еще толст и волосат, - согласился Фили, сосредоточенно втирая мыло в темные волосы брата. – Но это не значит, что его словам надо следовать до последней буквы.  
\- Да-да.

Вывернув руку, Кили погладил Фили по животу и тот невольно его втянул, хотя особо и нечего было.

\- Откормить бы тебя, - вздохнул Кили.  
\- Ничего, мне и так хорошо, - рассмеялся Фили. - Сам же знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - послушно согласился Кили и зафыркал от попавшей в нос воды. – Осторожнее.  
\- Прости, - Фили толкнул его вперед и начал намыливать ему спину. - Ну вот и все.

Спустя пару мгновений Фили поднялся на ноги, опрокинул на голову Кили последнее ведро воды, и в который раз порадовался тому, как умно устроены купальни эльфов. Если бы не смекалка строивших, плавать бы им, вместе с вещами, по полу.

Кили, довольно потянулся, отбросил назад мокрые волосы, обдал Фили веером брызг и тот от души шлепнул его по заднице. Чистая, влажная кожа звонко отозвалась на удар и Кили ойкнул, резко обернулся и чуть не упал, Фили пришлось его подхватить. 

\- Что-то ты, братец? Разморило? – рассмеялся он, в ответ на обиженный взгляд. 

Кили тут же, ужом выкрутился из его объятий, выбрался из ванны и, показав Фили язык, ухватил себе самое большое и пушистое полотенце. Фили, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, только пожал плечами и вылез из купальни с достоинством. Все равно волосы у него, быть хоть и гуще, но короче, чем у Кили, пускай. Зато брат, кажется, забыл кое про что другое. Улыбаясь про себя, Фили быстро вытерся, как мог, высушил волосы и споро оделся.

\- Куда торопишься-то? – удивился ему вслед Кили, успевший еще только сунуть одну ногу в штанину и тут же громко завопил, когда Фили выглянул из предбанника, держа в руке бутылку с вином.

Не обращая внимания на его недовольство, Фили зубами вытащил пробку и сделал большой глоток. В желудке словно взорвалось солнце, а на губах остался привкус сочного, темного, спелого винограда. Фили даже невольно застонал и прикрыл глаза, но назад, пряча бутылку от Кили, отдернуться успел. 

\- Тихо-тихо, с тебя еще капает, - улыбнулся он, упираясь ладонью в грудь Кили.  
\- Так ты без меня все выхлебаешь, - возмутился тот.  
\- Там четыре бутылки, тебе тоже хватит, - успокоил его Фили и отхлебнул еще. – Но только если поторопишься.

Посмеиваясь и прихлебывая вино он смотрел, как Кили, ругаясь и путаясь в штанах, торопится одеться, как сушит волосы, не замечая, что с нескольких пропущенных прядей вода капает на чистую рубаху, расцвечивая ее темными пятнами. Усталость почти прошла, тело хоть и было разнеженным, немного вялым, но силы вернулись и Фили думал, что вечер получился хорош, и точно не хуже будет ночь, а завтра... Завтра будет еще что-нибудь.

\- Чего улыбаешься? – ткнул его в бок неожиданно появившийся рядом Кили.  
\- Потому что хорошо, - просто пожал плечами Фили и сунул ему в руку бутылку.


End file.
